Rotten Apple
by judalismic
Summary: [BTS] BL. Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung. KookV. University!AU. Garis takdir antara Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook tak pernah saling melintas. Seperti garis paralel yang beriringan menuju titik tak terhingga, begitu dekat sekaligus begitu jauh. Namun teori itu luluh lantak hanya dengan sebuah permintaan kecil dari Park Jimin di suatu siang di kantin universitas.
1. Babak Pertama

**Judul** : **Rotten Apple**

 **Author** : **judalismic**

 **Fandom** : BTS

 **Pairing** : Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung (KookV)

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Note** : _Alternate Universe_ , University!AU

.

.

* * *

 **Rotten Apple**

* * *

.

Sudah ketujuh kalinya siang ini Kim Taehyung melirik ponsel yang tergeletak diam di atas bantal tidurnya. Dan sama seperti enam kali kesempatan sebelumnya, kali ini pun tak nampak adanya kehidupan dari ponsel bersampul emasnya itu.

Remaja dengan pahatan wajah sempurna yang dapat membuat dewa-dewa terpesona dan dewi-dewi menjadi iri itu menghela napas, kembali menekuri novel yang tengah dibacanya sejak empat puluh menit lalu─namun herannya tak ia ingat sama sekali detail cerita yang sedang dibacanya itu selain kisah tragis yang muncul dari sebuah kesalahpahaman.

Suasana hatinya sama sekali tidak membaik.

Dering ponsel yang mengejutkan membuatnya tersentak, kontan menggapai dan menyambar ponsel berbalut sampul emasnya itu dengan kilat. Keningnya berlipat samar, merasa tak mengenali tujuh digit nomor yang berkerlip di layar ponsel layar sentuhnya itu.

Digesernya menu untuk menerima panggilan, sedikit berharap bahwa ini adalah apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Halo?" Taehyung menggosok hidung dengan penuh antisipasi. Ia mungkin berharap, namun ia tak berpikir jauh hingga apa yang akan dilakukannya jika memang si penelepon adalah orang yang diharapkannya.

"Halo…" Suara yang tak familiar terhantar melalui saluran di udara, membuat kening Taehyung kembali berkerut. Ia tidak mengenal suara ini.

"─Ya?" Remaja bermata kucing itu ragu untuk kembali melanjutkan sapaannya, saat disadarinya lawan bicara yang asing itu tak juga membuka suaranya.

"Ini… Kim Taehyung, kan?" Ada sedikit nada ragu tertangkap dari cara lawan bicaranya itu berujar. "Kim Taehyung dari Kelas Drama?"

Alis Taehyung bertaut. "─Ya."

Sungguhpun ia tak bermaksud terdengar tidak sopan pada penelepon tak dikenalnya itu, namun saat ini tak bisa ia pungkiri sekecap perasaan kecewa karena yang diharap-harap tak kunjung menghubunginya. Malah orang tak dikenal yang menghubunginya. Dan siapapun orang ini, Taehyung berpikir, tidak meneleponnya dengan niat untuk sekadar bersalam-sapa belaka.

Kim Taehyung memang sering dikatakan bodoh, terutama oleh para hyung yang dekat dengannya di kampus. Tapi tidak, ia tak sebodoh itu untuk tidak menyadari kelimat penuh keragu-raguan dan kecanggungan yang baru saja dirasakanya dari si penelepon tanpa nama.

Ia rasa orang ini dalam sekian detik akan mengajaknya──

"Kau sudah punya pasangan untuk datang ke pesta Oh Sehun besok malam?"

 _Tuh, kan_.

Taehyung memijit keningnya dan menghela napas panjang (setelah menjauhkan muka dari ponselnya agar tak menyinggung perasaan si penelepon, tentunya). Ia menjawab tanpa minat, "Belum tahu."

"Oh." Terdengar nada senang keluar dari mulut si penelepon, dan Taehyung tidak bisa tidak merasa ingin lekas mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

"Mungkin aku tidak akan datang." Taehyung menyela apa pun yang sekiranya ada di pikiran si penelepon untuk diungkapkan.

Ada jeda sejenak yang mengungkung keduanya dalam senyap, sebelum suara yang tak familiar itu menimpali dengan pertanyaan normal, "Kenapa?"

Taehyung mengangkat bahu tak acuh, seolah dengan begitu lawan bicaranya itu dapat menangkap sinyal ketidaktertarikan remaja bermata kucing itu.

Merasa tak akan mendapat respon (dalam bentuk kata-kata) dari Taehyung, si penelepon akhirnya menyerah. "Kalau kau memutuskan untuk datang, bisa beritahu aku?"

 _─Atau tidak._

Taehyung menggoreskan kuku telunjuk jari lentiknya yang kurus dan panjang di atas seprai putih ranjang tidurnya. Terdiam untuk beberapa saat dengan goresan-goresan kuku di tempat tidurnya membentuk sebuah nama dalam _hangul_ yang sangat dihapalnya.

"Oke," ucap Taehyung kemudian. "Kuputuskan besok."

Tertangkap helaan napas lega dan senang dari seberang saluran telepon. Taehyung tak menanggapi dan membiarkan keheningan kembali merambati mereka. Ia ingin si penelepon menangkap sinyalnya bahwa ia tak tertarik.

"Kalau begitu, besok boleh kutelepon lagi?" Sayangnya, siapapun yang meneleponnya ini, tampaknya tak menangkap maksud Taehyung. Atau pura-pura tidak paham. Entahlah.

Taehyung mengucapkan 'Ya' tanpa minat, dan mengakhiri panggilan.

"Jika kau adalah Jeon Jungkook dari Kelas Vokal, akan kupertimbangkan." Taehyung menghempaskan kepalanya ke atas bantal empuknya. Diacungkannya ponsel yang masih digenggamnya itu ke udara, ditatapnya dengan harapan yang memudar.

Sepertinya mimpi untuk berpasangan di pesta dansa dengan Jeon Jungkook yang tersohor di seantero universitas itu memang selamanya hanya akan jadi mimpi.

Dan disebut mimpi karena memang hanyalah bunga tidur yang akan lenyap saat ia membuka mata.

Lebih daripada itu, bisikan rasionalnya mengingatkannya bahwa sekalipun keajaiban alam terjadi dan Jeon Jungkook memutuskan untuk pergi ke pesta dansa yang digelar Oh Sehun besok malam di rumahnya, pastilah akan dipilihnya gadis tercantik dengan senyum selembut sutera, atau gadis terpanas dengan lekuk tubuh seindah biola, daripada Kim Taehyung yang dari segi manapun kalah total. Terlebih ia adalah laki-laki, duh.

Taehyung berguling di ranjangnya, menelungkup dengan kedua lengan terlipat menopang dagu. Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian kemarin siang pada saat jam makan siang di kantin universitas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tawa canda yang memenuhi kantin siang itu sama sekali tak membuat suasana hati mahasiswa tingkat 2 Seoul University jurusan Seni itu menjadi baik.

Kim Taehyung, dengan segala kerendahan hati, berani bilang bahwa ia masuk dalam kategori mahasiswa populer dengan segudang prestasi. Ia pandai bermain alat musik (terutama saksofon, tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kepiawaiannya bermain saksofon), pandai berakting (ia hampir selalu mendapat peran utama di Kelas Drama), dan ia juga memiliki wajah (dan tubuh) yang ideal dan nyaris sempurna.

Tidak ada satu orang pun di kampus ini yang akan mengatakan bahwa Kim Taehyung jelek. Ini faktanya.

Fakta lainnya, jika ia punya segudang prestasi yang mampu membuatnya merasa seolah berada di atas awan, Jeon Jungkook punya bergudang-gudang alasan untuk merasa lebih hebat dan lebih baik darinya.

Siapa yang tidak kenal Jeon Jungkook di seantero universitas?

Konon katanya, mahasiswa angkatan baru yang loncat kelas saat SMA itu memiliki suara emas dan teknik vokal yang luar biasa. Bukan hanya itu, ia juga ahli dalam _dancing, rapping_ , dan jago olahraga. Bisik-bisik para gadis bilang, Jeon Jungkook punya tubuh atletis yang bisa membuat Zeus jadi merasa rendah diri.

Taehyung hanya mendengar Jeon Jungkook ini melalui desas-desus. Ada banyak kabar beredar, dari yang membuat kagum hingga membuat jengah. Seperti rumor soal Jeon Jungkook menghamili mahasiswi tingkat dua tapi tidak mengakui perbuatannya.

Kim Taehyung, tentu saja, tidak mempercayai kabar-kabar miring yang terdengar seperti gosip murahan itu begitu saja. Lebih daripada itu, sahabat sekaligus teman sekamarnya di asrama kampus, Park Jimin, berada dalam satu klub _Dance_ yang sama dengan Jungkook dan mengatakan bahwa semua isu yang beredar di luar sana mengenai Jeon Jungkook adalah omong kosong.

Pernah satu kali, Taehyung dipertemukan oleh takdir dengan mahasiswa juniornya yang sangat legendaris itu. Sayangnya, dewi keberuntungan tidak sedang tersenyum padanya. Remaja berambut sehitam gagak dengan pupil mata beriris obsidian itu tidak melihatnya.

Sekali lagi, _tidak melihatnya._

Sungguh patut disayangkan. Dan ditertawakan, menurut Taehyung.

Saat itu Taehyung mengerjap melihat Jeon Jungkook yang digadang-gadang sebagai Kapten Tim Basket yang super populer dengan bergudang-gudang prestasi dan kelebihan yang membuatnya bahkan jauh lebih tinggi di atas awan lapis ketujuh dibandingkan dengan Taehyung. Dan ingat, popularitas Taehyung juga tidak main-main! Tidak ada seorang pun yang memiliki _fansclub_ besar tersendiri di kampus ini selain Kim Taehyung si Wakil Ketua Klub Drama. Tidak ada, selain Jeon Jungkook.

Dan yang membuat Taehyung lebih terkejut, adalah kenyataan bahwa si Jeon Jungkook ini baru juga masuk kuliah, baru juga menginjakkan kakinya di Seoul University, dalam satu bulan sudah menyabet aneka pujian dan sanjungan yang dibarengi decak kagum dan suara sumbang para senior yang iri hati dari seantero penjuru kampus. Semua mata memperhatikannya. Semua telinga mendengarkannya. Semua kepala memikirkannya. Tidak terkecuali Kim Taehyung.

Taehyung baru saja hendak menyapanya sekadar untuk berbasa-basi, saat itu, namun sayangnya dari arah lain tiba-tiba saja muncul seorang gadis bertubuh langsing dengan rok mini yang berkibar menubruk Jungkook dan memeluknya, bergelayut manja di lengan Jungkook yang dengan angkuh memamerkan lekukan otot bisepnya yang terbentuk sempurna.

Gadis dengan rambut ikal pirang sepinggang itu menggamit lengan Jungkook dan membawanya entah kemana, diiringi siulan panjang dan tawa dari beberapa teman tim basketnya yang ditinggalkan dengan Park Jimin.

Taehyung menurunkan tangannya yang tergantung untuk melambai di udara dengan cemberut. Ia menatap Jimin si teman sekamarnya dan mengeluh melalui tatapan mata. Yang diberi keluhan hanya balas menatap dengan pandangan iba sekaligus ingin tertawa. Ugh.

Kali kedua Taehyung melihat Jeon Jungkook dengan jelas, adalah ketika pementasan Klub Drama yang mana Taehyung memerankan Cinderella versi modern. Bukan saja ia harus terlihat konyol dengan sepatu kaca berhak tipis dan tinggi, bahkan ia harus mengenakan gaun lebar panjang penuh renda dan pita, berkorset kencang dan ber- _petticoat_. Tidak ada pertemuan yang lebih buruk dari itu. Maka Taehyung memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di ruang ganti aktor saat Jimin membawa Jungkook berkeliling ruang klub setelah pementasan selesai.

Ia ingin memberikan kesan pertama yang bagus dan keren di depan Jeon Jungkook itu, duh.

Kesempatan ketiga, lagi-lagi dewi keberuntungan memalingkan muka darinya─entah ia punya dosa apa. Jimin dan Taehyung tengah berkutat dengan tumpukan buku-buku setebal batu bata di meja perpustakaan, ketika Jungkook lewat di depan meja oval besar tempatnya duduk bersama Jimin. Jungkook sempat melirik pada Jimin, namun lekas mengalihkan pandangan. Taehyung mengernyit, antara merasa jengkel tidak dianggap oleh juniornya satu itu, dan frustasi karena tidak pernah punya kesempatan bagus untuk mengenalkan diri.

Setelah kegagalan ketiga, Taehyung mulai berpikir bahwa garis takdirnya dan Jeon Jungkook tidak pernah bersinggungan. Seperti garis pararel yang sejajar tak terhingga, begitu dekat namun tak akan pernah bertemu. Taehyung mulai melupakan keinginannya untuk mengenal junior yang disebut-sebut sebagai si Anak Emas itu. _Yah, sudahlah_.

Hingga, tentu saja dewi takdir kembali bermain-main dengannya, kemarin siang di kantin universitas.

Taehyung mendecak tak sabar dalam baris antrian di depan meja panjang yang menjual roti isi daging kari, ketika Jimin menyerukan namanya. Tak sempat Taehyung memasang air muka terbaiknya, karena dipikirnya ia sama sekali tak perlu membuat impresi bagus bagi teman sekamarnya itu.

─Dan itu adalah kesalahan pertamanya.

Park Jimin berjalan bersisian dengan Jeon Jungkook ke arahnya, demi Tuhan!

Taehyung terbelalak dalam sekejap, memalingkan muka dan mengerjap untuk memastikan yang barusan dilihatnya itu memang betul-betul si Anak Emas dan bukan delusinya belaka.

"Taetae!" Jimin kembali berseru saat melihatnya membuang muka. "Jungkook mencarimu!"

Huh?

Maaf?

Sepertinya ia salah dengar.

"Tae!" Jimin menepuk pundaknya saat sahabat bersuara nyaringnya itu telah berjarak satu meter di sampingnya. "Jeon Jungkook." Jimin nyengir lebar, menunjuk si Kapten Basket di sebelahnya dengan ibu jarinya.

Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya yang terbentuk sempurna, masih enggan menatap langsung si Anak Emas. "Aku tidak akan membelikanmu roti isi daging kari. Jika kau mau satu, mengantrilah karena itulah yang kulakukan sejak lima belas menit lalu," desis Taehyung.

Park Jimin pasti ingin memperdayanya─dengan apa pun yang dikatakannya, dan ingin menitip beli roti isi daging kari istimewa ini. Kan? Memangnya apa lagi?

Jimin memutar bola matanya. "Lupakan roti bodoh itu. Ikut aku." Jimin menarik tangan Taehyung keluar dari antrian. Tentu saja Taehyung protes, ia sudah mengantri lama sekali dan akan mendapatkan gilirannya membeli roti isi itu dalam empat urutan lagi, hei!

"Akan kuminta seseorang membelikan sekantung roti isi daging kari itu besok." Suara lembut sekaligus penuh kepercayaan diri dan kelugasan yang meluncur halus dari bibir merah sempurna Jeon Jungkook itu membuatnya terkejut. Ia memang sudah sering mendengar bahwa siapapun yang mendengar seorang Jeon Jungkook bicara (apalagi menyanyi) akan merasa seolah dihempaskan ke hamparan awan yang empuk dan memabukkan. Siapa yang membuat istilah itu? Taehyung ingin menggamparnya karena rupanya kenyataannya tidak seindah itu. Suara Jungkook bukan membuatnya melayang ke surga, yang ada malah membuatnya seolah jatuh ke neraka dan tak bisa merangkak naik lagi. Oh, Tidak.

"Tapi aku ingin makan rotinya _sekarang_!" Taehyung menekankan kata 'sekarang', tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa sehingga mengatakan apa yang pertama kali terlintas di kepalanya. Ia merutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan kekanakkan, Kim Taehyung." Jimin menyeretnya kian jauh dari barisan di meja kantin. Taehyung jadi ingin menangis pasrah.

"Dengar. Singkat saja," ujar Jimin lagi setelah mereka berada cukup jauh dari keramaian hiruk pikuk kantin dan mendapat sedikit ketenangan di bagian belakang ruang kantin yang luas. "Jungkook membutuhkan seseorang untuk datang ke pesta dansa Oh Sehun besok malam, dan kebetulan sekali orang super beruntung itu adalah kau." Jimin bicara seenteng ia bilang hari ini adalah Kamis dan besok adalah Jumat.

Kening Taehyung berkerut. "Huh?"

"Tidak harus kau sih, sebenarnya. Tapi aku akan pergi ke pesta itu dengan Yoongi- _hyung_ dan ia tidak akan senang melihatku menggandeng tangan Jungkook. Dan kandidat lainnya tidak ada yang lebih sempurna untuk peran ini selain aku dan kau."

"Peran?" Kerutan di kening Taehyung semakin nampak.

Jimin melirik Jungkook yang masih diam seribu bahasa di sampingnya dan menarik sudut bibirnya. "Juniorku satu ini telah bertindak gegabah dan mengatakan pada semua orang di Klub Basket bahwa ia akan membawa gadis paling cantik sedunia ke pesta dansa Oh Sehun besok malam."

Erm. Halo?

Barusan Jimin bilang 'gadis'?

Sepertinya ia salah sasaran.

"Aku tersanjung kau menganggapku begitu luar biasa seperti itu. Tapi kukatakan saja, aku tidak senang dibilang _gadis tercantik sedunia."_ Taehyung mendengus kecil, menampakkan air muka tak suka.

"Selain akan membelikanmu sekantung roti isi bodohmu itu," sela Jimin lagi tak mengindahkan protes Taehyung, "ia juga akan mentraktir kita apa saja di restoran mewah lantai teratas Seoul City Hotel yang tersohor hanya bisa dimasuki kalangan jetset itu!"

Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya lagi. Sepertinya ia harus mempertimbangkan pilihannya sekali lagi mengenai akankah memperpanjang kontrak persahabatannya dengan Park Jimin atau tidak.

"Aku tidak akan memakai baju perempuan dan datang ke pesta dansa siapapun. Tidak juga akan berdansa sebagai perempuan." Taehyung mendesis dengan deretan gigi sempurnanya yang terkatup rapi.

"Hanya satu lagu. Oke?" Jimin menatapnya tak percaya. "Hanya perlu berdansa satu lagu saja, lalu kau bisa undur diri dan Jungkook akan mengantarmu pulang. Apa susahnya? Bayangkan hadiahnya, Taetae. Makan malam gratis sepuas mungkin untuk tiga orang di restoran kelas atas yang tak akan mungkin pernah kita dapatkan tanpa ada keajaiban Tuhan!" Jimin tenggelam dalam imajinasinya sendiri, barangkali membayangkan rasanya menyantap hidangan super mahal sebanyak mungkin dan, catat, gratis.

"Tiga?" Sebelah alis Taehyung melengkung naik.

"Tentu saja aku minta tiga. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Yoongi- _hyung_ dalam pengalaman sekali seumur hidup ini." Jimin menatapnya penuh antusias─tanpa tahu malu mengakui bahwa ini semua demi kepentingan dan keuntungannya (dan pacarnya) belaka.

Taehyung baru saja akan kembali membuka mulutnya, ketika suara lembut dan memesona milik Jungkook kembali menyusup ke dalam gendang telinganya, "Aku akan cari orang lain, jika kau memang sangat tidak mau."

Pertama, si Anak Emas ini tampaknya sama sekali tak menunjukkan niat untuk bersopan santun dengannya. Hei, bagaimanapun, Taehyung lebih tua dua tahun darinya!

Dan kedua, tanpa dinyana sel-sel kelabu dalam tempurung kepala Taehyung terbagi dua antara kelompok yang ingin menjawab Ya dan kelompok yang menjawab Tidak.

"Aku─ tidak mau pakai baju perempuan." Taehyung menjelaskan. Rasanya ia tak perlu memberikan dan mempertegas alasan seperti itu. Tidak ada satu laki-laki pun di dunia ini yang senang mengenakan pakaian perempuan, ya ampun. Dan Park Jimin dan Jeon Jungkook seharusnya mengerti posisinya!

"Tapi kau sering pakai gaun," sela Jimin tanpa dipersilakan.

"Untuk _drama_." Taehyung mendelik sebal pada teman sekamarnya yang berkhianat itu.

"Apa bedanya ini dengan drama?" Jimin tak mau mundur. "Kau cuma perlu merias diri, kenakan gaun indah dan mahal, lalu pergi ke pesta dansa. Berdansa satu lagu, kemudian diantar pulang. Kita akan makan malam mewah di puncak gedung pencakar langit Seoul City Hotel keesokan harinya. Tidak ada drama paling mudah dengan bayaran paling mahal selain itu."

Taehyung melotot. "Semua orang mengenalku. Apa jadinya kalau aku datang ke sana dengan gaun perempuan? Mau ditaruh mana mukaku?" Tak habis pikir ia pada sahabatnya satu itu.

"Para ahli rias keluarga Jeon akan membuatmu berubah jadi orang lain. Tidak akan ada yang mengenalmu satu orang pun. Tidak akan ada yang tahu selain aku, Yoongi- _hyung_ , Jungkook, dan kau sendiri." Jimin berkilah.

"Kurasa kita harus beralih pada Luhan." Suara emas Jungkook kembali menyeruak.

Entah bagaimana, Taehyung merasa seolah menelan sebatang jarum bersama air liurnya.

"Tidak, tidak." Jimin menggeleng cepat. "Tidak ada yang lebih baik untuk peran ini selain Taetae."

"Kudengar orang berdarah Cina itu juga cantik?" Terlihat jelas sekali Jungkook tak berminat membujuk ataupun bernegosiasi dengan penolakan Taehyung sama sekali. Taehyung mengatupkan bibirnya tanpa suara.

"Tidak secantik Taetae dalam gaun _Victoria_ -nya," bela Jimin. Entah ia memang benar-benar tulus menganggap Taehyung seperti itu atau ia tak ingin kehilangan tiket makan malam mewahnya. Siapa yang tahu.

"Kenapa tidak minta perempuan betulan saja?" Taehyung membuka suaranya. Ia tak ingin menerima tawaran ini, tapi ia juga tak sampai hati bersikap dingin dan defensif total hingga tak mempedulikan apa pun.

Jungkook menatapnya kali ini. Dan Taehyung menyesal telah membuka mulutnya.

Kepingan bening sehitam malam dalam soket mata wajah dengan garis-garis muka sempurna itu seolah menariknya dalam pusaran emosi yang tak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Seolah seluruh dunia ditarik paksa untuk menoleh dan menancapkan perhatian yang utuh hanya padanya seorang. Jeon Jungkook adalah orang yang sangat berbahaya. Ia bukanlah malaikat bersuara emas. Ia adalah iblis penuh dosa yang tak akan melepaskan siapapun dari jerat pesonanya. Ia sangat berbahaya untuk jantung dan hati siapapun!

"Aku tidak suka perempuan."

─Huh?

HUH?

"Mereka berisik, cerewet, manja, menempel terus seperti lintah," terang Jungkook lagi dengan santai.

Taehyung mengerjap. Sekali, dua kali. Tiga kali.

"Kau _gay_?" Lekas ia menutup mulutnya sendiri yang telah bicara tanpa sempat difilternya.

"Tidak," seru Jungkook. "Aku tidak suka dengan ide membawa seorang perempuan ke pesta. Mereka akan sulit diingatkan bahwa itu hanya pesta satu malam dan tidak akan ada perpanjangan. Mereka akan menempel terus dan berpikir bahwa aku akan mengencani mereka."

Taehyung mengerutkan kening. "Seperti Jung Yein?" Taehyung masih mengingat dengan jelas saat gadis langsing berparas cantik dengan rambut ikal sepinggang itu menggamit mesra lengan Jungkook di kantin tempo hari.

"Seperti Jung Yein," sahut Jungkook, menatap Taehyung heran. Oh, tentu saja, Jungkook bahkan tidak tahu Taehyung ada di sana dan melihatnya saat itu.

Taehyung terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Otaknya menimbang cepat, namun berkali-kali ego dan harga dirinya menghentikannya melakukan hal bodoh dengan menerima tawaran Jungkook dan Jimin itu.

"Aku akan mencari Luhan. Atau Hong Jisoo." Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jimin.

Jimin mengerang.

"Jika mereka juga menolak, aku akan kembali dengan Taehyung." Jungkook melempar pandangannya lagi pada Taehyung.

Jadi bukan saja tidak sopan dengan dengan tidak menggunakan embel-embel ' _hyung_ ' dalam memanggil namanya, bahkan Jeon Jungkook ini tidak ragu dan tanpa malu jelas sekali mengatakan bahwa ia, Kim Taehyung, hanyalah salah satu dari beberapa pilihannya dan baru akan kembali diperjuangkan jika kandidat-kandidat lainnya menolak? Yang benar saja.

Wajah Taehyung berlipat tak senang. Ia sendiri tak tahu yang mana yang paling membuatnya tak senang. Fakta bahwa Jungkook tak seperti yang orang bilang memiliki hati sebersih malaikat, atau bahwa ia hanyalah satu di antara ribuan butir pasir di pantai yang tersebar di bawah mata kaki Jungkook.

Taehyung mendengus membuang muka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lamunan Taehyung terhenyak dari ingatan yang masih terpatri jelas dalam benaknya mengenai kejadian kemarin siang di kantin universitas itu.

Di sinilah ia siang ini, tidak ada mata kuliah lagi setelah seratus empat puluh menit belajar sejarah pentas opera di Kelas Drama pagi tadi. Separuh hatinya tidak ingin terjatuh dalam jerat pesona Jeon Jungkook, dan separuh sisanya berpikir (tidak, ia tak ingin dianggap _berharap_ ) untuk melihat takdir apa yang akan membawanya dalam aliran nasib yang penuh ketidakpastian sekaligus penuh kemungkinan bersama seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Dering nada panggil yang menyeruak mengejutkan Taehyung dari pikirannya yang masih berselancar, dan baris _hangul_ yang terpampang di layar ponselnya itu sepertinya akan memberikan jawaban dengan sendirinya tanpa perlu ia menerka-nerka lagi.

 _'Jeon Jungkook is calling'_

.

.

.

.

.

 ***~ TBC ~***

* * *

 **.**

 **Author Note:**

Puahhh pegel amat ngetik di hape. Gimme back my laptop pls. QAQ

Kali ini Modern!AU dengan sentuhan gaya penceritaan modern. Moga cukup menghibur… ^_^;;

Update diusahakan sesegera mungkin. Yang pasti abis laptop balik. Sumpah derita banget ngetik banyak di hape. orz *jari keriting*

Maap kalau ada typo, ga sempet cek ulang. Nanti laptop udah balik dibenerin. TT_TT

Feedback? :D


	2. Babak Kedua

**Judul : Rotten Apple**

 **Author : judalismic**

 **Fandom:** BTS

 **Pairing :** Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung (KookV)

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Warning:** Boys Love, University!AU

 **NOTE :**

Dipersembahkan buat semua reader, terutama yang kasih _feedback_ di chappie 1 lalu. Kalian bikin saya semangat ngetik! ^ ^

Juga buat my sister, **_Yeoja ArmyBTS (Myra)_** , yang katanya moodnya lagi ga bagus dan butuh asupan fic kookv. Hehe Enjoy, dear~ ;)

.

.

.

* * *

 **Rotten Apple**

* * *

.

"Kim Taehyung?"

Taehyung nyaris saja melepaskan pegangannya pada ponsel yang kini menempel manis di telinganya. Oke, ia sudah _sangat tahu_ bahwa suara emas milik Jeon Jungkook yang bisa dikenali oleh siapapun yang pernah mendengarnya itu sangat menawan, membuat siapapun yang diajak bicara oleh Jeon Jungkook merasa seolah sedang mendengar malaikat Gabriel bersenandung di antara petikan harpa dengan melodi yang sangat indah. Taehyung yakin, tak ada seorangpun di dunia ini yang sanggup melupakan suara Jeon Jungkook. Ia sudah _sangat tahu_ hal itu dengan _sangat baik_ , namun apa daya, tak mampu ia mengelak dari pesona Jeon Jungkook dengan suaranya yang memiliki efek magis itu.

"Kau di sana?" Suara lembut namun mengandung kelugasan dan kepercayaan diri tinggi itu kembali menyeruak dan menyeret Taehyung yang tengah terbuai ke alam mimpi penuh unicorn, pelangi, dan rumpun-rumpun bunga cantik sejagat itu ke alam nyata.

Taehyung berdeham untuk menyembunyikan rasa canggungnya (ia mati-matian _menolak_ mengakui bahwa yang dirasakannya saat ini ialah _kegelisahan_ ). Pernahkah seseorang merasa tidak ingin gagal dan takut untuk gagal dalam hidupnya? Bahkan hanya soal bicara lewat telepon dengan makhluk paling sempurna ciptaan Tuhan? Demi Tuhan, Taehyung merasa betapa sial dirinya karena merasakan pengalaman yang sama sekali tidak lucu itu.

Ia tidak ingin terdengar bodoh atau konyol di depan Jeon Jungkook.

' _Aneh sekali, Tae. Sejak kapan seorang Kim Taehyung yang tak tahu malu dan tak peduli dengan pendapat orang lain ini tiba-tiba saja berubah normal dan jadi sedikit lebih seperti seorang manusia ketimbang alien?'_ —rasa-rasanya bisa Taehyung dengar sahabatnya, Park Jimin, menertawakannya di suatu tempat di permukaan bumi ini.

Persetan dengan Park Jimin, pikir Taehyung sambil mendengus dan mencoba kembali fokus pada lawan bicaranya di telepon saat ini.

"Ya, aku di sini," sahut Taehyung menimpali si penelepon, yang tak lain adalah Jeon Jungkook si Anak Emas yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak empat puluh delapan jam lalu.

"Kau sedang sibuk?" Suara emas yang lembut itu tampak sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan percakapan.

Lekas Taehyung menukas, "Tidak, tidak. Aku sedang mematikan _laptop_ -ku, tadi," bohong Taehyung.

Lawan bicaranya itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat, hingga membuat Taehyung sedikit (sedikit, lho) merasa cemas jangan-jangan saluran bicara mereka ini akan terhenti sampai di sini saja.

Baru saja Taehyung akan kembali angkat bicara dan memastikan percakapan mereka masih akan berlangsung, tiba-tiba saja Jeon Jungkook mendahului niatnya itu dan berkata, "Baguslah, kalau begitu. Aku tidak suka tidak didengarkan dan disimak dengan baik oleh lawan bicaraku saat aku sedang bicara."

Taehyung berjengit. Uh, halo? Tidak bisakah orang ini sedikit lebih manis dan mengatakan sesuatu semacam ia hanya ingin memastikan panggilan teleponnya ini tidak mengganggu Taehyung? _Tidak bisakah?_

"Pastikan kau tidak sedang melakukan hal lain saat aku sedang berbicara denganmu."

— _Rasanya tidak._

Bohong jika Taehyung bilang ia tidak tersinggung dengan cara Jungkook memperlakukannya seperti itu. Ia mati-matian berusaha tidak terdengar bodoh dan menjaga _image_ di depan makhluk jelmaan malaikat Gabriel itu, namun yang bersangkutan malah menganggapnya seperti seorang… apa? Bawahan? Bahwa Kim Taehyung lebih rendah daripada Jeon Jungkook?

Oh. Dan lupakan soal malaikat Gabriel itu. Jeon Jungkook lebih pantas disebut sebagai jelmaan Lucifer, malaikat pendosa yang jatuh ke neraka.

"Karena kau meneleponku sekarang, kutebak kau tidak menemukan calon pasangan dansamu di manapun, eh?" Taehyung memutuskan untuk berhenti bertingkah manis karena toh si Jeon Jungkook ini juga sama sekali tidak bermanis-manis padanya. Yah, bukannya ia ingin diperlakukan manis-manis oleh Jungkook, sih. Uhuk.

"Aku akan menjemputmu pukul tujuh malam ini. Penjahitku perlu mengukur tubuhmu dengan tepat untuk menyiapkan gaun yang sempurna." Tak mengindahkan sindiran Taehyung sama sekali, Jungkook memutuskan semaunya tanpa mendengar persetujuan Taehyun terlebih dahulu sama sekali.

"Hei, aku sudah punya rencana lain malam ini!" sergah Taehyung. Sebenarnya sih tidak, tapi hei, paling tidak ia harus membuat Jeon Jungkook ini sedikit kesulitan sebelum mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, kan?

"Rencana yang akan kaubatalkan segera setelah kututup telepon ini," ujar Jungkook santai.

Taehyung mengerjap.

"Kenakan pakaian yang pantas. Aku akan membawamu ke butik paling mahal yang pernah kaudatangi seumur hidupmu." Dan saluran telepon pun diputus begitu saja.

 _Begitu saja._

Taehyung yang masih terbengong, baru menyadari bahwa lawan bicaranya itu telah secara sepihak mengakhiri panggilannya bahkan tanpa kata perpisahan seujung lidah pun.

Dengan geram dilemparnya ponsel di tangannya yang kini telah terputus itu ke ujung tempat tidurnya, dan dihempaskannya tubuhnya di ranjang empuknya itu.

Terbersit ide gila dalam tempurung kepala Taehyung untuk membuat Tuan Sok Penting ini memakan buah karmanya sendiri karena telah memperlakukan Taehyung seperti itu.

Bagaimana? Mungkin ia akan dengan sengaja mengacaukan pesta dansa besok malam hingga membuat Jeon Jungkook malu di hadapan seluruh anak kampus yang hadir di pesta dansa Oh Sehun itu? Ide bagus, pikir Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Manusia hanya bisa berencana, namun Tuhan yang menentukan. Niat apa pun yang melintas di kepala Taehyung tadi siang, sirna sudah setelah saat ini, tepat pukul tujuh malam, Jeon Jungkook berdiri dengan tegap dan penuh percaya diri dalam balutan busana santai namun tetap memberikan kesan rapi dan berkelasnya.

Makhluk yang bisa membuat seluruh jagat raya bertekuk lutut dan bersujud mengagungkan kesempurnaannya itu mengenakan celana _jeans_ hitam yang membalut kedua kakinya yang tinggi dan menampakkan lekukan-lekukan otot yang meneriakkan betapa ia telah bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan otot-otot yang sempurna tak hanya di tubuh bagian atasnya saja.

Bicara tentang tubuh bagian atasnya, si Anak Emas itu mengenakan kemeja kasual putih cerah dengan kerah _cutaway_ , memamerkan tulang selangkanya dan otot leher yang kokoh, lengkap dengan otot trapezius yang membuat siapapun ingin melemparkan diri dan melingkarkan tangan mereka di pundaknya dan menggelantung manja dan merasa sangat aman dan bahagia di sana. _Sweater cashmere_ abu-abu gelap yang dikenakannya di luar kemeja membuat siapapun langsung memahami kelas finansial si pemilik rambut sehitam gagak itu. Dan Taehyung tidak bisa tidak memperkirakan harga sepatu Timberland merah terang tempat ujung _jeans_ hitam yang dikenakan Jeon Jungkook itu berakhir masuk setelah menjiplak sempurna sepasang kakinya.

"Tidak buruk," ujar si pemilik suara emas itu yang, baru Taehyung sadari, mengamati dan _menilai_ penampilannya sejak beberapa menit lalu saat Taehyung terlalu sibuk mengagumi pemuda yang tak punya cela itu.

Taehyung telah menghabiskan waktu hampir empat puluh menit di depan cermin besar di kamar Park Jimin (jangan tanya kenapa teman seasramanya itu punya cermin ukuran satu kali dua meter di kamarnya) hanya untuk memilih pakaian yang ia rasa _pantas_ dan _layak_ untuk dipakai jika ia akan berjalan bersisian dengan seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Tak ada kesulitan yang berarti, sesungguhnya, mengingat Taehyung sangat menyukai _fashion_ dan senang tampil _fashionable_ dan keren. Namun masalahnya terletak pada kepercayaan dirinya. Entah bagaimana, dan ini membuatnya sebal, ia merasa apa pun yang dikenakannya akan terlihat buruk di samping Jeon Jungkook. Kemana perginya rasa percaya diri seorang Kim Taehyung si Wakil Ketua Klub Drama yang punya segudang prestasi dan segerbong penggemar berat dan setia yang senantiasa mengiriminya hadiah Valentine atau Natal walau tak sekali pun ia membalas hadiah-hadiah mereka itu. Lebih dari itu, Taehyung mulai berpikir untuk membuat janji dengan dokter penyakit dalam pekan depan. Mungkin ia salah makan dan ada yang tak beres dengan perutnya.

Bagaimana tidak? Dirasakannya kecamuk perasaan menggelitik yang aneh dan asing di dalam perutnya saat Jeon Jungkook menatapnya dengan intens seperti yang dilakukannya di depan pintu kamar asrama Taehyung saat ini. Dan Taehyung tak merasa ia memelihara kupu-kupu dalam perutnya, Demi Tuhan.

Taehyung memutuskan untuk memalingkan pandangan agar otaknya tetap dalam kondisi waras, melangkah keluar dari kamar asrama tempatnya dan Park Jimin berbagi ruangan dan menutup pintu di belakangnya tanpa menatap Jungkook. Secara otomatis pintu terkunci setelah ia menggesekkan _key card_ -nya pada slot pengaman tepat di bawah kenop pintunya.

Sepertinya ia tidak membuang waktu empat puluh menitnya dengan sia-sia, karena tampaknya Jungkook cukup terkesan dengan penampilannya. Taehyung mengenakan _v-neck_ _t-shirt_ berwarna putih dengan corak abstrak campuran hitam dan abu-abu di bagian tengahnya. Mantel _wool_ hitam hangat membungkus tubuhnya dan memanjang hingga nyaris menyentuh lututnya. Dibiarkannya mantel itu tak terkancing, membuat _v-neck t-shirt_ yang dikenakannya terlihat, lengkap dengan kalung etnik berbandul batu kehijauan dan dua helai bulu burung elang imitasi menggantung di lehernya hingga menyentuh pusarnya. Ia pastikan memilih mantel yang tidak terlalu tebal dan tidak terlalu tipis, memastikan bahwa bentuk tubuhnya masih akan terlihat dengan baik walaupun ia membalutnya dengan mantel hitam panjang dengan aksen kerah lebar dan bermanik logam perak besar-besar itu.

Taehyung cukup kebingungan memilih antara celana panjang katun hitam atau celana jeans biru gelap, namun pada akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada celana _chino_ panjang berwarna merah marun. Ia mengenakan sepatu kets putih bersih sebagai alas kakinya. Ia mungkin akan dibawa ke tempat jahit gaun wanita malam ini, tapi hei, siapa bilang ia tidak boleh terlihat sangat keren dan _badass_? Bagaimanapun, Kim Taehyung adalah seorang laki-laki! Dan bukan sembarang laki-laki, Kim Taehyung adalah seorang laki-laki yang populer di seantero universitas, duh.

"Ini punyamu?" Jeon Jungkook membuka suaranya setelah sekian lama mengamatinya saat mereka berjalan menuju keluar gedung asrama universitas _semi hi-class_ itu.

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya dan menyahut tak mengerti, "Ya?"

"Pakaian ini. Apa yang kaupakai ini. Semuanya." Jungkook memberi isyarat dengan dagunya menunjuk busana yang dikenakan Taehyung.

Taehyung memutar bola mata. "Yang benar saja. Kaupikir Park Jimin punya selera _fashion_ sebaik ini?" Ia sama sekali tak habis pikir, tidak tahukah Jungkook mengenai siapa Kim Taehyung ini? Oke, boleh saja si Anak Emas ini berdiri di puncak rantai kehidupan kampus dan jadi mahasiswa paling terkenal seantero kampus, tapi paling tidak seharusnya ia _tahu_ siapa Kim Taehyung, kan?

Tak diduganya, Jungkook terkekeh pelan dan memperlihatkan senyum seratus juta wonnya yang super langka itu! Saat ini terlintas di kepala Taehyung ucapan dosen di kelas ekonominya bahwa _value_ atau nilai suatu barang ditentukan dari tingkat _scarcity_ atau kelangkaannya. Semakin langka sesuatu, semakin tinggi nilai barang tersebut. Dan Taehyung merasa dosennya itu tak pernah _sebenar ini_ dalam mengajarkan arti kehidupan melalui ilmu ekonomi dalam kelas super membosankan dalam hidupnya!

"Kau lucu," sahut Jeon Jungkook kemudian.

Meninggalkan Taehyung yang berdiri terpaku di trotoar jalan, terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan si Kapten Tim Basket yang kini tengah mengitari kap depan mobilnya dan masuk melalui pintu depan _ferrari_ seri 458 hitam mengkilapnya yang terparkir sangat mencolok di depan gedung asrama.

" _Ferrari_?" Taehyung mendengus dan berucap dengan nada seolah berkata _'Yang benar saja, Jeon Jungkook, aku tahu kau kaya raya, tapi membawa supercar ke asrama hanya untuk menjemputku ke butik rasanya terlalu—sangat—berlebihan.'_ Lagipula kenapa pula harus mengendarai _supercar_ dengan kecepatan maksimal 325 km/jam jika mereka hanya bisa berkendara dalam batas kecepatan 40-50 km/jam di dalam kota. Buang-buang uang. Duh.

"Kau tidak suka?" Jungkook menyambutnya saat Taehyung merunduk masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di jok sampingnya.

"Tidak suka jika kau yang mengendarainya. Aku akan suka jika aku yang melakukannya," cengir Taehyung.

"Kau bisa menyetir?" Jungkook terdengar sedikit terkejut.

"Hanya karena aku tinggal di asrama kampus yang hanya berjarak dua ratus meter dari kompleks universitas dan merasa tidak butuh kendaraan pribadi, bukan berarti aku tidak bisa menyetir." Taehyung sedikit tersinggung dan tak menyembunyikan hal ini.

Jungkook mengibaskan tangannya di udara dan lekas menyahut, "Tidak, aku tidak meremehkanmu, jika itu yang kautakutkan. Aku hanya sedikit terkejut karena kau lebih terlihat seperti teman kencan yang butuh disetiri daripada menyetir sendiri."

Lagi-lagi kening Taehyung berkerut dalam kebingungan untuk yang kedua kalinya malam itu. Pertama, Jeon Jungkook memanggilnya 'lucu', lalu sekarang menyebutnya 'lebih terlihat seperti teman kencan yang butuh disetiri daripada menyetir sendiri'. Apa maksudnya itu?

—Dan ia tiba-tiba saja mengerti.

"Tunggu," sela Taehyung saat mobil mulai melaju meninggalkan pelataran parkir asrama. "Hanya perasaanku, atau kau menganggapku seperti _perempuan_? Karena, demi Tuhan, jika kau berpikir seperti itu aku lebih memilih untuk loncat dan keluar dari mobil ini sekarang juga." Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau tidak bisa keluar selama aku mengunci pintunya," timpal Jungkook super santai.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku." Taehyung menelan ludah namun tak ingin terdengar gentar.

Senyuman—yang lebih pantas disebut sebagai sebuah seringai kecil—terpoles di bibir merah sempurna Jungkook, ketika pemuda berambut sehitam gagak itu menoleh padanya dan berkata, "Tentu saja tidak. Kau _tidak_ _seperti_ perempuan."

Taehyung menatap pengemudi handal yang tampaknya tak sadar peraturan lalu lintas dan melajukan mobilnya dalam kecepatan melebihi batas maksimal jalan raya itu yang kini kembali fokus pada jalanan malam di depannya.

Setelah memutuskan bahwa Jungkook tak terlihat seperti mempermainkan atau mengolok-oloknya, Taehyung mendengus dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela di sampingnya, menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya yang bertolak di bagian dalam pintu mobil.

Sepuluh menit menghabiskan perjalanan dalam diam dan menikmati pemandangan malam yang penuh kerlipan lampu neon kota, baru Taehyung teringat pada satu kalimat spektakuler yang pernah didengarnya dari rekan seperjalanannya ini.

' _Aku tidak suka perempuan.'_

Taehyung mengerjap.

Tidak ada kaitannya dengan ucapan Jungkook tadi padanya soal ia menganggap Taehyung _tidak_ _seperti_ perempuan, kan?

Kan?

Seseorang katakan Tidak, atau ia tak bisa menghentikan rona merah yang siap menjalari wajah hingga cuping telinganya kapan saja sejak bertemu pandang dengan Jeon Jungkook malam ini.

"Masih jauh?" Taehyung memecah keheningan untuk menghentikan panas yang menjalar di wajahnya.

Jungkook memelankan kecepatan mobilnya, memutar setir ke arah kiri dan mobil memasuki area parkir yang luas dihiasi lampu-lampu kecil seperti anggur keemasan yang tergantung meliliti tiang tinggi di sepanjang jalur parkir. "Sudah sampai."

Taehyung menatap gedung berbentuk kubah dan terang benderang berkat neon warna-warni yang terpasang di sana-sini bagian kubah gedung hingga membentuk pola artistik yang berkilauan di sana. Ia memang tidak pernah datang ke tempat yang bernama butik kelas atas, namun ia sama sekali tak pernah berpikir ada gedung seheboh ini di pinggiran kota khusus untuk kaum jetset yang punya terlalu banyak uang untuk dihabiskan di _mall_ atau butik biasa.

Mobil terhenti dengan apik, dan Jungkook membuka kedua pintu _ferrari_ -nya. "Eliza akan senang melihatmu," ujarnya singkat tanpa menjelaskan siapa itu Eliza dan mengapa Jungkook terdengar senang saat mengucapkan namanya.

Tidak, Taehyung tidak cemburu, duh. Kim Taehyung _tidak pernah_ cemburu. Banyak orang selalu cemburu padanya, tapi ia _tidak pernah_ cemburu.

…Mungkin.

Taehyung lekas mengenyahkan pikiran konyol itu dan menurunkan sebelah kaki jenjangnya untuk keluar dari mobil.

Jungkook mengunci mobilnya setelah keduanya keluar dan berjalan memasuki gedung beratap kubah yang terang itu. Ia tak terlihat kedinginan sama sekali di tengah udara malam ini. "Gaun baru tidak akan siap dalam semalam. Eliza mungkin memang _designer_ profesional paling handal se-Korea Selatan, tapi ia bukan ibu peri yang bisa menyulap gaun Cinderella dalam sekali ayun tongkat sihir. Jadi kita akan menggunakan gaun yang sudah ada dan memodifikasinya sesuai ukuran tubuhmu," jelas Jungkook seraya melambaikan tangan pada sekuriti di luar pintu masuk gedung yang membungkukkan badan hormat padanya.

Entah kenapa Taehyung merasa pembicaraan macam ini terdengar sangat memalukan bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Demi Tuhan, ia dan Jungkook tidak sedang membicarakan soal gaun pengantin atau semacamnya, tapi kesan yang didapatnya seperti itu!

"Terserah kau," sahut Taehyung berusaha terdengar tak acuh.

Lantai marmer lebar-lebar segi empat krem tua bercorak lengkungan garis-garis kecokelatan yang bersih mengkilap memenuhi seluruh permukaan ruangan yang lapang. Sebuah lampu kristal gantung yang mewah dan berumpak tergantung di tengah-tengah ruangan dengan langit-langit berbentuk kubah parabola itu. Di setiap sisi ruangan terdapat lampu-lampu neon warna-warni yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa untuk memberikan pencahayaan ekstra sekaligus artistik. Dinding-dindingnya dipenuhi oleh keramik yang membentuk pola tertentu seperti arak-arak awan di atas langit biru. Siapapun yang menata ruangan ini, ia punya selera _design_ interior yang sangat baik dan eksentrik.

Taehyung masih mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan dengan takjub, ketika terdengar suara seorang wanita paruh baya yang lembut dan renyah. Taehyung menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Seorang wanita dengan rambut kemerahan yang disanggul dengan rapi dan apik dan hanya menyisakan poni dan dua jumput untaian rambut di kedua sisi wajahnya untuk membingkai wajah sendunya yang telah menua namun tetap memancarkan kecantikan alami dengan sentuhan _make-up_ sederhana menyambutnya dengan senyuman penuh sayang.

"Ya Tuhan, inikah Kim Taehyung yang akan jadi pasangan dansamu besok malam?" Wanita itu menatap Taehyung lekat dan penuh antusiasme.

Jungkook mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menunjuk wanita paruh baya tadi dengan telapak tangannya dan memperkenalkannya, "Taehyung, ini Eliza. Dia adalah ibu perimu untuk dua malam ini. Dan Eliza," Jungkook menoleh pada wanita yang kini memancarkan pandangan berkilat-kilat senang dan tak sabar, "ini Kim Taehyung. Dan benar, ia adalah pasangan dansaku besok malam."

Belum sempat Taehyung memberikan salam, wanita paruh baya yang dipanggil Eliza itu sekonyong-konyong menubruk dan memeluknya seolah hal itu sangat wajar dilakukan pada orang yang baru pertama kali kautemui. "Kim Taehyung! Panggil saja aku Eliza. Semua orang memanggilku demikian. Tidak perlu embel-embel suffiks, oke? Aku lahir dan besar di Florida, aku tidak bisa terbiasa dengan budaya di Korea Selatan ini. Aku suka dipanggil Eliza. Cukup Eliza saja," tuturnya bertubi-tubi.

Taehyung terkejut dan hanya bisa mengangguk seraya mengucapkan 'Oke' dengan bingung. Dapat ditangkap oleh sudut matanya Jeon Jungkook tengah menyeringai kecil ke arahnya yang nyaris sesak napas oleh pelukan erat Eliza. Dan oleh wangi parfumnya yang sangat menyengat dalam jarak sedekat ini, jika ia boleh menambahkan.

"Di mana kau mendapatkan anak semanis ini, Jungkookie? Dan oh, lihat, betapa ia akan jadi pasangan dansa paling cantik yang pernah kautemui di manapun. Dia akan jadi seorang putri negeri dongeng yang sangat luar biasa." Eliza melepaskan pelukannya dari Taehyung dan menoleh antusias pada Jungkook dengan kilatan mata senang.

"Sedikit punya masalah dengan kepribadiannya, sayangnya," kata Jungkook seolah mengamini ucapan Eliza barusan.

Taehyung berjengit. Entah yang mana yang membuatnya jengkel; bahwa Eliza bilang Taehyung sangat _manis_ dan _cantik,_ atau bahwa Jeon Jungkook bilang kepribadiannya bermasalah. Pertama, ia _tampan_ dan ia _keren_ , semua orang tahu itu. Dan kedua, tidak ada yang salah dengan kepribadiannya, hei!

"Jangan khawatir. Akan kusulap Taehyungie menjadi Cinderella yang akan membuat setiap pasang mata yang melihatnya terpana dan tak dapat mengalihkan pandangan darinya," ujar Eliza cepat. "Bukan hanya penampilan luarnya, kita perlu melakukan sesuatu pada _inner beauty_ -nya. Kurasa Taehyungie sudah memilikinya secara natural, aku hanya perlu menarik kecantikan dari dalam diri itu ke permukaan dan membuatnya menjadi sangat istimewa dan bersinar."

"Kau tidak bercanda saat kaubilang bisa membuat tidak seorangpun sadar ia adalah laki-laki, kan?" Jungkook sepertinya meragukan soal hal lain. "Wajahnya memang bisa menipu orang, tapi tidak dengan tubuhnya."

Oke, jika sesaat sebelumnya Taehyung _sedikit_ merasa tersinggung, kali ini ia _benar-benar_ tersinggung.

Memang kenapa jika tubuhnya _tidak bisa menipu orang_? Ia laki-laki, dan itu fakta yang tidak bisa diubah. Jika Jeon Jungkook tidak senang, lebih baik hentikan semua ini dari sekarang.

Taehyung mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada dan menyela pembicaraan dua orang yang seolah menganggapnya tidak ada dan merasa seolah berhak menentukan garis hidupnya itu. "Kurasa," kata Taehyung, "memang ini bukan ide yang bagus. Kau hanya perlu membawa seorang gadis cantik—atau sedikit cantik, terserah—ke pesta itu dan Eliza di sini akan menyulapnya jadi luar biasa cantik. Itu akan mengurangi banyak kerja keras yang tak perlu."

"Tidak, tidak, tidak," Eliza lekas menggeleng dan menolak cepat. "Aku sudah mencurahkan seluruh hidupku untuk pekerjaan ini selama lebih dari dua puluh tahun, dan aku selalu _tahu_ saat aku menemukan bijih intan. Dan kau, Sayang, lebih dari sekadar bijih intan. Kau akan jadi permata paling cantik dan mempesona jika kami menggosokmu dengan tepat. Kau akan jadi berlian paling sempurna, mahakaryaku yang paling sempurna."

Dapat Taehyung lihat kobaran semangat dalam imajinasi Eliza yang membara entah dengan angan-angan apa dalam kepala bulat telurnya yang dibingkai rambut merah yang disanggul tinggi itu.

Jungkook menimpali tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk menolak, "Eliza tidak pernah salah soal hal seperti ini. Ia seorang _fashion designer_ yang jenius. Dan tempat ini punya _make-up_ _artist_ dan _hair stylist_ terbaik level internasional. Dan tentu saja, kau akan mengenakan wig karena tidak ada satu orang putri dongeng pun yang punya rambut pendek."

Taehyung menutup mulutnya kembali.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita mulai dengan pengukuran tubuh. Kemari, kemari, Taehyungie. Kita akan mengukur tubuhmu dengan tepat. Setiap lekuk tubuhmu. Ya, setiap lekuk tubuhmu. Aku tidak suka melihat mahakaryaku punya cacat. Kau akan mengenakan gaun terindah sepanjang masa yang sangat pas dan cocok di tubuhmu." Eliza menggamit lengan Taehyung dan menyeretnya ke bagian lain ruangan berkubah.

Jeon Jungkook melambaikan tangan pada mereka sebelum memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung _jeans_ -nya dan berbalik untuk mencari pelayan membawakan minuman dan camilan ringan untuk dinikmatinya seraya menemaninya menunggu Eliza dan Taehyung selesai.

Taehyung tidak bisa tidak merasa bahwa ia _terluka_ dengan ucapan Jungkook tadi. Begitu mudahnya seorang Jeon Jungkook, yang lebih muda darinya, yang menjalani hidup tidak lebih lama darinya, menorehkan luka sayat tak nampak ke dalam dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Mana yang lebih membuatmu nyaman?" Suara lembut dan renyah milik Eliza terdengar saat wanita paruh baya dengan wajah yang masih menyisakan kecantikan masa mudanya itu mengembangkan senyum lebar menatap ke arah kaki Taehyung.

Taehyung menjawab tanpa minat, "Yang mana saja tak jadi soal."

Eliza mengangkat kepalanya, terdiam untuk beberapa saat menatap Taehyung yang kini merasa sedikit bersalah karena bertingkah tak acuh dan tak sopan. Ia mungkin memang marah pada Jeon Jungkook, tapi wanita Eliza ini tidak punya salah apa-apa. Wanita ini hanya melaksanakan tugasnya. Pekerjaannya untuk menciptakan gadis paling sempurna bagi Jeon Jungkook.

"Kau akan berdiri cukup lama, dan kalian akan berdansa paling tidak satu lagu," ujar Eliza lembut. "Kita harus memastikan kakimu tidak akan terasa sakit atau kram. Tidak juga ada seorangpun yang ingin melihatmu terjatuh saat mengenakan sepatu dengan hak tinggi ini. Kau harus memutuskan tinggi hak mana yang paling membuatmu nyaman."

Taehyung menunduk dan menatap kedua kakinya yang masing-masing mengenakan sepatu berhak tinggi yang berbeda. "Kanan lebih baik," ucapnya setelah menimbang.

Eliza mengangguk dan memperbolehkannya melepas kedua sepatu itu setelah mencatat sesuatu di buku agendanya yang bersampul hijau metalik.

"Ini bukan yang pertama bagiku," ujar Eliza tiba-tiba. Tangannya masih sibuk meliukkan pena bergagang emas di atas buku agendanya dan ia tak menatap Taehyung saat berbicara.

Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Jungkook pernah membawa dua atau tiga orang lainnya kemari," aku Eliza mengejutkan Taehyung.

Taehyung memutuskan untuk tersenyum dan memaksakan tawa kecil, menimpali, "Oh? Dia melakukannya setiap ada pesta dansa?"

"Semuanya terlihat sangat bahagia dan senang saat datang kemari. Siapa yang tidak? Kurasa dengan melihat Jungkookie saja siapapun akan merasa sangat beruntung karena Jungkookie memilih mereka, walau hanya jadi tuan putrinya untuk satu malam saja." Eliza membetulkan letak kacamata berbingai tipis berwarna emasnya yang ia kenakan sejak memulai pengukuran tubuh Taehyung beberapa saat lalu.

"Oh?" Taehyung tidak tahu lagu harus menimpali seperti apa.

"Kuharap kau orang terakhir yang dibawanya kemari," ucap Eliza mengejutkan Taehyung.

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya yang sepersekian detik sebelumnya membelalak lebar. "Karena aku akan menjadi bonekamu yang paling sempurna?" Ia tak bisa menghentikan ucapannya sendiri yang penuh duri.

Eliza mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit-langit ruangan, menutup kedua matanya dan menghela napas panjang. "Sudah kuduga, kau berpikir seperti itu sejak masuk ke ruangan ini kan? Kau terlihat begitu hidup saat di _hall_ tadi. Kau sangat tampan sekaligus cantik, wajahmu memancarkan aura kehidupan masa muda yang menggelegak dan bersinar. Aku tertarik bukan hanya karena wajahmu, kau tahu. Aku merasa segala hal dalam dirimu adalah sempurna."

Taehyung terdiam dan membiarkan Eliza menyelesaikan apa pun yang ingin dikatakannya.

Eliza menatapnya lagi dan kembali berujar, "Aku sudah hidup lebih dari empat puluh tahun, dan aku selalu _tahu_ saat melihat seseorang tertarik pada seseorang secara romantis. Aku punya insting yang baik untuk yang satu itu." Eliza menatap kedua soket mata kecokelatan Taehyung lekat-lekat, seolah menerobos menembus pertahanannya dan menelusuri setiap sudut hatinya yang terpancar dari mata Taehyung yang jernih.

"Aku tidak melihatnya seperti itu," ucap Taehyung tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari Eliza yang seolah menantangnya untuk mengatakan hal itu dengan penuh keyakinan. "Aku bahkan baru bertemu dengan Jeon Jungkook kemarin. Kurasa bicara soal _tertarik secara romantis_ itu terlalu berlebihan?"

Eliza tak menyahut untuk beberapa saat, lagi-lagi menatapnya dalam-dalam seolah ia hanya akan puas mendengar kebenaran dari sepasang mata cokelat milik Taehyung daripada apa yang dikatakan oleh anak laki-laki itu.

"Dan tenang saja," tambah Taehyung dengan sekilas senyuman, "aku tahu tempatku. Seperti yang kaubilang, aku hanya akan jadi tuan putrinya untuk satu malam, kan?"

Eliza sepertinya hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun Taehyung lekas memotongnya dan berkata lagi, "Yang perlu kita lakukan sekarang adalah menjadikanku _mahakarya_ yang paling cantik dan sempurna agar semua merasa senang. Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin dan pacarnya, lalu kau. Dan izinkan aku minta maaf di awal, karena aku bukan perempuan sungguhan kau akan bekerja lebih keras untuk mendapatkan hasil yang kalian inginkan."

Eliza terkejut.

"Tapi kurasa kau tetap akan menikmatinya, ya? Karena kau dan Jeon Jungkook sama-sama senang bermain boneka." Taehyung memoleskan senyuman terakhirnya sebelum berbalik keluar dari ruangan dengan menenteng sepatu ketsnya di tangan.

Dalam dua puluh tahun hidupnya sebagai seorang profesional, baru kali ini Eliza merasa hatinya tergelitik dan rasa bersalah menyelubungi dirinya. Tidak, ia yakin ia tidak melihat Taehyung hanya sebagai sebuah _manekin_ yang akan disulapnya menjadi cantik dan sempurna. Mungkin Jungkook tidak memikirkan perasaan gadis-gadis yang dibawanya kemari untuk didandani dan dirias secantik mungkin oleh Eliza, tapi tak pernah satu kalipun Eliza menganggap mereka sebagai _boneka_ belaka. Ia menyukai dan menyayangi setiap modelnya.

Eliza melepaskan kacamatanya dan tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. "Kurasa Kim Taehyung betul-betul akan menjadi orang terakhir yang kaubawa kemari, Jungkookie."

 _Karena Kim Taehyung adalah orang terbaik yang bisa didapatkan siapapun._

Eliza beranjak mengikuti Taehyung keluar ruangan untuk mengantar kepulangan putra bungsu keluarga Jeon yang telah menjadi langganan setia keluarganya sejak tiga generasi itu bersama pasangan dansanya yang luar biasa.

' _Mungkin aku perlu mencari referensi tuksedo pengantin untuk dua mempelai pria dari sekarang?'_ batin Eliza tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~* TBC *~**

* * *

.

 **Author Note:**

Akhirnya chappie 2 publish juga. Makasih banget buat yang udah nungguin dengan setia, yaa~ ^ ^

Mianhae baru sempat rilis chappie 2, minggu kemarin fokus bikin fic buat event **KookV Special Valentine** : **"Secret Valentine"**. Hayo, udah pada baca, beluuum? :D

Anw, di sini muncul tokoh OC "Eliza" yang sedikit banyak bakal punya peran penting juga dalam fic. ;)

Apa pendapat kalian tentang chappie 2 ini? Sesuai perkiraan? Ga disangka? :3

Chappie 3 bakal publish dalam waktu dekat. _See ya later_ , kookv-fellas. O/


	3. Babak Ketiga

**Judul : Rotten Apple**

 **Author : judalismic**

 **Fandom:** BTS

 **Pairing :** Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung (KookV)

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Warning:** Boys Love, University!AU

 **NOTE :**

Mamaciiih buat yang nungguin _fic_ ini dengan sabar. Kali ini masih chapter pendukung sebelum _main course_ -nya. Te-he~

Slowly but surely kita bakal dapet kookv. Be patient, pls.. :3

Alrighty, happy reading~

.

* * *

 **Rotten Apple**

* * *

.

"Apa kau tahu mengapa Lucifer diusir dari surga dan jatuh ke neraka?" Byun Baekhyun, Ketua Klub Drama—yang juga sering dijadikan bahan candaan orang sebagai kakak kembar Taehyung yang hilang dan kini telah bertemu kembali—itu melongok pada lembaran kertas buram yang jadi korban corat-coret asal Taehyung pagi itu.

Taehyung mengerjap, sedikit malu karena senior satu tingkat di atasnya itu memergokinya menghabiskan waktu diskusi klub dengan kegiatan tak berguna—seperti melamun dan mencorat-coret hal-hal konyol di secarik kertas di meja rapat ruang klub. Klub drama mereka akan kembali berpartisipasi dalam kompetisi drama tingkat universitas pertengahan tahun ini seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Taehyung masih mengingat dengan baik, bagaimana ia terperangah menonton drama yang sangat berkesan dalam ingatannya hingga membuatnya memutuskan untuk ikut bergabung dengan klub ini di hari pertamanya masuk kuliah. Musim panas tahun lalu dalam kompetisi ini, ketua klubnya itu beradu peran dengan seorang pemuda yang sangat tampan mementaskan Kisah Seribu Satu Malam tentang Scheherazade yang mengadu nasib menceritakan ratusan kisah menarik selama seribu satu malam bagi Raja Shahryar demi menyelamatkan kepalanya dari tajamnya kapak _guillotine_.

Drama yang sangat aneh, jika Taehyung boleh jujur, karena bagaimana dengan bermalam-malam mendengar kisah yang diceritakan Scheherazade untuk sang Raja, kemudian sang Raja jadi jatuh cinta padanya dan merasa bukan cerita milik Scheherazade lah yang dinantikan sang Raja setiap malam lagi, melainkan kehadiran Scheherazade setiap malam di kamarnya untuk duduk di sampingnya dan mendongeng. Mungkin ini yang disebut rasa cinta bisa datang tanpa disangka, dengan alasan dan wujud yang berbeda-beda.

"Maaf, _Hyung_. Tapi aku menyimak rapatnya, sungguh." Taehyung memamerkan cengiran khasnya yang membuat siapapun tak akan dapat bertahan lama untuk marah pada wakil ketua klub drama itu.

"Itu," tunjuk Baekhyun pada coretan Taehyung di atas meja, "bisa jadi ide yang bagus untuk drama kita selanjutnya."

Pupil mata Taehyung melebar. Ia hanya asal saja corat-coret soal kekesalannya pada Jeon Jungkook yang (ia rasa) sama sekali tak pantas memenuhi isi kepalanya sampai sesak padahal telah memberikan ingatan yang tidak menyenangkan semalam.

"Aku ingin sesuatu yang memberikan nuansa berbeda untuk penampilan klub kita dalam perlombaan tahun ini. Kita selalu menampilkan drama dengan akhir bahagia, mungkin sudah saatnya kita membuat pertunjukan dengan akhir yang bisa membuat setiap pasang mata penonton menjadi sembab dan bengkak ketika keluar dari _hall_ pertunjukan?" Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di dada, menampakkan air muka penuh pertimbangan yang serius—walau tetap saja terlihat manis, salahkan garis-garis wajahnya yang memang lembut dan anggun itu.

"Tentang Lucifer?" Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tentang Lucifer dan rasa cintanya yang membuatnya diusir dari surga dan jatuh ke neraka." Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kenapa Lucifer diusir dari surga?" salah seorang anggota klub yang juga duduk mengitari meja rapat mengangkat tangannya dan bertanya.

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatap anggotanya itu tak percaya. "Kau tidak tahu? Lucifer adalah malaikat kesayangan Tuhan, dan ia diusir dari surga karena terlalu mencintai Tuhan."

"Kurasa," potong Taehyung sebelum seniornya satu itu memulai dongeng panjangnya, "tema yang terlalu berat seperti itu terlalu berlebihan untuk sebuah drama musim panas. Kurasa penonton tidak akan terlalu menyukainya."

"Kalau Lucifer memang kesayangan Tuhan, lalu mengapa ia diusir dari surga? Apa salahnya mencintai Tuhan?" si anggota klub tadi masih penasaran, rupanya, dan tak mengindahkan ucapan Taehyung.

"Dia bukan _mencintai_ Tuhan. Lucifer _terlalu_ _mencintai_ Tuhan," terang Baekhyun dengan intonasi yang sengaja direndahkan namun penuh penekanan untuk menimbulkan kesan dramatis, kedua pupil matanya berkilat dengan senyum samar di bibir tipisnya.

Taehyung mengerang. Ia tahu benar kilatan di mata Baekhyun barusan menandakan bahwa ketua klubnya itu akan memulai dongeng panjangnya, dan ia tak punya waktu untuk mendengar omong kosong ini.

"Lucifer adalah salah satu dari empat malaikat tertinggi ciptaan Tuhan. Ia tinggal di Taman Eden, _Garden of God_. Setiap batu mulia yang ada di dunia ini menghiasi pakaiannya. Rubi, topas, berlian, beryl, lapis lazuli, zamrud, dan emas menjadi bahan-bahan yang membentuk pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya yang sempurna.

Lucifer yang juga disebut Sang Bintang Fajar, menempati kamar milik Tuhan, bertugas menjaga keagungan Tuhan dan merepresentasikan _kesempurnaan yang paling sempurna_ di antara semua malaikat lainnya. Tuhan menganugerahinya kebijaksanaan, keagungan, kekuatan, ketampanan, keindahan. Kesempurnaan. Segala hal tentang Lucifer adalah yang paling sempurna di antara semua makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang lainnya. Ia adalah malaikat kesayangan Tuhan." Baekhyun memulai ceritanya.

"Tiga malaikat tertinggi lainnya adalah Michael, Gabriel, dan Raphael. Mereka sangat mencintai Tuhan sebagaimana Lucifer mencintai Tuhan, namun mereka tidak pernah iri walaupun Tuhan mengistimewakan Lucifer.

Malaikat _tidak_ melakukan dosa. Dan _iri_ adalah sebuah dosa. Kau tahu _Tujuh Dosa Mematikan_ atau yang sering manusia sebut sebagai _The Seven Deadly Sins_? _Lust_ , Nafsu. _Gluttony_ , Kerakusan. _Greed_ , Ketamakan. _Sloth_ , Kemalasan. _Wrath_ , Kemarahan. _Envy_ , Iri Hati. Dan _Pride_ , Kesombongan. Malaikat tidak merasakan satu pun dari dosa itu, karena itulah mereka sempurna. Mereka tidak _berdosa_ , dan karena itulah mereka disebut _malaikat_."

Anggota klub yang tengah duduk mengitari meja rapat tampak tenggelam dalam kisah yang didongengkan ketua klub mereka itu, dengan patuh mendongak menatap sang ketua yang bercerita dengan intonasi dramatis dan sesekali ditambahkan gerakan-gerakan tangan untuk menambah kesan dramatisnya.

"Namun Lucifer Sang Bintang Fajar, merasa dirinya yang paling sempurna di antara para malaikat lainnya itu _pantas_ dicintai Tuhan melebihi rasa cinta Tuhan pada malaikatNya yang lain. Dan Lucifer mulai berpikir untuk berdiri sama tinggi dan duduk sama rendah dengan Tuhan. Ia ingin setara dengan Tuhan yang sangat dicintainya melebihi ia mencintai dirinya sendiri itu. Karena rasa cinta yang tidak setara adalah _bertepuk sebelah tangan_ dan Lucifer tidak mau itu.

Lucifer ingin menjadi Tuhan, bahkan ia ingin menjadi lebih tinggi dari Tuhan, karena ia ingin Tuhan _melihatnya_ bukan sebagai bawahannya. Lucifer ingin Tuhan menganggapnya setara dan mencintainya sebesar rasa cintanya pada Tuhan. Lucifer tahu dirinya sangat istimewa, dan ia tahu Tuhan sangat menyayanginya dan ia adalah kesayangan Tuhan. Tapi Lucifer _ingin_ lebih dari itu. Ia ingin Tuhan mencintainya, memujanya, mengagungkannya. Ia ingin Tuhan mencintainya sebesar rasa cintanya pada Tuhan."

Baekhyun menghentikan ceritanya untuk sejenak, memandang satu per satu anggota klubnya dengan tatapan yang lekat. Memastikan semuanya mendengarkan kisahnya dengan baik.

"Dosa paling pertama yang pernah dilakukan makhluk ciptaan Tuhan adalah _Pride_. Kesombongan," lanjut Baekhyun setelah menarik napas sebentar. "Lucifer merasa sombong dengan segala keistimewaan yang diberikan Tuhan padanya. Ia bernafsu untuk menandingi dan mengungguli Tuhan— _Lust_ , dan ia ingin menjadi tamak karena ingin mendapatkan lebih dari apa yang dimilikinya saat ini— _Greed_.

Dan tahukah kalian bahwa bahkan hingga milyaran tahun setelah kejadian itu, setelah umat manusia diciptakan oleh Tuhan di muka bumi ini, tiga dosa yang barusan kusebut itu adalah dosa yang paling mematikan dan bisa menyeret siapapun ke neraka. Dan lucunya, saat kau _jatuh cinta_ , tiga hal itulah yang akan kaurasakan. Kau merasa dirimu hebat dan layak mendapatkan orang yang kaucintai. Kau menginginkannya dengan _tidak pantas_. Lalu kau ingin mendapatkannya dan membuatnya jadi milikmu.

Lalu apa yang terjadi saat orang yang kaucintai tidak membalas perasaanmu? _Wrath_. Amarah yang menggelegak dan meluap hingga membakar sekujur tubuhmu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Hal yang sama yang terjadi pada Lucifer."

Baekhyun menarik kursi bertungkai besi yang jadi tempat duduknya di awal rapat, mendudukkan dirinya di sana dan membiarkan berpasang-pasang telinga dalam ruang rapat itu mencerna ceritanya barusan.

"Dengan kharisma dan pesona yang dimilikinya, Lucifer merenggut hati sepertiga dari malaikat dengan kelas yang lebih rendah dan membuat mereka menjadi pengikut setianya. Terjadilah perang yang sangat _tidak pantas_ dan _berdosa_ di surga.

Tuhan memberikan sabda pada malaikat Michael untuk bertarung melawan Lucifer dan mengalahkannya. Lucifer adalah malaikat paling kuat dan paling sempurna, _seharusnya_ tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya. Namun Michael _mengalahkannya_. Karena Tuhan menginginkan demikian. Ia memberikan kekuatan yang lebih pada Michael agar Michael memenangkan Perang Surga atau _The War of Heaven_ itu. Sepertiga malaikat kelas rendah lainnya yang telah menjadi bala tentara Lucifer, dibasmi oleh Gabriel dan Raphael.

Kekalahan Lucifer bukan hanya mencoreng harga dirinya. Namun ia merasa telah _dikhianati_ oleh Tuhan. Ia adalah ciptaan Tuhan yang paling sempurna, melebihi malaikat ataupun makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang lainnya. Ia adalah manifestasi dari keluhuran yang paling agung dan tinggi dari tangan Tuhan. Tidak seharusnya ia terkalahkan.

Dan akhirnya Lucifer berpikir, Tuhan _tidak_ mencintainya. Tuhan hanya menginginkan malaikat yang paling sempurna untuk jadi _bawahannya_ belaka. Tuhan tidak menginginkan Lucifer sebagaimana Lucifer menginginkannya. Tuhan tidak ingin menganggap Lucifer sebagai entitas yang _sama_ denganNya, _sejajar_ dan _setara_ denganNya. Tuhan hanya melihatnya sebagai seorang bawahan, sebagai _budaknya_. Dan rasa cinta yang terlalu besar itu membuat Lucifer jadi membenci Tuhan.

Lucifer dikirim jatuh ke neraka bagaikan kilatan cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan. Sang Bintang Fajar itu telah menjadi bintang jatuh yang membelah angkasa dengan cahayanya yang membutakan. Dan Tuhan tidak akan pernah memaafkannya dan mengulurkan tangan untuknya lagi selama ia tidak mengenyahkan pikirannya untuk menjadi Tuhan dan lebih tinggi dari Tuhan.

Diliputi rasa cinta yang begitu besarnya dan ia tahu bahwa ia tak mungkin mengenyahkan hal itu, Lucifer sampai pada satu kesimpulan. Jika ia tidak bisa menjadi Tuhan, maka ia akan menjadi musuh Tuhan. Jika dengan begitu itu bisa sejajar dan sama tinggi dengan Tuhan, ia akan selamanya tinggal di neraka dan menjadi penghuni tempat mengerikan yang sangat dingin sekaligus panas oleh api yang menggelegak itu sampai penghujung akhir zaman. Ia akan merusak moral dan menggoda makhluk-makhluk ciptaan Tuhan, hingga mereka semua berpaling dari Tuhan dan mencintainya. Ia akan membuat semua makhluk ciptaan Tuhan meninggalkan Tuhan dan datang ke sisinya. Ia akan membuktikan bahwa dirinya lebih tinggi dari Tuhan.

Jika Tuhan tidak _mencintainya_ seperti bagaimana Lucifer mencintai Tuhan, maka Lucifer memutuskan untuk membuat Tuhan _membencinya_ karena _rasa benci_ adalah perasaan yang sama kuatnya dengan perasaan _cinta_."

Baekhyun mengakhiri celotehan panjangnya mengenai dongeng yang sebagian orang adalah sebuah kepercayaan spiritual dan bagi sebagian lainnya hanyalah kisah menyedihkan yang cocok diangkat naik ke panggung pertunjukan. Dan anggota klubnya tampaknya setuju dengan yang kedua, melihat bagaimana mereka berdecak kagum dengan penuturan kisah Baekhyun dan bertepuk tangan.

"Kurasa itu ide cerita yang bagus untuk drama kita nanti," ujar si anggota yang pertama kali bertanya soal Lucifer di awal. "Tapi sekarang aku jadi berpikir, apa rasa cinta Lucifer kepada Tuhan adalah hal yang salah?"

Baekhyun bergumam sejenak sebelum menimpali, "Tidak ada yang salah dengan rasa cinta. Yang salah adalah jika kau terlalu memaksakan perasaanmu pada orang yang kaucintai."

"Dengan kata lain, Lucifer bertepuk sebelah tangan pada Tuhan dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk jadi musuh Tuhan jika tidak bisa memiliki Tuhan hanya untuk dirinya sendiri?"

"Tidak sesederhana itu, kurasa," timpal Baekhyun lagi. "Cerita soal Lucifer ini adalah kisah yang gelap dan membutuhkan lebih dari sekadar pemahaman biasa. Kita perlu menyelami perasaan dan pikiran Lucifer lebih dalam untuk memahami seluruh rangkaian kejadian dan apa yang membuatnya menyerah dari sisi Tuhan dan berpaling menjadi iblis yang melawan Tuhan."

Anggota tadi mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa kisah yang rumit dan sangat sensitif seperti ini boleh dipentaskan dalam sebuah kompetisi drama?"

Baekhyun melirik ke arah lain, menaruh telunjuk rampingnya di depan dagu dan menampakkan air muka berpikir untuk sesaat. Baru kemudian ia kembali bersemangat dan berkata, "Tidak ada larangan untuk menampilkan drama yang kelam. Kita bilang saja tema kita kali ini memang seperti itu. Bukan cinta yang manis dan menggelora di musim panas, namun _dark love_ , cinta yang gelap dan dingin di musim panas. Tidakkah kaupikir itu terdengar menarik?"

Kelima anggota yang ada di ruang rapat itu—tidak termasuk Taehyung—mengangguk bersamaan. Entah karena semuanya memang merasa apa yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun itu memang benar adanya, atau karena kelimanya tak dapat menolak apa pun kata ketua klub mereka yang sangat pandai dan persuasif dalam merebut hati orang itu.

Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya puas dengan kedua tangan bersedekap, melirik pada Taehyung yang sedari tadi duduk mengatupkan bibirnya sepanjang kisahnya dituturkan. "Dan, omong-omong, Kim Taehyung, siapapun _Jeon Jungkook_ yang kau tulis di kertas buram itu, kurasa ia jadi seorang Lucifer karena terlalu mencintai _seseorang_ dalam hidupnya?"

—Dan Taehyung tidak tahu harus bereaksi pada yang mana dulu. Oke, pertama, ia malu bukan kepalang karena Byun Baekhyun dengan sadisnya sengaja menyebutkan nama yang ia tulis kasar di kertas corat-coretnya di depan umum. Ugh, bisa Taehyung bayangkan bagaimana reaksi seluruh anggota klubnya yang hadir di ruangan rapat itu saat ini! Dan kedua, benarkah yang Baekhyun katakan barusan? Bahwa Jeon Jungkook menjadi seperti sekarang mungkin saja karena _seseorang_?

Tak pernah Taehyung merasa semuak ini pada skenario-skenario drama yang pernah ditontonnya hingga detik ini. Ia sudah banyak menonton pertunjukan drama soal seorang pria baik hati yang berubah jadi buruk karena seorang wanita menyakitinya atau mencampakkannya atau meninggalkannya atau apa pun alasannya. Sama seperti kisah Seribu Satu Malam dimana Raja Shahryar memanggil seluruh gadis perawan di seantero Arabia untuk satu per satu menjadi istrinya. Namun yang dilakukan raja tiran itu adalah memenggal kepala gadis-gadis itu ketika fajar tiba setelah menyetubuhi mereka dalam semalam. Sampai pada munculnya Scheherazade yang berbeda dari gadis-gadis lain yang ditemui sang raja tiran selam ini, hingga membuatnya jatuh cinta.

 _Tidak bisakah kau jadi sedikit lebih orisinil, Jeon Jungkook?_ batin Taehyung dengan nada berduri pada keheningan ruang pikirannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Jungkookie?" Jimin mengerjap menatap Taehyung saat teman sekamarnya di asrama kampus itu menghampirinya di meja kantin universitas, terhenti dari gerakannya menyuap _sandwich_ vegetarian yang jadi menu dietnya bersama sekaleng _diet coke_ dingin siang ini.

"Hanya tiba-tiba saja terpikir olehku," jelas Taehyung. Tak ingin mengatakan lebih lanjut bahwa ide ini terpikir setelah ia mendengar cerita Baekhyun tadi pagi. "Kautahu, bukannya biasanya begitu? Seseorang yang sangat sempurna, rupanya menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang masa lalunya. Ia memiliki sebuah kotak peti yang terkunci rapat, menunggu seseorang lainnya yang akan menjadi belahan jiwanya dan datang membawakan anak kunci yang dapat membuka hatinya."

"Kukatakan saja," komentar Jimin seraya menyuap _sandwich-_ nya. "Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama, Tae. Kusarankan kau sesekali pergi ke bioskop, ajak saja satu-dua penggemarmu yang berjubel di _fanclub_ illegalmu itu untuk jadi teman kencanmu. Sekarang ini ada banyak sekali film dengan cerita yang akan mengejutkanmu lebih dari bisa kaubayangkan. Tidak yang _terlalu_ - _drama-sekali_ seperti yang barusan kaubilang."

"Oh?" Taehyung mengangkat dagunya dengan kedua mata terpicing. Tidak senang dengan ucapan Jimin barusan. "Seperti?"

"Seperti, misalnya, Jungkookie adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran yang diam-diam mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan ketat setiap malam dan pergi membunuh orang. Atau Jungkookie adalah agen pemerintah yang ditugaskan untuk menjaring komplotan pengedar narkotika di kampus ini. Atau Jungkookie adalah bintang porno yang terkenal dan kita tidak tahu. Atau Jungkookie adalah penari _strip tease_ yang sangat legendaries di dunia hiburan malam. Ada banyak kemungkinan," ucap Jimin bangga dengan aneka imajinasi liarnya yang aneh.

"Jika kaudengar baik-baik apa yang kaukatakan barusan, kau akan sadar bahwa apa yang kaukatakan itu jauh lebih _tidak masuk akal_ dari versiku," cibir Taehyung, menyambar irisan kentang goreng terakhir di piring Jimin dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya untuk membuat sahabatnya itu kesal.

"Hei!" Jimin protes, seperti dugaannya, namun apa daya kentang goreng terakhir itu telah masuk ke mulut Taehyung yang kini mengunyahnya dengan sangat puas.

Jimin merengut, mendengus dan kembali pada _sandwich_ -nya yang sudah tinggal separuh. "Karena aku baik hati, kuberitahu. _Tidak_ , Jeon Jungkook tidak punya masa lalu yang menyedihkan. Bahkan sebaliknya, ia punya masa lalu, masa kini, dan masa depan yang sangat membahagiakan dan cerah. Ia punya _segala hal_ yang bisa dipinta seorang manusia pada Tuhan dalam setiap lantunan doa mereka. Ia hidup dengan _sangat sempurna_ , oleh karena itu ia mencari dan menginginkan sebuah _ketidaksempurnaan_."

Taehyung menatap lekat sahabat karib yang entah mengapa terdengar seolah asing baginya itu. Ia hapal benar mengenai semua kebiasaan Park Jimin, namun baru kali ini ia mendengar Jimin berkata dengan intonasi seperti itu, seolah ada banyak hal yang ingin diungkapkan Jimin namun sahabatnya itu memilih baik-baik kalimatnya sebelum membiarkan apa pun hal yang disembunyikannya itu meluncur keluar dari mulutnya dan didengar oleh Taehyung.

"Apa maksudmu?" Taehyung tidak bisa menghentikan rasa penasaran dan ketidakmengertiannya. Dijitaknya kepalanya sendiri secara imajinatif, karena lagi-lagi membiarkan seorang Jeon Jungkook membuatnya bertindak di luar akal sehatnya sendiri. Kim Taehyung tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya ada di bawah kendali Park Jimin, demi Tuhan.

Jimin mengembangkan seringai.

' _Tuh, kan,'_ batin Taehyung mengerang dalam hati.

"Apa yang akan kudapatkan jika aku bicara lebih banyak?" Jimin mengerjap menampakkan air muka yang (sok) polos.

Taehyung meraih jus buahnya dan meneguknya cepat sembari melambaikan tangannya yang lain tak acuh. "Lupakan aku pernah bertanya."

Park Jimin tertawa.

"Malam ini malam yang akan jadi sangat fenomenal, kurasa?" Jimin bicara lagi di antara kunyahannya.

Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanpa menyahut.

"Aku akan menyaksikanmu dalam balutan gaun era Victoria yang sangat mewah, anggun, dan berkelas. Berjalan, bersisian, dengan Jeon Jungkook dan ia akan menggandeng tanganmu. Oh, tidak, kurasa tidak. _Gentleman_ di era Victoria memperlakukan seorang _Lady_ dengan sangat hormat. Mungkin ia akan membukakan pintu mobil untukmu, menggamit lembut dan sopan telapak tanganmu, lalu kalian akan melewati pintu masuk _dance hall_ yang gemerlap dengan sangat _wah_ bak bangsawan aristokrat." Jimin menatap langit-langit kantin dengan kedua mata berkilat penuh antusias dengan apa pun imajinasi yang ada di kepalanya soal pesta dansa di kediaman Oh Sehun nanti malam.

Taehyung memutar bola matanya. Apa pun maksud ' _wah_ '-nya Jimin tadi, sama sekali _tidak akan_ terjadi. Ini adalah alam nyata, tidak bisa disamakan dengan dongeng-dongeng pengantar tidur yang penuh khayal. Yah, mungkin hal seperti itu memang terjadi di era Victoria nun jauh di Inggris sana tempo dulu, namun tentu saja tidak akan terjadi di sini, malam ini, kan? Bukan hanya soal kultur. Bahkan Taehyung sangat yakin 100% bahwa seorang Jeon Jungkook tidak akan melakukan hal romantis semacam itu pada teman kencannya.

Apalagi teman kencan _bohongan_.

Dan hei, siapa bilang ini kencan? Taehyung merutuki dirinya sendiri. Tidak, ia tak boleh lupa, ia _hanya_ akan jadi pasangan dansa Jeon Jungkook malam ini. Dan _hanya_ malam ini saja. Seperti yang Jungkook katakan padanya sejak awal, _tidak akan ada_ perpanjangan waktu. Mereka akan hadir ke pesta dansa Oh Sehun malam ini sebagai pasangan pangeran tampan dan tuan putrinya yang tiada duanya, membuat Jungkook bangga karena telah menghadirkan _gadis paling cantik sedunia_ sebagai pasangan dansanya di depan teman-teman klub basketnya, lalu mereka akan pulang dan _poof_ —sihir Cinderella pun hilang. Ia sudah bukan lagi tuan putrinya Jungkook dan mereka akan kembali jadi dua orang asing yang tak saling mengenal keesokan harinya.

Taehyung menelan kunyahan roti isi daging kari favoritnya yang entah mengapa siang ini jadi terasa sangat tidak enak. Segalanya jadi tidak enak sejak ia berinteraksi dengan Jeon Jungkook.

Dan ia mulai berpikir alangkah lebih baiknya jika dua hari lalu ia tak berbicara dengan Jeon Jungkook. Kadang memang hal-hal di dunia ini yang lebih baik kau tidak tahu. Mungkin Jeon Jungkook seharusnya tetap berada pada garis lurus pararelnya sendiri, tanpa perlu Taehyung singgung. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia tetap berada di jalur yang berbeda dengan garis takdir dalam hidup Jungkook, melihatnya dari jauh sekalipun dekat, dan tak pernah bersinggungan.

 _Karena dengan begitu, ia akan selalu ingat untuk tidak menginginkan sesuatu yang tidak boleh diinginkannya._

Mungkin Byun Baekhyun salah. Mungkin _Kim Taehyung_ lah yang bisa jadi seorang Lucifer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bunyi _dribble_ bola basket yang menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruang lapang basket yang telah ditinggalkan oleh hampir seluruh penghuninya itu menandakan bahwa rupanya masih ada anggota klub basket yang berada di sana dan menikmati waktu tambahan porsi latihannya.

Bola oranye bulat itu dilempar ke udara membentuk lengkung parabola nyaris sempurna hingga membentur sisi luar keranjang basket, membuat grafitasi menariknya jatuh dan memantul beberapa kali sebelum menggelinding di lapangan dan seseorang yang lain berbungkuk untuk memungutnya.

"Jadi dia mengabaikanmu?" suara lembut namun penuh dengan sindiran dingin itu terdengar seolah sangat tertarik dengan apa yang diucapkannya sendiri.

Oh Sehun mengedikkan bahu tak acuh. Direntangkannya tangannya, memberi isyarat agar si lawan bicara melemparkan bola basket itu padanya. "Dia tidak tahu siapa yang meneleponnya. Kurasa memang salahku sendiri karena tidak mengatakan siapa aku."

"Dengan kata lain, kau berpikir bahwa Kim Taehyung akan menerima tawaranmu sebagai teman dansanya jika kaubilang kau adalah Oh Sehun, si penyelenggara pesta?" lawan bicaranya yang masih mengulum senyum mengejek itu kembali menimpali. Bola basket di tangannya kini dilempar ringan ke arah Sehun, hingga pemilik asli benda oranye itu kembali mendapatkannya.

"Kenapa tidak?" Sehun memutar bola basket yang kini telah berada di tangannya kembali.

"Jika Kim Taehyung tidak menghubungimu sesuai janjinya untuk memberikan keputusan akan datang ke pesta _mu_ nanti malam dengan _mu_ atau tidak, kurasa hanya ada satu alasan," lawan bicaranya itu lagi-lagi menampakkan senyum yang membuat Sehun ingin mengoyak wajahnya yang penuh kecermatan dan kecerdasan itu.

"Kaupikir ia tidak akan datang?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bola basket yang berputar di ujung jari telunjuknya itu telah berhenti berotasi dan ia menangkapnya dengan kedua belah tangan, seolah menunjukkan suasana hatinya yang juga mendadak tidak bagus.

"Sebaliknya, kurasa ia akan datang. Tapi _tidak denganmu_."

Oh Sehun menatap Luhan yang masih mengulum senyum seolah pemuda berparas cantik itu mengetahui apa yang ada dalam kepala Sehun, dan Sehun tidak senang.

"Katakan kau tidak berpikir ia akan datang dengan Jeon Jungkook." Sehun merendahkan suaranya.

"Tidak," timpal Luhan. "Jeon Jungkook akan datang dengan _gadis paling cantik sedunia_. Sesuai taruhannya padamu."

"Lalu mengapa aku merasa kau melihatku seolah aku akan jadi orang yang dipermalukan di pestaku sendiri nanti malam?" Sehun memicingkan matanya.

"Karena kurasa Jungkook _memang_ akan membawa gadis paling cantik sedunia dan semua orang di universitas ini akan mengingat pesta dansamu yang menghabiskan uang jutaan won itu sebagai pesta _milik_ Jeon Jungkook dan gadisnya. Mereka akan membuat semua orang lupa siapa yang punya acara ini." Luhan terkekeh.

"Itu," sergah Sehun, "tidak akan terjadi."

Luhan menatapnya sambil mengangguk, namun senyum di bibirnya dan sorotan matanya sama sekali tak menunjukkan bahwa ia sependapat dengan Oh Sehun. Seolah bibir mungil milik Luhan itu berkata, _Kita lihat saja nanti._

.

.

.

.

.

 ***~ TBC ~***

* * *

.

 _ **Author Note:**_

Yeay, akhirnya _chappie_ depan pesta dansa yang ditunggu-tunggu bakal tiba. ;D

Jadiii ternyata penelepon V di awal _fanfic_ ini adalah Sehun. Ada yang udah menduga? :3

Masih inget kan, Jungkook punya kandidat lain selain V buat jadi pasangan dansanya? Luhan sama Jisoo. Dan ternyata Luhan kenal (atau malah akrab?) dengan Sehun. Jisoo? Belum gilirannya muncul, kayaknya. *author ditimpukin kaleng*

Akhirnya semua chapter pembuka udah selesai, dan roda nasib mulai bergerak. Yuk, nantikan pesta dansa nanti malaaaam! *gelundungan*

Ah.. hal-hal kecil dalam _fic_ ini sebenernya pentin/cukup penting dan bakal jadi punya pengaruh signifikan atau cukup signifikan sama perkembangan _fic_ ini selanjutnya. Jadi mohon baca dengan penuh kekhusyukan yaaa, kalau bisa baca di tempat sepi sunyi sendiri tapi awas kesambet. #gagitu Biar benang merahnya yang saling keterkaitan mudah dipahami. Hehe… :)

 _Anw, feedback is always appreciated. See ya next week! X3_

 _._

 ** _Special thanks to:_** _(urutan berdasarkan urutan di kotak review. :3)_

 _cutebei, BbuingHeaven, outout, dila kim, Jell-ssi, babydeer, Nikken969, Strawbaekberry, MY Yeon, Fujoshi203, cinnynese,_ _rizqiqaharini, BTSKookieStan, guel lagi(?), viertwin, PurpleLittleCho, Ansleon, tryss, Sugahoney, ichizenkaze, sherlytaetae, Dororong, utsukushii02, Pungqi, WulanDeerKookV, Ichimaru Kyoshiro, Nagi, .564, busaneseo, kookv777, Park Nana, dan semua guest tak bernama, plus yang udah fave/follow fic ini. Thanks a lot, guys! You made my day! ^ ^_


	4. Babak Keempat

**Judul : Rotten Apple**

 **Author : judalismic**

 **Fandom:** BTS

 **Pairing :** Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung (KookV)

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Warning:** Boys Love, University!AU

 **NOTE :**

Akhirnyaaa pesta dansanya dimulai. Mamacih banget buat yang masih setia dan sabar nungguin _fic_ ini. _Love you, guys!_ ^ ^

.

.

* * *

 **Rotten Apple**

* * *

.

Jeon Jungkook menampakkan lengkungan tipis senyum samarnya yang bisa membuat siapapun yang menerima senyuman itu kehilangan segala daya topang tubuhnya dan bertekuk lutut untuk kapten klub basket itu detik itu juga. Dunia sungguh tidak adil, batin Taehyung dalam hati. Ia bahkan mulai meragukan eksistensi seorang Jeon Jungkook itu betul-betul ada dan nyata atau tidak.

Setelah percakapan singkatnya dengan Park Jimin mengenai masa lalu Jungkook, Taehyung tidak bisa tidak berpikir tentang berbagai macam skenario masa lalu Jeon Jungkook. Dan salah satu ide yang terlintas di kepalanya adalah bahwa Jeon Jungkook ini sebetulnya tidak ada dan hanya delusi yang lahir dari imajinasi terliar dan terindah umat manusia. Karena ia begitu sempurna. Terlalu sempurna untuk jadi nyata.

"Kau sudah siap?" Jungkook menjulurkan sebelah tangannya ke arah Taehyung, yang lalu disambut dengan kernyitan di kening Taehyung.

"Kau tidak berpikir aku akan masuk ke mobilmu dengan menggamit tanganmu, kan?" Taehyung bertanya dengan nada tak percaya, enggan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri di depan pintu depan utama gedung asrama universitas yang ditinggalinya bersama Park Jimin.

Jungkook menatapnya untuk sejenak, hanya untuk kemudian menurunkan tangannya kembali dan berkata, "Kupikir kita perlu berlatih hal-hal kecil seperti itu agar semuanya berjalan dengan lancar nanti malam."

Taehyung menangkat bahunya tak acuh. "Kita punya," katanya seraya menatap arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, "empat jam lagi sebelum pestanya dimulai. Ada banyak waktu untuk memikirkan hal seperti nanti. Setelah aku bermetamorfosis dengan sempurna menjadi _gadis tercantik sedunia_ mu." Taehyung tidak mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin, saat ini, saat ia masih berpenampilan sebagaimana biasanya, diperlakukan seperti seorang gadis oleh Jeon Jungkook.

Jungkook tak menimpali lebih lanjut, membiarkan Taehyung masuk ke mobilnya sementara ia kembali mengitari kap mobil dan masuk ke kursi kemudi dan duduk dengan nyaman di sana. Dibetulkannya kaca depan mobil, yang entah mengapa—Taehyung bersumpah ia tidak berhalusinasi—seolah Jungkook mengarahkan kaca depan itu agar dapat menangkap sosoknya yang duduk di samping Jungkook dalam pantulan cermin persegi itu.

Taehyung mengenakan _seatbelt_ dengan sedikit canggung. Tidak, ia yakin benar bahwa seharusnya saat ini ia menampilkan air muka tanpa minat terbaiknya, agar Jeon Jungkook tahu bahwa Kim Taehyung _tidak_ menikmati apa yang akan mereka lakukan malam ini. _Seharusnya_.

Namun sayangnya, siapa yang bisa tahan ditatap _seperti itu_ oleh seorang Jeon Jungkook. Ketetapan hati sekeras karang pun akan luluh di hadapan sorot mata sehitam malam yang mempesona itu.

Dunia sungguh tidak adil.

 _Ferrari_ hitam mengkilat seri 458 itu meluncur menuju tempat yang sama malam sebelumnya, namun kali ini dengan dua penumpang yang memiliki pemikiran dan perasaan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Jika kemarin malam Taehyung pergi dengan perasaan ringan dan tak banyak berspekulasi, kali ini Taehyung merasa seolah segala beban di muka bumi ini ada di pundaknya dan tak dapat ditahannya bermacam-macam skenario kegagalan pesta dansa nanti malam bagi Jeon Jungkook jika ia tidak mampu memerankan perannya dengan baik.

Taehyung telah berpikir banyak. Dan saat ia bilang banyak, artinya _banyak sekali_. Ia memang tidak senang dengan semua hal ini—ia tidak keberatan membantu Jeon Jungkook, tapi ia tidak suka dianggap sebagai manekin yang bisa diperlakukan seenaknya dan dianggap sebegitu tidak pentingnya selain sebagai teman dansa yang hanya untuk dipamerkan pada teman-teman Jungkook untuk satu malam.

Entah apa yang diinginkan Taehyung, mungkin ia sendiri tidak ingin menyadarinya. Atau, ia memang menyadari apa yang _diinginkannya_ , namun tidak ingin mengakuinya.

"Aku sudah memikirkan nama yang tepat untukmu," ujar Jungkook tiba-tiba, memecah keheningan di antara keduanya. "Untuk penyamaranmu, maksudku."

Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menyahut, "Kita tidak memerlukannya."

"Tentu saja perlu," sergah Jungkook. "Kaupikir bagaimana aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada teman-temanku di pesta itu? Bahwa namamu Cinderella? Kau lebih senang dipanggil Ella?" Jungkook melirik melalui sudut matanya.

"Tidak," dengus Taehyung.

" _Venus_. Aku akan memanggilmu Venus." Kali ini Jungkook menoleh padanya, mengirimkan senyuman samarnya yang mengalihkan dunia untuk yang kedua kalinya malam itu.

Alis sempurna Taehyung bertaut saat ia menimpali, "Tidak ada seorangpun dengan nama _Venus_ di seluruh penjuru Korea Selatan ini. Tidak masuk akal. Kau tidak punya ide lain yang lebih wajar?"

"Venus adalah dewi yang melambangkan cinta, kecantikan, bujukan, rayuan, dan pesona yang menggelora." Jungkook menarik sudut bibirnya dan menambahkan, "Juga _seks_."

Taehyung tersedak air liurnya sendiri. "Kurasa tidak ada seorangpun yang berpikir seorang _Victorian lady_ pantas merepresentasikan hal yang terakhir itu. Sangat vulgar dan barbar," jengah Taehyung.

"Dan karena itulah kita harus melakukannya," terang Jungkook. "Semua orang akan berpikir mengenai _keliaran_ saat mendengar kata klub malam, namun mereka akan berpikir tentang _keanggunan_ saat mendengar kata pesta dansa berkelas. Mereka akan tampil seanggun dan sesopan mungkin malam ini, karena begitulah pendapat mereka mengenai sebuah pesta dansa yang elegan. Mereka akan tampil dengan gaun dan tuksedo terbaik, termahal, dan termewah yang bisa mereka dapatkan. Yang pria akan tampil setampan dan se- _gentleman_ mungkin, dan yang wanita akan merias diri secantik dan semempesona mungkin. Menurutmu apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk mengungguli semua itu?"

Taehyung tak menyahut, ia tahu Jungkook sudah punya ide dan ia tak ingin buang-buang energi untuk berpikir dan menyangkal apa pun yang hendak dikatakan Jungkook itu karena, yah, Tuan Muda satu ini tak akan menerima kata _Tidak_ dari siapapun, dan Taehyung sudah sangat tahu hal itu semenjak bergaul dengan Tuan Muda ini dua hari lalu.

"Kita harus berpikir di luar pemikiran biasa. Kita harus melihat segala sesuatunya _out of the box_. Mereka akan tampil dengan anggun dan elegan, sopan dan berkelas, sementara kita akan menampilkan pertunjukan yang tak akan pernah terpintas dalam kepala mereka sama sekali mengenai sebuah pesta dansa."

Perasaan Taehyung mendadak tidak enak.

"Kau akan tampil sebagai _gadis tercantik di dunia_ , tentu saja, tapi bukan hanya _itu_. Kau akan menjadi manifestasi hidup dari apa yang para ahli filsuf bilang sebagai kecantikan dan keanggunan yang seksi dan memabukkan dengan segala pesona yang ada di seluruh dunia. Tidak ada satu orang gadis pun di dunia ini yang akan mengalahkanmu. Tidak juga di pesta dansa itu." Jungkook bertutur dengan tenang seolah ia telah memikirkan matang-matang mengenai rencana kemenangannya malam ini.

"Hal itu juga yang kaulakukan dengan teman-teman dansamu yang lain, kurasa?" Taehyung tak membiarkan dirinya menghentikan pertanyaan yang bercokol dan menggerogoti kepalanya sejak pembicaraannya dengan Eliza kemarin malam. Taehyung hanya berharap ia tak terdengar pahit saat barusan bertanya.

Jungkook memutar lehernya cepat ke arah Taehyung yang duduk menatap pemandangan di luar kaca jendela mobil di sampingnya. "Eliza mengatakan hal itu padamu?"

"Tidak, hanya menebak," terang Taehyung menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman, namun malah terlihat seperti sebuah senyuman penuh duri.

"Jawabanku juga sama," ujar Jungkook setelah beberapa saat terdiam dan menciptakan kesenyapan yang tidak nyaman. "Tidak, aku tidak pernah bersemangat seperti ini saat pergi bersama mereka. Aku datang untuk berpesta dan aku memerlukan pasangan untuk menemaniku. Kadang itu pesta dansa, dan kadang itu pesta anak muda biasa, tidak ada yang istimewa."

"Dan _sekarang_ istimewa?" Taehyung bertanya dengan hati-hati. Tidak ingin kalimatnya itu terlalu menunjukkan riak yang menggelitik tanpa dinyana di perutnya.

"Aku tidak merasa ingin mencium pasangan pestaku. Mereka yang datang padaku dan melemparkan diri di hadapanku. Dan kalau boleh kukatakan, itu membuatku kehilangan selera," aku Jungkook tanpa berpikir untuk menjaga _image_ -nya sama sekali.

Taehyung tertawa tanpa nada humor dan menimpali, "Kau bicara seolah kau _ingin_ menciumku."

Dan Taehyung berharap ia tak pernah bertanya, karena jawaban yang meluncur keluar dari mulut Jeon Jungkook setelahnya adalah hal yang sangat tak disangkanya dan membuatnya ingin terjun bebas ke palung laut terdekat dari Seoul yang bisa dicapainya saat ini juga.

"Aku tidak keberatan," jawab Jeon Jungkook membuat Taehyung babak belur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Eliza tengah berdiskusi alot dengan Jungkook, dan Taehyung dibiarkan duduk menunggu di sofa yang terdapat di sudut _hall_ pameran busana dan gaun dalam gedung megah beratap kubah milik _designer_ profesional itu.

Ini adalah kali kedua ia menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini, namun butik yang heboh ini tak pernah gagal membuatnya takjub bahkan dari gerbang depan yang gemerlap oleh lengkungan mawar putih imitasi bersama lampu-lampu natal yang menggelantung seperti anggur di setiap tiang yang menghiasi pelataran parkirnya yang lapang.

Namun kali ini Taehyung tak punya banyak waktu untuk menikmati keindahan dan kemegahan tempat ini, karena perhatiannya terpaku pada ponsel di tangannya yang berkerlip sesekali dalam satu atau dua menit. Ia tengah bercakap dengan Park Jimin melalui fitur _chatting_ di ponselnya.

' _Kurasa aku ingin mundur.'_ Taehyung menekan tombol _send_ dan mengirimkan pesannya pada sahabat karib sekaligus teman seasramanya itu.

' _Kenapa?'_ Balasan dari Jimin datang tak sampai dua detik dari dikirimkannya pesannya barusan.

' _Aku tidak menyukainya.'_ Taehyung mengirimkan jawabannya.

Ada jeda beberapa saat sebelum balasan dari Jimin muncul di ponselnya, _'Kau tidak perlu menyukainya. Kau hanya perlu jadi pria sejati dan tuntaskan tugasmu dengan baik dan benar, Kim Taehyung. Pria sejati tidak menarik kembali kata-katanya.'_

' _Pria sejati tidak mengenakan pakaian perempuan dan berdansa sebagai perempuan dengan pria lainnya,'_ balas Taehyung.

' _Tahu apa masalahmu, Tae? Kau terlalu bersikap apatis pada ide tentang seksualitas. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan gender, Jungkook memilihmu dan kau akan memerankan peranmu dengan baik. Diskusi selesai. Sampai jumpa di dance hall dalam tiga setengah jam lagi, dan pastikan kau tidak mengacaukan apa pun.'_

Balasan terakhir dari Park Jimin itu membuat kening Taehyung mengernyit.

Taehyung baru saja hendak mengetik balasan lagi untuk sahabatnya itu, ketika suara Jungkook yang lembut namun lugas dan penuh kepercayaan diri itu menyeruak, "Eliza dan timnya sudah siap dengan sihir mereka."

Taehyung menelan ludah, memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke balik mantel hitam panjang dengan aksen manik keperakan yang dikenakannya malam ini. Dapat dilihatnya Eliza melambaikan tangan padanya dengan senyuman lebar beberapa meter di belakang Jungkook, tepat di depan pintu masuk ke bagian dalam ruang butik tempat tubuhnya diukur malam sebelumnya.

Jungkook memoleskan senyuman samar khasnya itu lagi, senyuman yang membuat Taehyung merutuki dirinya sendiri karena efek yang ditimbulkan senyuman itu membuat lututnya menjadi lemas seketika. Ia bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dengan cepat dan berusaha tidak sempoyongan, menghindari tatapan Jungkook karena ia paham benar bahwa tatapan intens dari kepingan obsidian milik Jeon Jungkook adalah hal terakhir yang dibutuhkan jantungnya saat ini jika masih ingin tetap bisa berdetak dengan normal.

Kim Taehyung sungguh tidak menyukai Jeon Jungkook. Karena Jeon Jungkook mampu membuatnya menjadi tidak seperti dirinya sendiri. Dan Taehyung sangat benci karena ia merasa seolah dirinya seperti seorang perempuan yang tengah mabuk kepayang. Dan itu sangat memalukan dan melukai harga dirinya.

Hanya dengan kalimat yang diucapkannya, Jeon Jungkook mampu membuat otaknya tak bisa bekerja dengan baik. Ia tak tahu sejauh mana ketulusan dan kesungguhan setiap ucapan Jungkook untuknya, namun tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa para gadis yang jatuh dalam jerat pesona Jeon Jungkook tidak sepenuhnya adalah kesalahan mereka sendiri. Jeon Jungkook punya andil besar dalam membuat para gadis itu tergila-gila, demi Tuhan.

 _Taehyung tidak menyukai Jungkook._

"Jadilah _Venus_ ku yang paling sempurna, hingga membuat Aphrodite menjadi iri hanya dengan melihatmu," bisik Jungkook saat Taehyung berjalan melewatinya.

Demi Tuhan, tidak bisakah Jeon Jungkook itu membiarkan jantung Taehyung tetap dalam irama stagnannya malam ini?

Sekali lagi Taehyung berpikir untuk mundur dari panggung pertunjukan ini. Ia tak ingin mengambil risiko kehilangan jantungnya saat tirai pertunjukan ditutup.

Entah kepada siapa Taehyung harus mengiba, yang pasti tidak pada Park Jimin karena mungkin yang ada di kepala sahabatnya itu hanya _voucher_ gratis makan malam mewah besok malam dan tak akan membiarkan Taehyung membatalkan semua ini di menit-menit terakhir.

Taehyung menyeret langkahnya menghampiri Eliza, dan wanita berambut merah itu menyambutnya dengan senyuman lebar dan pelukan hangat yang singkat. "Hari ini pun kau mencuri hatiku. Kau tidak tahu betapa aku sangat tidak sabar mendandanimu sejak detik pertama kulihat kau datang kemari kemarin malam," ujarnya lembut.

Tidak luput dari perhatian Taehyung bahwa berbeda dengan sikap Eliza saat mereka bertemu kemarin malam, malam ini seolah wanita paruh baya dengan wajah yang masih menyisakan kecantikan masa mudanya itu menatap dan berbicara padanya seperti seorang ibu pada buah hatinya. Jika kemarin malam Eliza bertingkah seperti _designer_ profesional dengan semangat menggebu-gebu saat menemui model barunya, hari ini Eliza bersikap seolah Taehyung adalah makhluk yang paling penting dan wanita itu hidup selama lebih dari empat puluh tahun demi momen ini. Momen untuk menciptakan sihir yang membuat Taehyung menjadi _gadis paling sempurna dan tercantik di dunia_ bagi Jeon Jungkook. Dan bukan karena tugas semata.

Taehyung bergumam sejenak sebelum berkata, "Kau tidak marah?" Sejujurnya, ia sedikit merasa bersalah setelah berbicara dingin pada Eliza kemarin malam sebelum pergi meninggalkannya. Setelah pikirannya kembali tenang saat ia berendam di _bathtub_ asramanya sepulang kunjungannya ke butik milik Eliza ini malam itu, ia mulai berpikir jernih bahwa tak sepantasnya ia mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Eliza.

Apa pun dasar alasan yang membuat Eliza mendandaninya secantik mungkin untuk drama pertunjukan ini, itu adalah urusan Eliza. Taehyung merasa ia tak berhak menuntut ketulusan orang lain untuknya. Jika Eliza melakukan semua ini karena, demi, dan hanya untuk tugasnya semata, apa haknya untuk merasa tidak senang? Sejak awal, seharusnya Taehyung ingat bahwa ia tidak boleh memiliki ekspektasi apa pun, karena dengan begitu ia tidak akan mencicipi apa yang disebut rasa kecewa.

Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook, juga Eliza, semuanya berhak berpikir apa saja tentangnya.

Dan Taehyung sendirilah yang harus tahu _posisinya_.

Eliza menggeleng cepat. "Tentu saja tidak, demi Tuhan, Kenapa kau berpikir begitu? Aku sangat senang bercakap-cakap denganmu," ujar Eliza. "Dan kalau boleh kukatakan, aku semakin menyukaimu." Eliza mengembangkan senyum lebarnya.

Taehyung baru saja hendak menimpali, namun tangan Eliza lekas menggandengnya dan menariknya ke bagian dalam ruangan. "Cepat, cepat. Kau harus segera melihat gaun yang kupersiapkan khusus untukmu malam ini. Aku tidak pernah seantusias ini memamerkan gaun rancanganku untuk seseorang!" Eliza berseru penuh semangat.

Taehyung membiarkan dirinya dibawa ke bagian lebih dalam dari ruangan butik Eliza itu, hingga mereka sampai di sebuah pintu bercat putih dengan ukiran eksotis. Eliza melepaskan gandengannya dari tangan Taehyung, menghampiri pintu itu dan mengenggam kenop pintu emas berbentuk bulat di sana. Eliza berbalik dengan senyuman yang tersimpul di bibirnya, menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan mata berkilat-kilat.

"Kau siap?" Eliza bertanya penuh semangat.

Taehyung mengerjap, tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri di depan pintu. Ia tak tahu gaun apa yang akan dilihatnya di balik pintu itu, namun firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ia akan takjub dengan apa pun yang dibuatkan Eliza untuknya. Eliza tidak menyandang gelar sebagai seorang _designer_ profesional level internasional dengan main-main, tentunya?

Kenop pintu diputar, daun pintu didorong perlahan, hingga memperlihatkan pemandangan yang hingga sepersekian milisekon sebelumnya Taehyung kira hanya ada dalam negeri dongeng.

Di sana, di tengah ruangan berlantai porselen putih bersih dengan cermin-cermin di setiap sisi ruangan, sebuah manekin tanpa kepala berpostur tinggi dan ramping, mengenakan gaun mewah yang lebar dan panjang hingga ke mata kaki. Gaun dengan warna seputih kapas itu memiliki model _ruffle_ yang berumpak dan berlapis-lapis, lengkap dengan hiasan renda berwarna lavender lembut yang menghiasi lipatan-lipatan gaun untuk menampilkan kesan berkelas dan klasik. Sutra, satin, dan _tulle_ bermotif elegan dan artistik menjadi pilihan sang perancang busana untuk menciptakan gaun yang mewah itu.

Taehyung masih menatap takjub pada gaun yang mewah itu, ketika Eliza menepuk pundaknya riang dan berkata, "Ayo kita buat semua orang terpesona malam ini, Taehyung. Kau akan sangat luar biasa saat mengenakannya. Tidak ada orang yang lebih pantas mengenakannya selain kau."

Taehyung tak sempat menjawab, karena Eliza menggandeng tangannya lagi untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan penuh cermin itu. "Modelnya sudah datang. Saatnya mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan kita, _girls_." Eliza berujar riang ke seluruh penghuni ruangan yang tampak sigap memegang peralatan masing-masing. Salah satunya, dapat Taehyung lihat, tengah menyisir lembut dan merapikan wig panjang ikal mengkilap yang digelung tinggi dengan model _curly_ yang menjuntai di bagian bawah gelungnya.

Eliza mendudukkan Taehyung di hadapan sebuah cermin besar yang memiliki lampu-lampu rias di sekelilingnya, lengkap dengan meja rias berisi puluhan alat rias yang bahkan Taehyung tak pernah lihat seumur hidupnya sebagai seorang aktor drama. Terlalu banyak hal baru yang dilihatnya hari ini.

" _Make-up artist_ ku, Myra, akan menyulap wajahmu yang sudah cantik ini menjadi sangat cantik. Kau akan jadi sangat berbeda, karena kita tidak ingin siapapun menyadari bahwa kau adalah _kau_ , kan? Jungkookie bilang aku harus membuatmu menjadi tak dikenali." Eliza tertawa renyah.

Taehyung tak menyahut, membiarkan seorang wanita lain berambut biru, yang Taehyung rasa adalah Myra yang Eliza maksud, menyampirkan jubah untuk menutupi pakaiannya agar tak terkotori oleh _make-up_ yang akan diaplikasikan di wajahnya. "Selamat malam, aku akan menjadi asisten Eliza malam ini, dan aku akan meriasmu secantik mungkin," ujar wanita berambut biru itu.

Taehyung hanya mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih sekenanya, karena, hei, kalau dipikir-pikir, bukan ia yang ingin dirias jadi cantik, kan? Ia hanya menjalankan perannya semata.

Myra menyapukan likuid pembersih dan penyegar ke seluruh permukaan wajah Taehyung seraya bersiul dan memuji betapa lembut dan halus wajah Taehyung yang tanpa jerawat sama sekali itu. Myra juga menambahkan bahwa pastilah banyak sekali gadis yang iri pada wajah Taehyung. Dan Taehyung perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menganggap itu sebagai sebuah sanjungan atau bukan.

Serum kental untuk menghidrasi kulit wajahnya sebelum _make-up_ tebal diaplikasikan di sana untuk melindungi pori-pori wajahnya tengah disapukan Myra di wajah Taehyung, ketika Eliza menarik kursi dan duduk di meja rias di samping Taehyung sembari mengulum senyum dan memperhatikannya.

Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya menatap pantulan bayangan Eliza di depan cermin, seolah mengatakan 'Apa?' pada Eliza yang sedari tadi asyik mengamatinya yang tengah dirias.

"Kau tahu, ada banyak sekali gadis tercantik sedunia yang disebutkan dalam dongeng. Dari mulai Snow White yang terkenal di negaraku, sampai Kaya yang terkenal di Korea. Tapi menurutku pribadi, dari semua gadis yang disebut sebagai gadis tercantik sedunia, yang paling mempesona adalah Putri Turandot dari Negeri Tirai Bambu." Eliza mengamati dengan seksama saat Myra memoleskan _base make-up_ dan _foundation_ ke wajah Taehyung dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

Taehyung berusaha tidak menggerakan wajahnya atau hasil riasannya tidak akan seperti semestinya, jadi ia hanya bergumam tanpa melirik, "Turandot?"

Eliza mengangguk. "Kau belum pernah mendengarnya? Kisah yang sangat populer di negeri Cina, walau yang mendongengkan kisahnya adalah seorang ahli puisi dari Persia."

Tiba-tiba saja sosok Byun Baekhyun terbersit di kepala Taehyung, dan firasatnya mengatakan bahwa Eliza punya kecenderungan gemar bercerita seperti ketua klub dramanya itu.

"Turandot adalah putri kaisar Cina yang sangat tersohor ke seluruh penjuru Negeri Tirai Bambu itu pada zamannya." Eliza memulai ceritanya bahkan sebelum meminta pendapat Taehyung untuk mendengarkan kisahnya atau tidak. "Bukan hanya kecantikan, namun Turandot memiliki kecerdasan yang sangat tinggi dan kebijaksanaan yang sangat luhur. Namun Turandot memiliki hati yang dingin dan kejam. Ia _tidak tersenyum_ seperti putri-putri dalam dongeng lainnya. Tidak, bahkan Turandot tidak pernah tersenyum satu kali pun dalam hidupnya."

Myra beranjak untuk mengambil peralatan _make-up_ yang tak ada di meja, dan Taehyung mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menoleh pada Eliza dan mempersilakannya untuk melanjutkan dongengnya.

"Terdapat sebuah gong besar di gerbang istana, yang mengundang pria-pria pemberani dari seluruh pelosok negeri untuk memukul gong itu dan meminang sang putri." Eliza melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Setiap pria yang memukul gong itu akan berhadapan dengan Kaisar dan Turandot di malam berikutnya, disaksikan oleh seluruh rakyatnya yang bergemuruh menunggu pertunjukan yang mendebarkan sekaligus membuat penasaran. Pertunjukan apa? Turandot melemparkan tiga teka-teki bagi setiap pria yang memukul gong itu, dan harus dijawab dengan benar tanpa salah satu kali pun oleh mereka. Siapapun yang berhasil menjawab seluruh teka-teki dengan benar, akan menikah dengan Putri Turandot. Namun bayaran untuk kesalahan mereka adalah nyawa.

Setiap pria yang menjawab teka-teki Turandot dengan salah, akan diperbolehkan untuk mencium punggung tangan sang putri, hanya untuk kemudian dipenggal kepalanya oleh algojo istana, disaksikan oleh seluruh rakyatnya. Dari mulai rakyat jelata, putra bangsawan, hingga pangeran dari negara-negara lain, datang untuk mengadu nasib mereka di tangan sang putri dan teka-tekinya.

Tidak ada satu pria pun yang berhasil menjawab satu pun teka-teki dari Putri Turandot yang sangat cerdas dan bijaksana itu. Namun setiap malam ketujuh, selalu ada saja pria yang menantang maut demi dapat meminang sang putri. Dan setiap malam ketujuh, di bawah sinar bulan, darah merah segar mengalir di tangga istana saat seorang pria yang seharusnya memiliki masa depan yang lebih baik memilih kehilangan nyawa demi sang putri daripada tidak mencoba memecahkan teka-tekinya sama sekali."

Eliza menatap Taehyung dan kembali berujar, "Kaupikir mengapa pria-pria itu selalu ada saja di malam ketujuh? Tidak ada yang pernah jera, padahal korban sudah banyak berjatuhan? Karena Turandot begitu mempesonanya, tentu saja. Kecantikan yang juga diselubungi oleh kepandaian dan kharisma, itulah sosok kesempurnaan dari seorang wanita. Bukan hanya wajah jelita belaka, namun juga isi kepalanya."

Taehyung mengerjap.

Eliza mengulum senyum di wajah senjanya. "Kemarin malam kubilang aku bukan hanya akan meriasmu jadi _gadis tercantik sedunia_ , namun aku juga akan menarik _inner beauty_ -mu ke permukaan. Kau ingat?"

Taehyung sepertinya samar-samar memang mengingat Eliza mengatakan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti itu.

"Pesona tidak hanya ditimbulkan dari kecantikan," lanjut Eliza. "Seorang wanita bisa saja sangat cantik, tapi ia tidak mempesona. Dan sebaliknya, bisa saja seorang wanita tidak terlalu cantik, namun kepribadian dan cara berpikirnya membuatnya mempesona."

Taehyung mulai mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan satu arah ini menuju.

"Karena itulah, aku tidak perlu menghabiskan banyak waktu terlalu keras untuk meriasmu. Kau sudah cantik, dan kami akan membuatmu lebih cantik lagi. Tapi yang paling perlu kaupahami adalah kecantikan yang sesungguhnya ada di sini." Eliza menunjuk dada sebelah kiri Taehyung dengan telunjuknya, tempat di mana jantung dan hatinya tersembunyi di balik rongga dadanya.

Oke, pertama, Taehyung tidak pernah bilang ia _ingin_ jadi cantik. Jika ada orang yang ingin ia jadi cantik di sini justru adalah Jeon Jungkook (dan Eliza sendiri). Kenapa seolah Taehyung yang sedang berusaha untuk tampil cantik, di sini?

Taehyung baru saja hendak angkat bicara, ketika Eliza kembali berujar, "Tidak, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan _gender_. Setiap orang memiliki kecantikan dan keindahan dalam dirinya. Pria ataupun wanita. Dan hal itulah yang membuat seseorang terlihat mempesona."

Taehyung batal melontarkan protesnya setelah dikatakan seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja, rasanya errm…

"Menurutmu mengapa Jungkookie yang tidak pernah bersikap lembut pada wanita itu selalu dapat membuat wanita manapun terpesona padanya, walau mereka tahu orang seperti apa Jeon Jungkook itu?" Eliza mengulum senyum.

Taehyung tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Hanya perasaannya saja, atau barusan itu sekejap saja ia merasa menangkap tatapan penuh maksud dari wanita berambut merah yang duduk di sampingnya itu?

"Karena mereka bodoh, kurasa," timpal Taehyung. "Seperti para pria yang nekat memukul gong istana dengan berpegangan pada keyakinan rapuh untuk dapat menyelesaikan teka-teki Turandot dengan benar atau tidak. Dan pada akhirnya, semuanya tewas. Untuk apa bertaruh nyawa jika ada gadis lain—walaupun tidak secantik dan sepandai Turandot—yang bisa mereka pinang? Dan Turandot sama sekali tidak memperlakukan pria-pria itu dengan manusiawi. Ia menjerat mereka, hanya untuk kemudian memberi mereka teka-teki tersulit yang pernah didengar telinga umat manusia, dan membiarkan mereka mengecup tangannya sebagai permohonan terakhir mereka dan semuanya mati dipenggal—dipermalukan di hadapan seluruh rakyatnya seolah hal itu adalah sebuah tontonan hiburan. Dari awal, pria-pria itu _tidak dianggap_ oleh Turandot. Ia hanya membiarkan mereka menari di telapak tangannya dan berpikir seolah mereka memiliki pemikiran sendiri dan bertindak sesuai keinginan mereka sendiri. Sementara faktanya, semuanya berjalan sesuai keinginan dan manipulasi Turandot."

Eliza mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Begitu caramu menangkap kisah ini?"

"Menurutmu tidak begitu?" Taehyung balas mengangkat sebelah alisnya yang kini telah dibentuk dengan baik oleh Myra.

"Kau melupakan satu poin penting dalam cerita ini," ujar Eliza. "Semua pria yang mati karena teka-teki Turandot itu _jatuh cinta_ pada Turandot. Dan siapapun tidak akan semudah itu terlepas dari cinta kala cinta datang menjerat."

Taehyung mendengus, menarik sudut bibirnya. "Jadi kau lebih suka mengatakan bahwa Turandot tidak bersalah sama sekali? Yang salah adalah pria-pria itu karena begitu bodohnya jatuh cinta pada Turandot?"

"Sebetulnya," ucap Eliza, "pertanyaan awalku adalah soal Jungkook."

Taehyung mengatupkan bibirnya.

Eliza menatap Taehyung beberapa saat, sebelum kembali membuka suaranya, "Turandot tidak menjebak mereka, tidak meminta mereka, tidak menuntut mereka untuk mencintainya. Semua pria itu mencintainya karena itu adalah pilihan mereka sendiri. Dan seperti yang kaubilang, bisa saja mereka mengurungkan niat bodoh mereka untuk mencoba menyelesaikan teka-teki Turandot, melupakan Turandot, dan mencari gadis lain yang lebih _normal_ dari Turandot untuk jadi istri mereka agar semuanya hidup berbahagia untuk selama-lamanya, seperti seringkali akhir dari kisah dongeng katakan.

Tapi tidak, kenyataan tidak semudah itu. Cinta adalah hal yang menarikmu paksa ke dalam lingkaran _blackhole_ yang mengerikan dan tak berujung. Kau tidak tahu apa yang ada di ujung sana, namun kau tak kuasa untuk menolak dari daya yang menarikmu itu. Kau akan bahagia, namun kau juga akan terluka. Tidak ada kebahagiaan tanpa kesedihan. Tidak mungkin ada cinta tanpa air mata.

Setidaknya, paling tidak satu kali dalam hidupmu kau akan menangis karena orang yang kaucintai. Air matamu akan jatuh saat kau merasa sangat bahagia bersamanya, dan kau akan menangis lebih banyak saat maut menjemputnya dan memisahkan kalian. Cinta tidak hanya indah, namun kau memikul risiko-risiko untuk terluka saat kau memutuskan untuk jatuh cinta.

Tentu saja kau tidak betul-betul _memutuskan_ untuk jatuh cinta atau tidak. Kau tidak memilih cinta. Cintalah yang memilihmu. Kau tidak bisa menentukan kepada siapa kau akan jatuh cinta. Dan itu bukan salah siapa-siapa. Bukan salahmu mencintai seseorang, dan bukan salah orang itu karena kaucintai."

Taehyung menatap pantulan wajahnya dalam cermin besar di hadapannya. Perlahan namun pasti sosok yang ada dalam cermin itu tidak seperti dirinya. Ini adalah dirinya, namun bukan dirinya. Dan ini bukan drama yang biasa diperankannya untuk klub di universitasnya. Ini adalah babak drama kehidupan yang dipilihnya saat ia memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran Park Jimin dan Jeon Jungkook dua hari yang lalu di kantin universitas.

"Kalau begitu salah siapa?" Taehyung menyahut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari cermin sama sekali.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan cinta. Yang salah adalah jika kita memaksakan perasaan cinta pada seseorang," jawab Eliza.

Dan Taehyung bersumpah ini adalah kali kedua ia mendengar kalimat yang hampir sama persis dengan yang barusan dikatakan Eliza itu.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa kisah cinta sebenarnya memiliki pola yang hampir sama?" Taehyung angkat bicara.

Eliza menatapnya tanpa menyahut.

 _Sama seperti bagaimana Lucifer akhirnya berbalik membenci Tuhan dan ingin Tuhan membencinya karena rasa benci sama kuatnya dengan cinta._

"Bagaimana dengan akhir kisah Turandot?" Taehyung melirik sedikit. "Ia mendapat karma atau semacamnya?" Jika ini adalah dongeng yang diciptakan seorang pujangga Persia, ia rasa ada makna dan pesan kehidupan yang terkandung di balik kisah ini dibandingkan dengan keseruan akan kisahnya itu sendiri.

"Kau akan mendengar _ending_ nya lain kali." Eliza memoleskan senyum di wajahnya yang tak muda lagi.

Taehyung baru saja akan protes, ketika Myra memotongnya dan memintanya untuk memejamkan mata karena ia akan memulas _eyeliner_ di sekeliling kelopak mata Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Jeon Jungkook menatap pemandangan di hadapannya seolah kedua kelopak matanya telah lupa caranya untuk berkedip. Bagaimana tidak, Kim Taehyung, pemuda yang dibawanya kemari dua jam lalu, kini telah menjelma menjadi seorang wanita yang seolah ditarik keluar dari dalam buku dongeng bergambar yang penuh fantasi.

Gaun dengan panjang menjuntai hingga ke lantai yang dikenakan Taehyung itu memiliki renda keunguan lembut di bagian bawahnya yang dijahit halus dengan benang emas dan manik-manik permata _amethyst_ yang berwarna ungu transparan menjadi putik-putik mahkota bunga imitasi yang dibentuk dari _organza_ yang secara apik mengelilingi gaun yang mengembang berkat penggunaan _crinoline_ yang menggembung di balik gaun yang dikenakannya, menimbulkan efek mengembang di bagian belakang tubuhnya dalam proporsi yang sempurna untuk menonjolkan lekuk pinggang dan pinggulnya.

Korset kencang dengan kait dan tali-temali yang kuat dipasang di pinggang Taehyung, yang sebisa mungkin membuat pinggang Taehyung yang memang pada dasarnya sudah ramping dengan lingkar pinggang kecil itu terlihat lebih kecil lagi. Eliza sangat bersungguh-sungguh dengan semua ini, hingga ia betulan membuat Taehyung mengenakan _camisole_ dan _drawers_ , lengkap dengan _bustle_ di balik gaun mewahnya itu. Taehyung mati-matian menolak dan berkata bahwa siapa juga yang akan melihat dan menilai pakaian apa yang dikenakan Taehyung di balik gaun Victoria-nya. Namun Eliza tak kalah ngotot dan membalas bahwa drama terbaik lahir dari totalitas dan penghayatan aktor-aktor pemainnya.

Paling tidak, Taehyung masih sedikit bersyukur karena Eliza tidak memaksanya mengenakan celana dalam perempuan, ya Tuhan.

Bagian atas gaun itu memiliki model sabrina berleher super rendah yang nyaris _off shoulder_ , memperlihatkan bahu Taehyung yang lembut dan kecokelatan. Lengan gaun yang membalut lengan bagian atasnya menyembunyikan otot bisepnya—walau tubuhnya tak seatletis Jeon Jungkook, jangan berpikir ia tidak punya otot seperti pria sejati juga, hei!

Lengan gaun yang terbuat dari satin putih bertumpuk sutera lavender itu membalut lengan hingga sikutnya dengan ketat, namun tumpukan kain yang beraksen tumpuk dan berpita itu menyamarkan lekuk otot lengannya dengan baik. Dari bagian sikut, menjutai hingga pergelangan tangannya, lengan gaun yang membentuk terompet dan berhiaskan pita-pita ungu di ujung-ujung lengan gaunnya.

Gaun putih bercorak lavender itu tertutup di bagian dadanya, dengan sebuah pita besar dari _crinoline_ yang dibungkus _chiffon_ berwarna putih keunguan dan bunga bermahkota besar dari kain _organza_ berwarna violet muda tepat di tengah-tengah pita, menyembunyikan fakta bahwa tidak, Kim Taehyung _tidak punya buah dada_ dan ia _bukan perempuan sungguhan_.

Sebuah permata rubi dengan ukuran yang cukup besar diletakkan tepat di bagian tengah bunga tadi sebagai putik bunganya, dengan sebuah kain merah transparan terkait di bagian bawahnya dan menjuntai ke bawah melingkari pinggul Taehyung hingga ke belakang dan kembali naik di bagian punggungnya, hingga menghilang dalam lipitan bagian belakang gaun mewah itu di punggung Taehyung yang terbuka. Sebuah kalung dari pilinan renda kain bergaya _choker_ melingkari leher Taehyung, menyembunyikan otot leher dan jakunnya. Lagi-lagi batu permata—kali ini _amethyst_ menghiasi bagian tengah aksesoris yang sedikit membuatnya geli itu.

Wig panjang berwarna _chestnut burgundy_ yang ikal dan bergelombang kini telah disulap membingkai wajah Taehyung dengan sempurna, warna ungu kecokelatannya yang tajam dan berani itu menimbulkan kesan seksi dan bergairah. Rambut itu dipilin menjadi gelungan tinggi di bagian atas kepalanya, sementara sisanya yang lain dibiarkan menjuntai _curly_ di belakang kepalanya. Poni yang tipis-tipis melengkung ke arah dalam di keningnya, dengan helaian rambut panjang bergelombang di masing-masing sisi wajahnya.

Dan riasannya. Riasan yang luar biasa itu telah menyulap wajah Taehyung menjadi betul-betul berbeda. Jika biasanya kesempurnaan wajah Taehyung dapat membuat iri dewi-dewi, kali ini kejelitaannya yang tiada tara itu bagaikan sebuah kecantikan terlarang yang tidak seharusnya pernah ada di muka bumi. Wajahnya yang oval dengan dagu runcing dan hidung mancung itu kini telah disihir menjadi sepuluh kali lipat lebih sempurna lagi.

Tidak, Jeon Jungkook tidak bercanda saat ia bilang ia percaya pada kemampuan Eliza dan timnya. Namun Jungkook tak pernah mengira bahwa hasilnya akan seluarbiasa ini. Perona pipi merah muda yang disapukan lembut di wajah Taehyung membuatnya terlihat malu-malu. Kedua kelopak matanya dibingkai oleh pewarna mata emas keunguan dengan bulu mata palsu yang sedikit lebih panjang dari bulu mata asli Taehyung yang memang sudah panjang, lentik dan rapat berwarna hitam gelap berkat sapuan mascara. Penggunaan _eyeliner_ hitam yang dengan sempurna menonjolkan ketajaman sekaligus kelugasan bola matanya yang kini mengenakan lensa kontak berwarna semerah permata rubi di dadanya.

Bukan hanya Aphrodite, bahkan ia rasa Cliodhna, Hathor, Freyja, Xochiquetzal, Oshun, dan entah dewi-dewi kecantikan apa lagi yang ada di jagat raya ini, akan berpikir dua kali untuk menyebut diri mereka wanita tercantik di dunia di hadapan Kim Taehyung, tidak, _Venus_ nya yang semolek dan secantik peri ini. Bahkan jika Putri Turandot itu nyata, putri berdarah dingin itu mungkin akan menangis melihat kejelitaan _Venus_ nya yang tiada tara.

"Kau….…" Jungkook berujar setengah berbisik setelah sekian lama mematung menatap Taehyung tanpa berkedip, " _Venus_ ku yang sempurna."

Taehyung menggigit perlahan bagian bawah bibirnya yang diberi lipstik cair berwarna semerah mawar yang tengah mekar-mekarnya, membuat Jungkook menatap bibir yang terlihat menggoda dan mengundang itu sedikit lebih lama dari yang sewajarnya ia lakukan pada teman dansanya.

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, membuat helaian rambutnya berayun perlahan saat ia tersenyum kecil. "Kabar bagus, kurasa?" bisiknya. Eliza telah mengajarkannya untuk berbicara menggunakan suara alto yang lembut agar penyamaran ini berjalan dengan sempurna.

Jeon Jungkook bohong jika ia bilang suara alto wanita yang dalam, rendah, dan berwibawa itu tidak mengingatkannya pada imajinasinya tentang Ratu Victoria. Tidak pernah satu kalipun dalam hidupnya, ia bertemu dengan seorang _lady_ yang sesungguhnya seperti perempuan-perempuan terhormat di era Victoria, namun ia berani bertaruh dengan semua harta kekayaan yang akan diwarisinya dari kedua orangtuanya bahwa jika seorang _Victorian Lady_ itu nyata dan ada hingga saat ini, maka ia adalah Kim Taehyung dalam penyamarannya sebagai _Venus_.

Dan tepat seperti keinginannya (yang berulang kali ia tegaskan pada Eliza), bukan hanya keanggunan seorang wanita bangsawan terhormat yang berkelas, namun Taehyung memancarkan aura yang menggoda dan menggairahkan dengan tata rias yang lembut namun tajam dan molek itu.

Iris mata rubinya yang merah menyala dalam soket mata runcing seperti kucing itu membuat siapapun merasa bahwa diri mereka tengah berada di bawah tatapan seorang ratu istana yang mengamati setiap tarikan napas, denyutan nadi, aliran darah, dan degupan jantungmu dan tidak menoleransi kesalahan dan kelalaian sedikitpun. Seolah hanya dengan sabda dengan alto lembut namun tegasnya itu seluruh dunia akan berbalik melawanmu saat ia menginginkannya.

Jeon Jungkook memang meminta Eliza untuk menyihir Kim Taehyung menjadi seorang tuan putri yang sempurna, _gadis tercantik di dunia_ , namun apa yang dilihatnya ini bahkan jauh melebihi ekspektasinya sendiri. Apanya yang _gadis tercantik di dunia_ , Kim Taehyung yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah jelmaan dari peri cantik jelita yang datang dari negeri dongeng dan mengenakan mahkota ratu di kepalanya yang berbentuk hati. Hanya dengan berdiri diam di sana aja tanpa perlu melakukan apa-apa, Kim Taehyung saat ini bisa membuat Michael Angelo bersujud di bawah kakinya dan memohon untuk memahat patung dari pencitraan dirinya untuk disandingkan dengan Ares sang Dewa Perang.

Siapa yang bilang wanita cantik adalah wanita yang lemah lembut dan tak berdaya? Tak pernah Jungkook lihat wanita secantik dan semempesona ini dalam hidupnya, bahkan ia tak keberatan menerima protes dari ibunya sendiri karena menanggap _Venus_ nya ini adalah yang paling sempurna dari semua wanita yang pernah ditemuinya.

Sesuatu dari cara Taehyung menatap, caranya berjalan, caranya bicara, membuat Jungkook tak dapat mengalihkan pandangan barang sedetikpun. Demi Tuhan, bahkan Kim Taehyung mengibaskan tangan dengan wajah cemas di depan wajahnya saja terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

…Tunggu.

Jungkook tersentak, kembali dari dunia khayalnya ke dunia nyata setelah akal sehatnya mampu mencerna apa yang ada di hadapannya itu dengan baik kembali.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Jungkook berdeham, menjaga wibawa dan _image_ -nya dengan baik. Boleh saja Kim Taehyung ini terlihat begitu memikat dalam sosok _Venus_ , namun bagaimanapun Kim Taehyung adalah Kim Taehyung. Dan ia seorang laki-laki. _Laki-laki_. Demi Tuhan.

"Bulu mata palsu ini membuat mataku berat dan aku mengantuk. Sebaiknya kita segera pergi ke pesta itu dan buat semuanya bertepuk tangan secepat mungkin sesuai keinginanmu." Taehyung menguap kecil. "Dan duduk dalam waktu yang sangat lama sambil didandani itu membuat ngantuk, jika kau ingin tahu."

—Oke, lupakan soal ratu yang penuh wibawa tadi.

Kim Taehyung tetaplah Kim Taehyung, secantik apa pun ia menjadi Venus. Dan ia harus melakukan sesuatu pada kepribadiannya itu.

Jungkook menjulurkan tangan padanya, memutuskan bahwa memulai pertengkaran dengan Kim Taehyung di butik Eliza sementara mereka belum melangkahkan kaki keluar barang semeter pun dari tempat ini bukanlah ide yang bagus.

"Pesta dansa akan segera dimulai. Izinkan aku dengan segala kerendahan hati menjadi satu-satunya pasangan dansamu malam ini, _Venus_." Jungkook melengkungkan bibirnya, memberikan senyuman terbaik yang bisa dilakukannya. Ia tidak terlalu pandai dalam interaksi sosial dan segala bentuk intimasi yang terkandung di dalamnya, seperti _tersenyum_ ini, namun ia yakin ia akan sanggup melakukannya jika ia memang berusaha.

Yang, sayangnya, tak ada satu orang pun yang bisa membuatnya ingin berusaha sekeras itu hingga saat ini.

Jungkook yakin, paling tidak sedikit saja Kim Taehyung akan balas tersenyum kepadanya, mungkin dengan sedikit malu-malu dan rona merah di pipinya, seperti yang selama ini kadang dilakukan wakil ketua klub drama itu saat mereka sedang bersama. Namun rupanya ia salah besar. Kim Taehyung sama sekali tidak tersenyum.

Bibir merah mudanya terkatup rapat dengan kedua mata membulat, namun detik berikutnya Kim Taehyung menatapnya dengan angkuh seperti biasa. "Aku ingin ini cepat selesai," ucapnya.

Entah apa yang terjadi, namun Jungkook merasa ingin menyangkal ucapan Taehyung itu. Tidak, ia tidak ingin ini berakhir dengan cepat.

Namun yang keluar dari mulutnya saat ia menggamit tangan Taehyung yang lebih kecil darinya itu adalah, "Berpura-puralah kau menikmati ini semua karena itulah yang juga sedang kulakukan."

.

.

.

.

.

Di balik pintu ruang ganti, diam-diam Eliza dan Myra mengintip kedua insan yang larut dengan pikirannya masing-masing itu dan memperhatikan mereka sejak awal Taehyung keluar dengan busana fantastisnya.

Myra menoleh pada Eliza. "Kenapa Jungkook- _ssi_ tidak bilang saja kalau ia merasa Taehyung sangat cantik dan ia sangan senang telah memilih Taehyung untuk jadi teman dansanya malam ini?"

Eliza menghela napas panjang dan menimpali, "Kurasa aku harus melakukan sesuatu atau kedua anak itu tidak akan saling mengerti satu sama lain." Eliza melepaskan kacamata bingkai emasnya. "Tidak dengan kekeraskepalaan mereka itu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bagai kupu-kupu yang berkumpul, dipandu oleh cahaya _fairy lamp_ dan _chandelier_ yang tergantung di beberapa tempat di dalam _ballroom_ , para tamu pesta dansa yang mewah dan elegan itu asyik bercakap-cakap dan tertawa kecil dengan menjaga keanggunan mereka. Yang wanita membawa kipas berbulu yang sesekali ditempelkan di depan mulut mereka saat mereka tertawa, sementara yang pria memasukkan kedua tangan mereka ke dalam saku celana bak bangsawan era Victoria yang sesungguhnya.

Benar apa yang dikatakan Jeon Jungkook. Lingkungan bisa sangat berpengaruh terhadap cara seseorang bertingkah laku. Dan malam ini, semua teman-teman universitas Taehyung seolah menjadi orang lain yang lebih beradab dan tenang daripada biasanya. Semuanya tampak larut dalam suasana Britania Raya tempo dulu, didukung oleh dekorasi _ballroom_ pesta yang di _design_ sedemikian rupa agar menyerupai _ballroom_ era Victoria yang sesungguhnya. Puluhan _fairylamp_ , dengan _chandelier_ yang menopang ratusan lilin, piring-piring, gelas, dan alat makan yang terbuat dari perak yang telah digosok mengkilat, serta aneka sajian makanan dan minuman khas Britania, membuat siapapun yang berada di sana seolah tengah menjelajah waktu dan kembali ke era _Rennaisance_.

"Kau siap?" Jeon Jungkook yang berdiri di sampingnya, menggamit telapak tangannya dengan penuh perhatian dan elegansi, menatapnya dengan senyuman di bibir merahnya.

Taehyung merutuki dirinya yang lagi-lagi tak sanggup menahan debaran di dadanya saat tuan muda keluarga Jeon itu melemparkan senyuman yang sungguh berdosa itu padanya. Taehyung membuang muka, mengangguk tanpa menyahut.

Kim Taehyung berjalan bersisian dengan Jeon Jungkook yang menggamit lembut tangannya di udara, meniti satu demi satu anak tangga menuju _ballroom_ yang meriah oleh tawa canda dan gemerlap pesta. Taehyung menunduk, memastikan ia tak menginjak gaunnya saat sebelah tangannya yang bebas mengangkat rok gaunnya sedikit seraya menuruni tangga. Sejenak bayangan Eliza yang berkata bahwa ia _harus_ tersenyum apa pun yang sedang dilakukannya, apa pun yang terjadi, dan ia secara _autopilot_ memoleskan senyum di wajahnya.

Dan saat itulah tiba-tiba terdengar suara nyaring yang menyeruak gendang telinganya, "Jeon Jungkook! Sungguh itu kau?"

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya, melihat siapa yang menyadari kedatangan mereka berdua itu.

Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dan tegap, tersenyum dengan lesung pipit yang tampak kontras dengan wajahnya yang kaku dan berkesan tak peduli pada apa pun itu, menghampiri anak tangga terbawah dan menunggu mereka di sana. Siapapun pemuda itu, Taehyung yakin adalah salah satu teman Jungkook, dan mungkin adalah salah satu anggota klub basketnya yang perlu ia _tipu_ dengan penyamarannya ini.

"Namjoon-hyung," sapa Jungkook di sampingnya pada pemuda berambut platina tadi.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Namjoon itu melambaikan tangan pada Jungkook dan bersiul setelah mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taehyung.

Taehyung merasa tak nyaman ditatap seperti itu, jadi ia mengalihkan tatapannya kembali pada karpet Persia merah yang tengah dituruninya satu per satu dengan anggun.

"Kupikir kau membual ketika kaubilang akan membawa _gadis tercantik sedunia_ ke pesta ini. Kurasa aku berhutang seratus ribu won pada Seokjin." Namjoon tanpa malu-malu berdecak kagum, dan Taehyung yakin benar bahwa pemuda itu masih menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Mereka telah sampai pada anak tangga terakhir, dan Jungkook membantunya merapikan bagian belakang gaun putih lavendernya yang sedikit tidak rapi saat menuruni tangga barusan. Taehyung masih belum bisa memutuskan apa yang akan dilakukannya, jadi ia memilih diam dan membiarkan Jungkook mengarahkan segalanya. Menyusun rencana mengenai apa yang akan dilakukannya dan benar-benar melakukan hal itu adalah dua hal yang _berbeda_.

Taehyung tidak bisa mengingat apa yang harus dilakukannya saat menerima tatapan lekat penuh minat dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala dari teman-teman Jeon Jungkook, karena demi Tuhan, hal itu tidak ada dalam tips dan trik Eliza untuknya! Siapa yang menyangka bahkan teman-teman Jeon Jungkook akan bereaksi seperti ini.

"Kalian bertaruh?" Jungkook menjabat tangan Namjoon dan mereka melakukan gerakan _highfive_ singkat khas anak-anak tim basket universitasnya yang pernah Taehyung lihat Jimin melakukannya dengan Yoongi saat Jimin merengek meminta kekasihnya itu mengajarinya.

"Seokjin akan jadi kaya raya malam ini," aku Namjoon. "Tiga per empat anak klub bertaruh bahwa kau tidak akan membawa pasangan dansa yang lebih baik dari Oh Sehun."

Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alisnya yang telah dicukur rapi dan dibentuk dengan sempurna. "Jadi hanya seperempat anggota klub kita saja yang bisa menggunakan otak mereka dengan benar?"

"Hati-hati dengan bicaramu. Mereka punya telinga di mana-mana, dan akan membuat ucapanmu itu jadi alasan bagi mereka memintamu diturunkan dari posisi kapten dan digantikan oleh Oh Sehun." Namjoon menyeringai kecil.

"Kau juga bertaruh untuk kekalahanku," ujar Jungkook menarik sudut bibirnya.

Namjoon mengedikkan bahunya tak acuh. "Kupilih pilihan yang tidak dipilih Jin."

Jungkook menatap teman satu klubnya itu untuk beberapa saat dengan kening berkerut samar.

Taehyung tidak mengenal Seokjin atau Jin yang sedang mereka singgung itu, namun instingnya—yang telah terbiasa dengan kemesraan Jimin dan Yoongi yang tak kenal waktu dan tempat itu—mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu antara Namjoon dan orang bernama Seokjin itu, dan itu tidak sesederhana persahabatan biasa. Namun tentu saja, jika Jeon Jungkook sebegitu tidak pahamnya dan Namjoon tidak memberitahunya dengan terang-terangan, bukan tempat Taehyung untuk berkomentar dan memberitahu Jungkook.

"YA TUHAN, KAPTEN! Siapa yang kaubawa itu? Di mana kau bertemu dengan _noona_ secantik itu?!" Suara kencang yang dramatis terdengar di udara, membuat banyak mata teralih dan kini menatap ke arah Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Jantung Taehyung berdegup kencang. Bukan hanya karena kini semua mata memandangnya, namun juga karena si pemilik suara kencang barusan menyebutnya _noona_. Bagaimana orang itu bisa tahu bahwa ia lebih tua dari Jungkook? Bukankah penyamarannya sempurna? Kan?

Jungkook merentangkan sebelah tangannya di depan Taehyung, membatasi pemuda bersuara kencang itu untuk tidak mendekat lebih dari saat ini. "Kau hanya boleh melihatnya, Hoseok- _hyung_. Boleh dilihat, tapi tidak untuk disentuh. Dia milikku."

Jangan salahkan Taehyung yang merasa tiba-tiba tubuhnya oleng, salahkan Jeon Jungkook yang tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu! Taehyung terbatuk kecil dan menggunakan kipas violet beraksen bulu selembut _marshmallow_ untuk menutupi wajahnya yang merona. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Ia tidak merona. Ini efek _blush on_!

Pemuda yang dipanggil Hoseok itu tertawa dan mundur selangkah. "Whoa, whoa, tenang. Aku tidak punya hobi merebut pacar orang." Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Taehyung. "Yah, jika gadis ini _pacarmu_ , tentunya."

Taehyung dapat menangkap maksud Hoseok. Jadi jika Jungkook berkata bahwa Tidak, ia tidak pacaran dengan Taehyung, maka Hoseok tak akan ragu untuk berusaha mendapatkannya.

Jungkook melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Taehyung yang ramping—dan kini terlihat lebih ramping lagi berkat korset kencang yang dikenakannya dengan penuh penderitaan—dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada rambut (wig) Taehyung yang penuh aksesoris bunga dan bulu angsa imitasi di puncaknya dan mengecup kepalanya singkat. "Kabar buruk untukmu, _Hyung_. Venus tidak tertarik pada siapapun selain aku."

Taehyung tidak tahu otak (dan hatinya) harus bereaksi pada yang mana dulu. Pertama, Jungkook sama sekali tidak memberikan konfirmasi mengenai hubungannya dengan Taehyung pada Hoseok, namun ia dengan penuh percaya diri mengatakan bahwa Taehyung tidak tertarik pada Hoseok dan hanya tertarik padanya seorang. Kedua, dan ini yang paling mengerikan, adalah betapa _benar_ apa yang dikatakan Jeon Jungkook itu. Namun tentu saja Taehyung hanya akan mengakuinya jika ada bintang jatuh tepat di bawah kakinya. Dengan kata lain, tidak mungkin.

" _Venus_?" Hoseok menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Lihat siapa yang datang." Sebuah suara lembut yang seolah berbisik namun penuh sensualitas terdengar dari balik punggung Hoseok menghampiri mereka.

Taehyung mengerjap, merasa seperti pernah mendengar suara itu entah di mana. Tidak begitu familiar, namun cukup membuatnya berpikir untuk mengingat sesuatu yang telah dilupakannya dengan tidak sengaja.

"Jeon Jungkook, dengan _gadis tercantik sedunia_ yang jadi pasangan dansanya di pestaku malam ini." Kini Taehyung tahu bahwa pemilik suara lembut yang seperti berbisik itu adalah Oh Sehun, si penyelenggara pesta dansa, namun sungguhpun ia mengingat-ingat, rasanya ia tak pernah bercakap-cakap dengan orang bernama Oh Sehun ini sama sekali sepanjang kehidupannya di universitas.

Di mana ia pernah mendengar suara Oh Sehun?

"Aku selalu menepati janjiku." Jungkook menyunggingkan senyum seringai yang sama sekali tak menyembunyikan kebanggaannya. Jungkook mengeratkan tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang Taehyung.

Oh Sehun menatap Taehyung tanpa berkedip, seperti bagaimana teman-teman Jungkook yang lainnya—Namjoon dan Hoseok, menatapnya. Namun ada yang berbeda dari cara Sehun menatapnya.

Tidak, entah bagaimana, Taehyung berpikir bahwa Oh Sehun ini _tidak_ tertarik padanya sebagaimana Namjoon dan Hoseok terpana melihatnya. Oh Sehun tengah _mengamati_ dan _menilai_ Taehyung dengan seksama.

"Karena pemeran utamanya sudah datang, kuperkenalkan." Jungkook mendorong tubuh Taehyung sedikit ke depan agar teman-temannya dapat melihatnya dengan lebih baik. Saat ini, beberapa teman klub Jungkook juga telah berkumpul menghampiri mereka.

Taehyung berusaha tidak terlihat canggung dan gugup sama sekali. Ia sudah terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian, tapi tidak dalam situasi dan _penampilan_ seperti ini. Saat bermain peran di atas panggung, semua orang tahu ia sedang bersandiwara. Jadi ia tak merasa gugup sama sekali. Namun saat ini, semuanya sangat penuh ketidakpastian. Tidak ada skenario, tidak ada sutradara, tidak ada yang bisa memberitahunya apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini dan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Dan, Demi Tuhan, segala sesuatu yang tak dapat diprediksinya _membuatnya gelisah_.

"Seperti janjiku pada kalian semua, malam ini kuhadirkan gadis tercantik di dunia. Kalian bisa memanggilnya _Venus_." Jungkook menunjuk Taehyung dengan telapak tangannya, membungkukkan badannya sedikit seolah apa yang diucapkannya barusan adalah hal yang sakral dan ia berbicara mengenai seorang putri raja.

"Venus?" Oh Sehun mewakili pertanyaan sejuta umat. Semua anggota klub basket yang hadir di sekeliling mereka menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan heran sekaligus takjub dengan kecantikannya yang bagaikan memiliki efek magis.

Jungkook mengusap lengan Taehyung dari belakang, berdiri dekat sekali dengan Taehyung dan membuat Taehyung mengulang mantra bagi jantungnya untuk tetap tenang dan tak berulah karena pingsan di pesta dansa rasanya terlalu klise.

"Hanya itu yang perlu kalian ketahui tentang _Venus_ ku. Informasi lainnya tidak untuk diketahui." Jungkook menarik sudut bibirnya.

Oh Sehun menatapnya untuk beberapa saat, dan Taehyung tidak bisa tidak merasa tak nyaman di bawah tatapan yang seolah melihat jauh ke dalam dirinya itu.

"Lalu? Mana pasangan dansamu?" Jungkook kembali berujar, masih dengan intonasi penuh kepercayaan dirinya yang membuat Taehyung lemas mendengarnya sedekat ini dengan cuping telinganya.

Dan detik berikutnya, jawab yang keluar dari bibir Oh Sehun membuat Taehyung merasa bola matanya akan copot dan meloncat keluar dari soket matanya.

" _Kim Taehyung_ datang dengan orang lain."

.

.

.

.

.

 **~* TBC *~**

* * *

.

 _ **Author Note:**_

Yay! Akhirnya semua pemeran utama udah diletakkan di atas papan catur dan siap menari bersama. Mwahahah. X3

Nggak dicek ulang, keburu capek orz. Kalau ada _typo_ mohon dimaapkan. Dibenerin secepatnya. TT_TT

 _Feedbacks are always appreciated! :3_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Special Thanks To:**_

 _ **outout, Ichimaru Kyoshiro, cutebei, babydeer, Jell-ssi, Ansleon, ichizenkaze, Matsuoka Rose, Sugahoney, Nikken969, viertwin, jeonyounjae, TyaWuryWK, Pra, rizqiqaharini, Crushathena, Strawbaekberry, A.M.S taetae95, Adelia335, tryss, vkookkkk, sanaa11, HyeraSung, dila kim, michaelchildhood, Yozora-MKline** , _dan _guest-guest_ tak bernama yang udah ninggalin jejak di chappie 3 lalu. :D

Maap yah ga sempet _reply_ , FFN di hape diblokir sama Telkomsht jadi aku kesusahan buka FFN kalau lagi nggak main laptop. TT_TT Tapi aku seneng banget baca komentar-komentar kalian semua. Mamacih dukungan semangatnyaaa. XD *kasih gulali satu-satu*

 ** _Menjawab pertanyaan paling populer dari chapter lalu:_**

Kisah tentang Lucifer itu beneran kayak gitu, berdasarkan kisah _Fallen Angel Lucifer_ dari kitab Hebrew. Cuman bagian cinta-cintaannya hasil buah pikiran dan imajinasi aku aja.. xD;; Dalam kisah aslinya, cuman dibilang bahwa Lucifer jadi sombong dan tamak, pengen jadi Tuhan dan ngunggulin Tuhan. Jadi aku tambahin bumbu romantisme. ;)

Oh, dan soal pemilihan nama _**Venus**_ buat Taetae di chapter ini. Tahukah kalian kalau nama lain **Lucifer** sang Bintang Fajar adalah **Venus** _The Morning Star_? 8) *kemudian author kabur sebelum spoiler lebih banyak* *ditimpukin reader*


	5. Babak Kelima

**Judul : Rotten Apple**

 **Author : judalismic**

 **Fandom:** BTS

 **Pairing :** Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung (KookV)

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Warning:** Boys Love, University!AU

 **NOTE :**

Seneng banget deh fic ini bisa menghibur. :'D Seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya, roda takdir mulai bergerak. Kemanakah hubungan Jungkook dan Taehyung bakal menuju? Yuk, simak sama-samaaa. ;D

.

.

.

* * *

 **Rotten Apple**

* * *

.

Kedua alis Jungkook berkedut saat didengarnya Oh Sehun memanggil nama pasangan dansanya malam ini. Oh, tidak, coret itu. Pasangan dansanya malam ini adalah _Venus_. Bukan _Kim Taehyung_.

Dapat dirasakan oleh Jungkook tubuh ramping dan jangkung Taehyung membeku saat mendengar namanya disebut oleh si penyelenggara pesta negeri dongeng ini. Namun Jungkook tahu benar bahwa kemampuan Eliza dan timnya sama sekali tidak dapat diragukan. Bahkan Jungkook sendiri pun tak yakin ia akan mengenali Kim Taehyung dalam penyamarannya saat ini jika bukan karena ia sendirilah yang mengatur segalanya seperti ini.

Jungkook mengeratkan tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang Taehyung yang ramping. Bahkan ia dapat merasakan tekstur lembut dan berumpak gaun yang dikenakan Taehyung mengikuti lekuk tubuhnya itu dengan baik pada telapak tangannya. "Oh? Kau mengajak seorang _laki-laki_ untuk jadi pasangan dansamu?"

Jika Park Jimin (atau mungkin Eliza) mendengarnya mengatakan hal barusan itu, Jungkook tak tahu lagi harus ditaruh di mana mukanya.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya samar sebelum menimpali, "Kau _tahu_ Kim Taehyung?"

Jungkook mengusap pinggang Taehyung yang mengeras dalam kegelisahan dan ketakutan akan terbongkarnya jati dirinya. Ingin Jungkook katakan pada _Venus_ di pelukannya ini bahwa _Tidak, Oh Sehun atau siapapun di ballroom ini tidak tahu bahwa Kim Taehyung adalah Venus_.

"Gadis-gadis membicarakannya di kampus," timpal Jungkook santai.

"Mereka punya selera yang bagus." Sehun menyunggingkan senyum.

Ada sesuatu dari cara Sehun mengucapkan kalimat barusan yang membuat Jungkook mengeratkan tangannya kembali di pinggang Taehyung bahkan mungkin tanpa disadarinya sendiri. Jungkook menarik sudut bibirnya dan berkata, "Jadi menurutmu memilihnya sebagai pasangan dansamu malam ini adalah ide bagus?"

Sehun menjentikkan jarinya saat seorang _butler_ yang membawa nampan bundar keperakan dengan empat gelas _cocktail_ melintas tak jauh dari tempatnya dan Jungkook bersama _gadisnya_ kini berdiri. "Dia akan jadi pasangan dansa yang mempesona," terang Sehun bahkan tanpa berpikir sedikitpun untuk menjaga ucapannya di hadapan banyak orang yang mengerubungi mereka seperti ini.

"Dan menurutmu akan mengalahkan _gadis tercantik sedunia_ yang akan kubawa malam ini?" Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Patut kuberi tepuk tangan optimismemu yang luar biasa itu."

Sehun terkekeh pelan saat sebelah tangannya dengan elegan meraih gelas kaca tinggi berisi _cocktail_ buah berwarna merah dan kuning cerah dari atas nampan perak bundar yang disodorkan _butler_ yang kini tengah membungkukkan badannya penuh hormat. "Apa kau tahu mengapa lebih dari dua per tiga anggota klub menggantungkan kepercayaan mereka padaku malam ini daripada padamu?"

"Karena mereka bodoh, tentu saja," ujar Jungkook.

Gelas kaca berkaki tunggal yang tinggi dengan puncak permukaan gelas melebar itu disodorkan Sehun ke arah Taehyung yang masih membatu di sebelah Jungkook. "Mereka cukup pintar untuk ingat bahwa kau adalah pria terakhir di dunia ini yang bisa membuat seorang gadis merasa istimewa," sangkal Sehun pada Jungkook, namun sepasang bola matanya melekat pada manik-manik rubi dalam soket mata Taehyung. "Kau _tidak tahu_ cara memperlakukan seorang wanita dengan benar."

Jungkook mendengus. "Perlukah aku mendengarnya dari seseorang yang berpikir untuk membawa seorang _laki-laki_ sebagai pasangan dansanya?"

"Aku tahu seleramu."

Bohong jika Jungkook bilang kalimat Sehun barusan itu tidak mengejutkannya. Keningnya berkerut samar, membiarkan lawan bicaranya itu menyadari ketidakmengertiannya. " _Selera_?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas taruhannya dari awal?" Sehun balas meninggikan sebelah aslinya yang tercukur sempurna. "Kau akan membawa gadis tercantik sedunia, dan aku akan membawa seseorang yang akan membuatmu berpaling dari gadismu itu."

Jungkook tertawa tanpa humor. "Dan dari awal kukatakan itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa yakin aku akan meninggalkan pasangan dansaku untuk pasangan dansamu?"

"Mungkin aku akan meminta Kim Taehyung menggodamu agar kau meninggalkan _gadis tercantik sedunia_ mu?" Sehun menyunggingkan senyumnya yang bisa membuat siapapun berpikir bahwa mereka berada di bawah kendali putra pewaris kekayaan tak terhitung ini.

"Ide yang tidak terlalu buruk, seandainya aku memang _gay_." Jungkook melingkarkan tangannya yang lain di pinggang Taehyung. "Kau lihat sendiri betapa sempurnanya _Venus_ ku. Tidak ada seorang pun yang akan mengalihkan pandanganku darinya." Dikecupnya pelipis Taehyung tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Oh Sehun sekejap pun.

Oh Sehun merapatkan bibir gelas kaca di tangannya pada bibirnya yang dipulas kemerahan, menyesap likuid dingin yang manis asam itu dengan seringai kecil di sudut bibirnya. "Dan kukira aku selurus tiang listrik sebelum aku bertemu dengan Kim Taehyung," ucapnya.

Jungkook tidak bisa tidak melirik sekilas pada _Venus_ yang lagi-lagi membeku dalam dekapannya. "Kuharap kau sadar bahwa kau sedang mengumumkan pada semua tamu pestamu malam ini bahwa kau seorang _gay_." Jungkook menatap Sehun lurus.

"Kurasa tidak," Sehun mengangkat gelas di tangannya sedikit, sebelum membungkukkan badannya pada Venus yang terpaku entah karena apa dalam pelukan rivalnya itu. "Karena aku tak kuasa menolak pesona gadis yang kaubawa malam ini sesuai janjimu. _Gadis tercantik sedunia_."

Jungkook menarik sudut bibirnya, namun memilih untuk tetap pada posisinya mengapit pinggang Taehyung dengan kedua lengannya. "Dengan kata lain, kita sudah mendapatkan pemenangnya, sekarang?"

"Untuk taruhan itu?" Sehun menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. "Aku khawatir aku harus berkata tidak. Tidak, pemenangnya belum ditentukan hingga pestanya berakhir. Kau mungkin akan meninggalkan Nona Venus yang cantik jelita ini jika ia memilihku menjadi pasangan dansanya alih-alih berdansa denganmu."

"Whoa, whoa. Ada apa ini?" Hoseok yang sedari tadi terdiam menyimak interaksi Jungkook dengan tuan rumah pesta dansa ini angkat bicara dengan kedua tangan di dada. "Tidak, aku tidak bicara begini karena aku memasang taruhan untuk mendukung Jungkook. Tapi bukankah taruhan kalian sudah selesai, sekarang? Jungkook betul-betul membawa gadis tercantik sedunia. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Venusnya di sini. Semua orang tahu itu. Dan kau," ujar Hoseok beralih pada Sehun, "bahkan tidak berhasil membawa pasangan dansamu sama sekali."

"Pasangan dansaku malam ini adalah Nona Venus yang ada di sini," ucap Sehun tanpa keraguan sama sekali.

"Whoops. Tidak sopan, kurasa," ujar Hoseok memiringkan kepalanya. "Jadi kau berpikir untuk merebut pasangan dansa Jungkook?"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya tak acuh, tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab, "Nona Venuslah yang akan datang padaku."

"Kuakui rasa percaya dirimu yang sangat tinggi itu layak diberi penghargaan dan tepuk tangan meriah," potong Jungkook. "Sayangnya kau melupakan satu hal. Venus datang kemari khusus untukku. Kau bahkan tidak akan menyentuhnya seujung jari pun."

"Oh, ya?" Sehun menahan tawa. Jeon Jungkook bersumpah ia ingin sekali meninju wajah lawan bicaranya yang menampakkan air muka kelewat penuh percaya diri itu. Darimana ia punya keyakinan bahwa Taehyung akan meninggalkannya dan memilih Oh Sehun? Mereka telah menyusun semua ini sedemikian rupa, tidak mungkin Taehyung begitu saja melupakan misinya malam ini dan bertindak sesuai yang Sehun katakan akan dilakukannya, kan? Kan?

"Tunggu." Hoseok menginterupsi percakapan mereka lagi. Lembar kartu undangan berwarna merah metalik dengan logo berwarna emas diacungkannya di tangan kanannya. "Jangan-jangan, maksudmu adalah _ini_? Aku sudah punya firasat ada sesuatu yang terencana, di sini."

Seolah mengiyakan tudingan Hoseok, Sehun tanpa ragu mengumumkan pada seluruh tamu pestanya yang menujukan perhatian mereka padanya dan Jungkook sedari tadi maupun yang asyik dengan aktivitas mereka sendiri, melalui _lapel mic_ yang tersemat di kerah tuksedo putih yang dikenakannya.

"Kepada seluruh tamu undangan yang terhormat dan kucintai, yang hadir malam ini pada pesta dansaku ini, kuumumkan mengenai acara menarik yang akan diselenggarakan sebentar lagi."

Gemuruh pertanyaan dan kebingungan terdengar dari para hadirin pesta yang ada dalam _ballroom_ tersebut, ketika suara Sehun disiarkan secara langsung melalui pengeras suara yang ditempatkan apik di beberapa sudut ruang pesta yang luas dan gemerlap.

"Kalian boleh menyebutnya _Adventure_ ," ujar Sehun lagi. "Seperti yang disebutkan dalam surat undangan yang kukirimkan untuk kalian semua, diharapkan kalian tidak mengenakan busana yang terlalu merepotkan. Kulihat di sini ada satu nona yang mengenakan gaun dengan ekor sepanjang dua meter, kurasa tidak membaca undanganku baik-baik?" Sehun menoleh ke arah seorang gadis bergaun merah muda yang dimaksudnya. Gadis itu tersentak malu, namun Sehun mengabaikannya.

"Segera setelah acaranya dimulai, semua gadis akan mendapatkan sebuah _fairy lamp_ dengan lilin secukupnya," terang Sehun lagi. "Para gadis yang telah bersolek dan berbusana semaksimal mungkin malam ini, tentunya berhak mendapatkan lebih dari sekadar sanjungan dan janji-janji manis untuk menjadi pasangan dansa kita, para _gentlemen_ , malam ini, bukan?"

Para undangan pesta yang masih belum memahami semua ini seutuhnya menyimak baik-baik penjelasan dari sang pemilik pesta itu.

"Para gadis yang telah mendapatkan _fairy lamp_ , satu per satu akan keluar dari _ballroom_ dan berkelana sendirian dalam mansionku ini. Bersembunyilah di manapun kalian suka, di sudut manapun di mansionku ini. Kalian bisa memanfaatkan semua ruangan dan taman yang ada di kediamanku ini. Kecuali, tentu saja, kamar tidur orang tuaku atau aku akan kehilangan hak warisku saat mereka kembali dari Kenya bulan depan," tambah Sehun dengan nada canda. Seluruh hadirin tertawa terbahak atas leluconnya—yang bagi Jungkook sama sekali tidak menarik.

"Ada tujuh kamar tidur, dua buah kamar luas dengan banyak ranjang tidur untuk semua pelayan yang terbagi atas laki-laki dan perempuan, dan sebelas ruangan termasuk ruang baca dan ruang hiburan, serta area taman luas di sekeliling mansion ini lengkap dengan rumah kaca dan ruang bermain anak-anak yang masih ngotot dipertahankan oleh ibuku untuk alasan nostalgia," terang Sehun lagi. "Juga kolam renang dan ruang olah raga. Dan masih banyak lagi, silakan bereksplorasi sesuka dan sepuas kalian."

Kali ini mulai terdengar riuh ketertarikan dari para undangan pesta. Sepertinya apa pun yang direncanakan tuan rumah ini akan jadi sesuatu yang menarik dan menghilangkan rasa bosan mereka.

"Oh, aku lupa mengatakan bahwa seluruh penerangan di mansion ini akan dimatikan kecuali di _ballroom_ ini saja. Jadi berhati-hatilah memilih tempat persembunyian, karena tidak ada seorang pun dalam ruangan ini yang kurasa mau tercebur ke dalam kolam renang dalam balutan gaun yang berat itu. Dan tentu saja, semua alat komunikasi seperti ponsel dan semacamnya, akan dikumpulkan di tempat aman yang sudah kusediakan.

Jagalah cahaya _fairy lamp_ yang akan menuntun kalian menyusuri mansionku ini, karena kalian tidak akan menemukan korek api atau semacamnya di mana saja. Pastikan kalian tidak membuka kap lampunya, atau angin dingin malam ini akan meniup dan mematikan _fairy lamp_ kalian."

Satu per satu gadis yang hadir dalam pesta dihampiri oleh para _butler_ yang mendorong rak berisi banyak benda yang memendarkan cahaya kebiruan indah. Setiap gadis itu diberi sebuah _fairy lamp_ dengan kap kaca buram berwarna biru muda yang berlekuk membentuk sebuah kuncup mawar yang artistik, dengan tatakan pipih dari porselen putih yang memiliki lekukan di antara lekukan kap lampunya agar mudah dipegang oleh para gadis yang mendapatkannya tanpa merasa kepanasan. Lilin besar berwarna putih dengan api yang cukup besar tampak menari-nari di dalam kap lampu _fairy lamp_.

"Kalian adalah para putri negeri dongeng yang akan berpetualang dalam gelap, berhati-hatilah dengan langkah kalian. Dan bersembunyilah dengan baik." Sehun mulai lagi. "Sementara para _ladies_ bersembunyi, para _gentlemen_ yang ada di sini akan memberi kalian waktu yang cukup banyak untuk menemukan tempat yang nyaman. Dan tentu saja, setelah lonceng berbunyi dan bergema ke seluruh penjuru mansion dua puluh menit setelah _lady_ terakhir keluar dari _ballroom_ , perburuan dimulai."

Aneka pertanyaan seperti _Perburuan?_ atau _Apa maksudnya?_ dan semacamnya terdengar bergemuruh di lantai dansa. Namun Sehun mengabaikan semuanya, kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya yang terdengar renyah dan lembut.

"Para _gentlemen_ akan mencari gadis-gadis pasangan dansa mereka hingga lonceng berdentang sekali lagi, yang adalah empat puluh menit setelah lonceng pertama berdentang. Tentu saja, hanya berbekalkan sebuah _fairy lamp_ sama seperti yang para _ladies_ dapatkan."

Gemuruh antusias dan protes yang terdengar bersahutan kali ini menarik perhatian Sehun, dan membuatnya menjelaskan, "Aku tahu ini terdengar tidak cukup adil bagi para pria sejati yang telah datang ke pesta ini membawa pasangan dansa masing-masing, namun ternyata harus _mencari_ pasangan kalian dalam gelap. Namun bukankah ini akan menunjukkan seberapa besar keinginan dan ketulusan kalian mencari dan menemukan gadis pasangan kalian? Para _ladies_ yang telah berdandan dan berbusana sedemikan hebatnya, sedemikian rupawannya, bukankah mereka layak mendapatkan usaha dan kerja keras kita, para pria yang menyebut diri kita sebagai seorang pria sejati?"

Terdengar tepuk tangan riuh dari para undangan wanita dalam _ballroom_ yang mewah dan gemerlap itu, sementara undangan pria terbagi antara golongan yang bersemangat mengikuti permainan, hingga yang merasa ini semua merepotkan dan buang-buang waktu dan energi.

"Namun tentu saja, _Adventure_ ini tidak akan menarik jika tidak memiliki hadiah dan hukuman apa-apa. Untuk mereka yang berhasil menemukan kembali pasangan dansanya, boleh segera kembali ke _ballroom_ ini dan berpuas diri telah menjadi pasangan paling ideal karena berhasil menemukan pasangan kalian hanya dengan mengikuti insting dan benang merah yang kalian miliki satu sama lain. Dan tentunya, akan ada hadiah yang sangat menarik untuk pasangan-pasangan tersebut.

Sementara yang tidak berhasil mendapatkan pasangan dansanya sendiri, dianggap gagal dan tidak dapat berdansa dengan pasangan yang tidak berhasil mereka temukan dalam waktu empat puluh menit itu.

Hasil akhirnya, setelah satu jam berlalu semenjak _Adventure_ ini dimulai, semua pasangan dipersilakan berdansa dengan pasangan masing-masing yang berhasil ditemukannya. Sementara mereka yang tidak berhasil menemukan pasangan aslinya, boleh berdansa dengan gadis manapun yang tidak berhasil ditemukan oleh pria pasangan mereka yang sesungguhnya.

Dengan kata lain, semua yang berjalan malam ini di mansion ini adalah petualangan dalam gelap yang dituntun oleh pendaran cahaya _fairy lamp_ yang akan memandu kalian menemukan pasangan dansa sejati kalian malam ini."

Beberapa tamu pria yang keberatan mengumpat, namun tak ada seorang pun yang berani maju ke depan dan menyampaikan protesnya secara terang-terangan pada Oh Sehun. Tidak ada yang ingin terlibat masalah dengan putra orang penting di universitas mereka ini.

"Seperti kisah _Midsummer Night's Dream_ karangan Shakespeare, malam ini mansion ini adalah hutan belantara yang tidak memiliki hukum dan norma yang berlaku seperti apa yang berlaku di dunia luar. Kita berada dalam dunia kecil kita sendiri, dan semua bebas mengeksplorasi apa yang ada di sini. Termasuk, jika kalian belum paham maksudku, _affair_."

Terkesiapnya para undangan pesta tak luput dari perhatian Sehun, membuat putra tunggal keluarga Oh yang terpandang itu menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Seperti yang kukatakan, seluruh mansion akan gelap gulita dan hanya beberapa _fairy lamp_ yang ditempatkan di beberapa tempat yang akan jadi pencahayaan selain sinar bulan yang menerangi taman dan atap mansion. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi di dalam gelap saat seorang pria menemukan gadis yang ternyata bukanlah pasangan dansanya sendiri?"

"Ini gila," komentar Hoseok yang berdiri di samping Sehun dan menyimak sedari tadi.

Sehun mengabaikan total komentar teman klub basketnya itu dan melanjutkan, "Dan karena saat ini kita telah kedatangan tamu penting dan istimewaku malam ini, Jeon Jungkook bersama pasangan dansanya yang mempesona, _Venus_ ," ujar Sehun memoleskan senyum dan menoleh pada Taehyung yang masih terdiam seribu bahasa sejak awal Sehun muncul. "Maka kita perlu memberikan apresiasi yang luar biasa bagi pasangan yang luar biasa ini."

Jeon Jungkook bukan orang bodoh, tentu saja, dan ia bisa menebak ke mana arah pembicaraan ini menuju. Namun ia memilih diam karena tidak ada pilihan lain baginya saat ini. Oh Sehun tengah berbicara tanpa jeda melalui mikrofon yang bergema ke seluruh pelosok _ballroom_ , protes dan menolak permaiannya saat ini bukanlah ide yang bagus jika ia masih ingin menjaga nama baik dan harga dirinya di hadapan seluruh mahasiswa kampus yang hadir malam ini.

"Siapapun yang menemukan Venus dalam _Adventure_ ini, maka dialah yang pantas menjadi pasangan dansa Venus malam ini." Sehun mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya itu dengan penuh kepuasan. Gemuruh tepuk tangan dan siulan para tamu pria yang hadir di pesta itu membuktikan bahwa memang, pada faktanya, _hadiah ini_ jauh lebih menarik bagi para pria itu untuk bersemangat menyelesaikan permainan ini ketimbang iming-iming hadiah uang atau semacamnya.

"Kau menyebut itu sebuah apresiasi?" Jungkook tak membiarkan dirinya bungkam lebih lama.

"Tentu saja," aku Sehun. "Siapapun tahu bahwa kau sangat cerdas dan selalu dianugerahi keberuntungan. Bahkan aku berani bertaruh Dewi Keberuntungan jatuh cinta padamu, karena kau selalu mendapatkan apa pun yang kauinginkan dengan mudah." Senyum penuh makna terpoles di wajah tampan Sehun. "Dan permainan ini hanya akan menjadi _game_ anak kecil bagimu. Kau tentu akan menemukan Venus sebelum orang lain merebutnya darimu, bukan?"

Sebuah tantangan terbuka.

Hanya Oh Sehun yang bisa semudah itu menantang Jeon Jungkook di hadapan hampir seratus mahasiswa universitas mereka yang hadir di pesta malam ini. Dan tentu saja Jungkook tidak bisa mengatakan tidak untuk sebuah tantangan terbuka seperti ini.

"Aku boleh melarikan diri saat seseorang akan menemukanku?" Suara alto yang mengalun merdu dan lembut meluncur dengan terburu dari bibir Taehyung yang semerah mawar. Dapat tertangkap kegelisahan dari caranya bertutur kata dan bagaimana kepingan rubi pada bola matanya menatap Sehun.

Sehun terdiam untuk beberapa saat, menatap Venus yang rupanya memiliki suara yang juga mempesona itu. Tak habis pikir baginya, bahwa gadis seperti ini sungguh-sungguh _ada_. Bukan hanya wajahnya, gestur tubuhnya, namun juga suaranya begitu menghanyutkan. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mendengar Venus berbicara, dan ia jatuh cinta dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Tidak ada yang lebih murni dan penuh kejujuran daripada apa yang baru saja ia dengar dengan sepasang telinganya selama hidupnya. Dan Sehun menyadari bahwa ia tidak bisa mengatakan _tidak_ pada gadis itu.

"Kau ingin melarikan diri dariku?" Sehun menatap Taehyung lekat, namun berbicara dengan nada lembutnya yang seolah berbisik.

Terdengar dehaman dari Jeon Jungkook yang—siapapun bisa lihat—mulai merasa jengkel. "Aku sangat tahu bahwa _Venus_ ku ini begitu menawan. Tapi tidak bisakah kau berhenti sengaja menggodanya di depan hidungku?"

Terdengar tawa riuh dari para undangan pesta. Entah siapa yang mereka tertawakan. Barangkali sebagian dari mereka menertawakan Oh Sehun yang dianggap telah sebegitu tidak tahu malunya menggoda pasangan orang, dan sebagian sisanya menertawakan Jeon Jungkook yang terang-terangan tidak menyembunyikan rasa posesifnya.

Oh Sehun tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak tahu kau sungguh-sungguh tidak ingin orang lain merebut Venus _mu_." Terdapat penekanan pada bagian kata 'Venus _mu_ ' barusan, dan Jungkook tidaklah bodoh untuk tidak menangkap sindiran halus yang dilontarkan lawan bicaranya itu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyimpan semua yang ingin kubicarakan dengan nona cantik ini setelah permainan _Adventure_ selesai dan ia resmi menjadi pasangan dansaku. Kau tidak akan keberatan jika seperti itu, kurasa?" Sehun masih menggunakan nada bicara yang sopan dengan sengaja, dan itu membuat Jungkook jengkel.

"Itu takkan terjadi," sanggah Jungkook. "Venus datang bersamaku, dan ia akan pulang bersamaku."

"Menarik. Aku tidak pernah seantusias ini sejak pertandingan final tim basket kita tahun lalu di ajang pertandingan Nasional. Aku tidak sabar melihat hasil akhirnya," ujar Sehun tanpa kehilangan komposurnya sama sekali.

Bicara soal komposur, justru tampaknya Jeon Jungkooklah yang telah kehilangan komposurnya sejak beberapa saat lalu, sejak Oh Sehun memulai pidato panjang mengenai permainannya ini. Dapat dilihatnya seringai tipis di wajah Namjoon yang berdiri tak begitu jauh darinya, dan bagaimana kawan karibnya di klub basket itu mengerling padanya dengan isyarat seolah mengatakan _"Mampus kau, Jeon Jungkook. Oh Sehun sedang dalam mode rivalrinya padamu."_ Yang, tentu saja, sama sekali tak membuat Jungkook gentar.

Namun tak dapat dipungkirinya bahwa ada sebersit keraguan dalam hatinya. Ia tidak mengenal Kim Taehyung dengan baik, bahkan mereka baru saja saling bertukar kata-kata sejak tiga hari lalu. Demi Tuhan, Tiga Hari Lalu. Siapa yang akan yakin bahwa Kim Taehyung tidak akan mengkhianatinya saat ini?

Mungkin ucapan Sehun tentang bagaimana Jungkook tidak bisa memperlakukan seseorang (tidak hanya untuk kaum hawa, jika perlu diperjelas) dengan baik. Ia tidak merasa perlu bersusah-payah melakukannya. Karena toh pada akhirnya semua orang akan tetap berkumpul di sekelilingnya, mengelu-elukannya. Tak peduli bagaimana ia memperlakukan mereka dan apa yang dikatakannya pada mereka.

Dan tentu saja, hal itu berimbas pada tumbuhnya rasa tidak percaya pada setiap orang yang ditemuinya. Jika mereka bisa semudah itu menyukainya, bukankah sama saja artinya bahwa setiap orang bisa dengan mudah membencinya?

Hal yang sama yang terjadi pada Oh Sehun.

Jeon Jungkook masih mengingat dengan cukup baik, bagaimana Wakil Kapten Tim Basket itu mengagumi dan mengejarnya sebagai panutan baik dalam permainan basket maupun akademik mereka. Keluarga mereka terpandang, sama-sama selalu berada di urutan teratas daftar undangan para petinggi negeri yang menyelenggarakan pesta pernikahan, pertunangan, hingga _anniversary_ dan sekadar ulang tahun. Dan di sanalah kedua putra terpandang ini bertemu, di salah satu pesta-pesta yang menjemukkan itu.

Bagaimana rasa kagum itu bertransformasi menjadi _rivalry_ yang mudah memanas di antara mereka berdua, Jungkook tidak ingat. Yang ia ingat, adalah bahwa Oh Sehun akan mencari seribu satu cara untuk mengalahkannya dalam hal apa pun. Seolah mereka terkungkung dalam sebuah perang dingin yang tidak akan dimenangkan siapa-siapa.

Namun tentu saja, bukan putra Keluarga Jeon namanya jika menarik diri dari sebuah pertempuran. Jika ini yang diinginkan Oh Sehun, jika Oh Sehun ingin mencoba mengalahkannya, maka satu-satunya hal yang harus dilakukan Jeon Jungkook adalah bertahan dan tidak menyisakan tempat sedikit pun bagi ego Oh Sehun untuk mencicipi kekalahan seorang Jeon.

Lampu-lampu _fairy lamp_ satu per satu telah berpindah tangan dari para _butler_ pada para gadis undangan. Terdengar oleh Jungkook, Sehun memberikan pengumuman tambahan bahwa yang menerima _fairy lamp_ berwarna biru dan harus pergi bersembunyi _bukan hanya para gadis saja_ , namun juga mereka para pria yang menjadi pasangan dansa pria lainnya di pesta malam ini. Ia tidak menyebutkan secara eksplisit bahwa mereka yang berperan sebagai _wanita_ dalam hubungan antar dua orang prialah yang dipersilakan untuk bersembunyi, namun semua orang tahu dengan sendirinya.

Sehun mengangkat sebuah _fairy lamp_ yang memendarkan cahaya biru di tangannya dan menyodorkannya pada Taehyung. "Untuk yang tercantik," ujarnya dengan seulas senyum.

Dan Jungkook tidak bisa lebih marah lagi, saat Taehyung menerima _fairy lamp_ yang diberikan Sehun padanya itu.

Sehun membungkukkan badan dan berbalik setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan mengatakan sesuatu mengenai persiapan _Adventure_ sehingga ia harus undur diri untuk sekarang. Tak lupa ia menambahkan bahwa ia akan kembali pada _Venus_ dan menjemputnya dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Jelas sekali Oh Sehun sengaja. Sangat disengaja. Ia paling tahu tombol mana yang harus ditekan untuk membuat Jeon Jungkook jengkel. Dan kini, anak emas keluarga Jeon itu mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Taehyung yang tidak memegang _fairy lamp_. "Kita harus bicara," bisiknya penuh nada tidak senang.

Hoseok dan Namjoon hanya menatap pasangan yang terburu melintasi _ballroom_ menuju ke salah satu kamar duduk yang dibuat dari kelambu di pinggiran ruangan, berisi sebuah sofa panjang dan dua buah sofa berlengan lengkap dengan meja berukir yang penuh berisi camilan dan minuman. Ruang-ruang duduk ini dibuat sederhana namun cantik dengan kelambu satin keemasan berpadu dengan beludru merah, membentuk sangkar-sangkar burung raksasa yang menjaga privasi pengunjungnya, walau hanya dibatasi oleh kain kelambu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Jungkook menutup tirai kelambu setelah memastikan semua orang di luar sana tengah sibuk dengan keriangan masing-masing bersiap untuk permainan—yang bagi Jungkook—konyol ini. Tanpa dilepaskannya cekalan tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Taehyung yang rupanya lebih kecil dari dugaannya, ia menatap pasangan dansanya itu dan berkata dengan dingin, "Aku tidak pernah memaafkan sebuah pengkhianatan."

Tak luput dari pengelihatannya bagaimana alis-alis di wajah cantik Taehyung bertaut, bagaimana kening yang tersembunyi di balik poni yang jarang-jarang dan melengkung halus itu mengerut, dan bagaimana sepasang pupil mata yang tersembunyi di balik lensa kontak semerah rubi itu menatapnya selekat ia balik menatap _Venus_ nya itu.

" _Pengkhianatan_?" Taehyung tidak menggunakan suara alto wanitanya kali ini, berbisik untuk menyembunyikan suara aslinya, namun cukup terdengar oleh Jungkook yang berdiri tak kurang dari setengah meter darinya saat ini.

"Kau tidak boleh membiarkan seorang pun menemukanmu. Hanya aku yang akan menemukanmu." Jungkook sama sekali tak mengindahkan bagaimana ia terdengar begitu berambisi saat mengatakannya.

Mungkin ia sebegitu tidak inginnya kalah dari Oh Sehun. Atau mungkin ia tidak ingin orang lain berdansa dengan _Venus_ nya, mahakaryanya yang paling sempurna ini. Atau mungkin keduanya.

"Karena itu kutanyakan padanya bolehkah aku kabur saat seseorang nyaris menemukanku, kan?" Taehyung membalas dengan pertanyaan retoris.

"Larilah ke manapun, jangan biarkan siapapun menemukanmu selain aku." Jungkook mengabaikan ucapan Taehyung. "Tidak juga _Oh Sehun_." Terdapat penekanan saat ia menyebutkan nama rivalnya itu, dan hal ini juga disadari oleh Taehyung.

"Hanya perasaanku saja, atau kau memang berpikir aku akan membiarkan Oh Sehun menangkapku?" Taehyung sama sekali telah melupakan ekspresi seorang _lady_ yang diajarkan oleh Eliza padanya, dan kini menatap Jungkook dengan air muka angkuhnya yang penuh kebanggaan itu lagi. Sebagaimana seorang Kim Taehyung selalu melakukannya saat berhadapan dan bertengkar dengan Jeon Jungkook. Bukan sebagaimana _Venus_ menatap pangeran negeri dongengnya.

Jungkook menarik sudut bibirnya. "Jangan kaupikir aku tidak menyadari caramu memandangnya."

"Bagaimana? Taehyung sedikit meninggikan suaranya tak percaya.

"Biar kuingat." Jungkook berpose seolah tengah mengingat-ngingat. "Oh, benar. Pertama, ia mengatakan bahwa ia bermaksud mengajak _mu_ sebagai pasangan dansanya malam ini, lalu ia bilang ia tertarik pada _mu_ , dan tertarik pada _Venus_ yang adalah dirimu juga, lalu semua rayuan dan godaannya itu, lalu ia menjulurkan tangannya dan menyerahkan _fairy lamp_ jelek itu dan kau menyambutnya dengan tersipu-sipu. Boleh kautambahkan jika ada yang kulewatkan."

"Aku _tidak_ tersipu," bantah Taehyung. Kedua pupil matanya menampakkan kemarahan.

"Kuingatkan sekali lagi." Jungkook tak mengacuhkan bantahan Taehyung, alih-alih ia mengeratkan cekalannya di pergelangan tangan Taehyung dan mengangkat lengan yang kurus dan ramping itu ke samping wajah Taehyung, sementara tubuhnya kian mendekat dan merapat pada Taehyung yang berdiri terpaku di tempatnya. "Malam ini kau adalah _Venusku_. Aku tidak peduli apa yang kaupikirkan tentang Oh Sehun, apa yang akan kalian lakukan setelah ini, bahkan aku tak peduli jika besok pagi kau akan datang dan melemparkan diri padanya dan jadi salah satu dari pacar-pacarnya. Tapi malam ini, kau hanya _milikku_."

Taehyung berjengit marah. "Aku sangat ingat, Jeon Jungkook. Benar, malam ini aku adalah apa yang kausebut sebagai _Venus_. Tapi tidak bisakah kau sedikit menghargaiku? Untuk siapa aku berpenampilan seperti ini? Untuk siapa aku repot-repot melalui semua ini padahal aku bisa bersantai-santai di kamarku malam ini? Aku sudah melakukan banyak hal untukmu, paling tidak bersikaplah baik padaku sedikit saja."

Jungkook tak menyahut. Menatap lekat Taehyung yang memandangnya dengan kemarahan tercermin dalam kepingan rubinya.

"Jika kau terus menganggapku sebagai alat untuk mencapai kejayaan dan piala kemenanganmu melawan sainganmu si Oh Sehun—demi Tuhan, bahkan aku tidak tahu dia bicara apa. Aku _tidak pernah_ bertemu dengannya satu kali pun!" Taehyung menelan ludah susah payah di antara kebingungannya, sebelum melanjutkan, "Jika kau terus menganggapku setidakpentingnya seperti itu, maka aku mungkin akan mulai berpikir bahwa akan jadi jauh lebih baik jika aku menerima tawarannya untuk datang ke pesta dansa ini sebagai pasangannya daripada menjadi pasanganmu."

Kali ini Jungkook yang memancarkan kemarahan dari kepingan sehitam malamnya.

Namun belum sempat Jungkook memotong, Taehyung melanjutkan dengan membabi-buta dan penuh nada berduri, "Paling tidak, aku tak perlu mengenakan semua riasan dan busana konyol ini. Dia mengundangku sebagai _diriku sendiri_ dan dia menghargaiku. Tidak seperti seseorang di sini."

Entah iblis mana yang tengah berkeliaran dan menonton persiteruan kedua insan yang masing-masing terselubungi oleh kemarahan ini, hingga tahu-tahu saja Taehyung merasakan lengan kuat Jungkook yang bebas menggamit pinggangnya kasar dan menumbukkan tubuh mereka, dan bibir merah milik Jungkook memagutnya tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Bukan hanya ini adalah ciuman pertamanya, namun tak pernah terlintas pikiran bahkan khayalan sama sekali di kepala Taehyung, bahwa dalam dua puluh dua tahun kehidupannya ini ia akan menerimanya dari seorang _laki-laki_. Terlebih, dari seorang Jeon Jungkook!

"Taehyung! Ya Tuhan, itu _kau_ kan, Taehyung?" Tirai kelambu disingkap cepat saat sebuah suara riang yang sangat familiar di telinga Taehyung berbisik tinggi sembari menerobos masuk ke dalam ruang duduk tempat mereka berada. "Aku kaget sekali melihatmu tadi. Demi Tuhan, kau benar-benar cantik! Aku bangga seka—YA TUHAN!?"

Taehyung mendorong tubuh Jungkook sekeras yang tubuh lemasnya bisa, hingga si pencuri ciuman pertamanya itu terdorong mundur dan melepaskan pagutannya.

"Ini," ujar Taehyung cepat sambil berdoa pada para dewa dan dewi untuk membuat Park Jimin jadi super bodoh saat ini dan mungkin amnesia jauh lebih baik, "tidak seperti yang kaubayangkan."

Park Jimin terbelalak tanpa menimpali. Bagaimana bisa, ia baru saja menyaksikan teman sekamarnya sendiri di asrama, sahabatnya sendiri, berciuman dengan Jeon Jungkook!

"Senang melihatmu, Park Jimin." Seolah apa yang baru saja terjadi bukanlah hal besar sama sekali, Jeon Jungkook mengusap bibirnya yang kini terpulas lipstik Taehyung, dan berkata pada Jimin tanpa kehilangan komposurnya sama sekali, "Bersembunyilah dengan _Venus_ ku. Tugasmu adalah memastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang menemukan _Taehyung_ selain aku."

Jimin masih melotot kaget, menatap Jungkook dan Taehyung bergantian dalam ketidakpercayaannya. Tidak, semua orang boleh saja beranggapan bahwa Park Jimin adalah orang bodoh, tapi ia _tidaklah_ bodoh. Demi Zeus, bahkan orang bodoh sekalipun tetap akan tahu bahwa baru saja Jeon Jungkook berciuman dengan Kim Taehyung yang kini sedang mati-matian menahan rona merah jambu di wajahnya, gelisah menatap ke arah lain selain Jimin, dengan bibir berpulaskan lipstik merah mawar yang memudar terlihat sedikit bergetar.

"Tentu saja," ujar Jimin beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah seringai tampak menemukan jalannya untuk terpatri di wajahnya yang mulai menyatukan satu dengan satu kemungkinan dan sampai pada satu kesimpulan. "Setelah Taehyung merapikan dan membetulkan lipstiknya."

Jeon Jungkook melepaskan cengkeramannya dari pergelangan tangan Taehyung dan berjalan melewati Jimin tak acuh, menyingkap tirai kelambu dan keluar dari ruang duduk setelah berkata, "Aku akan membunuhmu jika _Venus_ tertangkap oleh orang lain."

Dan tinggallah Kim Taehyung di dalam ruang duduk berkelambu itu, bersama Park Jimin yang menatapnya dengan binar-binar mencurigakan di matanya, dan baru kali ini Taehyung merasa ingin menggali lubang kubur di sini juga, saat ini juga, saking tak kuatnya menahan rasa malu.

"Jadi?" Jimin mengulum senyum yang membuat kedua kelopak matanya yang sipit seolah menyatu dan membentuk garis-garis tipis. "Siapa yang kauinginkan jadi pasangan dansamu, _Nona Venus_? Jeon Jungkook, atau Oh Sehun?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~* TBC *~**

* * *

.

 **Author Note:**

Nah, lho. Jimine ada di pihak siapa sih, sebenernya? X3

Ikuti terus kelanjutan ceritanya, yaaa. :D

Thanks banget banget banget buat semua yang udah setia nungguin _Rotten Apple_. Mian, minggu kemarin _author_ ada acara yang ga bisa dihindari, jadi nggak apdet. QAQ

.

 _ **Special Thanks to:**_ _(diurutkan berdasarkan urutan review)_

 ** _Vivi617, BbuingHeaven, Red Parfait, KookV9795, hyesang-nim, jeonyoungjae, sanaa11, TaeKai, shipyon, Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, outout, deshintamirna, rlnmjn, The Real Venus, Yozora-MKline, rey sun, Jell-ssi, eggtae, TyaWuryWK, hyemi270, Ichimaru Kyoshiro, Malaikat Pencabut Nyawa, Tofuconewie, V-TaeBaby, Linkz account, Sugahoney, Luciferia, Anunya Bangtan, tryss, babydeer, sxgachim, HyeraSung, Matsuoka Rose, Strawbaekberry, Macchiato Chwang, Ansleon, rizqiqaharini, Dororong, utsukushii02, cinnynese, viertwin, vkooky, yoitedumb, jenong, Nana Huang, VKookKookV, dila kim, PurpleLittleCho, Nevinna Lea, princeRathena, busaneseo, WulanDeerKookV, hopeuu, hanbinunna, Guesteu, yukiyukaji, HilmaKins, michaelchildhood, Taetae95, purplesya, alv,_** **_myungdarling._**

Sekali lagi, maap banget karena nggak sempet _reply_ semua _review_. _But I really love your feedbacks_! Bikin semangat dan hepi. :'D

Dan iyaaaa kayaknya chapter kemarin ga semua kedata siapa aja yang ninggalin jejak. Tenggelem sama _review-review_ lain. Miaaaan! *gelundungan* Sekarang udah pake fitur _tampilkan review per chapter_ , jadi pasti ga ada yang kelewat.. ^ ^

Udah donlod aplikasi FFN for android berkat saran seseorang, jadi sekarang bisa akses FFN walau ol di hape sekalipun. Janji deh, semua _review_ pasti dibalas dan _review_ dari _guest_ yang ga _login_ bakal dibalas di sini mulai _chappie_ depan. Semua pasti punya pertanyaan tentang _fic_ ini, kan? ^ ^

Menjawab pertanyaan populer _chappie_ lalu, kisah **Turandot** endingnya sengaja disembunyikan dulu sama Eliza. Mungkin nanti punya pengaruh sama alur kisah Rotten Apple ini? ;D *kabur*

Alrighty, have a nice day & see ya in the next chap! O/


	6. Babak Keenam

**Judul : Rotten Apple**

 **Author : judalismic**

 **Fandom:** BTS

 **Pairing :** Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung (KookV)

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Warning:** Boys Love, University!AU

 **NOTE :**

Baca _feedback_ di _chapter_ lalu, hampir semuanya bilang chappie 5 kemarin bikin deg-degan. That was so sweet, berarti kalian menghayati dan menyerapi chapter lalu ampe bisa kebawa baper gitu.. Thankies, kookv fellas. :'D *kasih gulali satu-satu* Semua komentar baik yang login maupun non-login dibaca dengan penuh rasa cinta. _Thanks a bunch!_ :*

Di chappie lalu, tokoh sentrisnya Jungkook. Chappie ini kita kembali ke Taehyung- _centric_. Means, segala hal yang ada di kepala Tae bakal diungkapkan pada kalian, tapi kita nggak tau apa isi kepala Kookie.. ^ ^

Enjoy~

.

* * *

 **Rotten Apple**

* * *

.

Bunyi halus ketukan hak tinggi dan tipis sepatu peraknya bergema di sepanjang lorong. Taehyung tidak bisa tidak berpikir bahwa kediaman Oh Sehun yang lebih mirip sebuah istana daripada sebuah rumah ini adalah wujud terbesar dari sebuah pemborosan. Bahkan jika ia tak salah mengingat, Oh Sehun sendiri tidak menyebut tempat tinggalnya ini sebagai _rumah_ , melainkan _mansion_. Yang benar saja. Mansion, katanya? Siapa dia? Selebritis?

Seolah mendengar isi kepala Taehyung, Park Jimin menatapnya dengan kuluman senyum yang—jujur saja—membuat Taehyung ingin menamparnya saat ini juga. "Apa?" bentak Taehyung.

Park Jimin terbahak saat didengarnya sahabatnya itu membentaknya dengan suara alto yang _wanita sekali_ barusan. Dan Taehyung merutuki dirinya sendiri karena walaupun di sepanjang lorong ini yang ia tahu hanya ada mereka berdua saja, ia tak ingin mengambil risiko berbicara menggunakan suara aslinya sendiri. Siapa yang tahu ada katak yang bersembunyi dan membawa kabar ke seluruh pelosok negeri.

—Oh, tidak. Bahkan ia mulai berpikir seperti seorang putri negeri dongeng betulan!

Taehyung jadi ingin menangisi kejantanannya sendiri yang menguap entah kemana sejak bertemu dengan Jeon Jungkook dan membiarkan putra keluarga Jeon yang egois dan semaunya itu masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa seperti seorang gadis pingitan yang tak bisa melawan apa pun yang dikatakan laki-laki yang _padahal_ lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu.

Benar, Taehyung yakin benar bahwa ia tidak mau mengiyakan semua hal yang dikatakan Jungkook padanya. Seperti bagaimana tudingan-tudingan Jungkook mengenai apa yang dipikirkan Taehyung tentang Sehun, misalnya. Namun sialnya, Taehyung _tidak bisa_ membenci Jeon Jungkook. Apa pun yang dikatakannya, bagaimanapun Taehyung diperlakukan, ia tak bisa membenci pemilik iris mata sehitam malam itu.

Pernah Taehyung baca dalam sebuah artikel majalah _fashion_ yang jadi langganannya untuk tetap _up to date_ dengan perkembangan _fashion_ masa kini, bahwa telah sejak lama umat manusia berusaha mengungkap kepribadian dan rahasia jiwa manusia yang lainnya, untuk kemudian mengelompokkan umat manusia dalam kategori-kategori tertentu sesuai dengan karakteristik khusus mereka.

Mata adalah jendela jiwa seseorang, dan dibandingkan dengan tes kepribadian lainnya seperti memilih pintu mana yang akan kaupilih untuk menggambarkan kepribadianmu yang tersembunyi, melihat dan membaca mata seseorang adalah hal yang lebih mudah lagi karena kita bisa melakukannya hanya dari satu sisi tanpa diketahui subjek yang bersangkutan.

Bahkan para ilmuwan di Universitas Orebro di Swedia, yang secara khusus mempelajari ilmu neurologi, mengatakan bahwa warna iris dan pupil mata seseorang dipengaruhi oleh genetika mereka yang terhubung langsung dengan lobus frontal dalam otak manusia. Lobus frontal adalah rumah bagi pemikiran kognitif manusia, dan itu adalah sistem syaraf pusat yang menentukan dan membentuk kepribadian seorang individu.

Pada dasarnya, seseorang dengan warna mata yang betul-betul hitam itu hampir tidak ada. Kebanyakan mereka yang berpikir warna matanya adalah hitam, sebetulnya berwarna cokelat yang sangat gelap. Namun Jeon Jungkook, sebagaimana telah Taehyung pastikan 100% saat putra bungsu keluarga Jeon itu—uhuk—menciumnya, betul-betul memiliki iris mata hitam pekat.

Iris mata hitam melambangkan malam, misteri, dan intuisi. Seseorang dengan bola mata sehitam malam dipercaya memiliki sifat tanggung jawab tinggi dan sangat bisa dipercaya. Mereka senang menyembunyikan apa yang sebenarnya mereka pikirkan, senang menyembunyikan diri, dan mereka akan menyimpan rahasiamu dengan sangat baik.

Orang-orang dengan iris mata hitam pekat tidak mudah mempercayai orang lain. Dan yang Taehyung ingat benar, artikel itu juga mengatakan bahwa mereka yang termasuk dalam golongan ini cenderung enggan untuk memulai sebuah hubungan persahabatan maupun jatuh cinta. Namun saat mereka melakukannya, menjalin hubungan dalam bentuk apa pun itu, persahabatan maupun cinta, mereka akan sangat loyal sampai akhir zaman sekalipun. Mereka memiliki pemikiran yang tajam, bergairah, dan sangat optimis.

Dan seperti yang Taehyung dengar dari kabar yang beredar mengenai Jeon Jungkook, si pemilik pupil sehitam malam itu memang sesuai pencitraan iris matanya. Ia seorang pekerja keras, praktis, dan selalu melakukan yang terbaik untuk apa pun yang dilakukannya. Jeon Jungkook sangat tahu apa yang _bisa_ dilakukannya, dan ia _tahu_ apa yang diinginkannya. Mungkin karena sifat dasarnya yang selalu ingin melakukan segalanya dengan baik, membuatnya menjadi tidak mau salah dan tidak mau kalah. Terlebih, apa yang bisa diharapkan dari putra bungsu sebuah keluarga terpandang dengan kesibukan orang tuanya yang luar biasa padat? Ia hidup dan besar sendirian, terbiasa melakukan segalanya tanpa orang lain, membentuk dirinya menjadi seseorang yang merasa bahwa ia _tidak butuh_ orang lain.

Boleh saja Jeon Jungkook memiliki banyak teman, banyak pengagum, dan banyak orang yang mengaku sebagai sahabat dekatnya. Namun ada berapa orang dari mereka yang benar-benar _dianggap_ olehnya?

Sekelebat kisah mengenai Turandot yang diceritakan Eliza pada Taehyung melintas di kepalanya, dan Taehyung memoleskan senyum hambar.

Apa seseorang harus memecahkan teka-teki Turandot untuk dapat memasuki kehidupan seorang Jeon Jungkook? Tidak ada yang salah dengan persahabatan dan kasih sayang, mengapa Jeon Jungkook tidak bisa melihat hal itu?

Turandot membentengi hati dan dirinya dengan kawat-kawat berduri yang bermanifestasi dalam teka-teki menyulitkan, yang tak seorang pun dapat memecahkannya. _Untuk apa? Mengapa?_

Taehyung menyesal ia tak mendesak Eliza untuk menyelesaikan kisah mengenai Putri Turandot itu beberapa jam lalu. Mungkin ia akan memaksa Eliza bercerita hingga selesai sepulangnya ia dari pesta dansa ini. Karena, tentu saja, ia tidak akan kembali ke asrama dalam penampilan fantastis sekaligus membingungkan ini, demi Tuhan.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Suara familiar yang riang milik Park Jimin membuyarkan Taehyung dari alam pikirannya yang melayang jauh.

Taehyung menoleh pada kawan karibnya itu, menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebagai isyarat agar Jimin melanjutkan apa pun yang hendak dikatakannya. Dalam keremangan lorong yang hanya diterangi dua berkas cahaya _fairy lamp_ yang berada di tangan keduanya, mereka hanya bisa saling membayangkan ekspresi jelas apa yang ditampakkan lawan bicara masing-masing, namun Taehyung yakin benar bahwa Jimin sangat mengenalnya untuk tahu apa yang ingin dikatakannya melalui air muka belaka.

"Dengan _siapa_ kauingin berdansa malam ini?" Jimin berbisik dan terkekeh.

Taehyung memalingkan pandangan. "Bukankah sudah jelas?" ujarnya tak acuh.

"Oh, ya?" Jimin balas meninggikan sebelah alisnya sekarang. "Bagiku tidak jelas sama sekali."

Taehyung mengerling dan berbisik di antara barisan giginya yang terkatup rapat, "Kau tentu tidak berpikir aku akan berdansa dengan orang lain selain Jeon Jungkook. Bagaimanapun, aku _tidak ingin_ identitasku terbongkar. Mereka mungkin terperdaya karena hanya melihatku sepintas saja atau dari jarak yang sangat jauh. Bagaimana jika mereka melihatku dari dekat? Siapapun mungkin saja menyadari ini adalah _aku_. Dan lebih daripada itu, jika aku sampai berdansa dengan orang lain, Jeon Jungkook akan membenciku mati-matian karena membuat harga dirinya jatuh sampai ke kerak bumi. Bisa kaubayangkan apa yang akan dilakukannya?"

"Begitu?" Terasa sekali keraguan dari cara Jimin menimpali, bahkan sepertinya kawan karibnya sama sekali tak berusaha menyembunyikannya. "Kupikir sekalipun kau memilih Jungkookie untuk jadi pasangan dansamu adalah karena kau lebih _menyukainya_ daripada Oh Sehun."

"Jangan mulai," desis Taehyung, melotot pada teman sejak ingusannya itu.

"Oh, ayolah," protes Jimin. "Kita sudah berjalan selama lebih dari sepuluh menit sejak permainan _Adventure_ ini dimulai, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini, kapan kau akan membuka mulutmu dan mengatakan padaku _apa_ yang terjadi antara kau dan Jungkook? Oh, dan sebelum lupa kukatakan, percayalah padaku, tidak ada seorang pun yang akan menyangka kau adalah _kau_. Kau betul-betul menjelma menjadi _Venus_ yang sungguh luar biasa."

" _Tidak_ ada yang terjadi antara aku dan Jeon Jungkook," desis Taehyung lagi, memberi penekanan pada kata 'tidak' agar sahabatnya itu berhenti memojokkannya. Tak mengacuhkan total bagian terakhir kalimat Jimin barusan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, dan tiba-tiba saja dia punya ide untuk _menciummu_? Begitu saja?" Jimin sedikit meninggikan volume suaranya dan menatap Taehyung tak percaya setitik nila pun. "Kau perlu memberiku alasan yang sedikit lebih masuk akal, Kim Taehyung. Dan aku _sangat_ , sekali lagi, _sangat_ , mengenalmu. Aku _tahu_ saat kau menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Jangan memanggil _namaku_ , Bodoh!" Taehyung menggeplak kepala Jimin. Benar-benar lupa bahwa ia sedang berperan menjadi seorang _lady_ yang seharusnya bertingkah elegan dan penuh kelembutan. "Jika seseorang sampai tahu _Venus_ adalah _aku_ , bukan hanya Jeon Jungkook yang akan membunuhmu. Aku juga akan menguliti dan membakarmu hidup-hidup kemudian membiarkan anjing-anjing liar melahapmu."

Tanpa disangka, ucapan Taehyung barusan malah berbalik baginya dan membuat Jimin memamerkan cengiran lebar. "Ho? Jadi sekarang bukan hanya kau yang ada di pihaknya, tapi kau juga berpikir bahwa Jungkook ada di pihakmu?"

Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya. "Memangnya tidak? Ia akan marah besar jika penyamaranku ini terbongkar dan semua orang tahu bahwa ia _tidak_ benar-benar membawa _gadis tercantik sedunia_ sesuai janjinya ke pesta ini. Kurasa hal terakhir yang paling ingin dipertahankannya sampai mati adalah harga dirinya."

Jimin berdecak panjang, menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali. "Darimana _image_ Jungkook itu kaudapatkan? Kurasa ada yang perlu kuluruskan, di sini. Karena sepertinya kau berpikir Jungkook tidak punya perasaan dan hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri."

"Memangnya tidak?" Taehyung mengangkat dagunya, menantang Jimin untuk mematahkan argumennya.

"Jika kau sudah mengenalnya dengan baik, kau akan jatuh cinta padanya," ucap Jimin setelah beberapa saat menatap Taehyung dan menimbang kalimatnya dengan baik.

"Yang benar saja," dengus Taehyung.

"Aku tidak bercanda," sahut Jimin dengan sedikit tawa. "Menurutmu bagaimana aku bisa cukup dekat dengan Jeon Jungkook walaupun aku tidak berada di level yang sama dengannya?"

Taehyung tak menimpali. Jujur saja, selain alasan bahwa sahabatnya satu ini berada dalam klub _Dance_ yang sama dengan Jeon Jungkook, ia tak tahu alasan lain mengapa bisa-bisanya Jimin tahan dengan sikap si Kapten Klub Basket sekaligus _dancer_ yang kemampuannya tak perlu diragukan itu dan bertingkah seolah Jimin dekat dengannya.

"Jungkook adalah orang terakhir yang tidak bisa kaupercaya di dunia ini," terang Jimin kemudian. "Setiap orang menyimpan rahasia, menutup-nutupi apa yang ada dalam kepala mereka, menampilkan hanya yang terbaik dan terbagus saja dari diri mereka untuk dilihat orang lain. Namun tidak dengan Jeon Jungkook. Dia mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya, melakukan apa yang ingin dilakukannya. Dan ia tidak pernah menganggap orang lain lebih buruk atau lebih rendah darinya. Ia mungkin bertingkah seenaknya, karena menurutnya _semua orang_ berhak melakukannya. Ia tidak keberatan saat kau juga melakukan hal yang sama."

Taehyung menatap kawan karibnya itu tanpa berkedip.

"Aku sangat mengaguminya, kau tahu," aku Jimin. "Di saat semua orang tidak bisa menyampaikan apa yang ingin mereka katakan, ia selalu dapat mengatakan apa yang ada dalam kepalanya. Ia tidak peduli bagaimana pandangan dunia terhadapnya. Ia tahu apa yang _diinginkannya_ , dan ia _melakukannya_."

"Kau akan tertawa jika melihat dirimu sendiri di depan cermin saat ini, Chim." Taehyung menarik sudut bibirnya penuh humor. "Kau terlihat seolah sedang bercerita tentang cinta pertamamu."

Dan senyum di bibir Taehyung lenyap tak berbekas ketika Jimin menjawab dengan ringan, "Kalau kukatakan _Ya_?"

Taehyung mengerjap. _Apa?_

"Kalau kukatakan memang _Benar_? Bahwa Jeon Jungkook adalah cinta pertamaku, dan bahwa ia telah menolakku dan membuatku patah hati selama berminggu-minggu, hingga akhirnya aku mengenal Yoongi-hyung yang juga berada dalam klub basket yang dipimpinnya?" Jimin melanjutkan ucapannya tanpa nada ragu sedikitpun.

Taehyung membulatkan mata rubinya tak percaya. Terkejut bukan kepalang.

"Kau lihat, Tae? Tidak semua orang di dunia ini sejujur dan setransparan dirimu. Semua orang lainnya menyimpan rahasia. Seperti juga aku." Jimin memoleskan senyum di wajahnya. "Aku selalu terjebak di antara orang-orang yang memiliki ketulusan hati yang mengerikan seperti kalian berdua. Aku sangat mengenalmu dengan baik, dan aku tahu bahwa kau dan dia _sangat mirip_."

"Bagian mananya?" Taehyung tak dapat menghentikan spontanitasnya sendiri.

"Bagian bagaimana kalian hidup jujur pada diri kalian sendiri, dan bagaimana kalian memiliki hati yang sangat baik." Jimin mengakhiri ucapannya dengan cengiran lebar yang membuat mata sipitnya kian menyipit.

Entah bagian mana yang menyita pikiran Taehyung saat ini. Fakta tersembunyi bahwa sahabat karibnya sendiri, yang ia pikir sangat dikenalnya luar-dalam tanpa terkecuali, telah menyembunyikan rahasia darinya dengan apik selama entah berapa lama, atau kenyataan bahwa sahabatnya itu berkata bahwa ia dan Jeon Jungkook sangat mirip dan Jeon Jungkook disebut _baik hati_.

"Satu hal yang perlu kauingat, kaucamkan dalam-dalam di kepalamu, Tae, adalah bahwa semua orang di dunia ini _bisa_ berbohong padamu. Seperti juga _Oh Sehun_. Tapi _Jeon Jungkook_ tidak akan pernah berbohong padamu." Jimin memasang senyum terbaiknya, melangkah mendahului Taehyung dengan lebih mudah berkat sepatu pantofel yang dikenakannya, berbeda dari Taehyung yang mengenakan _ankle strap stiletto_ perak yang membatasi kecepatan berjalannya jika tidak ingin terpeleset atau terjatuh dengan sangat tidak elegan.

"Kenapa kalian tidak pacaran saja?" Seru Jimin kemudian. "Kurasa itu akan jadi sangat menarik."

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya dan menimpali cepat, "Aku tidak melihat sisi _baik hati_ nya seperti yang kausinggung."

"Tapi kau mengakui kalau dia sangat tampan dan pria ideal bagi siapapun yang melihatnya, kan?" Jimin terkekeh. "Wajah rupawan dan tubuh atletisnya yang terbentuk sempurna itu bukanlah anugrah dari Tuhan, melainkan kesalahan terbesarNya karena menciptakan makhluk sesempurna itu, hingga membuat banyak hati patah dan terluka karenanya."

Taehyung tersedak air liurnya sendiri.

Oke, tak dapat dipungkiri, apa yang dikatakan Jimin sangat benar adanya. Bahkan Taehyung berpikir mengenai ketidakadilan Tuhan ini dari hari pertama ia bertemu Jeon Jungkook. Tidak, mungkin jauh sebelum hari itu terjadi, karena pada kenyataannya ia telah sejak awal menunggu kesempatan untuk bertegur sapa dan berkenalan dengan Jeon Jungkook. Suka atau tidak, ia harus mengakui bahwa bagaimanapun hasil akhirnya, ia senang karena garis takdirnya dan Jeon Jungkook yang selama ini tak pernah saling bertemu bagai garis pararel yang menuju titik tak terhingga, akhirnya dapat saling melintas.

Tentu saja tidak hanya ada hal yang menyenangkan terjadi saat kita membiarkan seseorang memasuki kehidupan kita, namun juga hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan akan timbul bersama kehadirannya. Dan tentunya ia tak bisa hanya mengharapkan hal yang bagus-bagus saja dari diri seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Tapi bukan berarti ia juga harus berdiam diri saat dengan sadisnya Jeon Jungkook memenuhi ruang pikirannya, sementara yang bersangkutan tampak tidak peduli sama sekali dan tidak menghargainya, bukan?

Paling tidak, begitulah yang Taehyung rasakan dari perlakuan Jungkook padanya.

"Setelah kau mendengar rahasiaku," ucap Jimin tiba-tiba, "sekarang kau akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi antara kau dengannya?"

"Soal itu, aku masih marah," elak Taehyung. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa padaku? Sejak kapan kau menyukai _nya_?" ' _Dan kapan berakhirnya?'_ adalah pertanyaan tak terucap yang mengikuti setelahnya, namun Taehyung tak dapat memberanikan diri bertanya sejauh itu sebelum ia yakin sahabatnya itu sungguh-sungguh telah berhenti mencintai Jeon Jungkook. Tidak, bukannya ia meragukan hubungan Jimin dengan Min Yoongi, yang ia yakin benar sangatlah tak tergoyahkan mengingat bagaimana mesranya pasangan ini saat berkali-kali tertangkap basah olehnya yang pulang lebih cepat ke asrama kampus dari waktu wajarnya. Tapi dengan semua pengakuan yang mengejutkan dari Park Jimin, Taehyung tidak tahu lagi harus mempercayai instingnya yang mana.

"Itu cerita lama." Jimin mengibaskan tangannya di udara, menoleh pada Taehyung yang mulai menjajari langkahnya lagi dengan sebelah tangan sibuk mengangkat pinggiran gaunnya yang heboh. "Sudah selesai. The end. Das Ende. El fin. Fine. La fin. O fim. _Tamat,_ " tambah Jimin lagi.

"Jeon Jungkook baru masuk Seoul University tahun ini, dan aku tahu semua lingkup pertemananmu. Kau _tidak_ mengenal Jeon Jungkook sebelum si Anak Emas itu masuk ke universitas kita. Dengan kata lain, _cerita lama_ mu itu tidak berusia lebih dari enam bulan sejak ia menginjakkan langkah pertamanya di kampus kita." Taehyung memicingkan matanya. Bukankah malah semakin mencurigakan jika sahabatnya itu menyangkal mati-matian seperti itu?

"Setengah tahun adalah waktu yang lama, Taetae. Waktu yang cukup untuk menyembuhkan luka." Tanpa disangka, Jimin menepuk-nepuk dada sebelah kanannya, letak dimana jantungnya berada. "Aku bahkan sudah lupa."

Tentu saja Taehyung tidak sebodoh itu. Sebuah luka mungkin bisa sembuh, namun tak akan semudah itu dilupakan. Namun ia memilih diam.

"Seperti yang kubilang, aku, kau, siapapun, akan jatuh cinta padanya jika mengenalnya dengan baik. Ia memiliki sesuatu dalam dirinya yang menarik semua orang jatuh dalam pesonanya, membuat mereka kehilangan akal sehat dan membenarkan semua tindakannya dari yang terbaik hingga yang terburuk. Ia akan bersikap egois, dan semua orang akan menganggap hal itu tidak salah. Pernah dengar bahwa mencintai iblis lebih mudah daripada mencintai dirimu sendiri?" Jimin bertutur tenang.

Taehyung mendengus kecil. "Kau sedang bicara tentang dirimu sendiri."

Jimin tertawa.

"Lihat siapa yang sesaat tadi memuji-muji, menyanjung-nyanjung, membenarkan semua yang ucapan dan apa yang dilakukannya." Taehyung menambahkan.

"Karenanya kukatakan akan jadi sangat menarik jika kau berpacaran dengannya." Jimin menimpali dengan seringai kecil di wajahnya yang tiba-tiba saja berkilat penuh antusias.

Taehyung mengerjap. Firasatnya mengatakan, apa pun yang ada dalam kepala Park Jimin saat ini bukanlah hal yang bagus untuknya.

"Kita semua bicara seolah kita sangat mengenal Jeon Jungkook dengan baik dan benar. Nyatanya, Jeon Jungkook yang ada di kepalamu dan kepalaku jelas berbeda. Dan masih ada beratus-ratus kepala lain yang juga mungkin memiliki Jeon Jungkook versi yang berbeda dan bermacam-macam. Lalu, pertanyaannya, yang manakah dari semuanya, yang adalah dirinya yang sebenarnya?"

Taehyung mengeratkan pegangannya pada _fairy lamp_ di tangannya. Biasan cahaya yang ditimbulkannya menerangi jalan yang mereka lalui, yang setelah Taehyung simak baik-baik sepertinya adalah sebuah kebun dengan beberapa semak yang mungkin adalah rumpun-rumpun bunga yang terlihat indah dan cantik jika pencahayaan di sini jauh lebih baik dari sekadar dua _fairy lamp_ yang dipegangnya dan Jimin. Rembulan tersembunyi malu-malu di balik awan hitam yang menggantung di langit, dan bintang-bintang yang biasa bertaburan di langit malam dengan cahaya kerlap-kerlipnya yang jarang-jarang rupanya malam ini sedang memutuskan untuk pula bersembunyi di balik awan.

"Ada banyak versi Jeon Jungkook yang dipercaya orang adalah dirinya yang sebenarnya, begitu katamu?" Taehyung menapaki deret _paving block_ yang membuat lengkungan jalan setapak melintasi kebun itu. Ia mungkin memang tidak berpengalaman dengan sepatu _high heels_ , tapi bahkan nalarnya saja bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika hak yang tinggi dan tajam itu menapak tanah kebun.

"Uh-huh," timpal Jimin, secara naluriah menjulurkan tangannya agar Taehyung dapat berpegangan padanya.

Taehyung menatapnya sambil berjengit. "Aku bukan perempuan. Aku tidak perlu bergandengan tangan untuk berjalan di kebun."

Jimin memutar bola matanya. "Apa kau akan berkata seperti itu jika Jungkook yang menjulurkan tangannya padamu? Ayolah Tae, kesampingkan sejenak harga diri bodohmu itu dan terima kenyataan bahwa _saat ini_ kau adalah seorang _perempuan_. Kau tidak perlu bantuanku, tapi _Venus_ membutuhkan bantuanku. Anggap ini sebagai sebuah drama, begitu kubilang dari awal sebelum kau memulai semua ini. Kau ingat?"

Taehyung menatapnya beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya mendecak pelan dan menggamit tangan Jimin yang terjulur untuknya dan membiarkan sahabatnya yang terlihat tampan dan rapi dalam balutan tuksedo berwarna biru gelap itu memandu jalannya.

"Kembali ke soal Jungkook," Jimin mulai lagi. "Kalian sangat mirip, kautahu. Bahkan lebih mirip dari apa yang bisa kaubayangkan."

"Aku _tidak_ bertingkah seolah seluruh dunia ada di tanganku dan bertekuk lutut di hadapanku," tolak Taehyung.

"Dan Jungkook juga _tidak_ bertingkah imut sepertimu." Jimin memutar bola matanya lagi.

"Siapa yang _bertingkah imut_?" Taehyung menyela cepat dengan nada protes yang penuh ketidaksetujuan, seolah yang baru saja dikatakan kawan karibnya itu adalah sebuah penghinaan terbesar.

"Maksudku, Kim Taehyung," Jimin mengabaikan protes Taehyung. "Kalian punya sesuatu dalam diri kalian yang sangat mirip. Tidak sesuatu yang mudah terlihat oleh mata telanjang, melainkan jauh di dalam diri kalian. Paham, tidak?"

"Semua orang juga begitu, jika kau bicara soal sesuatu yang imajinatif seperti itu," erang Taehyung.

Jimin mendecak sebal. "Sifat keras kepalamu itu, asal kautahu, adalah contoh paling mudah betapa kau _sangat mirip_ dengan Jeon Jungkook."

Taehyung balas mendengus, tak menimpali.

Mereka telah sampai pada sebuah paviliun mungil tanpa dinding beratap kubah, dengan beberapa pilar berukir artistik mengelilingi bangunan berwarna pucat itu. Jimin baru saja hendak membuka mulutnya dan mengatakan sesuatu, ketika terdengar suara desahan panjang dari dalam pavilion.

Taehyung terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Jimin membeku di sampingnya.

Erangan panjang yang penuh gairah terdengar kemudian. Terdengar sahut-sahutan desahan penuh luapan birahi menerobos kesenyapan malam.

Taehyung dan Jimin berpandangan, dan secepat kilat menjauh dari sana.

"Demi Tuhan, aku ingat si Oh Sehun itu mengatakan sesuatu tentang _affair_. Tapi jadi saksi mata? Pengalaman buruk." Jimin menggamit tangan Taehyung dan memandunya agar lekas pergi sejauh mungkin dari sana.

"Tadi itu…" Taehyung menelan ludah sebelum melanjutkan, "Kurasa aku kenal siapa salah satunya."

"Yang laki-laki? Perempuan?" Jimin memberi isyarat pada Taehyung untuk berbelok ke sebuah jalan setapak lain yang tampaknya menuju sebuah pintu berdaun ganda.

"Perempuan," bisik Taehyung, seolah kini khawatir apa pun yang dibicarakan mereka berdua bisa saja ada yang mencuri dengar. Benar juga, ada banyak gadis yang hadir ke pesta dansa ini, dan mereka semua saat ini tengah bersembunyi entah di sudut mana. "Jung Yein. Aku pernah melihatnya bersama Jungkook di kantin."

Jimin mengerjap, sesaat sebelum seringai terbentuk usil di wajahnya. "Hoo? Sepertinya kau tahu lebih banyak dari aku soal gadis-gadisnya Jungkook."

"Tidak tahu," sangkal Taehyung. "Hanya kebetulan pernah lihat."

Jimin tertawa. "Kenapa kau merengut begitu? Apa aku mencium bau kecemburuan, di sini?" Jimin berpose seolah tengah menghirup udara banyak-banyak.

Taehyung memukul lengan kawan karibnya itu dan hendak protes, ketika daun pintu ganda yang kini telah berjarak kurang dari tiga meter dari tempatnya dan Jimin berada terbuka dengan perlahan. Taehyung dan Jimin terkesiap.

Tidak, mereka yakin sekali belum mendengar gong pertama berbunyi. Para pria itu belum memulai perburuan mereka.

Entah dosa apa yang pernah diperbuat Kim Taehyung pada kehidupannya yang lalu, yang muncul dari balik pintu yang terbuka perlahan itu adalah seseorang yang paling Taehyung ingin hindari malam ini. Bagaimana tidak. Byun Baekhyun adalah ketua klub tempatnya bermain drama selama dua tahun ini, dan Baekhyun adalah orang yang paling sering melihat Taehyung berdandan menjadi perempuan!

Seketika telapak tangan Taehyung mendingin, membeku dalam genggaman Jimin yang juga terkejut sepertinya.

Byun Baekhyun, mengenakan tuksedo khas era Victoria berwarna merah anggur, dengan sebuah tongkat berukir khas Inggris Raya di tangannya dan topi _broadway_ tinggi dengan warna yang senada dengan pakaiannya menghiasi kepalanya, balik menatap mereka tanpa berkedip.

"….. _Venus_ , benar?" Baekhyun membuka suaranya memecah keheningan setelah beberapa saat mereka terkungkung oleh kesenyapan.

Taehyung mati-matian berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak melebihi irama normalnya. Tidak, ia harus berpikir optimis, setidaknya untuk saat ini pencahayaan yang seadanya ini membuat wajahnya tidak terlalu terlihat jelas. Sepandai apa pun Baekhyun, sesering apa pun ketua klubnya itu melihatnya dirias secantik mungkin saat persiapan drama klub mereka, tidak mungkin Baekhyun mengenalinya saat ini, kan? Kan?

Jimin mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Taehyung dan menjawab cepat, " _Hyung_ , sebentar lagi gong kedua tanda perburuan akan segera bergema. Sebaiknya kita lekas bergegas mencari tempat bersembunyi dan bercakap-cakap lagi nanti?"

Baekhyun menatap Jimin untuk beberapa saat sebelum kembali bicara, "Taehyung tidak datang?"

Jimin meringis. "Aku sudah mengajaknya. Tapi sepertinya dia punya hal lain yang harus dilakukan dan tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Jadi ia putuskan untuk tidak datang." Tidak sepenuhnya bohong, kan?

Baekhyun bergumam sejenak. "Padahal aku ingin melihat apa yang akan terjadi jika Taehyung dan _Lady Venus_ ini bertemu."

"Huh?" Jimin menyuarakan ketidakmengertian Taehyung saat mendengar kalimat ketua klub drama yang selalu bertingkah dramatis di manapun dan kapanpun itu. Seperti bagaimana ia memasang pose seolah kekecewaan terdalam tengah hinggap di hatinya saat ini, dengan caranya meremas kepalan tangan di depan dada seraya menatap Taehyung.

"Kau tidak dengar apa yang sepupuku katakan tadi? Sehun bilang, ia bermaksud membawa Taehyung sebagai pasangan dansanya malam ini, dan ia yakin Taehyung akan membuat Jeon Jungkook berpaling dari pasangannya sendiri—yang adalah _Lady Venus_ kita yang jelita ini—dan memilih Taehyung." Baekhyun menjawab dengan nada seolah hal itu sudahlah sangat jelas dan sungguh mengherankan jika Jimin tidak paham.

"Sepupu?" Jimin mengerjap. Oh, tentu saja. Orang-orang kaya ini selalu punya hubungan darah jauh ataupun tidak. Keluarga-keluarga ningrat berdarah biru yang selalu memilih pasangan sederajat untuk menjaga keaslian dan martabat keluarga turun-temurun mereka, tentu saja. "Aku baru dengar kau dan Oh Sehun bersaudara. Seharushnya aku tahu, setelah sekarang kuingat lagi kalian sama-sama senang menampilkan adegan dramatis seperti caranya berpidato tadi." Jimin mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan tawa ringannya.

Namun sepertinya Baekhyun tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan leluconnya. Ketua klub drama itu menatap _Venus_ lekat dengan kedua pupil matanya yang hijau zamrud.

"Tidakkah kaupikir ini menarik, Jimin? Aku sangat ingin tahu. Siapa yang akan dipilih Jeon Jungkook. _Venus_ nya, atau Kim Taehyung." Baekhyun berbisik dengan kedua mata masih terpaku pada Venus yang berdiri gelisah di samping Jimin.

Yang benar saja. Kenapa sekarang Taehyung merasa seolah dirinya bersaing dengan _dirinya sendiri_?

"Aku sudah mengira ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Taetae dariku." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Dia menulis-nulis coretan nama 'Jeon Jungkook' dan 'Lucifer' saat rapat klub drama tadi siang. Padahal itu adalah rapat yang sangat penting, menentukan kejayaan atau keterpurukan universitas kita tercinta ini dalam kompetisi bergengsi yang hanya diselenggarakan satu kali dalam setahun. Tapi sepertinya Taetae lebih senang mengisi kepalanya dengan pikiran mengenai Jeon Jungkook itu daripada kompetisi ini. Wakil ketua macam apa itu, huh?"

Jimin mengerjap, memutar lehernya cepat ke arah Taehyung yang kini semerah kepiting rebus. Lekas Taehyung membuka kipas bulunya dan menutup wajahnya yang memanas.

Baekhyun tampaknya tak menyadari reaksi Taehyung (atau Venus) barusan, kembali berceloteh pada Jimin, "Aku sudah sering mendengar nama Jeon Jungkook terdengar. Tapi aku tidak terlalu ambil peduli, dan sejujurnya aku terkejut ketika melihat Taetae menuliskan namanya di selembar kertas itu. Dan setelah aku ingat kau juga berada dalam klub yang sama dengan Jungkook, Klub _Dance_ , kupikir masuk akal Taetae mengenalnya darimu."

Sejauh ini tepat sekali semua ucapan ketua klub drama berparas cantik itu. Tidak salah jika semua orang mengatakan ia memiliki pemikiran yang tajam. Namun, jujur saja, saat ini Taehyung ingin sekali ketuanya itu enyah secepat mungkin sebelum mendengar entah apa lagi yang akan dikatakannya pada Jimin.

"Aku perlu tahu, Park Jimin. Ada hubungan apa antara Kim Taehyung dengan Jeon Jungkook." Baekhyun, seolah planet bumi ini tidak boleh berotasi jika bukan atas persetujuannya, melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menatap Jimin dalam-dalam.

Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu.

Taehyung ingin sekali protes dan memotong pembicaraan mereka. Kenapa semua orang berpikir ada _sesuatu_ antara dia dan Jeon Jungkook? Kenapa semua orang berkesimpulan seperti itu, sih?

Jimin memaksakan tawa canggung dan menimpali, "Lagi-lagi _hyung_ bersikap seperti induk angsa yang takut sekali kehilangan anaknya."

Apa? Apa Taehyung tak salah dengar?

" _Park Jimin, kau super duper bodoh."_ Rutuk Taehyung dalam hati. Tidak bisakah sahabatnya itu mencari pengalihan topik yang lebih pintar sedikit daripada—apa barusan itu? Induk angsa kehilangan anaknya? Ya, ampun.

"Tidak ada hal baik yang akan datang jika terlibat dalam persiteruan kanak-kanak antara Sehun dan Jungkook. Dan karena dalam hal ini Kim Taehyung adalah bawahanku yang manis, wakil ketua berbakat yang masih sangat dibutuhkan klub dramaku, aku perlu tahu segala hal sebelum semua potret berubah buruk rupa." Baekhyun tak mengindakan lelucon Jimin yang lagi-lagi gagal menembus fokus Baekhyun.

"Tapi kau sendiri bilang ingin melihat Taehyung datang malam ini dan bersaing dengan Venus?" Jimin rupanya sudah lupa sama sekali tugasnya untuk mengalihkan topik dan malah terbawa alur pembicaraan Baekhyun. Dasar si bodoh itu, rutuk Taehyung lagi.

"Karena aku _ingin tahu_ , tentu saja," jelas Baekhyun. "Dan tidak ada yang jauh lebih baik untuk menilai dan menyimpulkan sesuatu selain dengan mata kepala dan daun telingamu sendiri."

"Ingin tahu siapa yang dipilih Jungkookie?" Jimin kembali mengulang apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun di awal percakapan mereka tadi.

"Itu, dan reaksi Sehunie." Baekhyun menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya membentuk lengkungan senyum. "Boleh saja ia bilang ia akan meminta Taehyung merayu Jungkook dan menarik perhatiannya hingga berpaling dari Venus. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun sendiri? Aku ragu ia akan menyerahkan apa yang ada dalam genggaman tangannya pada orang lain. Tidak, Sehunie yang kukenal tidak seperti itu." Baekhyun mengangkat dagunya sedikit. "Kurasa ia akan menarik dan mengambil kembali Taehyung, membuat Jungkook malu karena telah meninggalkan pasangannya sendiri dan memilih Taehyung, hanya untuk kemudian tidak bisa mendapatkan Taehyung sama sekali."

Jimin mengerjap, terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum berucap, "Wow. Apa ini? _Mind game_? Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang melenceng dari otaknya, seperti permainan _Adventure_ ini. Tapi membuat jebakan ganda seperti itu? Siapapun bilang itu sungguh berlebihan. Apa yang diharapkannya dengan berbuat seperti itu?"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, Bocah. Sehunie adalah sepupuku, dan aku tidak suka orang berbicara buruk tentangnya." Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk mengalahkan Jeon Jungkook."

"Kenapa?" tanpa dapat ditahannya, Taehyung yang sejak tadi mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat kali ini membuka suaranya. Suara alto _Venus_ yang rendah dan lembut, tentu saja.

Jimin terbelalak ketika didengarnya Taehyung angkat bicara di sebelahnya. Dan ia baru saja tersadar agar tak seharusnya mengikuti arus percakapan Baekhyun, namun Taehyung telah mendahuluinya dengan turut berpartisipasi dalam diskusi ini sekarang.

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dari Jimin, kali ini menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah Taehyung dengan sepasang matanya yang menampakkan kejernihan sekaligus kecermatan. Taehyung merasa seolah setiap inci riasan di wajahnya tengah dikuliti dari wajahnya. Dan Taehyung mengeratkan pegangannya pada kipas bulu yang digunakannya untuk menutupi bibir dan dagunya.

"Sayangnya, Nona, aku tidak mengenalmu dengan baik untuk mengatakan hal yang sensitif seperti itu." Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya, perlahan, seperti setiap langkahnya mampu membuat bumi berguncang hingga ia harus melangkah dengan sangat lembut dan pelan, memutari Venus yang berdiri dengan elegan dalam gaun mewahnya yang seputih kapas dan beraksen violet lembut. "Lain soal jika yang bertanya adalah _Kim Taehyung_. Mungkin aku akan memberitahunya," bisik Baekhyun tepat di telinga Venus.

Dapat Taehyung rasakan hembusan napas Baekhyun di telinganya. Entah yang mana yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri, hembusan napasnya yang begitu dekat itu, atau apa yang diucapkannya dengan bisikan lembut namun penuh rahasia itu.

Seketika Taehyung mengingat apa yang dikatakan Park Jimin padanya. _Semua orang menyimpan rahasia_.

Dan Taehyung tidak bisa tidak merasa jengah dengan semua hal ini. Mengapa semua orang menutup-nutupi sesuatu? Mengapa semuanya seolah menutup dirinya dari orang lain dan asyik dengan rahasianya sendiri? Mengapa mereka tidak terbuka dan terang-terangan saja seperti—

—Ah.

Kini Taehyung mengerti.

Alasan Jimin mengatakan bahwa Jeon Jungkook adalah orang yang tidak pernah berbohong dan tidak akan pernah berbohong.

Karena sejak awal, Jeon Jungkook _tidak pernah_ menyimpan rahasia.

Taehyung teringat ucapan Jimin tadi siang di kantin universitas saat didesaknya mengenai penyebab sifat dingin Jungkook, namun Jimin menyangkal dan mengatakan bahwa Jungkook tidak memiliki masa lalu yang menyedihkan atau semacamnya. Bahkan ia memiliki masa lalu, masa kini, dan masa depan yang menyenangkan dan gemilang. Sekarang semuanya terdengar masuk akal. Karena memang Jeon Jungkook tidak menjadi seperti saat ini karena _sesuatu_ hal, namun karena memang begitulah dirinya.

Dan seperti Jimin katakan, Jungkook mengatakan dan melakukan apa pun yang diinginkannya, tak peduli apakah hal itu akan menyakiti orang lain ataupun tidak. Sangat kejam dan tak berperasaan, memang. Tapi tidak ada hal yang lebih jujur dan murni daripada hal itu, bukan?

Dan sekarang, saat Jimin dan Baekhyun berdiri di hadapannya dan menatapnya lekat seperti ini, entah bagaimana sesuatu terlintas dalam benak Taehyung.

Seperti halnya Lucifer yang hanya melakukan dosa terbesar di surga demi mendapatkan hal yang paling diinginkannya, akan selalu ada orang-orang yang membencinya hingga ke tulang sumsum karena keinginan eogisnya itu, namun juga akan selalu ada orang-orang yang mencintai kebebasan hidupnya itu.

Entah mengapa, semuanya jadi terlihat samar-samar. Baik dan buruk bercampur menjadi satu. Dan tanpa Taehyung sadari, ia telah menjadi apa yang Jimin katakan. Membenarkan apa yang dikatakan dan dilakukan Jeon Jungkook, tak peduli seegois apa pun itu, karena mencintai _iblis_ bahkan jauh lebih mudah dari membalikkan telapak tangan.

"Omong-omong." Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya, menatap Jimin lagi dengan kedua alis mengerut. "Kenapa kau bersama Venus?"

Jimin tersedak air liurnya sendiri. "Uhh itu, aku berpapasan dengannya di kebun. Dan karena kami pikir di luar sini semakin dingin, kami memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam dan mencari tempat persembunyian lain di dalam mansion."

Taehyung berjengit saat didengarnya Jimin ikut-ikutan Sehun menyebut tempat ini sebagai mansion. Yang benar saja.

Baekhyun menatap Jimin untuk beberapa saat, sebelum pada akhirnya segaris senyum muncul di wajahnya yang sering dikatakan memiliki kemiripan dengan Taehyung melebihi tingkat kewajaran yang normal. "Oh… aku mengerti," ujar Baekhyun di antara senyumannya dan tatapan matanya yang berkilat. "Jeon Jungkook memintamu mengawasi Venus agar tidak ada seorang pun yang menemukannya."

Jimin menelan ludah.

Taehyung sudah sering mendengar bahwa berseberangan dengan ketua klubnya yang memiliki pemikiran tajam ini bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Dan baru kali ini ia betul-betul merasakannya. Bahwa melawan dan bertentangan dengan Byun Baekhyun adalah hal yang sangat, sangat, sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Seolah kau adalah anak sekolah dasar yang melakukan sebuah kesalahan, berusaha menyembunyikannya dari wali kelasmu, namun tentu saja wali kelasmu _selalu tahu_ apa yang kaulakukan. Ughh.

"Tentu saja," ujar Baekhyun lagi. "Jungkook harus memastikan kemenangannya seperti ini. Seseorang, yang cukup bisa dipercaya olehnya, harus menjaga peri cantiknya ini agar tidak ada monster jahat yang datang menculiknya."

Jimin menahan tawa mendengar kiasan Baekhyun barusan, dan sudah hampir benar-benar tertawa, jika saja Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan dan bertanya,

"Tapi kenapa _kau_? Kenapa Jeon Jungkook mempercayakan Venus padamu?"

Baik Jimin maupun Taehyung, keduanya membeku mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Seolah pasak-pasak es yang dingin telah memaku kedua kaki mereka di tempat mereka berdiri saat ini dan menghentikan jarum detik waktu dengan hawa dinginnya yang membius.

Baekhyun menarik sudut bibirnya, kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada Venus—pada Taehyung, dan berkata, "Aku akan mendengar jawabannya lain waktu karena kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Tapi beritahu aku satu hal saja untuk saat ini."

Taehyung menatap kedua pupil zamrud Baekhyun yang seolah menelusup jauh ke dalam soket matanya sendiri. Seolah apa pun yang dikatakannya, apa pun yang dilakukannya, Byun Baekhyun akan tahu jika ia berdusta seujung lidah saja.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan tentang persaingan Jeon Jungkook dan Oh Sehun memperebutkanmu, _Lady Venus_? Aku _tahu_ kau memiliki pendapatmu sendiri mengenai hal ini, dan jangan berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya. Mungkin bagimu ini adalah hal konyol yang tak berarti, namun tidak bagi kedua orang itu. Kau adalah seorang putri berhati dingin jika tidak membiarkan pikiranmu berselancar mengenai kedua pangeran tampanmu itu. Jangan berpikir buruk tentang keduanya, karena kau sendirilah yang _sangat buruk_ di sini, jika kau mempermainkan keduanya dengan sifat pasifmu yang tak punya pendirian itu." Baekhyun berbisik di telinga Taehyung, kali ini dengan intonasi yang dingin dan tajam.

Sesaat Taehyung rasakan udara dingin seolah mengalir melalui pembuluh darahnya, membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata.

Baekhyun menarik tubuhnya mundur, tersenyum lebar pada Taehyung dan berbalik pada Jimin yang memperhatikan mereka namun tak dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun pada Taehyung barusan.

"Bersembunyilah dengan baik. Kurasa akan jadi perang hebat jika Sehun menemukan Venus yang sangat cantik ini. Jungkook mungkin akan marah besar dan berpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu pada Taehyung, karena Sehunie telah terang-terangan mengatakan dengan jelas padanya bahwa ia tertarik pada Kim Taehyung." Baekhyun berujar santai.

Ucapannya yang barusan itu mungkin akan terdengar sangat menarik jika Park Jimin tidak sedang dalam kondisi bingung seperti saat ini. Bagaimana tidak. Baik _Venus_ ataupun _Kim Taehyung_ adalah orang yang _sama_. Dan tidak akan ada lagi Venus setelah malam ini, bukan? Venus hanyalah bidadari yang turun khusus untuk malam ini saja, hingga lonceng tanda pesta berakhir berdentang, dan setelahnya ia akan kembali pada ketiadaan. Karena Venus hanyalah sebuah _karangan_ belaka. Tak lebih nyata dari gores-gores tinta yang tertera pada skenario drama.

Dan yang lebih konyol, Jimin pikir, adalah bagaimana kacaunya semua ini karena sahabatnya satu itu terlibat dalam pertarungan entah apa antara dua orang yang sama-sama tak mau kalah itu, walaupun yang diperebutkan adalah hal yang sama sekali berbeda.

Siapa yang mereka perebutkan? Venus? Kim Taehyung?

Semuanya betul-betul membingungkan. _Absurd_.

Jimin menatap Venus, Taehyung, dan berpikir. Apa yang ingin dilihatnya?

Jika Jeon Jungkook menemukan Venus, lalu Oh Sehun yang sekali lagi mencicipi pahitnya kekalahan dari rival abadinya itu tak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi karena toh setelah malam ini tidak akan ada sosok Venus lagi di manapun di pelosok muka bumi ini. Dan mungkin Oh Sehun akan melupakan hal-hal yang terjadi malam ini dan membiarkan ingatannya mengenai Venus menguap bersama embun pagi hari esok, kemudian memfokuskan dirinya mengejar Taehyung yang menurut pengakuannya menarik perhatiannya. Lalu Jungkook? Setelah malam berganti fajar nanti, akankah ia peduli pada Taehyung? Bagaimana reaksinya jika Sehun mendekati Taehyung?

Jika Oh Sehun menemukan Venus, jelas sekali Jeon Jungkook akan murka dan tidak menerima kekalahannya begitu saja. Mungkin benar yang Baekhyun katakan. Mungkin Jungkook akan dengan sengaja mendekati Taehyung sebagai pembalasannya pada Sehun yang telah mempermalukan dirinya dengan merebut pasangan dansanya yang sangat sempurna ini di hadapan batang hidungnya sendiri. Dan mungkin Oh Sehun akan kembali merasa tertantang dan tirai yang menandakan babak baru persaingan mereka pun kembali tersingkap dan pertunjukan kembali dimulai.

Sementara Taehyung, di sisi lain, ucapan Baekhyun yang berbisik di telinganya itu menghujam jauh ke dalam dirinya.

Tidak pernah ia kira akan ada seseorang yang menamparnya dengan ucapan seperti itu. Karena Ya, ia memang dengan sengaja mengesampingkan semua hal yang berkaitan dengan Jeon Jungkook dan Oh Sehun dari kepalanya malam ini.

Seperti Baekhyun katakan, Taehyung terlalu pengecut dan berhati dingin karena mengabaikan perasaan kuat kedua orang itu padanya. Tidak, ia tidak yakin bahwa Oh Sehun benar-benar menyukainya seperti _itu_ , seperti pengakuannya _itu_ , karena ia berani bersumpah ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Oh Sehun sebelum malam ini. Demi Tuhan, bahkan ini adalah kali pertama ia melihat rupa putra keluarga Oh ini. Lalu bagaimana mungkin Oh Sehun bisa semudah itu berkata bahwa ia telah _jatuh cinta_ pada Taehyung sejak pandangan pertama, yang bahkan Taehyung sama sekali tak punya memori sedikit pun bahwa perjumpaan mereka _pernah_ terjadi?

Kemudian Jeon Jungkook, Taehyung paham benar bahwa sifat tidak mau kalahnya dan harga dirinya yang bahkan tingginya bersaing dengan menara Eifel itu membuat putra keluarga Jeon itu gelap mata dan melakukan segala cara untuk menahannya agar tetap berada di sisinya. Di _pihaknya_.

Yang, luput dari perkiraan Taehyung, terwujud dalam bentuk sebuah ciuman yang sama sekali tak disangka-sangka.

Masih hangat dalam memori Taehyung, bagaimana bibir yang lembut dan merah alami itu mengecup bibirnya yang dingin oleh pulasan lipstik semerah mawar. Bagaimana Jungkook menggerakkan kepalanya membetulkan posisinya agar bibir mereka dapat bertaut lebih baik, bagaimana bibir Jungkook memagutnya dan membuatnya terkesiap hingga tanpa sadar belahan bibirnya membuka, tak cukup lebar, namun cukup bagi Jungkook untuk menangkap gestur yang tidak disengaja ini dan menyusupkan lidahnya di antara belahan bibir Taehyung yang lembut dan dingin, membuat Taehyung kian terkejut dengan lidah yang kelu, namun lagi-lagi Jungkook tak memberinya ampun sedetik pun dan lidah yang hangat itu meliuk di dalam mulutnya, bersentuhan dengan lidahnya yang beku, mengisap mulutnya seolah hal itu adalah hal terakhir yang bisa mereka lakukan sebelum dunia seakan runtuh di sekitar mereka.

Taehyung mengingatnya, bagaimana sepasang bola mata sehitam malam itu menatapnya tanpa berkedip, menyusup jauh ke dalam dirinya, membuatnya terhisap ke dalam pusaran galaksi yang gelap gulita itu, seolah jiwanya telah direnggut dari tubuhnya dan tak kuasa menolak gravitasi yang ditimbulkan dari lubang hitam dalam galaksi gelap gulita yang menyeretnya semakin dalam itu.

Dan Taehyung juga mengingat, bagaimana bibir dan lidahnya bergetar oleh perasaan berdosa, karena ia _menikmati_ cara Jeon Jungkook menatapnya seperti itu. Seperti bagaimana kepingan sehitam malam itu hanya tertuju padanya saja, tidak pada hal-hal lainnya di muka bumi ini, hanya terkunci menatapnya seolah ia adalah _satu-satunya_ di dunia ini dan Jeon Jungkook tak mempedulikan yang lain-lainnya.

Dan Taehyung juga mengingat, bagaimana bibir dan lidahnya bergetar oleh perasaan berdosa, karena ia _menikmati_ cara Jeon Jungkook melumat bibir dan mulutnya seperti _itu_. Seolah ia adalah _satu-satunya_ yang diinginkan Jeon Jungkook, seolah dunia mereka telah runtuh dan ciuman itu adalah hal terakhir yang mereka lakukan untuk membuktikan bahwa mereka hidup.

Dan Ya, Taehyung merasa sangat _hidup_.

Dalam dua puluh tahun kehidupannya hingga saat ini, ia telah beberapa kali menjalin hubungan asmara yang tak bisa dianggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang serius. Semua orang menyanjung dan menyukainya. Ia hanya berjalan menapaki pijakan yang disediakan Dewa Takdir baginya, mengikuti alur kehidupannya demikian adanya, tanpa pernah berusaha untuk mencoba mengubah takdirnya sendiri. Ia berjalan sesuai arah angin menuntunnya.

Dalam hubungan-hubungan yang bisa dihitung dengan hanya sebelah tangan itu, tak satu kali pun Taehyung pernah berpikir untuk serius memikirkan hubungannya dengan kekasihnya. Seorang gadis menyukainya, menyatakan cinta padanya, dan jika gadis itu sesuai standarnya maka gadis itu akan sangat beruntung untuk jadi pacarnya.

Dan hanya _begitu_ saja.

Tidak ada riak-riak menggelitik seperti yang sering Taehyung dengar dari teman-temannya, tidak ada perasaan menggelora yang memenuhi ruang hatinya seperti yang naskah-naskah drama katakan padanya, tidak pernah ada _apa-apa_.

Taehyung tidak pernah mencintai _siapa pun_.

Apa ini yang Jimin maksud mengenai kemiripannya dengan Jeon Jungkook? Taehyung tidak tahu.

Namun yang Taehyung tahu, adalah bahwa ia tidak ingin memikirkan Jeon Jungkook dan ciuman itu lebih dari ini. Karena ia tahu, ia _menikmati_ ciuman itu dan sungguhpun bukan kewarasannya yang bicara, ia ingin melakukannya _lagi_. Dan ini adalah hal yang _mengerikan_.

Taehyung merasa seolah seluruh bintang dalam galaksi ini berputar dan menderu di dalam perutnya, seolah ia tak butuh hal lainnya di dunia ini selain membiarkan dirinya terseret dalam pusaran yang memabukkan dan membius itu. Ia ingat benar bagaimana lidah Jungkook menelusuri rongga mulutnya, meliuk di antara lidahnya yang basah, menari di dalam sana sementara mulutnya mengisap Taehyung seolah ingin merenggut keluar seluruh napasnya dan meninggalkan Taehyung terkulai tanpa nyawa dan jiwa di sana. Dan Taehyung _membiarkan_ semua hal itu terjadi. Ia membiarkan dirinya mabuk dalam sensasi yang tak dapat dilukiskan dengan kata-kata itu. Sensasi yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya bergetar, jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang, dan aliran darahnya berdesir lebih cepat, juga panas yang menjalari wajah dan sekujur tubuhnya tanpa terkecuali. Ia merasa sangat panas. Sangat _bergairah_.

Taehyung tidak pernah merasa setakut ini seumur hidupnya.

Ia tidak ingin _jatuh cinta_ pada Jeon Jungkook, karena Jeon Jungkook tidak melihatnya seperti _itu_.

Seperti ciuman itu mendobrak pintu hati Taehyung yang terkunci rapat untuk sebuah cinta, pada saat yang sama dapat dilihatnya yang tercermin dalam kepingan sehitam malam yang menatapnya dengan dalam itu bukanlah _dirinya_ , melainkan sosok mimpi yang diciptakan dari ketiadaan, _Venus_.

Seluruh dunia akan tertawa pada dirinya, jika Taehyung berkata bahwa ia merasa cemburu pada _Venus_.

"Baiklah." Tepukan kedua telapak tangan dan suara lembut milik Byun Baekhyun membuyarkan Taehyung dan Jimin yang tengah larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Seolah tak merasa kehadiran dan ucapannya membuat kedua orang juniornya ini tenggelam dalam dilema tak berkesudahan, ketua klub drama itu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada keduanya seraya berlalu pergi dan berkata, "Sampai jumpa lagi di lain kesempatan, Anak-Anak Domba yang Tersesat."

Jimin mengerjap. Masih dalam pikirannya yang kalut, ia berkata pada Taehyung dengan pandangan tertuju tanpa berkedip pada punggung senior mereka yang kian menjauh itu, "Barusan dia bilang apa? Anak Domba?"

Taehyung melengkungkan sebuah senyum samar, menatap sahabatnya itu dengan sorot mata teduh dan berkata, "Aku ingin pulang, Chim. Aku tidak mau di sini lagi."

Jimin terbelalak, memutar lehernya cepat menatap Taehyung. "Huh?"

"Antar aku pulang ke gerbang depan." Taehyung menatap sahabatnya itu lekat dengan pupil mata bergetar.

"Kau bercanda," tukas Jimin masih membelalakkan mata.

"Tiga hari yang sangat panjang. Aku sangat lelah. Tiga hari yang sangat melelahkan. Aku sudah _tidak mau_ lagi ada di sini." Taehyung mengerutkan kedua alisnya yang diwarnai _burgundy_ senada dengan wig ikal panjang yang menghiasi kepalanya dan membingkai wajah yang begitu cantiknya hingga tampak tak nyata itu.

Jimin menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. "Kautahu, Tae. Kau selalu melarikan diri dari apa pun yang melibatkan perasaanmu. Aku sudah sering melihatnya dari diri seorang Jeon Jungkook, dan aku tidak mau melihatnya lagi sekarang darimu."

Kerutan di kening Taehyung kian menjelas. Namun belum sempat ia membuka mulutnya, Jimin menggamit pergelangan tangannya dan berseru, "Aku akan mengantarmu pada Jeon Jungkook. Diam dan jangan protes!"

Taehyung terkejut bukan main, berusaha berontak namun sepatu dan busana yang dikenakannya tak membantu sama sekali.

"Kau _tidak pernah_ berusaha mendapatkan apa yang kauinginkan. Kau membiarkan semuanya berjalan dengan _aman_ dan _normal_. Apa yang kautakutkan? Kau punya banyak teman yang akan menyokongmu jika kau jatuh, Bodoh. Sekarang berhenti bersikap kekanakkan dan pengecut seperti itu dan kita cari Jeon Jungkook. Bukan dia yang akan menemukanmu, melainkan kau yang akan _datang padanya._ "

Dan Taehyung tak bisa tidak berpikir bahwa jika sejak awal ia tidak bermain petak umpet dengan Jeon Jungkook dan berserah diri pada garis takdir yang tak membiarkannya saling melintas, mungkin semua kekacauan ini tidak akan terjadi.

Mungkin ia akan menjadi teman Jeon Jungkook, seperti yang diinginkannya.

Itu yang diinginkannya, kan?

Ia tertarik pada Jeon Jungkook, ingin dekat dengannya, dan menjadi _teman_ sudah lebih dari cukup, bukan?

Tidak perlu sampai terlibat dalam _chaos_ seperti ini, hingga melibatkan perasaan yang _tidak_ _pada tempatnya_ dan _tidak sepantasnya_.

"Semua orang itu jahat, Tae." Jimin melirik padanya dalam derap langkahnya yang sedikit banyak menyeret langkah Taehyung untuk mengikutinya. "Sepertimu yang _takut terluka_ dan menutup mata dari semua hal buruk yang telah kaulakukan tanpa kausadari, aku juga akan bersikap jahat dan memaksamu untuk jujur pada perasaanmu sendiri."

Dentang lonceng raksasa bergema ke seluruh pelosok mansion dan pekarangannya yang sangat luas, memecah malam yang gelap gulita dan hanya disinari bulan yang mulai menampakkan dirinya dari balik awan kehitaman yang menggantung di langit.

Perburuan telah dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~* TBC *~**

* * *

.

 **Author note:**

Rencana mau publish hari Sabtu, mundur ke Minggu karena ternyata jadinya sepanjang ini. Maap yah.. Semoga chapter ini juga bisa dinikmati.. ^ ^;;

Semua benang merah mulai menampakkan kaitannya satu sama lain. Nanti makin terhubung, dan makin jelas semuanya.. Tehe~ ;3

 _See ya in the next chap! Feedback is always loved. X3 *tebar marshmallow*_

.

 _ **Special Thanks To:**_ _  
_

 _ **Cutebei, TaeKai, rizqiqaharini, Vookie, Red Parfait, outout, cinnynese, Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, Malaikat Pencabut Nyawa, V-TaeBaby, Ichimaru Kyoshiro, Dania754, hiluph166, shipyon, purplesya, Strawbaekberry, tryss, dila kim, Jirinkey, Kim Hyung Ah, jeonyoungjae, myungdarling, idayati KookieV, viertwin, Jell-ssi, PurpleLittleCho, hyemi270, TyaWuryWK, Nana Huang, ONEEL, JeonJeonzKim, Macchiato Chwang, ame jung, VKookKookV, Hyera Sung, jenongg, Anunya Bangtan, Dororong, Icha744, bright16, babydeer, Nevinna LEa, Yozora-MKline, Ansleon, Linkz account, zelochest, utsukushii02, Cakue-chan, hyesang-nim, sxgachim, ristyani17, alv, AprilKimVTae, Leettlestar, GingerZoo, Sugahoney, C1C3C5C7, sherlytaetae, bities, Siviary Akidata, busaneseo, irairabira.**_

 **I love reading your feedbacks, ladies. Thanks a lot for reading and liking this story, and really thank you for your support for this fic! ILUSM. X3 *peyuk satu-satuuuu***


	7. Babak Ketujuh

**Judul : Rotten Apple**

 **Author : judalismic**

 **Fandom:** BTS

 **Pairing :** Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung (KookV)

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Warning:** Boys Love, University!AU

 **NOTE :**

Aaaaaaaaa mian baru bisa apdet huhu… Moga nggak pada lumutan nunggu chappie ini rilis ya.. orz

Please enjoy ^ ^

.

* * *

 **Rotten Apple**

* * *

.

Remang ruangan menyelubungi Taehyung dan Jimin yang kembali memasuki mansion milik Oh Sehun. Dengan penerangan minimalis yang hanya berasal dari beberapa _fairy lamp_ yang digantung di beberapa sudut dan dinding, keduanya berjalan perlahan namun pasti agar tak terantuk sesuatu, membiasakan mata mereka melihat dalam keremangan yang hanya dituntun oleh _fairy lamp_ di masing-masing tangan mereka.

Dibandingkan dengan mencari tempat sembunyi, fokus utama Jimin saat ini adalah menemukan Jeon Jungkook. Namun tentu saja mereka tidak bisa kembali ke _ballroom_ karena bukan tak mungkin malah orang lain yang menemukan mereka duluan. Jadi pilihan satu-satunya saat ini adalah mendatangi tempat yang sekiranya akan didatangi oleh Jeon Jungkook untuk mencari _Venus_.

"Katakan padaku sekali lagi," ujar Jimin setengah berbisik. "Di mana kaupikir Jungkook akan _berpikir_ kau bersembunyi?"

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya. Jujur saja, selain pertanyaan aneh itu, ia sama sekali tak punya bayangan apa-apa. Mungkin Jungkook akan mencarinya di setiap ruangan mansion ini, atau mungkin akan pergi ke atap. Mungkin juga Jungkook akan mencarinya di halaman?

"Kurasa ia akan mencari ke semua tempat?" Taehyung menjawab sekenanya. Demi Tuhan, ia tidak punya ide sama sekali.

"Oke, kita akan bersembunyi sambil bergerak. Mengerti maksudku? Kita akan bersembunyi beberapa saat di beberapa tempat, dan jika tidak ada tanda-tanda Jungkook mendekat, kita cari tempat lain." Jimin menggamit tangan Taehyung lagi, memastikan tidak ada siapa pun di sekitar mereka dan mulai kembali berjalan menyusuri lantai marmer yang terhampar di seluruh bagian alas ruangan yang lengang itu.

Mereka telah berada di sebuah ruangan luas berlantai marmer yang lebih mirip seperti sebuah ruang pameran seni. Ada banyak lukisan dengan bermacam-macam ukuran kanvas tergantung apik di dinding-dinging ruangan, serta beberapa patung pahat dan guci keramik antik yang dipajang di atas tatakan pajangan yang diatur sedemikian rupa agar enak dipandang—seandainya penerangan di tempat ini cukup, Taehyung yakin ia dan Park Jimin akan terpesona dengan apa pun yang mereka lihat di sana. Dengan ekstra hati-hati mereka berusaha untuk tidak menyenggol satu benda pun (siapa yang tahu berapa harga benda-benda seni itu, demi Tuhan).

"Omong-omong soal Baekhyun- _hyung_ ," ucap Jimin membuka pembicaraan lagi, "kudengar dia berpacaran dengan teman seasramanya?"

"Park Chanyeol, maksudmu?" Taehyung tak merasa bercakap-cakap di situasi seperti ini adalah ide bagus, namun tidak ada salahnya menurunkan sedikit tensi ketegangan di sini. "Tidak, mereka tidak pacaran."

"Tidak?" Jimin menoleh dengan sebelah alis terangkat naik.

"Chanyeol- _hyung_ selalu menggodanya, tapi Baekhyun- _hyung_ tidak menggubrisnya, kurasa," terang Taehyung.

"Begitu?" Jimin bertanya dengan nada tak percaya. "Dan kupikir mereka berpacaran. Dengan semua tingkah mesra mereka seperti pasangan suami-istri yang telah lama dan saling mengerti satu sama lain tanpa harus saling bicara."

"Kesimpulan dari mana?" Taehyung balik mengangkat alis.

"Aku pernah melihat mereka duduk bersama di meja kantin universitas. Tidak banyak dialog di antara mereka, tapi jelas bisa kulihat laki-laki itu memperhatikan Baekhyun- _hyung_ sesekali. Dan Baekhyun- _hyung_ yang biasanya selalu banyak berkomentar, diam saja saat berada di dekat laki-laki itu, seolah semua hal aneh tentang dirinya menguap entah kemana dan ia merasa sangat damai untuk diam." Jimin menjelaskan.

Taehyung bergumam. "Begitu?" ragunya. "Tapi jika seseorang bertanya padanya apa hubungannya dengan Chanyeol- _hyung_ , Baek- _hyung_ hanya tersenyum dan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan."

Jimin memutar bola matanya. " _Pacaran_ , kalau begitu."

Taehyung mengangkat bahu tak acuh. "Mereka bertemu di pertunjukan drama tahun lalu saat Baek- _hyung_ belum menjadi ketua klub drama. Chanyeol- _hyung_ menjadi salah satu pengunjung festival kampus saat itu, dan menonton drama Seribu Satu Malam yang memukau. Mungkin dia tertarik pada Baek- _hyung_ setelah melihatnya berperan sebagai Scheherezade dalam drama tiga babak itu?"

Jimin mengerjap. "Yang menjadi Raja Shahryar-nya bukan Chanyeol- _hyung_?"

Taehyung menggeleng seraya mengingat-ingat dan menyahut, "Saat itu mereka tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Kudengar setelah drama itu berakhir, Chanyeol- _hyung_ meminta pada pengurus asrama universitas agar ia bisa satu kamar dengan Baek- _hyung_.

"Siapa yang berperan menjadi Raja Shahryar saat itu, kalau begitu? Kudengar drama yang sangat mengagumkan dan membuat universitas kita memenangkan kompetisi drama tahun lalu itu diperankan oleh dua orang aktor panggung utama yang sangat luar biasa." Jimin mengerutkan keningnya. "Kalau bukan Chanyeol- _hyung_ yang kaubilang itu, lalu siapa? Di mana orang itu sekarang?"

Dan Taehyung merasa seolah benang imajinatif dalam kepalanya terputus saat itu juga, dan ia kini mengingat hal yang seharusnya ia ingat lebih awal!

"Ya, Tuhan, Chim!" Taehyung mengeraskan gamitan tangannya pada Jimin.

Jimin menengok dan menaikkan alisnya, awas menatap ke sekelilingnya dan memekik, "Ada apa? Ada yang menemukan kita?"

Taehyung lekas menggeleng. "Bukan soal itu," terangnya cepat. "Aku baru saja ingat di mana aku pernah bertemu dengan _Oh Sehun_. Aku—sangat terkejut saat ia bilang ia _pernah_ bertemu denganku sebelumnya, sementara aku _tidak_ punya memori pernah bertemu dengannya sama sekali." Taehyung dengan sengaja tidak membahas soal bagaimana Oh Sehun mengatakan hal tersebut secara tepat, karena rasanya Jimin sudah tahu sendiri bahwa Oh Sehun terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Taehyung di hadapan semua tamu pestanya setengah jam lalu.

Jimin menatapnya dengan pupil mata melebar. "Jangan katakan—"

"Ya!" potong Taehyung. "Yang memerankan Raja Shahryar saat itu adalah _Oh Sehun_!" Taehyung meremas tangan Jimin dengan pupil mata yang melebar seperti sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi saat itu dia belum jadi mahasiswa di kampus kita." Jimin mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Karena itulah keberadaannya tidak diekspos. Panitia kompetisi tidak akan senang jika tahu bahwa pemeran utama drama itu dimainkan oleh orang luar universitas. Jadi namanya tidak disebutkan dalam acara syukuran klub setelahnya, dan hanya tercantum dalam naskah drama asli yang disimpan baik-baik di lemari ruang klub." Taehyung menerangkan.

"Kau bertemu dengannya?" Jimin bertanya, masih mencerna informasi yang baru didengarnya itu.

Taehyung memijit pelipisnya. "Aku terpesona dengan drama Seribu Satu Malam yang mereka mainkan saat itu, lalu aku menghampiri Baek- _hyung_ setelah dramanya selesai dan tirai panggung diturunkan," terang Taehyung. "Kukatakan aku ingin masuk klub drama dan aku akan jadi aktor yang hebat sepertinya."

"Dan Oh Sehun?"

"Jika ingatanku tak menipuku, dia tak ditemukan di manapun, jadi aku mencarinya dengan maksud untuk memberinya ucapan selamat karena telah mementaskan pertunjukan yang luar biasa bersama Baek- _hyung_. Lalu kutemukan aktor utama pemeran Raja Shahryar itu telah melepaskan kostum mantel rajanya, namun mengenakan sebuah topeng yang digunakan sebagai properti para pelayan dalam drama itu."

"Topeng?" Jimin mendengus tak percaya.

"Ya, dan karena itulah aku _tidak ingat_ pernah bertemu dengannya." Taehyung mendecak dan mengangguk dalam pengertian sekarang.

"Jadi kau bicara dengannya, dan saat itu ia tertarik padamu? Wow." Jimin tertawa.

"Aku tidak terlalu ingat detail pembicaraan kami. Kurasa aku hanya memberinya selamat dan mengatakan bahwa aktingnya sangat hebat." Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha mengingat lebih baik. Wig ikal _chestnut burgundy_ yang membingkai wajahnya yang dirias jelita itu berayun lembut saat ia memiringkan kepalanya seperti itu, membuat Jimin jadi gemas sendiri melihatnya, namun memutuskan untuk berhenti berpikir betapa cantiknya sahabatnya ini karena itu adalah hal yang tidak wajar.

"Bisa kubayangkan," sahut Jimin. "Kau, dengan mata berbinar seperti anak kucing, berjingkrak menghampirinya dan memuji-muji aktingnya, kemudian mengatakan betapa hebat dirinya, dan tanpa sadar mungkin kau juga melakukan _kontak fisik_ dengannya. Kalau kita bicara tentang _Kim Taehyung_ , apa saja bisa terjadi."

"Apa maksudmu _kontak fisik_?" alis Taehyung berkedut.

Jimin mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin kau menggelayut manja, atau kau meremas tangannya, atau semacamnya?"

"Aku tidak menggelayut _manja_." Taehyung melotot.

"Bisa kubayangkan." Jimin memutar bola matanya. "Atau kau melakukan sesuatu, mengatakan sesuatu, yang membuatnya berpikir kau menganggapnya istimewa dan menumbuhkan harapannya?"

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" Taehyung tak menyembunyikan nada tersinggungnya.

"Karena _itulah_ yang sering kaulakukan tanpa kausadari, tahu," decak Jimin. "Kau membuat orang-orang di sekitarmu merasa kau _menyukai_ mereka, lalu mereka akan menyatakan cintanya padamu, dan kau akan berpacaran dengan mereka tanpa berpikir dua kali. Hal yang sama terus berulang dan aku sangat mengenalmu dengan baik."

Taehyung memalingkan pandangan dari tatapan penuh selidik Jimin. "Tidak ada hubungannya. Lagipula dia laki-laki, dan aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk menjalin hubungan seperti _itu_ dengan seorang laki-laki."

Jimin mendenguskan tawa ejek dan berkata, "Kau yakin? Bahkan dengan _Jeon Jungkook_ pun? Tidak pernah terlintas sedikit pun di kepalamu?"

Taehyung kembali menatap sahabatnya itu dan melotot jengkel. "Kenapa kita jadi bicara soal dia?"

"Karena dialah yang sedang kita cari saat ini," tukas Jimin. "Dan kuingatkan sekali lagi. Sifat keras kepalamu itu tidak akan membawamu kemana-mana. Seperti yang kubilang, jika ada yang kauinginkan, maka kau harus berjuang untuk mendapatkannya."

Taehyung melepaskan tangan Jimin dari genggamannya, mengangkat dagunya dan melirik ke arah lain. "Aku tidak pernah bilang aku _menginginkan_ Jeon Jungkook."

"Demi Tuhan." Jimin memutar bola matanya. "Aku tahu kau sangat berkepala batu. Tapi aku bosan dengan pembicaraan yang berputar-putar di tempat ini."

Taehyung tak menyahut.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang Jungkook katakan saat aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya setengah tahun lalu?" Pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba dari kawan karib sekaligus teman seasramanya itu tak ayal mengejutkan Taehyung.

Jimin hanya menatapnya dalam remang, namun Taehyung dapat menangkap aura keseriusan dari cara sahabatnya itu memandanginya. Taehyung memilih diam.

"Katanya, dia tidak tertarik memiliki sebuah hubungan asmara dengan siapa pun. Jika aku menginginkan sebuah ikatan dengannya, maka ikatan paling erat yang bisa ia berikan adalah sebagai temannya. Ia tidak punya banyak teman, dan ia bilang memiliki satu-dua teman yang benar-benar memikirkannya mungkin akan menyenangkan baginya." Jimin menarik sudut bibirnya. "Tidakkah kaupikir itu sangat kurang ajar? Dia lebih muda dariku, tapi berkata seolah meremehkanku seperti itu."

Taehyung masih mengunci mulutnya, membiarkan sahabatnya itu menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Tapi kemudian aku mengerti. Dia sama sekali tak bermaksud merendahkanku. Baginya, hubungan paling kuat yang bisa dipahami logikanya adalah sebuah _pertemanan_. Kau mengerti maksudku?" Jimin mengembangkan senyumnya. "Jeon Jungkook tidak percaya pada hal yang namanya _cinta_."

Taehyung rasakan seolah sayatan tak nampak tertoreh di dadanya sekejap saja.

"Dia selalu membawa gadis yang berbeda saat datang ke pesta yang diselenggarakan oleh teman-temannya di klub basket ataupun di klub _dance_. Bukan karena dia tidak menghargai perempuan, tapi justru karena ia tidak ingin mereka berpikir bahwa mereka akan mendapatkan tempat lebih dari yang seharusnya di sisinya," terang Jimin.

Taehyung mengangkat _fairy lamp_ di tangannya, membuat pendaran cahaya kebiruan yang membias dari kap lampu berbentuk kuncup mawar itu menerangi dinding yang dihiasi beraneka kanvas berlukiskan seni figuratif dan fantasi dengan aliran surealis dan romantis. "Yang _seharusnya_ , eh?"

Tentu saja Taehyung paham benar di mana tempat yang _seharusnya_ baginya.

Dalam panggung sandiwara yang disutradarai oleh Jeon Jungkook sekaligus selaku pemeran utamanya ini, peran Taehyung hanyalah sebagai pemeran tokoh utama wanita yang ideal di mata Jeon Jungkook. Yang akan membuat putra keluarga Jeon itu bangga, yang membuat semua mata yang memandangnya terpesona, dan membuat semua orang semakin mengagumi Jeon Jungkook karena telah memenuhi janjinya membawa _gadis tercantik sedunia_.

Tentu saja tokoh utama dalam drama ini adalah Jeon Jungkook dan _Venus_ nya. Sama sekali bukan _Kim Taehyung_. Bahkan tidak ada namanya tercantum dalam naskah drama ini, dan ia akan terlupakan dengan sendirinya, seperti bagaimana semua orang melupakan Oh Sehun dalam drama Seribu Satu Malam yang diperankannya bersama Byun Baekhyun. Semua orang hanya mengingat bahwa Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun memiliki sesuatu yang istimewa di antara mereka sesaat setelah drama itu dipentaskan, sementara tidak ada satu orang pun yang menyinggung nama Oh Sehun sama sekali.

"Menurutmu," ucap Taehyung memberi jeda sejenak, "apa yang terjadi seandainya aku menolak permintaan Jeon Jungkook untuk datang ke pesta dansa ini bersamanya?"

Jimin meninggikan sebelah alisnya. "Kau akan datang sebagai pasangan dansa Oh Sehun?"

Taehyung memperhatikan lukisan besar yang tergantung di hadapannya. Kanvas besar yang tingginya hampir menyentuh langit-langit dengan lebar yang hampir memenuhi sepertiga dinding itu menampilkan gambar seorang malaikat bersayap satu, tengah berdiri dengan agung membawa sebilah pedang panjang bergagang emas di anak tangga seputih awan yang melayang di angkasa, genangan merah tampak mengalir di setiap anak tangga di bawahnya, seolah malaikat bersayap sebelah itu tengah terluka dan berdarah di sepanjang jalan yang dilaluinya. Tidak ada noda darah pada pedang yang digenggamnya dengan gagah. Tidak pula pada pakaian putihnya yang sebersih kapas.

"Kukatakan sejujurnya," kata Jimin, "aku merasa ada yang tidak wajar pada pemilik pesta dansa ini. Kurasa ia memang tidak berbohong soal ketertarikannya pada Venus, karena aku melihat dengan jelas caranya _menatapmu—Venus—_ tadi. Tapi padamu sebagai _Kim Taehyung_?" Jimin tak menyembunyikan keraguannya sama sekali. "Sekarang katakan, jika memang ia tertarik padamu karena perjumpaannya denganmu setelah ia mementaskan drama bersama Baekhyun _-hyung_ tahun lalu, mengapa ia tidak pernah berusaha mencarimu dalam setengah tahun ini setelah ia masuk ke universitas kita?"

Taehyung masih membenamkan perhatiannya pada lukisan di hadapannya yang dengan caranya sendiri telah membuatnya larut dalam makna apa pun yang ingin disampaikan oleh sang seniman dalam karya lukisnya yang luar biasa berjuta makna ini.

"Sekalipun kau datang sebagai pasangan dansa Oh Sehun, seperti katanya, ia akan menggunakanmu untuk merayu Jeon Jungkook dan membuatnya berpaling dari gadis manapun yang dibawanya ke pesta malam ini." Jimin mulai lagi. "Kau akan melakukannya?"

"Mungkin?" Kali ini Taehyung membuka mulutnya, namun tak memberikan jawaban yang ingin didengar oleh Jimin.

"Lalu apa?" Jimin mendekatkan _fairy lamp_ di tangannya pada lukisan raksasa yang tengah diamati oleh Taehyung dengan seksama itu, untuk melihat lukisan macam apa yang sampai membuat kawan karibnya itu enggan mengalihkan pandangan dari sana. "Jangan katakan kau berpikir jika Jungkook menganggapmu adalah piala yang harus direbutnya dari Oh Sehun, itu akan jadi lebih baik dibandingkan dengan kondisimu saat ini?"

Taehyung terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali membuka suaranya, "Memangnya tidak?"

"Demi Tuhan." Jimin mendengus dengan tawa ejek di akhir dengusannya. "Jika kau mendekati Jungkook karena Oh Sehun memintamu, kurasa bukan hanya Jungkook, tapi aku juga akan mulai berpikir kau _gampangan_."

Taehyung mencibir mendengar ejekan kawan karibnya itu.

"Kuberitahu, jika yang ingin kaulakukan adalah membuat nilaimu bagus di mata Jungkook, yang harus kauhindari justru adalah berhubungan dengan Oh Sehun dalam bentuk apa pun." Jimin menumpukan bobot tubuhnya pada salah satu kakinya. "Bukan karena dia membenci Sehun, tentu saja. Tapi karena Jungkook tidak mudah percaya pada siapa saja, terlebih pada seseorang yang _dekat_ dengan rival yang selalu mencoba menjatuhkannya dengan segala cara."

Dan ucapan Jimin itu membuat Taehyung kembali mengingat hal yang telah membuatnya penasaran sejak beberapa saat lalu. Tidak, tentu saja ia tidak melupakannya, hanya saja saat ini terlalu banyak hal yang menyita perhatiannya dan ia tidak tahu lagi yang mana yang harus dipikirkannya terlebih dahulu.

"Apa yang terjadi di antara mereka? Kenapa mereka bersaing?" Taehyung menyuarakan rasa penasarannya yang tak kunjung terjawab. "Hal apa yang disembunyikan Baek _-hyung_ tentang mereka yang tidak ingin dikatakannya pada _Venus_ , tapi akan dikatakannya pada _ku_?"

Jimin mengganti tumpuan kakinya, dari raut wajahnya yang samar diterangi lampu _fairy lamp_ itu dapat Taehyung tangkap bahwa kawan karibnya sejak masih ingusan itu tampak tengah mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak tahu secara detail," ujar Jimin beberapa saat kemudian setelah mungkin selesai dengan pertimbangannya. "Bahkan Jungkook sendiri tidak tahu."

Taehyung mengernyitkan keningnya. "Bahkan Jungkook _tidak tahu_?"

Jimin mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak pernah bertanya langsung padanya, karena kurasa itu hal pribadinya dan ia akan mengatakannya jika ia memang mau. Tapi Yoongi- _hyung_ pernah mengatakan sesuatu soal persaingan di antara Jungkook dan Sehun yang membuatnya bosan. Ketika kudesak, Yoongi- _hyung_ bilang ini hanya pertengkaran anak-anak. Sehun membenci Jungkook sepihak, dan berusaha dengan berbagai cara untuk mengalahkan Jungkook dalam segala hal, sementara Jungkook hanya terbawa alur saja dan balas bertahan. Dan jika kausimak baik-baik, tidak pernah kita dengar Jungkook mengambil langkah duluan. Selalu Oh Sehun yang menantangnya duluan, dan Jeon Jungkook menerima tantangannya. Selalu seperti itu. Dalam basket, _dance_ , segalanya."

Taehyung terdiam menyimak ucapan sahabatnya yang kini tampak asyik memperhatikan guci bulat berbentuk telur paskah bertatakan lotus di tangannya. Pikiran Taehyung berselancar mencerna apa yang ditangkapnya hingga saat ini.

Oh Sehun, satu tahun lalu, ia tak yakin apa yang dipikirkannya atas diri Taehyung. Taehyung sama sekali tidak ingat ia mengatakan atau melakukan sesuatu yang memungkinkan membuat Sehun tertarik padanya. Bahkan, samar ingatannya yang payah itu mengatakan bahwa Sehun tidak banyak bicara dan hanya menatapnya yang antusias mengucapkan selamat dan aneka jenis pujian atas drama yang baru saja selesai dipentaskannya bersama Byun Baekhyun.

Lalu setengah tahun kemudian, saat ia telah masuk menjadi anggota klub drama universitas dan menjadi _dongsaeng_ yang sangat dipercaya Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun dan Jeon Jungkook masuk ke universitas ini. Ada sebuah persaingan di antara mereka yang berlangsung selama setengah tahun belakangan ini—entah karena apa—dan di saat yang bersamaan Oh Sehun sama sekali tidak pernah berniat mencari Taehyung seperti pengakuannya bahwa ia tertarik pada Taehyung sejak perjumpaan pertama mereka satu tahun lalu.

Dengan kata lain, apa pun yang terjadi di antara Sehun dan Jungkook, bahkan membuat Sehun tidak berpikir untuk mendekati Taehyung.

Kemudian sekarang, kenapa sekarang Sehun mencarinya, memintanya untuk jadi pasangan dansanya? Tentu saja ini bukan pesta pertama yang digelar oleh Oh Sehun, semua orang di universitas ini tahu itu, lalu kenapa baru sekarang Sehun menginginkannya?

Tawa pelan dari Jimin membuat pikiran Taehyung yang berselancar kembali ke alam nyata. Taehyung menoleh pada sahabatnya untuk melihat apa yang membuatnya tertawa.

"Kau harus berkaca." Jimin masih terkekeh. "Lihat bagaimana kedua alismu bertaut dan keningmu mengerut. Berpikir terlalu keras sama sekali bukan bidangmu."

Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Bukan juga bidangmu," balasnya.

"Paling tidak, aku punya ide brilian yang akan menjawab semua pertanyaan di kepalamu. Dengan sekali lihat saja aku bisa lihat puluhan tanda tanya melayang-layang di sekitar kepalamu dan itu sangat tidak cocok dengan _image_ mu." Jimin menyeringai bangga dengan kedua alis sengaja ditinggikan.

Taehyung mendengus. "Dan idemu adalah—?"

"Tanya Oh Sehun." Jimin mengembangkan seringainya.

Taehyung mengerjap.

"Bukan sebagai _Venus_. Kau harus mencarinya sebagai Kim Taehyung. Kisah Venus akan berakhir malam ini setelah kau bertemu dan berdansa dengan Pangeran Jeon _mu_ , setelah itu yang perlu kaulakukan adalah menuntaskan semua hal yang membuatmu penasaran itu dengan bertanya langsung pada Oh Sehun." Jimin melipat kedua tangannya di dada, berhati-hati agar _fairy lamp_ di tangannya tak membakar dadanya yang berbalut tuksedo. "Sehun tertarik padamu, kurasa ia akan mengatakan apa saja untukmu."

"Atau aku bisa bertanya pada Baek- _hyung_ ," sergah Taehyung. Ia sedikit merasa canggung untuk bertemu dengan Sehun setelah pesta dansa ini berakhir. Apa yang akan dikatakannya? Bahwa ia merasa menyesal telah _lupa_ mengontaknya dan menolak ajakannya datang ke pesta dansa ini, lalu ia tiba-tiba saja, tak ada angin tak ada hujan, tertarik dengan masa lalu antara Sehun dan Jeon Jungkook? Yang benar saja. Oh Sehun bisa punya banyak sebutan untuk dirinya, tapi tak satu pun di antaranya yang menyebutnya Bodoh.

"Soal Baekhyun- _hyung_ ," sahut Jimin dengan sedikit nada keraguan terasa dari caranya berucap.

Taehyung menunggu.

"Kurasa jika kau bertanya padanya, bukannya itu malah akan membuatnya curiga? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mau tahu ada apa antara Jungkook dan Sehun?" Jimin menerangkan. "Kau lihat sendiri bagaimana tadi ia terang-terangan bilang bahwa ia merasa heran melihatmu mencorat-coret nama Jeon Jungkook. Kau mungkin pandai berakting, Tae, tapi kau tidak pandai _berbohong_. Baekhyun- _hyung_ akan langsung dapat melihat saat kau menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Taehyung menelan ludah.

Oke, kali ini kawan karibnya itu tidak bisa dibantah.

"Kurasa bukan dia yang akan membeberkan apa yang diketahuinya, yang ada kaulah yang malah akan disudutkan untuk membuka semua rahasiamu." Jimin bergidik. "Ketua klubmu itu mengerikan."

Taehyung mencibir, namun tak menyangkal.

"Omong-omong, mansion ini besar sekali." Jimin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit yang tinggi gelap. "Apa menurutmu tempat tinggal yang penuh dengan perabotan mewah dan barang seni dengan harga yang kurasa bisa memberi makan orang satu kampung selama tujuh hari tujuh malam ini tidak punya _CCTV_? _Kamera pengawas_?"

Taehyung mengerjapkan kelopak matanya yang kian dipanjangkan oleh bulu mata palsu yang lentik. "Dimatikan, kurasa?" ucapnya ragu sejurus kemudian.

Jimin mengerutkan dahinya. "Saat diadakan pesta yang dihadiri lebih dari seratus orang seperti ini? Kurasa tidak. Tidak ada konglomerat manapun yang suka melihat rumahnya kosong melompong digondol maling hanya karena permainan bodoh dan ia mematikan semua kamera pengawas di kediamannya."

Taehyung mendadak merapatkan dirinya pada Jimin, menatap awas ke sekelilingnya. "Menurutmu para petugas keamanan rumah ini sebetulnya sedang memperhatikan kita semua?"

"Tentu saja," yakin Jimin. "Mereka tidak bicara, tapi mereka mengintai. Karena itulah tugas mereka."

"Mereka tidak bisa mendengar apa pun, kan?" gugup Taehyung. Ia tahu bahwa CCTV tidak seharusnya merekam suara juga, tapi tetap saja, ia ingin merasa yakin.

"Kurasa tidak." Jimin menenangkan. "Terlalu banyak ruangan, terlalu banyak sudut untuk diawasi, terlalu banyak orang, terlalu berisik jika mereka mengaktifkan suaranya."

"Bagaimana…" Taehyung menghentikan ucapannya sendiri dengan tak yakin. "Bagaimana jika… Oh Sehun memperhatikan kita saat ini?" Pupil mata rubinya berkilat dalam gelisah di antara remangnya cahaya kebiruan _fairy lamp_ di tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan berenda.

"Terlalu banyak kamera di mansion seluas ini," bantah Jimin. "Akan menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu untuknya, sementara ia berlomba dengan orang lainnya untuk menemukanmu duluan. Tidak, aku tidak bercanda. Sesaat sebelum keluar dari _ballroom_ aku jelas-jelas mendengar banyak pria yang berbisik dan bertekad ingin menemukanmu."

Taehyung membelalakkan matanya.

Jimin tertawa kecil. "Sudah kuduga. Isi kepalamu itu hanya soal Jeon Jungkook dan Oh Sehun saja, eh? Jangan lupa bahwa ada puluhan mata lainnya yang memandangimu dengan lapar dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki malam ini. Kurasa saat ini mereka sedang mati-matian mencarimu."

Taehyung menutup wajahnya sendiri dengan kipas bulu di tangannya yang tak menggenggam _fairy lamp_. "Yang benar saja."

Jimin tertawa semakin keras. "Kau tidak melihat dirimu sendiri di cermin? Kalau aku tidak punya Yoongi- _hyung_ mungkin aku juga akan mengejarmu malam ini."

Taehyung memutar bola matanya.

"Yup! Ayo kita cari ruangan pengawas." Jimin menepuk-nepuk bokongnya sendiri yang sesaat tadi menempel pada dudukan guci keramik berpoleskan lukisan naga kembar. "Jika Oh Sehun tidak mencarimu di sana, dan tidak ada peserta _game_ lain di sana, maka _kitalah_ yang akan berada di sana."

Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menyingkirkan kipas bulu dari wajahnya dan menyelipkannya kembali ke balik gaunnya. "Untuk ap— Ah." Kelopak matanya mengerjap.

"Untuk menemukan Jeon Jungkook, tentu saja." Jimin nyengir lebar. "Dan tidak ada tempat yang lebih aman selain ruang kontrol pengawasan, bukan? Tidak akan ada yang menyangka kau ada di sana."

Taehyung bergumam ragu. Tapi…. Itu artinya Jeon Jungkook pun tidak akan bisa menemukannya, kan?

Jimin menatapnya sejenak. "Oh. Jangan khawatir. Kita bisa mengatur seolah kau baru saja tertangkap tidak sengaja olehnya, padahal kita tahu dia ada di mana. Tenang saja, kita akan menyelamatkan egonya."

Taehyung membelalak.

Jimin tertawa lebih keras kali ini, "Dari mana aku tahu kau memikirkan Jeon Jungkook? Kelihatan jelas dari mukamu, tahu. Kau sangat-sangat-sangat tidak pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu, Tae." Jimin terbahak puas.

Taehyung merasakan pipinya memanas merah dan berdesis, "Aku tidak memikirkannya. Aku hanya berpikir jika kita ingin mengakhiri permainan ini secepatnya maka—"

"Ya, ya, ya." Jimin memotong dengan nada ejek, melambaikan sebelah tangan tak acuh sembari mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar lain yang berada di ruangan luas dengan dua pintu yang saling berseberangan itu.

"Park Jimin, aku belum selesai bicara." Taehyung mengejar langkahnya seraya mengangkat pinggiran gaunnya yang menjuntai menyentuh lantai.

Suara kenop pintu yang diputar membuat keduanya terhenti dari langkahnya dengan mata terbelalak dan jantung berdetak kencang.

Seketika Jimin memalang jalan Taehyung dengan sebelah tangannya. Jari telunjuk tangannya yang lain menempel di bibirnya sebagai isyarat agar Taehyung tak bersuara.

Dalam keremangan ruangan, mereka bersembunyi di balik bayangan gelap sebuah lemari antik kaca besar dengan aneka kerajinan tangan ukir terpajang di dalamnya.

Daun pintu di seberang ruangan perlahan terbuka setelah kenopnya terputar sempurna, menampakkan seberkas cahaya kemerahan dan sesosok bayangan dari balik pintu. Jimin dan Taehyung menahan napas.

Sebuah senyuman dapat dirasakan Taehyung saat suara yang lembut itu terdengar kemudian. "Tidakkah orang tua kalian pernah mengajari bahwa peraturan paling utama dari sebuah permainan _hide & seek_ adalah _tidak bersuara_?"

Jimin membelalakkan matanya. Ia tidak hapal benar bagaimana _orang itu_ berbicara, namun ia merasa sangat familiar saat suara yang lembut namun sedikit tinggi itu terdengar memecah senyap ruangan.

"Luhan…" bisik Jimin menahan napas.

Taehyung melirik pada sahabatnya itu dengan kebingungan terukir jelas di wajahnya.

"Aku tahu kalian ada di sini," ujar suara lembut itu lagi. "Jangan cemas, aku tidak tertarik menjadi pasangan dansa kalian dan aku mencari kalian dengan tujuan lain."

Jimin dan Taehyung berpandangan.

"Aku tidak suka berdiri sendirian dalam gelap seperti ini," ujar suara itu lagi. "Bagaimana jika kalian keluar saja, Park Jimin? Dan….. _Kim Taehyung_?"

Taehyung merasa jantungnya seolah copot detik itu juga. Demi Tuhan, kenapa orang itu, siapapun _Luhan_ yang disebut Jimin ini, tahu bahwa ia, bahwa _Venus_ , adalah Kim Taehyung?

Jimin membekap mulut Taehyung, memberinya isyarat agar tetap tak bersuara. Namun dari getaran pupil matanya yang dapat Taehyung tangkap dalam sepersekian detik, ia tahu bahwa kawan karibnya itu juga sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya.

"Whoa. Luhan. Kupikir siapa." Jimin berujar lantang dengan nada riang khasnya. Ia menatap Taehyung sekali lagi dan memberikan kode agar Taehyung tidak melangkah sedikit pun dari tempatnya saat ini. Jimin berjalan keluar dari bayangan lemari antik dan membiarkan cahaya remang lilin dan _fairy lamp_ dalam ruangan menampakkan sosoknya.

Jimin mengangkat _fairy lamp_ yang memendarkan cahaya kebiruan di tangannya dan mengernyit melihat benda identik namun dengan pendaran cahaya yang berbeda di tangan lawan bicaranya. " _Fairy lamp_ mu merah?"

Pemuda berwajah lembut dengan dagu yang lancip dan bibir yang mungil itu tersenyum dan mengangkat _fairy lamp_ di tangannya sebagaimana Jimin melakukannya dan berkata, "Aku _pengejar_."

Jimin masih mengernyitkan dahinya. "Oh?"

Luhan, pemuda berwajah lancip itu, mengulum senyumnya dengan tatapan penuh ketertarikan yang seolah dapat membaca isi kepala Jimin. "Kau tidak berpikir aku tidak pantas menjadi seorang _gentleman_ , bukan?"

 _Kau lebih cocok jadi seorang lady_ , pikir Jimin. Namun tentu saja ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tertarik mencari pasanganku, jadi kuputuskan untuk membantu Jeon Jungkook." Ucapan Luhan ini tak ayal membuat Taehyung tersentak kaget. Begitu pula dengan Jimin yang kini mematung di hadapan lawan bicaranya itu.

"Jungkook memintamu datang ke pesta ini," bisik Jimin, seolah berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. "…..Tidak sebagai pasangannya, tapi sebagai orang yang akan membantunya jika terjadi sesuatu di luar kendalinya."

Luhan mengangguk dengan senyum yang hampir terlihat seperti sebuah senyum yang terlalu berlebihan. "Jika kaupikir Oh Sehun akan melakukan apa saja untuk menang, maka Jeon Jungkook juga tidak jauh berbeda darinya."

Taehyung merasakan jantungnya berdegup keluar dari irama normalnya.

"Tapi kau dekat dengan Sehun," bantah Jimin.

" ' _dekat'_ adalah kata yang berbahaya, Park Jimin. Kau harus berhati-hati menggunakannya karena salah-salah kau akan terjebak dalam ilusi yang dihasilkannya." Luhan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jimin.

Tepat setelah ia berada di hadapan Jimin dengan hanya jarak sejengkal tangan, langkahnya terhenti dan ia kembali berkata, "Lihat. Betapa _dekat_ kita saat ini. Tapi kau tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan, begitu pula sebaliknya."

Jimin tertawa hambar. "Kau mau bilang bahwa kedekatanmu dengan Oh Sehun tidak seperti yang orang kira? Bahwa kau tidak berada di pihaknya?"

"Menurutmu kenapa Jungkook datang padaku jika ia tahu aku dekat dengan Sehun?" Luhan balas bertanya.

Jimin tak menyahut.

"Karena aku tidak akan menolak apa pun yang diminta Jeon Jungkook."

Taehyung menahan napas.

Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Bukan hanya dengan Sehun, rupanya Jungkookie punya _masa lalu_ yang lain denganmu? Sepertinya aku memang tidak mengenalnya sebaik yang kukira."

"Kau memancing orang yang salah," ucap Luhan terkekeh pelan.

" _Tidak akan membuka mulut, eh."_ Jimin bicara dalam hatinya.

"Jadi, tentu saja, aku juga tahu bahwa _Venus_ yang dibawa Jungkook malam ini adalah _Kim Taehyung_ dalam penyamaran yang bahkan melebihi level sempurna. Menurutmu kenapa Jungkook memilih Taehyung untuk jadi _Venus_ nya? Karena selain Byun Baekhyun, tidak ada lagi aktor panggung yang lebih sempurna untuk peran ini. Dan tentu saja Jungkook tidak ingin melibatkan diri dengan Baekhyun- _hyung_ yang tidak akan mudah dikontrolnya." Luhan melanjutkan topik awal yang dibawanya ke permukaan.

Jimin dan Taehyung seketika membelalakkan mata lebar-lebar dalam sinkronisasi yang sama.

"Kau tidak sadar?" Luhan mengerjapkan matanya dengan sengaja. "Tidak harus _Kim Taehyung_. Jungkook hanya mencari orang yang pantas memerankan _Venus_ nya yang sempurna. Ia bahkan menawariku peran ini, yang sayangnya kutolak dengan halus."

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. _Tidak, tidak, tidak. Jangan berkata seperti itu._

"Kau bisa keluar sekarang, _Kim Taehyung_." Luhan sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

Jimin menelan ludah, tak tahu lagi harus bereaksi bagaimana. Ini sungguh di luar dugaannya. Di luar rencana—apa pun rencana antara Taehyung dan Jungkook, Jimin yakin benar bahwa sosok Luhan dengan peran yang tak disangka-sangka ini tentulah di luar skenario yang diketahui Taehyung, mengingat bagaimana terkejutnya Taehyung saat melihat Luhan memasuki ruangan ini tadi.

" _Apa yang kaulakukan, Jeon Jungkook…"_ Jimin berdesis dalam hatinya.

Terdengar suara bantingan daun pintu yang mengejutkan Jimin dari tempatnya berdiri dan ia melompat kaget. " _Shit!_ "

"Tidak boleh mengumpat, Park Jimin." Luhan menatap daun pintu lain di seberang ruangan yang sesaat barusan terbanting kasar.

 _Persetan_ , desis Jimin dalam helaan napasnya. Ia memutar badannya mengejar Taehyung yang keluar dari pintu lain ruangan itu, mengabaikan Luhan yang tak beranjak sedikit pun dari tempatnya berdiri dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Taehyung mengurut pergelangan kakinya yang membiru di bawah cahaya bulan. Bukan salahnya jika ia jatuh terjerembab dan kakinya terkilir saat ia nekat berlari dengan sepatu hak tinggi yang dikenakannya. Entah di mana sepatunya itu kini berada, ditinggalkannya begitu saja di tempatnya jatuh di bawah tangga tadi.

Mungkin seseorang akan melihat sepatu perak itu. Mungkin seseorang akan menyadari bahwa ada seorang _lady_ yang sedang bersembunyi di atas sini, dan mungkin sekarang atau sebentar lagi akan ada pengejar yang datang dan menemukannya meringkuk di balik lonceng besar tepat di puncak menara mansion yang megah ini.

Namun Taehyung tak peduli lagi.

Sejak awal, ia terlibat dalam permainan ini karena Park Jimin, sahabatnya, memintanya membantu Jeon Jungkook. Taehyung bersedia membantunya, namun lihat apa yang terjadi setelahnya?

Rupanya Jungkook punya _agenda_ tersendiri yang tak dikatakannya pada Taehyung.

Dan semua ucapan Luhan pada Jimin yang didengarnya tadi, seperti _cantarella_ , racun yang sangat manis, diucapkan dengan lembut dan manis namun tepat melukainya lebih dari apa pun yang pernah didengarnya selama hidupnya.

Jadi bagi Jeon Jungkook, sejak awal semua ini sudah ada dalam skenarionya sendiri?

Jungkook tidak ingin kalah dari Oh Sehun, dan karenanya ia meminta Taehyung menjadi pasangan dansanya, menjadi _Venus_ nya. Luhan menolak, sementara Taehyung menerimanya. Kemudian Jungkook memberi peran khusus pada Luhan, untuk membantunya dalam keadaan genting di luar kendali Jungkook?

Begitu. Jadi sejak awal Jungkook tidak percaya padanya. Ia memilih untuk menjadikan Luhan sebagai penyelamat terakhirnya jika drama _Venus_ nya tidak berjalan sempurna. Taehyung mendengus dengan sudut bibir tersenyum pahit. Merasa bodoh sekali dirinya, berpikir bahwa ia, sedikit saja, _istimewa_ di mata Jungkook.

Bahkan Luhan dengan gamblang mengatakan bahwa bagi Jungkook tidak masalah siapa pun yang menjadi _Venus_. Jungkook memiliki sosok ideal _wanita tercantik sedunia_ versinya, dan itu adalah _Venus_.

Dan yang perlu dilakukan Jeon Jungkook hanyalah mencari seorang aktor, siapapun dia, untuk menjadi _Venus_ dalam imajinasinya.

Taehyung meremas gaunnya yang kini telah kotor oleh debu yang berada di sekitar tempatnya meringkuk di balik lonceng.

Tentu saja ia berhak marah pada Jungkook. Karena ia telah dimanfaatkan. Tapi di sisi lain, Taehyung tahu benar bahwa sejak awal Jungkook selalu membuat garis batas antara dirinya dan Taehyung, mengingatkannya akan _tempat_ nya. Bahwa ia tak lebih dari ilusi Jungkook akan sosok seorang _wanita paling cantik sedunia_. Jika Taehyung berpikir terlalu dalam, berharap terlalu banyak, maka itu adalah salahnya sendiri.

Mungkin saat ini Luhan sedang menertawakannya. Mungkin saat ini Jimin sedang mencarinya dengan khawatir. Tidak, Taehyung tidak akan tahan melihat sahabatnya itu menatap iba padanya.

Taehyung menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya yang terlipat di depan dadanya, kedua tangannya melingkari betisnya yang berbalut gaun menggelikan yang ia kenakan hanya untuk Jungkook malam ini. Membiarkan angin malam menyelimutinya dalam keheningan yang dingin sekaligus menyesakkan.

Sebuah tangan berbalut sarung tangan putih memungut kepingan pecahan kaca kebiruan yang berserakan di dekat sepatu pantofel hitamnya yang disemir hingga berkilat.

Tubuh tinggi yang membungkuk itu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap lonceng besar yang selalu jadi tempat persembunyiannya saat masih kanak-kanak di atap mansionnya.

"Aku menemukanmu, _Cinderella_." Oh Sehun tersenyum, menegakkan tubuhnya dan membiarkan cahaya kemerahan _fairy lamp_ di tangannya menerobos gelapnya malam ke arah lonceng raksasa yang terbuat dari tembaga dan timah yang dicat emas beberapa meter di hadapannya.

"Apa kau akan percaya jika kukatakan bahwa aku memperhatikan dengan baik saat kau berjalan menuruni tangga _ballroom_ saat datang bersama Jeon Jungkook dan mengangkat pinggiran gaunmu hingga memperlihatkan sepatu perakmu yang indah?"

Jantung Taehyung seolah terhenti berdetak untuk yang kesekian kalinya malam ini.

"Aku langsung tahu bahwa sepatu yang tergeletak di bawah tangga menuju atap ini adalah milikmu, _Lady Venus_."

Dan Taehyung tidak bisa tidak tertawa sekencang-kencangnya dalam kepalanya, ketika ia menyadari pemilik suara yang renyah dan lembut seolah setengah berbisik itu.

"Sesuai perjanjian bagi siapa pun yang menemukanmu, malam ini, aku, Oh Sehun, menjadi pasangan dansamu." Suara yang penuh nada kemenangan dan kepuasan itu kembali menyeruak.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~* TBC *~**

* * *

.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

Naahhh akhirnya ketahuan juga. Jadi yang nemuin Taehyung duluan Oh Sehun? XD Hehe Buuut jangan cemas, ini fanfic kookv, bukan hunv. Jadi tenang aja, sekarang nikmati aja dulu alur ceritanya yaa. ;D *ditimpukin kaleng*

Update berikutnya semoga nggak molor-molor lagi. Doakan ga ada hambatan yah. TT^TT

See ya! ^ ^

.

.

 _ **Special Thanks to:**_ _(diurutkan berdasarkan urutan review)_

 _ **Jirinkey, Red Parfait**_ _,_ _ **Kim Hyung Ah, purplesya, Ranran, myungdarling, sanaa11, Malaikat Pencabut Nyawa, Dororong, VKookKookV, Jell-ssi, rizqiqaharani, Ichimaru Kyoshiro, viertwin, HyeraSung, jeunbits, Nana Huang, outout, crushathena, TaeKai, dila kim, TyaWuryWK, ElizaVie, babydeer, V-TaeBaby, PurpleLittleCho, hiluph166, Strawbaekberry, Guesteu, kookv9795, Naunya Bangtan, alv, MaVK9597, bright16, tryss, busaneseo, Nevinna Lea, Ame jung, Linkz account, Icha744, Guest, exoinmylove, irairabira, Yozora-MKline, Fay312, Idayati KookieV, iistaetae, haurababys, humaira9394, Cutebei, Macchiato Chwang, sxgachim, bities, Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, PrinceRathena, A.m.s taetae95, Guest, overflakkie, CutieVie, SheravinaRose, kahisairawan, lhjcbe.**_

Mamacih banget buat semua _feedback_ nya. Semua komentar selalu aku baca ulang kalau lagi butuh _dopping_ biar semangat ngefic. Hehe XD

Maap yah belum sempet balas satu-satu review chapter lalu. _But I do love you, my lovely loyal readers! X3_ *kasih gulali satu-satu* See ya in the next chap!


	8. Babak Kedelapan

**Judul : Rotten Apple**

 **Author : judalismic**

 **Fandom:** BTS

 **Pairing :** Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung (KookV)

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Warning:** Boys Love, University!AU

 **NOTE :**

Masih belum sehat bener, tapi nyoba maksain lanjutin hari ini karena minggu depan ada acara kantor dan nggak bakal bisa _update_. Moga _chappie_ kali ini nggak mengecewakan yah. Hati-hati sama flu dan demam, cuaca lagi nggak menentu. ^ ^

Sebagai pengingat, setting _fic_ ini adalah _Alternate Universe_ (AU), yang artinya segala hal yang ada di sini adalah hasil imajinasi belaka. _Setting_ dan _latar belakang_ setiap tokoh di sini berbeda dengan aslinya dalam _canon_. Jadi semua hal tentang latar belakang Jungkook maupun Sehun dalam _fic_ ini tentu saja hanyalah **fiksi** demi keperluan alur cerita belaka.

Happy reading~ :3

.

* * *

 **Rotten Apple**

* * *

.

Ada banyak hal yang tidak disukai Jeon Jungkook dalam hidupnya. Termasuk di dalam daftarnya adalah: sebuah _ketidakpastian_.

Tak dapat ia enyahkan dari kepalanya mengenai berbagai kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa terjadi saat ini. Mengenai bagaimana Taehyung mungkin akan mengkhianatinya dan memilih Oh Sehun malam ini, atau seandainya Oh Sehun menemukan Taehyung lebih dulu daripada Jungkook. Atau malah, kemungkinan paling konyol, orang lain menemukan Taehyung lebih dulu daripada mereka berdua.

Ia hanya bisa percaya pada Park Jimin untuk menepati janjinya memastikan agar tak seorang pun menemukan dan menangkap Taehyung selain Jungkook.

Jika boleh dikatakan, hubungannya dengan Park Jimin adalah apa yang bisa orang sebut sebagai hubungan yang lebih dari sekadar teman, namun tidak cukup dalam untuk menjadi pasangan. Patut diakui, dari semua orang, pria maupun wanita, yang menyatakan perasaan berlebih mereka pada Jungkook, Jungkook rasa Park Jimin bisa masuk kategori yang dapat dipertimbangkan.

Sayangnya posisi itu tak cukup lama ditempati Park Jimin, karena teman sekamar Taehyung di asrama itu memilih untuk mundur dan menemukan pasangannya sendiri. Bohong jika Jungkook tidak terkejut saat Jimin (dengan malu-malu) mengatakan bahwa ia berpacaran dengan _Min Yoongi_ , seniornya di klub basket yang sebetulnya adalah MVP klub basket universitas mereka alih-alih Jungkook, jika saja sifat dan sikapnya tidak seperti orang malas yang enggan bergerak dan bicara.

Tidak, Jungkook tidak merasa menyayangkan keputusan Jimin itu. Ia tidak dapat menjadi apa yang diinginkan Jimin, tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti yang Jimin rasakan padanya. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang sangat ingin Jimin dengar darinya saat itu. Jadi Jungkook tidak banyak berkomentar dan hanya tersenyum seraya mengirimkan cemooh ringan pada Jimin yang berkata, "Pilihanmu tidak buruk."

Seokjin, Jungkook ingat betul, memutar bola matanya dan bertanya sampai kapan ia akan membiarkan semua orang yang betul-betul memperhatikannya dan menomorsatukannya pergi darinya begitu saja. Jungkook tidak akan menimpali jika Kim Seokjin ini bukan sahabat karib Namjoon yang sering membawakan beragam jenis minuman dan camilan kesehatan saat mereka latihan basket bagi semua anggota tim.

Jungkook hanya mengangkat bahu dan berkata bahwa mereka semua yang datang padanya itu tak lebih dari segenggam pasir yang berada di telapak tangannya. Tak cukup ia memiliki keinginan untuk menyimpan dan memiliki mereka di tangannya, hingga ia biarkan lolos dari sela-sela jemarinya begitu saja.

Seokjin hanya menghela napas dan berkata bahwa kelak saat tiba _gilirannya_ menjadi segenggam pasir di tangan seseorang, ia akan tahu apa yang dirasakan mereka semua yang telah ditolak dan diabaikan perasaannya oleh Jungkook.

Ingin Jungkook menyangkal bahwa ia tidak mengabaikan siapa pun. Ia tidak bisa menjadi apa yang mereka inginkan, tidak bisa memenuhi harapan mereka untuk memberikan apa yang mereka harapkan. Ia tidak memiliki _cinta_ untuk diberikan pada mereka. Oleh karenanya ia membuat mereka mengerti bahwa ia tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dan memberi mereka pilihan untuk berada di dekatnya sebagai temannya, atau benar-benar pergi dari kehidupannya yang tak menyisakan ruang bagi siapa pun untuk mendapatkan lebih dari apa yang Jungkook dapat berikan.

Dan _tidak ada_ cinta untuk diberikan.

Kadang dapat Jungkook rasakan tatapan heran Namjoon padanya, yang lekat dan penuh selidik, seolah Jungkook adalah makhluk luar angkasa yang baru saja menumbuhkan dua kepala di masing-masing bahunya. Dan jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook saat senior dua tingkat di atasnya itu bertanya siapa yang sebetulnya sedang Jungkook cari, apa yang sebenarnya Jungkook inginkan, jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah bahwa ia menunggu seorang _Venus_.

Samar Jungkook membayangkan dirinya kembali menjadi anak laki-laki berusia tujuh tahun, yang baru saja mendaftar masuk sekolah dasar, merayakan pesta ulang tahunnya yang mewah dan meriah di rumah orang tuanya yang megah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Saat itu segalanya terasa begitu menyenangkan dan penuh dengan petualangan bagi Jungkook. Ia akan masuk sekolah, bertemu dengan banyak orang baru yang tidak hanya mengangguk dan membungkuk patuh padanya sebagaimana para pelayan di rumahnya memperlakukannya, akan bertemu dengan orang-orang dengan bermacam-macam latar belakang dan histori. Dan ia, sebagai cucu paling patuh kesayangan kakek keluarga besar Jeon, sangat antusias acap kali kakeknya itu mendongeng mengenai dunia di balik tembok dan pagar besi tinggi rumah mereka yang kaku dan terisolir.

Jungkook tidak pernah merasa ia terkurung, seperti yang pernah kakeknya katakan padanya, karena ia menikmati semua hal yang disediakan kedua orang tuanya dalam kompleks kediaman mereka. Dari mulai taman bermain, kolam renang, lapangan olahraga, bahkan area untuk melintasi perbukitan milik keluarga mereka mengendarai _powered ride-on_ alias mobil-mobilan yang bisa ditumpanginya juga ada. Bahkan jika Jungkook berkendara sedikit lebih jauh ke selatan, terdapat sebuah kolam yang memiliki air mancur alami yang jernih sebening kristal. Jungkook sangat menyukai rumah keluarga Jeon, ia memiliki segala yang dibutuhkannya di sana.

Seorang anak laki-laki yang sepertinya usianya tak jauh terpaut darinya mengulurkan tangan dengan senyum di wajahnya yang bersih dan dibingkai rambut yang tersisir rapi dengan belahan pinggir yang mengkilat. "Jeon Jungkook? Ayahku ingin aku berkenalan denganmu dan jadi temanmu. Namaku Oh Sehun."

Jungkook kecil yang mengenakan topi ulang tahun berbentuk kerucut dengan hiasan warna-warni menoleh padanya. "Pria gemuk yang sedang tertawa dengan ayahku itu ayahmu?" Jungkook menatap lawan bicaranya yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Oh Sehun itu dengan kedua mata bulatnya.

"Bukan ayah betulan," sahut Sehun. "Ayah angkat."

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya. "Oh."

Sehun mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang ramping, menunjuk ke arah yang sesaat sebelumnya ditatap oleh Jungkook. "Yang sedang bicara dengannya itu adalah _ayahku_ ," terang Sehun.

Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya. "Tapi itu ayahku."

Sehun tersenyum dan menurunkan tangannya. "Dia adalah _ayahku_ sebelum ibumu mengambilnya dariku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Langkah kaki Jungkook perlahan melambat sebelum akhirnya terhenti. Remang cahaya yang dihasilkan dari _fairy lamp_ dan _chandelier_ yang tergantung di sepanjang lorong membuat siapa pun tak dapat melihat air mukanya saat ini.

Masih segar dalam ingatannya, saat itu dirinya yang masih belum mengerti apa-apa mengenai kompleksitas dunia orang dewasa, bertanya dengan polosnya pada kakeknya mengapa putra keluarga Oh mengatakan bahwa ia adalah anak dari ayahnya. Kakeknya hanya menatapnya cukup lama, sebelum kemudian bangkit berdiri dari kursi goyang kesayangannya dan memintanya untuk mengikutinya.

Jungkook kecil melompat girang, tahu kemana pun kakeknya ini akan membawanya, pastilah sebuah tempat yang menyenangkan. Setelah berjalan selama tidak lebih dari lima menit menyusuri kebun belakang rumahnya, mereka tiba di paviliun beratap tinggi dengan sebuah tangga putar di tengahnya sebagai pondasi penyangga atap paviliun. Kakeknya memberi isyarat agar Jungkook kecil mengikutinya menyusuri anak tangga menuju ke bagian loteng paviliun, dan Jungkook dengan patuh dan riang mengekorinya seperti anak kelinci yang kegirangan dengan petualangan barunya.

Seberkas sinar matahari yang menerobos melalui sela-sela genting yang mengungkung loteng dengan langit-langit yang tinggi itu menyambut Jungkook dan kakeknya. Kakeknya perlahan menghampiri dinding di dekatnya dan menyalakan saklar lampu yang tak akan diketahui berada di sana jika bukan karena pengalaman pernah datang ke tempat ini.

Neon yang berkerlip akhirnya menerangi ruangan berbentuk silinder beratap kerucut tinggi itu. Jungkook melihat ke sekelilingnya, dan ia terkesiap melihat rupanya ruangan yang tak pernah ia ketahui keberadaannya ini dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam lukisan. Banyak, banyak sekali lukisan.

"Jungkook." Suara kakeknya yang berat namun penuh kelembutan membuat Jungkook kecil yang terkagum-kagum oleh pemandangan di sekelilingnya itu memutar kepalanya cepat.

"Kakek! Ini keren sekali! Kenapa tidak ada yang pernah memberitahuku tentang tempat ini?" Jungkook kecil berceloteh girang.

Kakeknya mendudukkan diri di sebuah kursi kayu tua yang dipernis. "Hanya pelayan-pelayan lama yang bertugas membersihkannya setiap tiga hari sekali yang mengetahui tempat ini," ujarnya setelah menyamankan dirinya di sana.

"Whoa. Apa ini semacam tempat rahasia?" Pupil mata Jungkook kecil berkilat antusias.

"Ayahmu," ujar kakeknya dengan sedikit ragu, "menjaga perasaan putriku, ibumu, dan menutup tempat ini."

Jungkook kecil memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

"Dia sangat mencintai seni. Ayahmu adalah seorang pelukis yang handal," lanjut kakeknya lagi. "Namun seni yang diciptakannya hanya akan membawa kesedihan bagi putriku yang sangat mencintai ayahmu lebih dari segalanya di muka bumi ini."

"Kenapa?" Jungkook kecil memotong.

Kakeknya menatapnya dengan kedua kelopak matanya yang teduh. "Karena ia melukisnya saat ia menjadi milik wanita lain."

Jungkook kecil menatap mengerjap mendengar ucapan kakeknya, namun tak memotong lagi.

"Anak laki-laki yang datang padamu di pesta ulang tahunmu kemarin, sepertinya ia adalah putra ayahmu dari istri pertamanya." Kakeknya kembali melanjutkan. "Kau mengerti, Jungkook? Kau punya seorang ibu dan saudara tiri."

Jungkook kecik tak menyahut, menatap tak percaya pada kakek yang sangat dihormatinya itu tanpa berkedip.

"Mungkin ini terlalu rumit untuk dimengerti anak seusiamu, tapi kurasa kau perlu tahu. Cepat atau lambat kau akan tahu, karena kau sudah terlanjur memiliki kepingan puzzle pertama yang diberikan anak laki-laki itu padamu." Kakeknya menghela napas panjang. "Ada sebuah pepatah yang mengatakan, setiap orang akan menikah dengan orang kedua atau orang ketiga yang paling dicintainya. Karena cinta pertama tidak akan pernah jadi milik kita."

Jungkook kecil menyimak baik-baik.

"Dan hal itu pulalah yang dilakukan oleh ayahmu. Ia dan putriku saling memiliki perasaan terhadap satu sama lain, namun aku masih sangat angkuh saat itu. Aku tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka, karena ayahmu tidak punya asal usul yang jelas," ujar kakeknya yang kini menatap pada dinding di seberang tempatnya duduk, namun tatapannya itu mengatakan bahwa yang dilihatnya saat ini bukanlah dinding dingin berbentuk melingkar yang ada di hadapannya itu, melainkan adalah memori masa lampau yang telah lama berlalu.

"Ayahmu menikah dengan putri keluarga Oh yang saat itu adalah saingan bisnis keluarga kita. Dan saat ayahmu masuk menjadi menantu keluarga mereka, ia menggunakan marga keluarga mereka. Jangan tanyakan padaku mengapa ayahmu memutuskan untuk menikahi putri keluarga Oh itu setelah kutolak lamarannya untuk putriku, dan mengapa keluarga besar Oh menyetujui pernikahan mereka. Ada hal-hal di dunia ini yang baru akan kaupahami setelah kau sudah besar nanti." Kakeknya berdeham. Jungkook kecil hanya mengerjap tak mengerti.

"Saat mendapatkan undangan pernikahan yang dikirimkan oleh keluarga Oh padaku saat itu, putriku menangis habis-habisan. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan pernah melihat putri kesayanganku satu-satunya, buah cintaku bersama almarhumah istri yang sangat kucintai, akan terlihat sesedih itu. Ia berteriak, menangis, melolong. Dan aku hanya bisa terpaku."

"Tentu saja aku dan putriku tidak hadir pada resepsi pernikahan mereka. Kubangun villa di tempat terpencil ini, villa yang selama ini kauanggap sebagai _rumah_ mu ini, jauh dari keramaian dan hiruk pikuk kota besar yang akan membuat depresi putriku semakin parah."

"Dua tahun setelah menjalani terapi untuk menyembuhkan depresinya, putriku berangsur-angsur pulih. Namun aku tak sampai hati memaksakan pernikahan untuknya. Sementara aku sudah semakin tua dan membutuhkan penerus yang akan meneruskan bisnis keluarga kita. Pikiranku yang saat itu kalut, terpecah antara kondisi putriku dan bisnis keluarga kita yang semakin labil, tak dapat mengerahkan seluruh tenaga dan pikiranku untuk menjaga stabilitas bisnis grup perusahaan kita."

"Hingga akhirnya aku bertemu dengan kepala keluarga Oh saat itu, dan ia berkata bahwa ia akan mengembalikan ayahmu pada putriku dengan satu syarat. Aku harus melepaskan semua sahamku atas tiga perusahaan asing yang kumiliki untuk mereka, dan ayahmu tidak boleh menggunakan marga keluarga mereka lagi. Tentu saja aku terkejut, bisa-bisanya mereka menukar menantu keluarga mereka sendiri demi bisnis dan kedudukan. Dan aku semakin bimbang setelah mengetahui bahwa dalam dua tahun itu telah lahir cucu keluarga Oh yang akan mewarisi segala harta kekayaannya, dan itu adalah anak kandung dari pria yang sangat dicintai putriku."

"Aku memikirkannya bermalam-malam, hingga akhirnya kuputuskan bahwa aku tidak ingin menjadi seperti mereka yang menukar kebahagiaan putri mereka dengan harta. Kusetujui persyaratan itu dan kupenuhi semua tuntutan mereka. Dan seperti yang kita lihat sekarang, ayahmu menikah dengan putriku dan kau pun lahir ke dunia ini."

"Aku tidak pernah memikirkan apa yang dipikirkan oleh orang lain saat kuambil menantu keluarga Oh menjadi menantuku sendiri. Aku juga tidak memikirkan apa yang ada dalam kepala putri mereka yang ditinggalkan oleh menantuku ini. Aku tidak ingin memikirkannya, karena bagiku kebahagiaan putriku adalah satu-satunya hal yang paling berharga."

"Tak lama berselang, kudengar putri keluarga Oh menikah kembali dengan seorang milyuner dari Inggris yang terpesona pada kecantikannya—atau begitulah kabar yang kudengar dari para pelayanku. Sepertinya para pelayan setiaku itu tahu bahwa jauh di lubuk hatiku aku merasa bersalah pada mantan istri menantuku itu. Mendengarnya, aku merasa lega. Pada akhirnya semua orang menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri dengan caranya masing-masing, begitu pikirku."

Jungkook kecil yang kini telah duduk memeluk lutut di lantai kayu, menatap wajah kakeknya yang kini telah keriput dan lelah itu tanpa menyela sama sekali.

"Hingga suatu hari, ayahmu membangun paviliun ini untuk menjadi tempat peristirahatan sekaligus tempatnya menyalurkan hobinya terhadap seni. Ia membuat ruangan loteng ini untuk melukis, mengurung diri selama berjam-jam di sini di akhir pekannya," lanjut kakeknya lagi. "Awalnya semua berjalan dengan indah, putriku kembali bersemangat karena akhirnya bisa bersama pria yang sangat dicintainya, dan ayahmu sangat menyayangi dan memperhatikan putriku. Namun ketegangan terjadi saat ayahmu merampungkan sebuah karya yang menurutku sangat luar biasa."

Jungkook menatap kedua mata kelabu kakeknya penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Lukisan seorang wanita yang sangat cantik, sangat cantik hingga membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya enggan berpaling dari kejelitaan yang tiada tara itu. Sebuah mahakarya yang sangat indah dan cantik. Ayahmu memberi nama lukisan itu _Venus_. Gadis paling cantik sedunia, yang akan menarik jatuh siapa pun dalam pesonanya."

Jungkook mengerjap. "Ve—nus?" Ia mencoba meniru cara kakeknya mengucapkan nama yang seolah seperti sebuah mantra yang memiliki efek magis.

"Putriku dibakar api cemburu. Ia tidak menyukai lukisan itu sama sekali. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, putriku memiliki trauma kehilangan ayahmu yang selalu membekas dalam di hatinya tak peduli berapa lama pun waktu berlalu. Dan melihat ayahmu begitu mencurahkan perhatiannya bagi lukisan mahakaryanya itu, putriku tidak merasa tenang. Kemudian ayahmu berkata bahwa lukisan itu adalah lukisan pelengkap dari dua sisi mata koin yang diciptakannya saat masih berada di kediaman keluarga Oh."

Jungkook mengerjap lagi.

"Lukisan yang pertama menjadi salah satu sisi mata koin itu adalah lukisan _Lucifer_ , sang malaikat bersayap satu yang jatuh ke neraka karena menentang perintah Tuhan dan berbalik memusuhi Tuhan. Sementara _Venus_ adalah dewi cinta dan kecantikan yang juga memiliki julukan _The Morning Star_ , Sang Bintang Fajar, seperti halnya _Lucifer_. Aku tidak memahami cara berpikir seorang seniman, mereka memiliki pola pikir yang eksentrik dan unik. Putriku juga tidak paham, namun ia begitu mencintai ayahmu dan memutuskan untuk tidak mengungkit ketidaksukaannya pada lukisan itu lagi. Tapi ayahmu yang begitu menyayangi putriku sangat mengerti kegelisahan putriku, dan karenanya ia berjanji bahwa _Venus_ adalah lukisan wanita terakhir yang akan dibuatnya sepanjang hidupnya, karena kini ia telah memiliki wanita tercantik sedunia dalam pelukannya dan ia tak memerlukan pencitraan apa pun lagi untuk memanifestasikan sebuah kesempurnaan ciptaan Tuhan."

"Tempat ini ditutup, dan ayahmu tidak pernah datang lagi ke sini. Namun putriku, jiwanya terbagi dua antara dirinya sebagai seorang wanita dan seorang istri. Sebagai seorang wanita, ia tidak suka laki-laki yang dicintainya melukis wanita lain yang hanya ada dalam angan-angan, seolah ia tidak cukup sempurna bagi laki-laki itu. Namun sebagai seorang istri, ia memahami imajinasi suaminya yang memiliki dunianya sendiri itu tak dapat dimengerti sepenuhnya olehnya, namun ia yakin suaminya tak merasa ia tak sempurna seperti hasil karya seninya. Dan akhirnya putriku memutuskan untuk membiarkan tempat ini seperti sebagaimana mestinya, dan memerintahkan agar tempat ini dibersihkan dan dirawat dengan baik. Karena di sinilah tempat suaminya, pria yang sangat dicintainya melebihi nyawanya sendiri, mencurahkan segala buah imajinasi dan pikirannya."

"Di mana lukisannya sekarang, Kakek?" Jungkook kecil menyela tak sabar. Dari intonasinya yang terburu, dapat tertangkap antusiasmenya yang menggebu.

"Diberikan ayahmu pada putri keluarga Oh, mantan istrinya, untuk diletakkan di balik lukisan _Lucifer_ yang ditinggalkannya di kediaman mereka di Seoul. Ayahmu telah sejak awal merancang agar bingkai lukisan yang besar itu memiliki dua sisi yang dapat memuat dua buah kanvas besar dengan ukuran yang sama. Seperti yang ayahmu katakan, _Venus_ nya adalah sisi lain dari _Lucifer_ yang diciptakannya terlebih dahulu."

"Aku ingin melihatnya," seru Jungkook kecil. "Boleh aku melihatnya, Kakek?"

Kakeknya tersenyum dan menggeleng lemah. "Lukisan itu berada di Seoul. Di mansion milik keluarga Oh."

Jungkook kecil melompat dari tempatnya duduk memeluk lutut di lantai. "Tapi aku ingin lihat, Kakek! Di mana itu? _Seoul_? Aku ingin pergi ke Seoul, Kakek. Aku ingin melihat _Venus_!"

Senyum yang terpulas di wajah sendu kakeknya yang telah termakan usia itu masih segar dalam ingatan Jungkook saat ini. Saat itu almarhum kakeknya yang masih hidup itu berkata, "Kau tidak perlu mencari lukisan itu, Jungkook. Temukan _Venus_ mu sendiri."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Langkah kaki Jungkook yang telah terhenti itu kini kembali terayun.

Lima tahun setelah perkenalannya dengan Venus, imajinasi yang dihadirkan oleh dongeng kakeknya, kakek yang sangat disayanginya itu menghembuskan napas terakhirnya di ranjang rumah peristirahatan mereka nun jauh di pedalaman Busan yang berbukit di tepi pantai. Jungkook tidak pernah menyinggung mengenai Venus pada ayah maupun ibunya sesuai amanat kakeknya saat itu, karena menurut kakeknya ada beberapa hal di dunia ini yang lebih baik tetap menjadi memori dan histori. Tidak untuk dibuang, namun hanya untuk dikenang.

Oleh karena itulah, tiga tahun kemudian, saat Jungkook telah tinggal mandiri di Seoul, jauh dari kedua orang tuanya di Busan, setelah ia masuk _Seoul University_ untuk menuntut ilmu sebagai pewaris bisnis keluarga Jeon bersama kakak sulungnya—yang baru belakangan ia ketahui adalah sebetulnya adalah kakak sepupunya yang kehilangan seluruh anggota keluarga kecilnya dalam sebuah kecelakaan yang mematikan, dan diangkat sebagai putra sulung ayah dan ibunya setelah kakeknya meninggal dunia—nama _Venus_ begitu melekat dalam sudut ingatannya.

Semuanya terdengar seperti sebuah lelucon. Dongeng yang menggelikan. Dan jika bukan kakek kesayangannya yang menceritakannya, mungkin saat ini Jungkook akan tertawa. Yang ia ingat, setelah ia beranjak dewasa dan bertemu kembali dengan Sehun lagi saat ia menginjakkan kaki ke Seoul, mereka berdua seolah punya perjanjian tak terucap di antara keduanya untuk tidak pernah saling mengungkit mengenai asal-usul mereka dan masa lalu kedua orang tua mereka yang mungkin tak akan pernah mereka pahami seutuhnya.

Jungkook tidak mengatakan pada Sehun bahwa ia _tahu_ , bahwa Sehun adalah saudara tirinya, bahwa dalam tubuh Sehun mengalir darah yang sama dari ayah yang sama dengan Jungkook. Jika Sehun tidak mengungkit hal itu, maka Jungkook pun tidak.

Sehun saat itu sangat mengagumi kecerdasan dan kepandaian Jungkook dalam segala hal. Ia sering memuji dan memuja Jungkook. Jungkook yang sejak awal mengesampingkan hubungan darah di antara mereka berdua, menganggap bahwa Sehun adalah orang lain. Dan bahkan ketika kejeniusan Jungkook membawanya loncat kelas dan berdiri sama tinggi dengan Sehun, tak ada sedikit pun sikap permusuhan yang ditujukan Sehun padanya. Dan tiba-tiba saja persaingan muncul di antara keduanya tanpa Jungkook sadari asal-muasalnya.

Jungkook yakin pemicu sifat rivalri Sehun padanya bukanlah masa lalu kedua orang tua mereka maupun jati diri mereka berdua, namun sesuatu yang terjadi setelahnya. Karena sejak awal Sehun tidak mempermasalahkan masa lalu mereka.

Namun yang jadi soal, bukan saja Oh Sehun telah menantangnya dengan semua sifat dan sikap antagonistik dan rivalrinya pada Jungkook, putra kebanggaan keluarga Jeon, juga justru karena mereka bersaudaralah Jungkook tidak akan pernah mau mengalah pada Sehun.

Justru karena bersaudaralah, ia tidak mau kalah dari Sehun yang mencurahkan seluruh tenaga dan usahanya untuk menjatuhkan Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook terhenti di depan pintu besar berdaun lebar dan tinggi hingga nyaris menyentuh langit-langit. Ia mengangkat _fairy lamp_ yang membiaskan warna kemerahan di tangannya, mendekatkannya pada papan kayu tipis yang tergantung di samping pintu itu dan membacanya.

 _ **Art Gallery**_

Jungkook bergeming menatap daun pintu di hadapannya itu untuk beberapa saat, membiarkan kesenyapan menyelubunginya.

Daun pintu berderit ketika ia membukanya perlahan, membawa cahaya kemerahan menerobos ruangan temaram yang hanya diterangi cahaya minim _fairy lamp_ yang ditata apik di dinding ruangan yang luas itu.

Hak pantofel yang dikenakannya beradu dengan lantai marmer di bawah kakinya, menimbulkan bunyi pantulan yang menggema ke seluruh ruangan.

Dilihatnya banyak sekali lukisan tergantung di dinding-dinding ruangan maupun yang masih terpasang dalam _easel_ nya dalam berbagai ukuran dan jenis. Jungkook temukan juga bermacam-macam benda seni berupa guci, keramik, dan seni ukir dan pahat. Tangannya yang memegang _fairy lamp_ teracung, mencari sesuatu yang telah tersimpan jauh di dalam memori masa kecilnya yang jauh.

Langkahnya terhenti.

Di hadapannya, terpampang sebuah lukisan besar yang hampir memenuhi tinggi dinding ruangan, lukisan seorang pria berparas luar biasa tampan dengan sayap sebelah di punggungnya. _Malaikat Bersayap Satu_.

Jungkook mengamati lukisan itu lekat.

Darah segar mengalir di sepanjang anak tangga yang telah dilalui sosok yang begitu agung itu, juga pada pedang panjang yang ada di genggamannya, namun tak nampak sedikit pun noda darah di tubuh maupun pakaian putih bersih dan suci malaikat itu. Malaikat itu seolah tengah menyusuri tangga menanjak di atas awan, menuju ke suatu tempat yang _dirindukannya_.

Jungkook masih terhanyut dalam lukisan yang seolah membawanya menuju dimensi lain itu, ketika terdengar bunyi deham dari sudut ruangan yang gelap.

Jungkook tersentak, sontak ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dilihatnya pendaran cahaya kebiruan perlahan menampakkan dirinya dalam kegelapan sudut ruangan.

"Orang bilang, jangan terlalu dalam memperhatikan sebuah lukisan. Karena sebuah lukisan yang sempurna akan mampu menarik jiwa seseorang ke dalamnya." Suara yang lembut namun familiar itu terdengar menyeruak.

Jungkook memicingkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas pemilik suara yang tak asing baginya itu, mengacungkan _fairy lamp_ di tangannya.

"Kau tidak ingat?" Suara itu kembali terdengar dalam keheningan ruangan. "Orang yang pernah menjadi salah satu dalam daftar pengagum rahasia yang kautolak dengan lembut."

Jungkook tidak ingat.

"Oh." Terdengar tawa kecil kali ini. "Kau tidak mengingat semuanya satu per satu, tentu saja." Suara itu kembali terdengar bersama tawa kecilnya.

Jungkook masih bergeming di tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Ia tahu siapa pun yang sedang berbicara padanya ini memegang _fairy lamp_ berwarna biru, yang artinya adalah salah satu dari _lady_ yang dikejar dalam _Adventure Game_ malam ini. Namun siapa pun dia, Jungkook tidak tertarik untuk bercakap-cakap dengannya saat ini, terlebih saat ia seharusnya mencari Tae—

 _Shit._

Jungkook betul-betul telah lupa bahwa ia seharusnya tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu mencari sebuah lukisan, ia harus mencari dan menemukan Taehyung!

"Sudah berapa lama aku berada di sini? Bisa kautebak?" Suara itu terdengar kembali, namun Jungkook sudah tak punya minat untuk mendengarkannya lagi. Ia melangkah menuju pintu yang tadi dimasukinya.

"Jika kau mencari _Venus_ mu, dia tidak keluar melalui pintu itu."

Langkah Jungkook terhenti seketika.

"Sudah berapa lama aku berada di sini?" Suara itu kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. "Bisa kautebak?"

Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia tak punya waktu untuk bermain-main, namun sepertinya siapa pun laki-laki pemilik suara yang lembut in, ia tahu di mana Taehyung berada.

"Tiga puluh menit lalu?" tebak Jungkook sekenanya. Ia sedang tidak ingin bercanda, demi Tuhan.

Suara itu tertawa kecil. "Kurang tepat. Yang benar sejak dua puluh menit lalu, sampai kakiku kesemutan dan ketakutan sendirian di tempat gelap karena aku harus menyembunyikan cahaya _fairy lamp_ ku dengan taplak meja agar keberadaanku tak diketahui siapa pun."

Jungkook memutar bola matanya. "Kau terdengar sangat bersemangat dan percaya diri untuk seseorang yang sedang _ketakutan_." Siapa yang mau kaubohongi.

Tawa renyah terdengar lagi.

Jungkook mendecak tak sabar. "Jika kau memang tahu di mana aku bisa menemukan Venus, beritahu aku. Jika tidak, aku pergi."

"Pintu yang satunya lagi, tentu saja," timpal suara dalam kegelapan itu. "Mengarah ke pekarangan yang penuh rumpun _hydrangea_ beraneka warna yang terlihat sangat cantik saat pagi hari."

Jungkook memicingkan matanya lagi. "Bisakah aku mempercayaimu?"

Sebuah pertanyaan bodoh. Apa pun jawaban yang didengarnya, belum tentu adalah yang sebenarnya. Dan Jungkook tahu itu.

Terdengar sebuah gumaman singkat, seolah pemilik suara itu sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu, dan kemudian ia berkata, "Venus pergi membanting pintu itu saat Park Jimin terlibat konversasi serius dengan salah satu mainanmu."

Alis Jungkook berkedut. "Mainan?"

Suara itu mendengus kecil. "Kubilang aku ada di sini sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu. Aku ada _di sini_ saat Luhan mengatakan semua agenda rahasiamu dengannya."

Jungkook tak menimpali.

"Aku tidak berada di pihakmu ataupun Sehun, tapi karena kalian melibatkan junior kesayanganku yang sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri, aku jadi tidak bisa diam saja." Terdengar helaan napas panjang sesaat sebelum sosok ramping yang sedikit lebih pendek dari Taehyung muncul dari balik kegelapan sudut ruangan bersama seberkas sinar kebiruan.

"Sudah ingat sekarang?"

Jungkook mengerjap menatap sosok yang tampak semakin jelas dalam pandangannya yang semakin terbiasa dengan temaramnya ruangan.

"Baekhyun?"

Pemilik suara lembut yang rupanya adalah Byun Baekhyun itu terkekeh pelan. "Sudah kubilang panggil aku _hyung_ , kan?"

Jungkook mengabaikan ucapannya. "Aku sedang mencari Taehyung," tegasnya.

Baekhyun bersiul takjub. "Jadi kau sudah tidak berniat menutup-nutupinya lagi sedikit pun, eh?"

Jungkook mendengus kecil, menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit. "Pada orang yang sudah tahu yang sebenarnya? Kurasa tidak."

Baekhyun bergumam, meletakkan _fairy lamp_ di tangannya ke atas topi jerami patung batu berbentuk seorang petani yang tengah berlutut yang ada di dekatnya. "Aku sudah tahu kalau _Venus_ adalah _Taehyung_ dari awal, tentu saja," ujar Baekhyun.

"Dia memberitahumu?" Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak senang.

"Tidak, tidak," tukas Baekhyun. "Daripada _tahu,_ mungkin lebih tepat kukatakan bahwa aku punya kecurigaan."

Jungkook masih menatapnya, menuntut penjelasan sebelum memutuskan apakah Taehyung bersalah atau tidak telah membocorkan hal ini pada orang lain.

"Aku selalu membantu meriasnya, Jungkook. Aku _tahu_ benar bagaimana lekuk wajahnya. Dia mungkin jadi seratus kali lipat lebih cantik dari biasanya, tapi aku punya firasat bahwa itu adalah Taehyung." Baekhyun meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu. "Oh, dan karena Taehyung lebih tertarik memenuhi isi kepalanya dengan namamu daripada menyimak rapat klub kami tadi pagi," tambah Baekhyun.

Jungkook kembali menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia tidak tahu soal itu.

Baekhyun bersikap seolah tak menangkap ketidakmengertian Jungkook dan kembali bertutur, "Aku sudah berpikir akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi malam ini. Sehun tidak mungkin begitu saja membiarkanmu menang membawa _gadis paling cantik sedunia_ malam ini di pestanya. Dan aku yakin kau juga tidak akan semudah itu mengalah padanya. Lalu sikap aneh Taehyung yang tidak biasa, dan gadis tak dikenal yang mirip dengan Taehyung jika kau benar-benar mengenalnya dengan baik, semuanya menunjukkan satu fakta bahwa Venus yang kaubawa malam ini adalah Kim Taehyung yang didandani menyerupai sosok Dewi Cinta dan Kecantikan dalam legenda. _Venus_."

Jungkook menarik sudut bibirnya lagi. "Kau memang cerdas."

"Terima kasih," timpal Baekhyun ringan.

"Jadi—di mana aku bisa menemukan Taehyung?" Jungkook sama sekali tak berminat bercakap-cakap lama saat ini. Ia _harus_ menemukan Taehyung secepatnya.

"Pekarangan rumpun _hydrangea_ itu mengarah pada jalan setapak yang menuju pintu masuk lorong menuju menara lonceng di atap mansion." Baekhyun tersenyum simpul.

Jungkook tak butuh satu detik untuk segera bertolak dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini dan lekas melintasi ruangan menuju pintu yang dimaksud Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada _Terima kasih_ untukku?" Baekhyun bergurau.

Yang didengarnya sesaat sebelum daun pintu itu ditutup cepat saat Jungkook keluar dengan tergesa dari sana adalah sebuah ucapan terima kasih lamat yang tenggelam dalam gumaman.

Baekhyun tersenyum samar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bunyi lonceng yang berdentang tak wajar membuat Jungkook menengadahkan kepalanya. Ia baru saja melintasi separuh pekarangan beralas rumput itu untuk menuju lorong yang Baekhyun maksud.

Betapa terkejutnya ia, ketika dilihatnya di sana, tepat di atap, tepat di samping lonceng raksasa yang berkilau keemasan memantulkan cahaya bulan, _Venus_ nya, Kim Taehyung, tengah berdiri memunggunginya di bibir mansion.

"Taehyung!" Jungkook berteriak memanggilnya tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Dapat dilihatnya Taehyung terkejut dan terkesiap, kontan menoleh ke arahnya yang berdiri sepuluh meter di bawahnya, di tengah pekarangan.

Tiba-tiba saja terlihat cahaya kemerahan dari balik tubuh Taehyung, dan dari jarak sejauh ini pun dapat Jungkook lihat bahwa sosok di hadapan Taehyung yang membawa _fairy lamp_ berwarna merah itu adalah _Oh Sehun_.

 _Shit._

Jungkook sudah tak punya waktu untuk berpikir lagi. Lekas ia melempar _fairy lamp_ merah di tangannya sembarangan dan berlari tepat ke bawah menara lonceng tempat Taehyung dan Sehun berdiri di atas sana."Loncat!" serunya.

Jika sebelumnya Taehyung dan Sehun memiliki dua pemikiran yang berbeda mengisi kepala mereka, kali ini mereka sama-sama berpikir, _"Apa kau gila, Jeon Jungkook?!"_

Taehyung membelalakkan matanya hingga ia rasa bola matanya akan terlepas dari soketnya saat mendengar seruan Jungkook di bawah sana. Ia masih belum bereaksi ketika kekeh pelan dari pria yang ada di hadapannya membuyarkan keterkejutannya saat ini.

"Hanya orang tidak waras yang melompat dari ketinggian sepuluh meter tanpa pengaman apa pun," ujar Sehun masih dengan tawa gelinya. "Lalu bagaimana? Dia akan menangkapmu? Konyol sekali."

Taehyung berdeham, menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengerjap sebelum mengangkat dagunya dan berkata, "Mungkin aku akan patah tulang, tapi Jungkook akan menangkapku dan bukan cuma aku yang akan masuk Rumah Sakit."

Sehun menghentikan tawanya, menatapnya tak percaya. "Kau gila."

Seolah tak menggubris ucapan Sehun, Taehyung berbalik dan mengangkat kedua sisi gaun panjangnya. "Pastikan kau menangkapku!" teriaknya pada Jungkook.

"Kau akan mati!" desis Sehun tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat oleh mata kepalanya sendiri itu. "Sekalipun Jungkook menangkapmu, kepalanya akan membentur tanah dan tengkorak kepalanya bisa pecah. Tidak ada jaminan juga kepalamu akan baik-baik saja."

"Oh? Bukankah terdengar romantis?" Taehyung menengok ke arahnya melalui celah bahunya, seringai mengejek tampak jelas di wajahnya. " _Romeo & Juliet_?"

Sehun tak sempat berkedip saat Taehyung kembali memutar kepalanya membelakanginya dan . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _melompat!_

 **"KIM TAEHYUNG!"**

.

.

.

.

.

 **~* TBC *~**

* * *

.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

Naaah yang nunggu-nunggu si ganteng Kookie muncul, tuh satu chapter dia semua (akhirnya) haha XD

Wah wah wah. Kali ini cerita dipaparkan dalam Jungkook _-centric_. Perlahan namun pasti sedikit demi sedikit misterinya udah mulai terkuak, dan cerita mulai bergerak menuju ending. :3 _(hayo, ada yang tebakannya bener, nggak? xD)_

Pertanyaan baru: Sebenernya apa yang terjadi antara Taehyung dan Sehun sebelum Jungkook mergokin mereka berdua di pinggiran atap, ya?

Tunggu kelanjutannya di _chapter_ depan, yaa. ^ ^ *kabur*

.

.

Seperti biasa, _feedback_ sangat bikin aku semangat ngetik. Kalau lagi nggak mood ngefic atau lagi kena WB alias _writer's block_ , review dari kalian sangat membantu jadi mood booster. Mamaciiih semuanya :'D *huggles*

.

 _ **Special Thanks to:**_ _(diurutkan sesuai urutan review)_

 **Ren Afrezya, Macchiato Chwang, KimTaeChim95, jenongg, michaelchildhood, Im A Whale, bright16, outout, HyeraSung, ayalien, iistaetae, Idayati KookieV, kookv9795, hyemi270, Icha744, rap jin, Ranran, VKookKookV, Dororong, salsabila, babydeer, jeunbits, Jell-ssi, sxgachim, Kyubear9597, Anunya Bangtan, purplesya, TaeKai, Strawbaekberry, Ame Jung, exoinmylove, Chandelight, hiluph166, Guest, Ntaetae, viertwin, TyaWuryWK, princeRathena, CutieVie, bities, fangurlxx, Sugahoney, V-TaeBaby, alv, tryss, Cutebei, dila kim, Diantaetae, Fay312, ernaerviana Vkook, Linkz account, WulanDeerKookV, Guesteu, A.m.s taetae95, Nana Huang, Nevinna Lea, Pra, Purplelittlecho, myungdarling, NameSHALSHA, utsukushii02, parkchanny05, pacarJK, HilmaKins, Leettlestar, Guest, wasastudent, senalee, SheravinaRose, yoitedumb, Yozora-MKline.**

 **Really love you all! XOXO ;D**


	9. Babak Kesembilan

**Judul : Rotten Apple**

 **Author : judalismic**

 **Fandom:** BTS

 **Pairing :** Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung (KookV)

 **Genre :** Romance; Drama

 **Warning:** Boys Love, University!AU

 **NOTE :**

Ada yang masih nungguinnn? Selalu ada aja halangan buat ngetik lanjutan _Rotten Apple_ ini (aku cuma bisa nge _fic_ _weekend_ aja, dan belakangan selalu ada acara tiap _weekend_ ) TT_TT

Moga masih inget sama _fic_ satu ini, ya. :')

 **Note 2 :** Chapter ini diawali dari _timeline_ saat Sehun menemukan Taehyung di atap dan akan berlanjut ke _timeline_ saat ini (Jungkook minta Taehyung lompat dari atap).

Happy reading! ^ ^

.

* * *

 **Rotten Apple**

* * *

.

" _Sesuai perjanjian bagi siapa pun yang menemukanmu, malam ini, aku, Oh Sehun, menjadi pasangan dansamu."_

Taehyung tak menimpali sepatah kata pun. Ada banyak hal yang memenuhi tempurung kepalanya saat ini, dan berurusan dengan Oh Sehun sekarang adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukannya. Jika ini sebuah permainan dan ia bisa memilih untuk me _reset_ ulang semuanya dari awal setelah deret huruf _game over_ terpampang di layar _game console_ nya tentu semuanya akan jadi lebih mudah.

Bahkan bunyi langkah pantofel yang kian mendekat tetap membuat Taehyung bergeming. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lipatan kedua tangannya di atas lutut.

"Aku membawakan sepatu perakmu, _Cinderella_." Suara yang lembut dan seolah berbisik itu kali ini terdengar lebih dekat. Dan Taehyung yakin, jika ia mengangkat kepalanya sekarang, ia akan melihat pemilik suara yang renyah itu berada tak kurang dari satu meter di sampingnya, tepat di balik lonceng raksasa tempatnya meringkuk.

Taehyung menarik napas dalam-dalam. Masih enggan menyahut.

Tiba-tiba saja dirasakannya kehadiran Oh Suhan bukan lagi hanya berupa suara tanpa raga, karena kini pemilik suara lembut yang seolah berbisik itu rupanya memutuskan untuk mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Taehyung tanpa permisi.

Taehyung sungguh tidak ingin berurusan dengan Sehun saat ini, ia hanya mengerutkan keningnya dan membiarkan pria yang menjadi awal semua ini terjadi itu melakukan apa yang ia mau.

"Aku punya banyak skenario saat menemukanmu." Sehun membuka suaranya lagi, masih dengan intonasinya yang penuh kelembutan dan perhatian. Taehyung tidak bisa tidak berpikir betapa pemuda ini tahu benar apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk membuat orang lain menyukainya.

 _Tidak seperti seseorang…_

"Tapi tidak ada satu pun skenario yang mengatakan bahwa aku akan menemukanmu menangis di bawah sinar bulan," lanjut Sehun, tak mengindahkan fakta bahwa Taehyung mengabaikannya.

Taehyung mendengus. Mau tak mau ia mengangkat kepalanya, mendongak dan menoleh angkuh pada pemuda yang telah menginvasi privasinya itu. Ia ingin Sehun melihat bahwa ia sama sekali _tidak_ sedang menangis.

Sehun tersenyum pada Taehyung, dan Taehyung mulai paham mengapa pemuda yang duduk di lantai kotor berdebu di sampingnya ini dapat begitu mudahnya memikat hati para gadis di kampusnya. Oh Sehun sangat tahu senyum seperti apa yang akan membuat setiap gadis meleleh melihatnya.

"Melihatmu membuatku merasa nostalgia," ucap Sehun lagi, yang kali ini membuat Taehyung membelalakkan matanya dan lekas memalingkan muka.

Boleh saja ia merasa marah pada Jeon Jungkook, merasa lelah dengan semua ini, ingin segera menyudahi semua ini, tapi tentu saja sampai detik terakhir pun ia takkan membiarkan seorang pun menyadari bahwa _Venus_ ini adalah _Kim Taehyung_!

"Dan ingatanku yang samar menjadi jelas ketika aku mendengar Jungkook menyebutkan namamu." Sehun mulai lagi. "Atau lebih tepatnya, mengumumkan bagaimana kami harus memanggilmu." Yang adalah bukan namanya yang sebenarnya, tentu saja.

Taehyung merutuki Jungkook yang tidak memilih nama samaran yang normal untuk gadis Korea saja alih-alih menggunakan nama _Venus_ ini. Memangnya kenapa kalau Venus adalah pencitraan atas _gadis yang sempurna_ di mata Jungkook?

—Ah, tentu saja.

Karena sejak awal, Jungkook mencari seseorang untuk menjadi _Venus_ nya yang sempurna. Bukan sebaliknya.

Bahkan Taehyung berpikir bahwa tidaklah mungkin ia ada di sini jika ini semua bukan karena ide dan obsesi gila Jungkook pada sosok _Venus_.

"Apa kau tahu, di mansionku ini ada sebuah galeri yang memajang banyak sekali benda-benda seni?" Sehun tak terlihat merasa tak diacuhkan sama sekali. Jika ini adalah perlombaan menguji kesabaran, Taehyung rasa Oh Sehun layak jadi juaranya. Diabaikan seperti apa pun pemuda itu sama sekali tak gentar dan tetap _ngotot_ mengajaknya bicara. Duh.

Dan soal galeri itu, tentu saja Taehyung tahu benar. Dan sejujurnya ia tidak ingin mengingat apa pun yang berkaitan dengan galeri seni itu. Tidak dengan ingatan segarnya mengenai apa yang didengarnya dari Luhan di sana.

"Kami memiliki banyak koleksi benda seni bernilai tinggi, termasuk juga lukisan. Dari mulai karya seniman terkenal hingga seniman-seniman tanpa nama yang melukis dengan hati mereka hingga melahirkan karya yang begitu memikat keluarga Oh dan memajangnya di galeri seni kami," terang Sehun lagi.

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya samar. Entah apa yang hendak dikatakan Oh Sehun, namun rasanya ia tidak sedang tidak berminat membicarakan soal karya seni di atas atap, dalam kondisi pakaian berantakan dan kotor, tak beralas kaki, dan pikiran sekusut gulungan benang.

"Di antara semua lukisan itu, ada sebuah lukisan yang dibuat oleh seorang seniman tanpa nama dengan judul _The Morning Star_. Sang Bintang Fajar." Sehun memoleskan senyum tipis tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Taehyung yang sama sekali tak terlihat tertarik dengan apa pun yang dikatakannya. Namun Sehun tahu benar bahwa _gadis_ yang duduk di sampingnya itu menyimaknya dengan baik.

" _The Morning Star_ adalah lukisan yang luar biasa," ujar Sehun lagi. "Ukurannya tidak lebih kecil dari pintu gerbang mansionku. Dan ia memiliki dua sisi kanvas yang keduanya memiliki lukisan yang berbeda dengan makna yang juga berbeda, namun keduanya sama-sama disebut Sang Bintang Fajar."

Seketika Taehyung mengerjap. _Tunggu, apa maksud Sehun…_

"Lukisan pertama menggambarkan Fallen Angel _Lucifer_ , malaikat tertinggi yang jatuh ke neraka karena menentang Tuhan. Lukisan kedua adalah Goddess of Love, Sex, and Beauty, _Venus_."

Taehyung mengerjap lagi. Kali ini ia memutar kepalanya menatap Sehun.

"Sekarang kau mengerti?" Sehun mengembangkan senyumnya. "Saat aku mendengar namamu, yang terlintas dalam kepalaku adalah betapa kau memang sangat persis seperti seorang Dewi Cinta, Seks, dan Kecantikan."

Taehyung tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Sungguh pun ia berkecimpung di dunia pentas drama, tak pernah ia tahu soal yang satu itu jika bukan Jeon Jungkook yang memberitahunya. Tapi rupanya bukan cuma Jungkook yang tahu soal kisah roman macam itu? Bahkan Oh Sehun juga tahu? Menggelikan.

"Dan kau akan lebih terkejut lagi jika kukatakan bahwa seniman tanpa nama yang membuat lukisan itu adalah _ayahku_." Sehun membuka suaranya lagi.

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa ia mesti terkejut? Konglomerat memang terkadang memiliki hobi dan bakat yang tak biasa.

"Ayah dari _Jeon Jungkook_." Sehun menatap Taehyung lekat.

Dan kali ini Taehyung benar-benar terkejut bukan kepalang.

Ada apa ini?

Apa maksudnya?

Ia yakin ia tak salah dengar. Bahwa Oh Sehun mengatakan ayahnya adalah ayah dari Jeon Jungkook. Bahwa mereka memiliki ayah yang sama. Demi Tuhan, kejutan apa ini.

"Aku dan Jungkook bersaudara," jelas Sehun menjawab keraguan Taehyung. "Dengan ibu yang berbeda."

Taehyung tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini. Yang jelas, ia tahu bahwa ia sangat terkejut dan ia tak menyembunyikannya sama sekali.

"Aku selalu membencinya, kau tahu." Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taehyung, mendongakkan kepalanya menatap hamparan bintang di galaksi yang gelap gulita di atas sana. "Karena ia selalu mendapatkan apa yang tidak kudapatkan."

"Kau _pernah_ mengaguminya." Taehyung tidak bisa tidak menyela. Ia masih ingat betul Jimin berkata bahwa pernah ada kala di mana Sehun dan Jungkook tidak saling bersaing, dan bahkan Sehun mengagumi Jungkook.

Sehun menarik sudut bibirnya. "Bukankah itu hal yang wajar dilakukan otak manusia ketika ia telah sampai pada titik tertentu karena terlalu membenci seseorang?"

Taehyung mendengus, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu _tidak_ wajar."

"Aku ingin menyukainya. Dia adalah adikku. Dalam tubuh kami mengalir darah yang sama. Dan yang terjadi antara orang tua kami bukan uruanku. Itu adalah masalah mereka, dan aku tidak punya masalah dengan Jungkook." Tak ada kebimbangan sama sekali dalam rentetan kata yang keluar dari mulut Sehun.

Dan Taehyung tidak mengerti mengapa putra tunggal keluarga Oh itu mengungkapkan ini semua padanya.

"Semakin aku _berusaha_ menyukainya, semakin aku _membencinya_." Sehun melirik pada Taehyung melalui sudut matanya. "Tidak sulit untuk menyukainya, karena ia memiliki begitu banyak hal hebat dalam dirinya. Prestasinya, bakatnya, semuanya. Namun tidak sulit juga bagi orang lain, bagiku, untuk _membencinya_ karena semua itu."

"Pikiranmu kacau." Taehyung merasakan keningnya berlipat.

"Aku tidak ingin berhubungan terlalu dekat dengannya, tidak ingin melewati garis pembatas antara aku dan dia. Tidak ingin mengakuinya sebagai saudaraku, tapi aku ingin bersamanya. Bersama _saudaraku_. Apa kau pernah merasakannya? Perasaan yang membara ini, kau mencintainya namun kau membencinya? Kau membencinya namun kau mencintainya?"

Kerutan di kening Taehyung kian menjelas. "Jika sebelumnya aku ragu dengan pengakuanmu bahwa kau dan Jungkook bersaudara, sekarang aku sangat yakin. Kalian sama-sama punya masalah dengan pola berpikir kalian."

Sehun terkekeh. "Kupikir kau akan bilang kau percaya karena kami sama-sama punya tampang yang bisa membuat siapa pun terduduk lemas jika menerima tatapan kami."

Taehyung memutar bola matanya. "Dan sisi narsis kalian. Mirip."

"Aku dan dia sangat berbeda." Sehun mengulaskan senyum. "Aku tahu bagaimana menggunakan wajah ini dengan baik dan membuat siapa pun tidak mungkin membenciku. Dan dia tahu cara paling efektif untuk membuat orang lain tidak bisa membencinya seburuk apa pun ia memperlakukan mereka."

"Bagiku terdengar sama." Taehyung mendengus kecil. "Kalian membodohi orang lain."

"Tidak membodohi," ralat Sehun. "Kami hanya melakukan apa yang menurut kami benar."

Taehyung menatapnya untuk beberapa saat, sebelum kembali berkata, "Kau bicara seolah kau membelanya."

Dan tak ayal membuat Sehun terhenyak.

"Aku tidak mengerti perasaan kompleksmu pada saudaramu itu, tapi yang kupahami dengan baik di sini adalah sekalipun kau bilang kau membencinya, kau tidak senang saat orang lain berkata atau berpikiran jelek tentangnya." Taehyung bertutur dengan hati-hati, mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia harus menggunakan suara alto wanitanya.

Sehun tertegun menatapnya tanpa berkata-kata.

"Itu artinya kau _menyayanginya_. Kau mencintai _saudaramu_." Taehyung berujar tanpa keraguan. "Boleh saja kau _berpikir_ kaumembencinya, _merasa_ tidak puas dengan apa yang ia peroleh dan tak kaumiliki, namun faktanya kau mencintainya karena bagaimanapun, apa pun yang terjadi, kalian bersaudara. Kau menyayangi saudaramu."

Sehun masih menatapnya tanpa berkedip, kali ini dapat Taehyung tangkap bagaimana iris matanya mengecil dalam pupil mata cokelat segelap kayu ek.

"Dan kau tahu apa yang lucu?" Taehyung mengulum senyum. "Memang benar, Jeon Jungkook tahu benar caranya bagaimana agar orang tidak bisa membencinya apa pun perlakuannya pada mereka. Karena hal itu juga berlaku untukmu. Kau _tidak bisa_ membencinya seperti kau _ingin_ membencinya."

Sehun mengerjap. Sekali, dua kali.

Dan ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Taehyung baru sadar bahwa ia tengah tersenyum melihat Sehun terbahak begitu lantang, teringat bahwa seharusnya saat ini _ia_ pun sedang membenci Jeon Jungkook. Dengan bagaimana Jungkook menganggapnya tak lebih dari sebuah boneka yang menjadi citra bagi sosok _Venus_ yang sempurna dalam imajinasi tertinggi dan terliarnya.

"Kau tahu," ucap Sehun di sela tawanya. "Kurasa aku akan sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu."

Taehyung menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Kupikir kau sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun. Tapi rupanya kalian sangat berbeda." Sehun menambahkan saat tawanya telah reda.

 _Baekhyun?_

"Sepupumu?" Taehyung tak berniat menyembunyikan fakta yang telah diketahuinya dari Ketua Klub Dramanya itu beberapa saat sebelumnya.

Sehun menarik sudut bibirnya. "Dan cinta pertamaku."

Oke, jika di dunia ini ada hari di mana semua kejutan muncul di saat bersamaan, maka Taehyung yakin benar hari ini adalah hari yang dimaksud. Terlalu banyak kejutan yang datang bertubi-tubi padanya malam ini, demi Tuhan!

"Mungkin kau tidak ingat," ujar Sehun lagi, "kita pernah bertemu setengah tahun lalu."

Taehyung menatapnya lekat. Sepertinya ia akan mendengar apa yang mengusik pikirannya mengenai masa lalu Jungkook dan Sehun, yang entah mengapa terdengar seperti ada hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Taehyung antara merasa ingin mendengar dan tidak.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pentas drama. Jika bukan karena Baekhyun memintaku menjadi pangeran baginya, aku akan menolak. Aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan Baekhyun, dan ia tahu itu." Sehun memulai ceritanya. "Aku memerankan peranku setengah hati. Tentu saja aku tidak mau menampilkan penampilan yang memalukan, karena itu akan mencoreng nama keluarga Oh yang mengalir keras dalam tubuhku untuk melarangku melakukan kegagalan macam apa pun. Aku melakukannya dengan baik, dan aku tahu itu, namun aku tidak menikmatinya."

Taehyung terdiam mendengarkan cerita Sehun dengan seksama.

"Jika bukan karena Baekhyun, aku takkan melakukannya. Aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan Baekhyun karena aku menyukainya. _Saat itu_." Sehun memberi penekanan pada kata 'saat itu', yang Taehyung tidak mengerti mengapa dilakukannya.

"Lalu tiba-tiba saja kau muncul setelah pertunjukan selesai, dengan penuh antusias memuji peran dan penampilanku—yang sesungguhnya tak kupedulikan sama sekali." Sehun menoleh pada Taehyung, memoleskan senyum terbaiknya di wajah tampannya. "Aku sangat terkejut, karena kau begitu mirip dengan Baekhyun."

Taehyung mengerjap.

Memang benar, banyak (catat: banyak sekali) orang yang mengatakan bahwa ia dan Baekhyun memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip. Ia menyadari hal itu, namun merasa bahwa ia tidak semirip _itu_ dengan ketua klubnya itu jika orang memperhatikan dengan baik. Baekhyun memiliki bentuk wajah lebih runcing dan mungil, dengan pahatan feminin yang lebih kental daripada Taehyung.

"Saat itu aku sedang tidak dalam suasana hati yang bagus, jadi aku tidak berbicara padamu." Sehun tertawa kecil. "Pagi itu, sebelum pentas drama dimulai, Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Jungkook dan ingin agar _Jungkook_ lah yang menjadi Raja Syahryar baginya. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana perasaanku saat itu?"

Taehyung terkejut bukan main.

Tunggu. Apa maksudnya ini?

Baekhyun mengenal Jungkook?

Baekhyun menyukai Jungkook?

Baekhyun ingin Jungkook memerankan Raja Syahryar dalam pentas drama tahun lalu? Dan Jungkook menolaknya? Sehingga Baekhyun meminta Sehun melakukannya?

Demi Tuhan, kejutan apa lagi yang malam ini akan didengarnya.

Tapi, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia mengenal Jungkook! Bahkan Baekhyun berkata bahwa ia tidak tahu-menahu soal Jungkook saat ia melihat Taehyung mencorat-coret nama Jungkook dalam rapat klub mereka. Bahkan saat Baekhyun bicara mengenai masa lalu yang pelik antara Sehun dan Jungkook pun, Baekhyun bersikap seolah ia tak mengenal Jungkook!

 _Semua orang menyimpan rahasia._

Taehyung menelan ludah.

"Apa kau tahu mengapa ia memilih Kisah Seribu Satu Malam itu pada pentas tahun lalu itu? Karena ia ingin menjadi Scheherezade bagi Jungkook, tentu saja. Ia ingin melumerkan hati Jungkook yang dingin, yang tidak peduli pada cinta, yang tidak menganggap hal di dunia ini begitu berharga untuk dipertahankan." Sehun melanjutkan ceritanya. "Dan apa kau tahu bahwa saat itu Jungkook juga menonton drama itu sepertimu?"

Tidak, Taehyung tidak tahu.

"Aku memerankan peran yang seharusnya dimainkannya di atas panggung itu dengan perasaan _marah_. Aku begitu _membencinya_. Membenci Jeon Jungkook yang selalu mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan." Terbersit nada pahit saat Sehun mengucapkan kalimat barusan, dan Taehyung hanya bisa terdiam.

"Dan ketika kau datang ke ruang ganti saat itu, ketika kau dengan berbinar dan bersemangat memuji aktingku, aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa." Sehun terkekeh geli. "Kuharap belum terlambat untuk meminta maaf sekarang karena saat itu aku tidak mengucapkan terima kasih untuk semua sanjunganmu itu? Bahkan kurasa aku tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun."

Taehyung menggeleng. "Aku sudah ingat."

Kali ini giliran Sehun yang memasang air muka tak mengerti.

"Saat mendengar suaramu di pesta ini untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa sepert pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat. Suara yang sangat lembut dan khas, seolah setengah berbisik. Dan sekarang aku ingat di mana aku mendengarnya. Tentu saja saat kau memainkan peranmu sebagai Raja Syahryar dalam drama itu."

Sehun tak menimpali.

"Kau tidak mengucapkan terima kasih untuk pujian-pujianku, aku ingat itu," tambah Taehyung lagi. "Tapi aku ingat kau mengatakan sesuatu sebelum aku pergi."

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Taehyung terbatuk, mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sehun untuk melihat ke mana saja selain pada lawan bicara di sampingnya itu. "Kau bilang suatu saat kau ingin menjadi _pangeranku_."

Sehun mengerjap.

Taehyung lekas mengibaskan tangannya di udara. "Aku tahu itu hanya bercanda. Omong kosong. Dan aku juga heran mengapa kau mengatakannya, padahal sesaat sebelumnya kau mengabaikan semua antusiasmeku. Jadi karena merasa hal itu sangat ganjil makanya aku melupakannya sampai barusan kau kembali mengungkit hal yang terjadi setengah tahun lalu itu." Jelas sekali Taehyung berusaha menahan rona malu di wajahnya saat ia bertutur cepat.

"Aku bilang begitu?" Sehun mengabaikan total celotehan Taehyung.

Taehyung mendengus. "Yah, kalau mendengar ceritamu sekarang, kurasa aku mengerti sekarang. Kau bilang begitu karena kau berpikir aku mirip dengan Baekhyun _-hyung_. Orang yang kausukai."

Makanya dia sendiri lupa pernah mengatakan hal menggelikan seperti itu. Kan?

Sehun mengurut punggung lehernya sendiri, memiringkan kepalanya dan memasang air muka bahwa ia sedang berpikir. "Aku tidak ingat pernah mengatakannya. Mungkin kau benar, aku mengatakannya karena aku sangat menyukai Baekhyun dan baginya aku hanya nomor dua setelah Jungkook. Aku marah karena menjadi cadangan di mata Baekhyun, dan saat melihatmu yang begitu mirip Baekhyun tanpa sadar aku mengatakan hal yang tak bisa kukatakan langsung pada Baekhyun."

Taehyung mengangguk.

"Atau mungkin," ucap Sehun seraya menoleh pada Taehyung dengan kuluman senyum di wajah tampannya yang tanpa cela. "Tanpa sadar aku telah _menyukaimu_ bahkan sebelum otakku dapat memprosesnya.

Taehyung memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak sedang dalam suasana hati ingin mendengar gombalan yang konyol."

Sehun tertawa.

Dan tiba-tiba Taehyung tersadar.

TUNGGU.

Semua pembicaraan ini…..

Taehyung memutar lehernya cepat ke arah Sehun dengan kedua bola mata membulat dan iris mata yang mengecil, terkejut bukan kepalang. "K-Kau…. Tahu?"

Sehun meninggikan sebelah alisnya. "Apa?"

Taehyung masih tergagap, membuka dan menutup mulutnya beberapa kali tanpa suara.

"Oh, bahwa kau adalah Kim Taehyung?" Sehun bertanya santai. "Tentu saja."

Rasanya ingin Taehyung terjun ke bawah sana detik ini juga jika ia tak merasa tubuhnya oleh berkat rasa malu yang luar biasa hebatnya hingga membuat sekujur tubuhnya lemas dan tulang-tulangnya kehilangan daya topangnya.

Taehyung menutup wajahnya yang kini semerah tomat dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Sehun tertawa geli. "Kau baru sadar sekarang? Menurutmu kenapa aku membicarakan semua ini denganmu?"

Oh, tentu saja.

Sejak awal Sehun sudah tahu bahwa ia adalah Taehyung. Bahwa _Venus_ dan _Taehyung_ adalah orang yang sama. Karena itulah sejak awal ia bercerita mengenai perjumpaan pertamanya dengan _Taehyung_ , walaupun ia tengah berbicara dengan _Venus_.

Taehyung mendadak merasa jadi orang terbodoh sedunia.

Semua kejutan dan kekacauan yang terjadi malam ini membuat otaknya buntu dan ia tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

"Jangan sembunyikan wajahmu," goda Sehun sembari mengulum senyum. "Bahkan bulan yang terang pun tak dapat menandingi kecantikanmu malam ini."

Taehyung menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya, menggumamkan aneka kalimat koheren tentang betapa semua sandiwara mengenai Venus ini konyol sekali, karena ternyata semuanya sudah terbongkar dari awal.

"Siapa lagi yang tahu?" tanya Taehyung dalam gumamannya, kini telah menanggalkan atribut suara alto wanitanya, tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

Sehun masih mengulum senyum, menikmati rona merah jambu yang kini merambati telinga dan leher Taehyung. "Luhan."

Seketika Taehyung kembali teringat pada dialog antara Jimin dan Luhan di galeri seni. Taehyung tak bertanya lagi.

"Saat Luhan berkata bahwa Jungkook datang padanya dan memintanya menyamar sebagai perempuan untuk datang ke pestaku malam ini, bohong jika kukatakan aku tidak merasa senang. Karena itu artinya Jeon Jungkook berpikir bahwa Luhan, _pacarku_ , adalah orang yang sangat cantik dan menarik." Sehun mengangkat bahunya tak acuh.

…. Apa katanya?

Pacar?

Pacar? ?

"Dan tentu saja, aku tidak mau membuang kesempatan emas untuk mempermalukannya. Aku ingin Luhan menerima tawaran itu, lalu kemudian ia meninggalkan Jungkook untukku dan itu akan membuat harga dirinya jatuh. Tapi di sisi lain, aku juga tidak mau meminjamkan _pacarku_ untuknya. Jadi kupinta Luhan untuk menolaknya, dan aku teringat padamu. Aku tidak mungkin meminta Baekhyun melakukannya, jadi aku mencari nomor ponselmu dari teman-temanmu dan aku menghubungimu. Kau ingat? Aku memintamu datang bersamaku dan jadi pasangan dansaku malam ini. Sayangnya kau tidak memberi kabar sama sekali, dan kudengar dari Luhan bahwa Jungkook punya kandidat lain untuk jadi pasangan dansanya selain Luhan, dan itu adalah kau, Kim Taehyung, dan Hong Jisoo.

Aku merasa seolah takdir sedang menertawakanku dan Jungkook. Bagaimana bisa ia memilihmu yang juga telah kupilih. Dan ia memilih Luhan yang juga telah kupilih sebagai pacar rahasiaku. Kemudian aku tersadar bahwa _seleranya_ selalu sama denganku." Sehun menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Dan aku mulai berpikir, jika ia punya selera yang sama denganku, mengapa ia tidak tertarik pada Baekhyun setengah tahun lalu saat aku mabuk kepayang padanya? Dan jawaban yang muncul membuatku muak." Sehun memberi jeda pada ucapannya. "Jeon Jungkook _tahu_ aku menyukai Baekhyun, karena itu ia menolak Baekhyun. Ia mungkin tertarik pada Baekhyun, tapi ia tak menyukai Baekhyun seperti aku menyukainya. Apa pun itu, tetap saja mencoreng harga diriku."

Taehyung mengerjap tak percaya.

Sehun mendengus. "Aku ingin membuatnya merasakan perasaan dipermalukan seperti itu, dan kuputuskan untuk merebutmu darinya. Aku tahu sekali bahwa ia payah dalam hubungan antar manusia, dan aku yakin benar ia tidak memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Aku berbeda darinya, aku akan memberimu apa pun yang kaumau. Perhatian, senyuman, pujian, semua yang diinginkan seseorang dari pasangan dansanya."

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sehun tak percaya dengan kedua pupil mata melebar.

"Dan ketika aku bilang aku tak menyangka akan melihatmu menangis di atap mansionku seperti ini karena apa pun yang telah Luhan katakan padamu, itu memang benar. Aku tidak tahu kau akan sesedih ini." Sehun menoleh pada Taehyung, menatapnya simpatik.

Dan Taehyung naik pitam.

Dengan kasar ia beranjak bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, menunjuk Sehun dan berseru lantang, "Apa kau dengar apa yang barusan kaukatakan?"

Sehun terkejut menatap Taehyung yang tiba-tiba saja meledak.

"Kau sangat kekanakkan!" Taehyung berteriak menudingnya dengan gusar. "Kau dan Jeon Jungkook sama saja! Kalian menganggap orang lain tak lebih dari boneka yang menari di telapak tangan kalian hanhya untuk memuaskan ego dan harga diri kalian sendiri!"

Sehun bangkit dengan kedua tangan di depan dada. "Ak—"

Belum sempat ia bicara, Taehyung memotongnya cepat, masih dengan nada gusarnya, "Kau memanfaatkan pacarmu, kau menggunakannya untuk membuatku membenci Jungkook, dan pada saat bersamaan kau berpikir untuk mendapatkanku. Apa itu jika bukan kekanakkan? Kau hanya memikirkan keinginamu sendiri. Kau tidak berpikir sedikit pun apa yang ada dalam kepala pacarmu itu? Apa yang akan kurasakan dengan semua rencana konyolmu itu?!"

Sehun terbelalak saat ia menyadari tempat Taehyung berada saat ini adalah tepat di bibir atap mansion. "Hei, Taehyung, tenang. Perhatikan langkahmu, mundur sedikit saja dan kau akan—"

" _Taehyung!"_

Sehun dan Taehyung terkesiap, membeku saat seruan yang lantang itu membelah angkasa dari arah pekarangan di bawah sana. Taehyung menoleh melalui celah bahunya, dan dapat Sehun lihat din bawah sana Jeon Jungkook tengah berlari menghampiri bagian bawah atap tempat mereka berdiri di puncaknya saat ini.

" _Loncat!"_ seru Jungkook dari bawah sana.

Dan Sehun menertawakan saudara seayahnya itu, karena hei, orang bodoh mana yang melompat dari ketinggian sepuluh meter tanpa pengaman? Orang bodoh yang cari mati!

"Hanya orang tidak waras yang melompat dari ketinggian sepuluh meter tanpa pengaman apa pun," ujar Sehun masih dengan tawa gelinya. "Lalu bagaimana? Dia akan menangkapmu? Konyol sekali."

Taehyung berdeham, menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengerjap sebelum mengangkat dagunya dan berkata, "Mungkin aku akan patah tulang, tapi Jungkook akan menangkapku dan bukan cuma aku yang akan masuk Rumah Sakit."

Sehun menghentikan tawanya, menatapnya tak percaya. "Kau gila."

Seolah tak menggubris ucapan Sehun, Taehyung berbalik dan mengangkat kedua sisi gaun panjangnya. "Pastikan kau menangkapku!" teriaknya pada Jungkook.

"Kau akan mati!" desis Sehun tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat oleh mata kepalanya sendiri itu. "Sekalipun Jungkook menangkapmu, kepalanya akan membentur tanah dan tengkorak kepalanya bisa pecah. Tidak ada jaminan juga kepalamu akan baik-baik saja."

"Oh? Bukankah terdengar romantis?" Taehyung menengok ke arahnya melalui celah bahunya, seringai mengejek tampak jelas di wajahnya. " _Romeo & Juliet_?"

Sehun tak sempat berkedip saat Taehyung kembali memutar kepalanya membelakanginya dan…. melompat!

" _KIM TAEHYUNG!"_

Gemerlap bintang yang terhampar bagai permadani hitam berhiaskan permata di atas sana tampak seolah berputar. Angin dingin yang menyapu kulit yang tersingkap dari gaunnya membuat Taehyung menggigil.

Dan mungkin karena efek sensasi antara hidup dan mati yang baru saja dirasakannya.

Dirasakannya pelukan erat di pinggangnya melonggar, namun tak cukup longgar untuk membuat tubuhnya yang terkekang di balik korset dan gaun yang sangat ketat di bagian pinggangnya itu merasa bebas bergerak.

Dapat Taehyung rasakan hangatnya hembusan napas yang memburu di ceruk lehernya yang tak tertutupi helaian gaun, dan ia menyadari betapa dekat tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan pemuda yang kini masih melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang dan dadanya, merengkuhnya dengan segala kekuatan yang dimilikinya, seolah begitu ketakutan Taehyung akan terlepas darinya. Entah telah berapa lama ia berada dalam posisi itu bersama pemuda yang tak sedikit pun menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan melonggarkan pelukannya dari tubuh ramping Taehyung yang semampai.

Taehyung mau tak mau merasakan pipinya memanas dengan kedekatan jarak mereka, dan ia berusaha menggeliat dari rengkuhan pemuda berparas tampan itu namun tubuhnya terasa seolah selembek agar-agar.

"Mau sampai kapan kau memeluk _Venus_ ku." Terdengar suara jengkel yang menyeruak, bercampur dengan napas yang memburu seolah yang bersangkutan baru saja mengikuti lomba maraton yang mempertaruhkan nyawanya pada setan. "Kim Taehyung adalah _Venusku_."

Taehyung tidak tahu lagi siapa yang membuat wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus saat ini. Oh Sehun yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang dengan erat dalam posisi terjerembab di lantai atap karena pemuda itu baru saja menariknya secepat yang bisa manusia lakukan sepersekian detik sebelum ia terjun dari bibir atap, atau Jeon Jungkook yang berlari bagai orang kesetanan saat melihat Sehun menarik lengan Taehyung dan menghentikannya untuk terjun.

Jangan ungkit bagaimana Jungkook dengan penuh amarah dan posesifnya menatap Sehun yang tengah memeluk Taehyung dengan tajam. Tidak pernah Taehyung bayangkan bahwa ia akan pernah melihat betapa kobaran api dalam dua kolam mata air di pupil mata Jungkook dapat terlihat begitu membara sekaligus sedingin es.

Oh Sehun menarik sudut bibirnya. "Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Kim Taehyung pada orang gila yang menyuruhnya mati konyol dengan melompat dari atap."

Taehyung menelan ludah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~* TBC *~**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

Naaah hampir semua fakta udah terkuak. Jadi begitu, ternyata. Hm, hm. XD

Hayo, siapa yang mikir Taetae bakalan beneran lompat? XDD Masa sih aku bikin dia mati, ngga dooong, hehehe. X3

Hubungan antara Jungkook dan Sehun memang kompleks (dalam fic ini), benci karena bersaudara, sekaligus saling sayang karena bersaudara. Mungkin ini yang namanya kebencian terhadap sesama ras. ;D

Chappie depan ayo kita lihat dari sentries Jungkook. Dia lagi dibakar api cemburu, tuh. Sehunnie peluk-peluk Taetae. XD Makanya ngaku doong, kalau suka. Ga usah gengsi atau keras kepala lagi. XDD *pukpuk Kookie*

Moga minggu depan bisa update Ch 10. _See ya soon!_ :D

.

.

* * *

 **Special Thanks to:** _(diurutkan berdasarkan urutan review)_

 _ **Macchiato Chwang, shipyon, outout, Im A Whale, TaeKai, purplesya, salsabila, sabila, HyeraSung, babydeer, Dania754, exoinmylove, Ntaetae, Kyubear9597, dila kim, senalee, Icha744, Guesteu, CutieVie, V-Taebaby, Dororong, overflakkie, tryss, TyaWuryWK, sxgachim, gahee28, utsukushii02, VJ, shashasha, bities, Yuko348, iistaetae, Idayati KookieV, SheravinaRose, Cutebei, hyemi270, Dedee5671, Sky Onix, Strawbaekberry, viertwin, ayalien, Sugahoney, NotYou002, tae's, ame jung, kk, kahisairawan, busaneseo, siskap906, chann17, vrnsafitri, 94shidae, PurpleLittleCho, Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, , HilmaKins, Jell-ssi, 1, hiluph166, yoitedumb, Leetlestar, fangurlxx, alv, Shin RanRan, Nevinna Lea, salsabila, maymayun5, Sugapheromone, Kittyheow, Yozora-MKline, Mrs. EvilGameGyu, kanataruu, aokis, risaawaw, Mayorinchan760, Taellme57, bulatbulatmanis, Guest, Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun, kwon carat, kimahhyun, Guest, happysunflowers, jibooty, sanaa11.**_

 **Mian** nggak balas satu per satu. Tapi _feedback_ dari kalian semua bener-bener bikin aku seneng banget. **Mamaciiih** ya udah baca dan menikmati _**Rotten Apple**_ ampe sejauh ini. Seneng deh kalau kalian suka. :'D

 **Jangan bosen-bosen, stay tuned terus buat lanjutannya! Love you all! ^ ^**


	10. Babak Kesepuluh

**Judul : Rotten Apple**

 **Author : judalismic**

 **Fandom:** BTS

 **Pairing :** Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung (KookV)

 **Genre :** Romance; Drama

 **Warning:** Boys Love, University!AU

 **NOTE :**

Sesuai janji, chappie 10 pasti rilis kalau memang ga ada halangan. Rencana awal yang bakal bikin chappie kali ini Jungkook- _centric_ batal. Haha Jadinya di sini bergantian sentrisnya antara Jungkook dan Taehyung. ;)

 _Happy reading~!_

.

* * *

 **Rotten Apple**

* * *

.

Jeon Jungkook tidak tahu rasanya jatuh cinta.

Tapi ia tahu benar, bahwa ia sangat, _sangat_ , sangat tidak suka melihat Oh Sehun memeluk Kim Taehyung dengan begitu intimnya seolah saudara tirinya itu memilikinya.

Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Kim Taehyung bukan milik Oh Sehun, juga bukan miliknya. Namun hal itu tak dapat menghentikan gejolak panas yang memuncah dalam diri Jungkook, seolah merobek dadanya dengan besi panas dan mencabik-cabik sekujur tubuhnya yang kini gemetar menahan amarah. Untuk sesaat Jungkook berpikir beginikah rasanya saat gunung _volcano_ hendak memuntahkan lava panasnya yang melelehkan besi dan baja dalam suhu seribu derajat _celcius_.

"Aku menemukannya duluan. Dan aku _menangkapnya_. Secara literal." Oh Sehun meletakkan dagunya di ceruk leher Taehyung yang tak terselubungi helaian gaun. Menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan mata yang jauh dari kata inosen. Sekali pandang saja Jungkook tahu benar bahwa saudara tiri sekaligus rival abadinya itu tengah menertawakan kekalahannya.

Ya, Jeon Jungkook telah kalah.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua puluh tahun kehidupannya, Jeon Jungkook telah kalah. Dan ia kalah dari saudara tirinya.

Jungkook baru tersadar bahwa kedua tangannya terkepal dengan erat ketika suara Taehyung yang terdengar ragu menyeruak dalam tensi tegang di antara kedua bersaudara yang kental dengan aura persaingan itu.

"Kurasa aku sudah tidak dalam kondisi pantas untuk dipertontonkan sebagai pasangan dansa siapapun malam ini?" Taehyung berkata penuh keraguan, seolah ia tengah mengucap mantra penuh harap agar kedua saudara ini tidak melibatkannya lebih jauh dan menyeretnya meneruskan drama konyol tentang _Venus_ malam ini. Karena, demi Tuhan, gaunnya sudah berantakan dan kotor, dan jangan tanyakan rambutnya (wig) yang juga sudah tak tertata apik dan anggun.

Dan yang lebih penting lagi, mana mungkin ia dapat terus memerankan Venus ini saat ia telah tahu bahwa identitasnya rupanya tak serahasia dugaannya. Mau ditaruh di mana harga dirinya jika sekarang ia masih—menurutnya—dengan tidak tahu malunya berdansa dengan Jeon Jungkook ataupun Oh Sehun dalam balutan gaun perempuan. _Duh_. Dan lagi, kakinya yang terkilir sama sekali tak memungkinkannya untuk berjalan dengan benar, apa lagi berdansa! Demi Tuhan.

"Kau punya ide lain?" Dapat Taehyung rasakan hembusan napas hangat Sehun saat pemuda itu berbicara dengan suaranya yang setengah berbisik tepat di samping daun telinga Taehyung.

Jungkook, di sisi lain, bersumpah ia tidak pernah merasa sejengkel ini pada saudara tirinya itu.

Mereka telah sekian lamanya bersaing untuk segala macam hal. Dari mulai akademik, prestasi olahraga, bahkan posisi sebagai kapten klub basket di universitas mereka. Lebih daripada itu, terkadang Sehun menantangnya dengan segala macam ide konyolnya seperti siapa yang akan mendapat cokelat Valentine lebih banyak, atau siapa yang akan menerima pernyataan cinta lebih banyak, siapa yang akan mendapat tawaran berdansa saat mereka datang ke klub malam atau pesta dansa salah satu anggota klub basket mereka, atau juga siapa yang akan lebih banyak membuat hati para gadis patah hati dalam seminggu. Dan Jeon Jungkook bukanlah Jeon Jungkook jika ia menghindar dari sebuah tantangan terbuka. Terlebih, tantangan yang disodorkan di depan hidungnya oleh saudara sedarahnya sendiri.

Dari semua persaingan yang terjadi di antara Jungkook dan Sehun, tak ada satupun yang sungguh-sungguh membuat Jungkook merasa ia begitu ingin memenangkan pertaruhan mereka itu. Tentu, ia ingin selalu menang, karena baginya itu adalah hal yang sudah sewajarnya, sepatutnya, _seharusnya_ , bagi seorang putra keluarga Jeon. Selalu menjadi yang terbaik dan unggul dalam semua hal. _Segalanya_.

Bukan saja ini adalah kekalahan pertamanya dari Oh Sehun, namun kali ini apa yang dipertaruhkannya adalah hal yang sangat besar. Jungkook tidak tahu lagi yang mana yang paling membuatnya marah. Kekalahannya dari Oh Sehun, wajah memuakkan Oh Sehun yang menertawakannya dari balik soket matanya yang berkilat penuh kemenangan dan dengan sengaja menyentuh apa yang adalah— _seharusnya_ —miliknya, atau melihat Kim Taehyung bergeming seperti orang bodoh dalam dekapan Oh Sehun tanpa perlawanan.

Yang Jungkook tidak tahu, adalah bahwa saat ini Kim Taehyung yang tanpa sadar telah dianggap sebagai _kepunyaannya_ itu tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana menghadapi situasi yang di luar dugaannya ini. Dan jika ini bisa menenangkan hati Jungkook, mungkin ia perlu tahu bahwa Taehyung tengah mati-matian berusaha meloloskan diri dari pelukan Sehun dengan caranya sendiri.

"Aku ingin Jungkook membawaku pulang." Taehyung berkata dengan hati-hati.

Jika sesaat sebelumnya Jungkook merasa seolah setiap inci tubuhnya terbakar api tak nampak, sederet kalimat yang terucap dari mulut Taehyung barusan itu membuatnya merasakan aliran sejuk air yang mendinginkan kepala dan hatinya yang membara.

Sehun menatap Taehyung untuk beberapa saat tanpa menimpali, dan Jungkook berani bersumpah jika saudaranya yang kurang ajar itu berani memajukan wajahnya setengah jengkal saja, Sehun dan Taehyung akan berciuman. Dan Jungkook akan dengan lebih dari senang hati melempar jatuh saudaranya itu dari atap detik itu juga.

Mungkin ia akan meminta Park Jimin mencarikan tempat menguburkan mayat yang tidak mencolok di pekarangan mansion Oh Sehun yang sangat megah ini.

"Kau tidak lupa aku masih marah padamu?" Taehyung mulai lagi, mengerutkan keningnya saat dengan hati-hati memutar lehernya untuk balas menatap Sehun, agar pemuda itu tahu bahwa ia tak akan gentar dengan keputusannya untuk pergi.

Oke, kejadian yang terjadi hanya sepersekian detik ia menantang maut barusan itu mungkin membuat Sehun terkejut bukan main dan melupakan pembicaraannya dengan Taehyung sesaat sebelumnya. Taehyung masih marah dengan persaingan kekanakkan antara Sehun dan Jungkook yang kali ini melibatkan dirinya, tentu saja.

"Jika kau menyebutku kekanakkan, bagaimana dengan Jungkook?" Sehun menunjuk orang yang dimaksud dengan dagunya tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Taehyung dalam pelukannya.

"Aku sudah memarahimu. Aku akan memarahinya nanti." Taehyung mengangkat bahu, mendengus kecil dan mengalihkan tatapannya.

Sehun melengkungkan sudut bibirnya, menduselkan kepalanya di celah pundak Taehyung yang lembut dan berkata dengan penuh humor, "Aku tidak bercanda saat aku bilang aku memperlakukan _gadisku_ dengan jauh lebih baik dari yang bisa Jungkook lakukan. Bagaimana jika kaulupakan semua ini dan berkencan denganku saja?"

Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya tak senang. "Aku _bukan_ perempuan." Demi Tuhan, ini bukan pertama kalinya seseorang mengatakan bahwa ia punya wajah menarik yang dapat membuat para gadis menjadi iri, namun ia sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Ia adalah laki-laki, dan itu adalah fakta yang tak terbantahkan!

Lagipula, apa maksudnya _berkencan_? Bukankah Oh Sehun berpacaran dengan Luhan seperti pengakuannya?

"Bagaimana aku memperlakukan orang lain bukan urusanmu." Jungkook memotong pembicaraan kedua orang yang tampaknya untuk sekejap melupakan kehadirannya di atap mansion yang berangin dingin itu. "Kau dengar sendiri apa yang dikatakannya. Taehyung ingin pulang denganku. Sekarang bersikaplah seperti seorang _gentleman_ yang tahu kapan saatnya untuk mundur."

Seolah yang terlontar dari mulut Jungkook barusan itu adalah racun mematikan yang dingin dan penuh kebencian, Taehyung berjengit mendengarnya.

Sehun menatap Jungkook untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya sudut bibirnya terangkat naik dan ia berkata santai, "Hanya perasaanku saja, atau aku melihat Jeon Jungkook sedang ketakutan?"

Jungkook menautkan kedua alisnya. "Takut? Aku?"

"Kau seperti seekor kelinci lucu yang ketakutan melihat apa yang kauinginkan diambil oleh orang lain." Sehun tertawa kecil.

Taehyung terkesiap, ia mengerjap dan bohong benar jika ia tak merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Apa maksud ucapan Oh Sehun barusan itu. Memangnya _siapa_ yang menginginkan _siapa_?

Taehyung mau tak mau merasakan pipinya memanas.

Terdengar dengusan kencang. Jungkook mendecak dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya ke arah Taehyung yang masih bergeming dalam dekapan Sehun. "Aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk pembicaraan konyol ini. Kemari, Kim Taehyung. Datang padaku."

Dapat Taehyung rasakan pelukan Sehun di tubuhnya melonggar, dan ia menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk bangkit menarik diri menjauh dari Sehun. Dengan tertatih, ia berjalan menghampiri Jungkook yang berdiri dengan tegap tak jauh dari tempatnya terjerembab di lantai atap bersama Oh Sehun sesaat sebelumnya.

Taehyung meringis saat syaraf di pergelangan kakinya dengan sukses mengirimkan sinyal rasa sakit pada otaknya saat ia memaksakan dirinya menyeret langkah dalam kondisi kaki terkilir itu. Ia hampir kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya, ketika tiba-tiba saja dirasakannya dua lengan yang kuat menahan tubuhnya dari gravitasi yang berusaha menariknya jatuh. Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya, hanya untuk menemukan sepasang obsidian jernih sehitam malam yang menatapnya dalam.

Belum sempat Taehyung menemukan suaranya untuk mengatakan sesuatu—apa pun, yang dapat membuatnya keluar dari situasi memalukan ini, dirasakannya tubuhnya terangkat ke udara, dan tahu-tahu saja ia telah berada dalam gendongan ala putri dalam dekapan kokoh dan hangat Jeon Jungkook.

"Lingkarkan tanganmu di bahuku," ujar Jungkook padanya, seolah hal itu adalah hal yang sangat wajar dan normal bagi mereka berdua.

Taehyung tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kewarasannya, karena detik berikutnya ia melakukan apa yang diperintahkan pemuda bermata obsidian itu tanpa sanggup mengalihkan tatapannya dari dua kolam mata air dalam soket matanya yang mempesona itu.

Suara batuk—yang jelas sekali bohongnya—terdengar memecah keheningan intens antara Jungkook dan Taehyung yang larut dalam sesi saling menatap seolah hanya ada mereka berdua saja makhluk hidup yang bernapas di atas atap.

"Aku akan mengumumkan pada semua tamu undanganku malam ini bahwa aku telah memenangkan _Venus_ , namun karena Venus tidak enak badan maka ia memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal. Dan Jeon Jungkook yang malu atas kekalahannya juga memutuskan untuk pulang dengan kepala tertunduk membawa piala kekalahan. Cukup adil untuk semua pihak, kurasa?" Sehun bertolak dari tempatnya duduk di lantai, berdiri sembari menepuk-nepuk celananya yang kotor.

Taehyung merasakan dekapan Jungkook yang menggendongnya mengerat. Jika bukan hanya mereka bertiga yang ada di sana, Taehyung rasa ia akan mati karena malu berada dalam kondisi seperti itu di tangan Jungkook.

"Terserah." Jungkook menjawab tak acuh. Namun siapapun tak akan tertipu dengan caranya ingin terlihat tak peduli dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Sehun tentangnya di pestanya ini, karena siapapun dapat merasakan kepahitan dan kemarahan dari cara Jungkook mengatakan kata 'Terserah' barusan yang lebih terdengar seperti sumpah-serapah yang disemburkan dengan pahit.

Sehun tampaknya telah selesai merapikan dirinya, dan ia mengangkat wajah tampannya menatap kedua pasangan yang tampak serasi beberapa meter di hadapannya itu. "Kau beruntung karena aku punya pasangan dansa lain malam ini. Jika tidak, aku tak akan menyerahkan Taehyung padamu apa pun yang dikatakannya," katanya.

Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. Taehyung sepertinya memahami ucapan Sehun itu, bayangan sosok Luhan terlintas dalam benaknya.

Jungkook tak merespon lagi, berbalik dan mengambil langkah menjauh dari sana bersama Taehyung dalam gendongan kedua lengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Perjalanan menuju pelataran parkir yang seharusnya dapat ditempuh kurang dari lima menit itu terasa begitu lama. Derap langkah Jungkook yang bergema saat hak pantofel hitamnya yang disemir mengkilat memantul menapaki _paving block_ yang mengalasi pelataran parkir kediaman keluarga Oh.

Bohong besar jika Taehyung bilang ia tidak malu bukan kepayang berada dalam gendongan Jungkook seperti saat ini. Sempat ia lihat pandangan beberapa orang petugas sekuriti keluarga Oh Sehun menatap mereka tanpa berkedip saat Jungkook menolak mereka menggendong Taehyung untuknya. Siapapun yang melihat Taehyung saat ini, ia sungguh terlihat seperti seorang tuan putri lemah yang tengah digendong oleh pangerannya yang tampan. Dan ini sungguh, sungguh, _sungguh_ , memalukan.

Jungkook mendudukkan tubuh semampainya yang berbalutkan gaun merepotkan itu pada jok penumpang di samping kursi kemudi dengan hati-hati. Ingin Taehyung memukul teman kencan semalamnya itu dan mengingatkannya bahwa bagaimanapun penampilannya malam ini, Kim Taehyung adalah seorang laki-laki tulen. Dan memperlakukan seorang laki-laki dengan lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian seperti itu adalah kesalahan besar. Uhh.

Fakta berkata lain. Alih-alih melontarkan rangkaian protesnya bertubi-tubi, saat ini Kim Taehyung sibuk mati-matian menahan rona malu yang menjalari wajah, kuping, dan lehernya. Ia sudah cukup terlihat seperti perempuan malam ini, tidak perlu lagi ditambah dengan rona-rona menggelikan khas perempuan, demi Tuhan.

"Eliza dan timnya akan menghapus riasanmu itu setelah kita pastikan pergelangan kakimu mendapat pertolongan pertama." Jungkook berkata saat ia telah menutup pintu mobil di sampingnya dan menyalakan mesin _ferrari_ nya yang kini menderu.

"Mereka menunggu kita?" Taehyung berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari apa pun yang membuat semburat merah jambu di wajahnya berhenti bermain-main di sana.

"Tentu saja. Itu sudah tugas mereka," timpal Jungkook.

Taehyung hanya bergumam singkat. Ia tak punya ide untuk melanjutkan dialog ini, dan dapat dibayangkannya Park Jimin menertawakannya entah dari sudut mana di mansion Oh Sehun, karena siapa menyangka seorang Kim Taehyung yang sangat gemar berbicara, ada kalanya merasakan lidahnya kelu dan menolak untuk terlibat konversasi lebih lama dengan seseorang.

Omong-omong soal Park Jimin….

"Ya, Tuhan!" Taehyung berteriak. "Jiminie mungkin sedang kebingungan mencariku!" Sontak ia menoleh cepat pada Jungkook yang duduk di sampingnya.

Jungkook mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. "Dia tidak menjagamu dengan baik seperti yang kukatakan. Biarkan saja."

Taehyung mengernyitkan alisnya. Seketika semua ucapan Luhan pada Jimin yang terjadi di ruang galeri milik keluarga Oh kembali terbersit dalam ingatannya, dan ia kembali merasa jengah.

"Paling tidak, dia memperlakukanku sebagai _manusia_." Taehyung tak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri.

Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya, menatap Taehyung melalui spion tengah yang tergantung di antara kedua kursi mereka. "Apa maksudmu?"

Taehyung mengedikkan bahunya. "Oh, entahlah. Mungkin aku cuma sedikit jengkel setelah tahu bahwa kau dengan teganya menyiapkan agenda lain di belakangku. Bahwa sebetulnya dari awal pun kau tidak mempercayaiku ataupun Jiminie, dan memastikan agar tangan kanan rahasiamu mengawasi gerak-gerik kami." Yang, malah memutarbalikkan semua keadaan ini. Namun Taehyung belum merasa perlu memberitahu Jungkook soal bagian yang itu.

"Luhan?" Jungkook bertanya seolah hal itu sama sekali bukan hal yang salah. Taehyung merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sejenak merasa berhak mendapatkan ucapan permohonan maaf dari seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Jungkook kembali menambahkan, "Dia menawarkan diri untuk mengawasimu. Bahkan ia menelantarkan pasangannya sendiri. Kau ingat _Yein_? Dia adalah pasangan dansa Luhan malam ini. Tapi ia lebih memilih untuk membantuku mengawasimu agar Sehun tak menemukanmu."

Taehyung ingin terbahak.

Apanya yang mengawasi? Apanya yang membantu?

Yang ada pemuda berwajah mungil itu adalah kekasih rahasia Oh Sehun, rival Jeon Jungkook, yang berarti semua tindakan Luhan berdasarkan kepada hal-hal yang menguntungkan Sehun semata.

Dan sejenak Taehyung berpikir, apa sebetulnya yang ada dalam kepala Luhan. Jika ia memang bermaksud menjebaknya agar membenci Jungkook, bukankah itu artinya merupakan peluang bagi Sehun untuk mendekatinya? Tidakkah Luhan merasa cemburu melihat kekasihnya sendiri berdansa dengan orang lain karena campur tangannya?

Tawa kecil yang menyeruak membuat lamunan Taehyung buyar. Taehyung menoleh heran pada rekan perjalanannya itu.

"Jangan bilang kau cemburu karena aku menerima tawaran Luhan untuk jadi pengawas rahasiaku?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung melalui ekor matanya, bibir merahnya mengulum senyum yang penuh kepuasan dan rasa senang entah karena apa.

Taehyung menepuk keningnya secara imajinatif. bagaimana mungkin ia lupa betapa narsisnya si Anak Emas di sampingnya ini.

"Harus kukatakan kau terlihat lucu saat cemburu, tapi kurasa aku harus protes." Jungkook membuka suaranya lagi. "Kau terlihat begitu menikmati saat Oh Sehun memelukmu di atap mansion tadi."

Taehyung mengerjap.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa malam ini kau adalah _Venus_ ku? Malam ini kau adalah _milikku_." Dapat Taehyung rasakan intonasi yang tajam dan penuh ketegasan itu dengan sukses telah membuat seorang Jeon Jungkook dinobatkan sebagai laki-laki paling posesif yang pernah Taehyung temui.

"Aku tidak menikmati _apa pun_ ," elak Taehyung. "Dan jika kaupikir aku _lupa_ pada peranku malam ini, perlu kuingatkan _pada siapa_ kakiku ini melangkah di atas atap tadi."

Tahukah Jeon Jungkook bahwa mengucapkan kalimat terakhir barusan itu membuat Taehyung semerah kepiting rebus?

Taehyung merasa dirinya lebih bodoh dari orang bodoh. Kenapa juga ia harus merasa malu saat dengan jelas secara implisit ia mengatakan bahwa hubungan mereka malam ini semata-mata hanya berdasarkan kontrak perjanjian tak tertulis mengenai drama _Venus_ yang dipentaskan oleh Jungkook dan kru _designer_ nya.

Jungkook tak menimpali untuk beberapa saat, memusatkan perhatiannya hanya pada jalanan di depan mobil yang mereka tumpangi. Taehyung sudah berpikir bahwa Jungkook kehilangan minat untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan, ketika tiba-tiba saja suara yang renyah dan khas itu kembali terdengar, "Di mansion itu aku melihat _Lucifer_."

Taehyung mengerjap. _Lucifer?_

"Aku tidak mengatakannya padamu," terang Jungkook, "sebetulnya _Venus_ bukanlah nama panggilan _random_ yang kupilihkan untukmu."

Taehyung seketika mengingat semua yang dikatakan Luhan dalam ruang galeri itu.

Oh, tentu saja. _Venus_ adalah sosok imajiner yang merupakan manifestasi dari kesempurnaan seorang gadis dalam khayalan. Imajinasi Jungkook mengenai seorang _gadis paling cantik sedunia_.

Dan Taehyung hanyalah salah satu dari sekian kandidat Jungkook untuk memerankan _Venus_ malam ini.

Jika Luhan tidak menolak Jungkook untuk menjadi _Venus_ nya, maka orang yang duduk di sampingnya saat ini tentulah bukan Taehyung. Dan siapa yang tahu ada berapa banyak _Venus-Venus_ nya yang lain yang akan memainkan babak-babak drama Jungkook berikutnya. Karena seperti yang dikatakan Luhan, tidak harus diri _nya_. Tidak harus _Taehyung_ yang menjadi _Venus_.

"Ayahku… adalah ayah Sehun." Jungkook kembali berujar.

Taehyung terbelalak.

Sungguhpun ia telah mendengarnya dari Oh Sehun, namun mendengarnya dari mulut Jeon Jungkook sangat mengejutkannya. Taehyung tak begitu memahami jalan pikiran Sehun, dan ia tak tahu apa yang direncanakan Sehun dengan mengatakan hal itu padanya, namun yang lebih tak diduganya adalah Jungkook sendiri mengakui hal yang sama padanya.

"Mengejutkan, bukan?" Jungkook tidak tahu bahwa yang mengejutkan Taehyung bukanlah fakta yang sudah diketahuinya itu, melainkan karena—entah dengan alasan apa—Jungkook membuka rahasianya sendiri dan berbicara mengenai kehidupannya pada orang lain. "Ayahku meninggalkan ibunya dan menikahi ibuku," lanjut Jungkook.

Taehyung terdiam, menatap pemuda berambut gelap yang terduduk tegap sekaligus bersandar nyaman dengan begitu klasiknya pada jok kemudi _ferrari_ nya yang mewah dan berlapiskan kulit asli.

"Aku tidak terlalu mengingatnya dengan jelas, karena saat itu usiaku bahkan belum membolehkanku masuk sekolah dasar. Tapi bisa kuingat kakekku bercerita mengenai masa lalu ayah dan ibuku. Kakek juga bercerita tentang lukisan yang dibuat oleh ayahku dan hingga saat ini ada di kediaman keluarga Oh."

Taehyung mulai dapat menyatukan kepingan puzzle ini satu demi satu, namun ia membiarkan lawan bicaranya itu melanjutkan kisah apa pun yang ingin dimuntahkannya.

"Lukisan yang sangat hebat, begitu kakekku menyebutnya. Lukisan sangat besar dengan dua sisi kanvas." Jungkook memutar setir di tangannya untuk berbelok saat mobil yang mereka tumpangi mencapai perempatan yang lengang dengan kerlip lampu lalu lintas yang menyala malas.

" _Lucifer_?" Taehyung menebak pelan.

"Lucifer." Jungkook mengiyakan. "Dan _Venus_ , di sisinya yang lain."

Kali ini Taehyung terbelalak.

"Aku tidak tahu sebesar apa pengaruh kisah yang didongengkan kakekku mengenai Lucifer dan Venus beberapa tahun setelah ia membuatku merasa penasaran ingin melihat lukisan itu. Tapi yang kutahu, aku semakin ingin melihat lukisan itu. Aku ingin melihat _cinta_ seperti apa yang membuat Lucifer yang agung membangkang pada Tuhan. Dan aku ingin lihat, wanita seperti apakah Venus yang merupakan cerminan lain dari Lucifer. Mereka yang disebut bintang fajar, yang memiliki kisah dan legenda yang berbeda, namun merepresentasikan hal yang sama. _Cinta_."

"Dan kau melihatnya," sela Taehyung saat Jungkook berhenti sejenak dari paparannya.

"Hanya Lucifer," terang Jungkook.

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya. "Venus ada di baliknya, kan? Lukisan dengan dua sisi kanvas, kaubilang?"

"Lukisan itu ditempelkan pada dinding ruang galeri. Dan aku tidak punya banyak waktu dan tenaga untuk membalik lukisan besar itu," jelas Jungkook. Ia menoleh pada Taehyung, tatapan mata lekat menyekat kedua pupil kecokelatan Taehyung yang terselubungi lensa kontak semerah rubi. "Karena aku ingin _menemukanmu_ lebih dari keinginanku untuk melihat Venus. Karena kau adalah _Venusku_."

Seolah paru-parunya kehilangan daya untuk menyaring oksigen, seolah jantungnya kehilangan daya untuk memompa darah, Taehyung rasakan sekujur tubuhnya mendingin dan terhenti dari semua jenis pergerakan. Jika menjadi sebuah patung lilin adalah peran yang pernah dimainkannya dalam drama universitasnya bersama Baekhyun adalah sebuah pengalaman, maka hal itu sama sekali tak ada artinya saat ia _betul-betul_ merasakannya seperti saat ini. Taehyung merasa setiap jengkal tubuhnya membeku, mematung menjadi porselen yang dingin dan kaku.

Jungkook berdeham canggung, sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak terbiasa berada dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Jangan cemas, aku tidak akan memaksamu lebih dari ini. Seperti yang kubilang, kau hanya perlu menjadi Venusku untuk malam ini. Kau bebas melakukan apa pun yang kaumau setelah kuantar pulang ke asramamu lagi." Jungkook berujar dengan canggung, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taehyung.

Taehyung masih membatu.

"Oh, aku tidak bermaksud memperpanjang kesepakatan ini, tadinya kau akan kubebastugaskan setelah kita melangkah keluar dari kediaman Oh Sehun. Tapi siapa sangka kakimu terkilir karena kau akan melompat dari atap gedung itu saat aku memintamu melakukannya. Dan aku tidak sekejam itu untuk melepas tanggung jawab dan meninggalkanmu begitu saja di butik Eliza dan meminta sopirnya mengantarmu pulang." Jungkook berkata cepat.

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya.

 _Itu niat awal Jeon Jungkook padanya? Meninggalkannya di butik Eliza setelah Taehyung menyelesaikan perannya malam ini?_ Demi Tuhan.

"Aku tidak terkilir saat akan melompat," sanggah Taehyung. "Kau tidak perlu merasa bertanggung jawab untuk apa pun." Taehyung melempar pandangannya ke luar jendela di sampingnya.

Ia tak ingin Jungkook melihat kedua pupil matanya bergetar.

Jika Jungkook ingin meninggalkannya, tinggalkan saja ia. Jika bagi Jungkook dirinya sudah tak berarti apa-apa lagi setelah drama mengenai Venus ini selesai, tinggalkan saja ia.

Tidak, Taehyung tidak merasa ingin menangis, demi Tuhan.

Jungkook kembali berdeham, seolah menelan apa pun yang ingin dikatakannya karena harga dirinya menentangnya.

"Kurasa Eliza tidak akan senang melihat gaun indahnya kembali dalam keadaan tidak layak dan jauh dari kata sempurna?" Taehyung berkata lagi. "Aku akan mencucinya di binatu dan mengembalikan gaun ini dengan wig dan aksesorisnya secepatnya. Aku bisa menghapus riasan ini sendiri. Kau tahu, sebagai anggota klub drama aku punya kotak kosmetik dengan isi lebih lengkap dari yang sewajarnya seorang mahasiswi miliki sekalipun." Taehyung berusaha terdengar penuh canda. "Jadi, antar saja aku pulang ke asrama."

Taehyung tidak ingin terlibat dan berhubungan dengan apa atau siapa pun lagi dalam kehidupan Jungkook.

Jungkook mengeratkan genggamannya pada setir di tangannya.

Taehyung menyelipkan jemari lentik dan panjangnya pada rambutnya, mencabut jepit-jepit rambut yang menahan wig _chestnut burgundy_ lembut yang menghiasi kepalanya. "Aku tidak bisa naik taksi dengan penampilan seperti ini. Jadi kuharap memintamu mengantarku pulang tidak merepotkanmu?" ujarnya penuh nada humor yang dipaksakan.

Mobil yang terhenti secara tiba-tiba diiringi bunyi decit ban mobil saat pedal rem diinjak mendadak itu membuat mobil yang mereka tumpangi itu terlonjak, dan jika bukan karena _seatbelt_ yang menahan tubuhnya, dapat dipastikan Taehyung sudah terlempar ke luar jendela depan mobil. Taehyung mengumpat keras, menoleh cepat pada pengemudi yang duduk di sampingnya dan membuka mulutnya, "Apa yang—!"

Semua terjadi begitu cepat.

Tahu-tahu saja tubuh atletis dan tegap itu telah mendekat. Tahu-tahu saja tangan yang kuat itu telah meremas erat lengan atasnya. Tahu-tahu saja bibir yang merah dan lembut itu telah menciumnya dengan kasar.

Taehyung terkejut bukan kepalang.

Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya, mencari _angle_ yang tepat untuk mendapatkan akses lebih mudah mencumbu bibir Taehyung yang dipulas lipstik semerah mawar untuk yang kedua kalinya malam itu. Sebelah tangannya meloloskan diri di antara helaian wig yang membingkai wajah Taehyung, menyentuh lembut lehernya, bertengger di tengkuknya dan memposisikan wajah Taehyung yang dirias secantik mungkin malam itu untuk dapat merasakan ranumnya bibir itu dengan lebih dalam.

Taehyung mendorong kasar tubuh yang terbentuk dari otot-otot sempurna hasil nyata dari olahraga dalam jangka waktu lama dan teratur itu, namun Jeon Jungkook sama sekali tak bergeser dari tempatnya memagut Taehyung. Bahkan Taehyung tak kuasa menolak saat Jungkook menelusupkan lidahnya di antara belahan bibirnya yang kini telah membasah dengan lipstik yang berantakan. Taehyung terkesiap, dan dalam sekejap Jungkook menjelajahi rongga mulutnya.

Dapat Taehyung rasakan bagaimana lidah yang terampil itu menggoda langit-langit mulutnya, memutari lidahnya sendiri, mengajaknya meliuk dan menari bersama di dalam sana. Jungkook mengisap mulutnya dan Taehyung tidak bisa tidak merasakan setiap inci wajahnya menghangat saat terdengar kecipak bunyi basah yang timbul dari cumbuan Jungkook padanya. Taehyung mengerang pelan, mendesah pasrah walau otaknya mati-matian menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

Logika kembali menyambangi dirinya yang setengah melayang itu, ketika dirasakannya tangan lainnya milik Jungkook yang besar dan hangat mengusap pinggangnya dan menarik tubuh rampingnya mendekat.

"Kau cuma punya dua opsi destinasi untuk dituju," ujar Jungkook dengan napas memburu setelah ia menghentikan pagutannya dan mengambil sedikit jarak dari Taehyung.

Taehyung mengatur napasnya, menatap Jungkook dengan isi kepala yang sama berantakannya dengan lipstik di bibirnya.

"Butik Eliza, atau _rumahku_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~* TBC *~**

* * *

.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

Wah wah wah. Kookie, bukannya beresin dulu kesalahpahaman ama Taetae malah main nyosor aja. Hayo, gimana ini. XDD

Pertanyaan kecil (tapi penting), seandainya _fic_ ini naik _rating_ ke M untuk _chapter_ depan, kalian setuju nggak? :D

Jangan salahkan _author_ , salahkan dua anak ini yang _cute_ banget makin mesra ga ketulungan di depan publik belakangan ini. _Sexual tension_ di antara mereka ga nahan banggeeetz. XDD

Dannnn akhirnya _setting_ beralih dari mansionnya Sehun. Malam yang panjang banget buat Taetae. X3

Semoga chapter depan JK dan V bisa saling membuka diri dan jujur sama perasaan masing-masing, yaa. :'D

Nantikan terus lanjutannya! ^ ^

.

.

 _ **Special Thanks to:**_ _(diurutkan berdasarkan urutan review)_

 _ **HobieHopie, Yuko348, VKookKookV, Nikken969, ayalien, 1, iistaetae, Shin RanRan, Dedee5671, siskap906, seunqwans, outout, V-TaeBaby, Kyubear9597, tryss, Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun, A.m.s taetae95, purplesya, Icha744, Strawbaekberry, Ndhandun, shiinasany, chann17, Jell-ssi, Ntaetae, TyaWuryWK, Nevinna Lea, salsabila, sxgachim, Linkz account, , shield, maymayun5, utsukushii02, exoinmylove, Fujoshi203, ame jung, GaemGyu92, Ren Afrezya, Dororong, Macchiato Chwang, Iis391, michaelchildhood, fallinkook, WulanDeerKookV, Mrs. EvilGameGyu, ranran, Kazuma B'tomat, sanaa11, Rahma993, 94shidae, etissunaryop, Haru-chan, chryperz0130, jasmore, IdayatikookieV, HilmaKins, akisjunghyun16, Heechul-nim, SheravinaRose, nikitawiin, Hastin99, k, yeahmin, Nagi, kahisairawan, AmaliaSalm, Anunya Bangtan, Yozoa-MKline.**_

 _ **Thanks a bunch, gurls,**_ **selalu kasih** _ **feedback**_ **positif yang bikin aku makin semangat nge** _ **fic**_ **. :'D Love you all!**

 _(nama-nama yang disebutkan di atas berdasarkan review yang muncul kalau aku filter review di Review Page ke Chapter 9 (sebelumnya)... Mian kalau ternyata ada yang kelewat... Sama sekali nggak disengaja. Mungkin FFN menggembel dan bikin review kalian ga muncul... TT_TT)_

Karena minggu ini libur panjang (yay!), semua _feedback_ ( **login** ) yang masuk bakal di _reply_ secepat mungkin biar nggak keburu numpuk dan ga sempet respon lagi. Buat _feedback_ yang **nggak login** , bakal direspondi sesi _Review Reply_ setelah ' _Special Thanks_ _to'_ di chappie depan. Sekali lagi, mamacih yaa masih setia sama Rotten Apple dan nyempetin diri buat kirim kesan dan pesan kalian. Semuanya selalu aku baca dengan hepi. ^-^

 _ **See ya soon!**_

.


	11. Babak Kesebelas

**Judul : Rotten Apple**

 **Author : judalismic**

 **Fandom:** BTS

 **Pairing :** Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung (KookV)

 **Genre :** Romance; Drama

 **Rating :** T (akan berubah)

 **Warning:** Boys Love, University!AU, _implied sex in this chapter_

 **NOTE :**

 _Please enjoy! ^ ^_

.

* * *

 **Rotten Apple**

* * *

.

Jungkook menahan napas saat terdengar nada panggil dari seberang saluran telepon. Angin malam yang menggigit kulit menyapu seluruh permukaan tubuh bagian atasnya yang bertelanjang dada menampakkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terbentuk sempurna. Ia bahkan tak menyempatkan diri mengaitkan kancing dan resleting celana panjang _tuxedo_ hitamnya, yang jika seseorang sangat teliti dapat melihat _briefs_ hitam dengan garis putih bertuliskan Calvin Klein di bagian atasnya tersembul di antara resleting celananya yang dibiarkan terbuka.

Terdengar suara seseorang mengangkat panggilannya dari seberang saluran telepon, dan Jungkook tak membuang waktu dan berkata cepat, " _Hyung_. Aku _tidur_ dengan Kim Taehyung."

Jika keheningan bisa membunuh orang, Jungkook yakin saat ini semua pelayan dan tukang kebun di rumahnya sudah terkapar tanpa nyawa merasakan kesenyapan yang menyelubunginya dan lawan bicaranya itu.

" _Hyung_ ….…" Jungkook mulai lagi.

"Aku mendengarnya dengan jelas, Jeon Jungkook." Terdengar helaan napas panjang dari balik _speaker_ ponsel yang menempel erat di telinga Jungkook. "Demi Tuhan. Apa yang kaulakukan?" Ada nada ketidakpercayaan sekaligus sesuatu yang terdengar seperti sebuah kekecewaan dari cara lawan bicaranya itu berkata.

"Aku tidak mabuk," sanggah Jungkook, jika itu yang membuat lawa bicaranya itu menudingnya _bersalah_.

 _Bersalah_ dari apa?

Bahkan Jungkook sendiri tidak tahu.

"Tidak juga dengannya," tambah Jungkook setelah beberapa saat sembari menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, kebiasaan yang telah lama ia tinggalkan karena menampakkan emosi yang tidak membuatnya terlihat bagus sama sekali bukan gayanya semenjak ia melepaskan masa-masa keremajaannya.

"Dia melakukannya dengan senang hati?" tanya lawan bicaranya.

Jungkook menyandarkan tubuhnya pada _railing_ balkon kamarnya yang bercat putih, mengabaikan rasa dingin yang dirasakannya saat railing besi yang elegan itu bersentuhan dengan kulit punggungnya. "Aku tidak memaksanya."

"Bagus. Hal terakhir yang ingin kulihat adalah pacarku mengamuk sambil menangis habis-habisan karena kau memperkosa sahabatnya." Dapat Jungkook bayangkan lawan bicaranya itu tengah mengedikkan bahu dan menghembuskan napas lega.

" _Min Yoongi_ , aku serius," erang Jungkook. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Terdengar kekehan pelan dari seberang saluran telepon sesaat sebelum lawan bicaranya yang ia panggil sebagai Min Yoongi itu menimpali dengan sedikit nada humor, "Menikahinya?"

Jungkook memutar bola matanya. Ia kembali mempertanyakan alasan keputusannya menghubungi senior dua tingkat di atasnya sekaligus rekan dalam klub basketnya itu. Oh, tentu saja karena ia tak tahu lagi siapa yang bisa dipercayanya dengan berita ini saat ini. Namjoon tidak tahu _Venus_ adalah _Kim Taehyung_ , dan tiba-tiba saja mengatakan bahwa ia baru saja berhubungan seks dengan Kim Taehyung tanpa ada angin tanpa ada hujan akan membuat _hyung_ nya satu itu kebingungan, dan dalam skenario terburuknya mau tak mau ia harus membeberkan semua permasalahan ini dari awal. Dan alasan yang sama berlaku untuk Seokjin dan Hoseok.

" _Hyung_. Jika kukatakan _serius_ , maka ini _sangat serius_." Jungkook mendesis.

Terdengar gumaman dari lawan bicaranya itu, dan ia berkata, "Oke. Kau _tidur_ dengannya. Kalian sudah bukan anak-anak lagi, kalian tahu apa yang kalian lakukan. Kalian melakukannya karena kalian sama-sama menginginkannya. Beri aku pencerahan karena aku tidak melihat ada masalah di sini."

Jungkook menarik napas banyak-banyak dan menyahut cepat, "Hyung. Aku _tidak pernah_ tidur dengan _laki-laki_. Dan aku _tidak pernah_ tertarik secara seksual dengan _laki-laki_. Membayangkannya saja _tidak pernah_."

"Aku selalu percaya kau pria dengan integritas. Dan kau lebih suka beraksi daripada berbasa-basi. Kau mungkin memang tidak pernah _membayangkannya_ , tapi kau langsung _melakukannya_." Jungkook bersumpah ia seolah melihat Yoongi menyeringai kecil dari tempatnya berada entah di mana saat ini.

Jungkook mendecak frustasi. " _Hyung_ , aku tidak tahu kau sedang mengolokku atau tidak. Tapi dengarlah, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Dan ini _sangat serius_." Ia dengan sengaja mendesiskan dan memberikan penekanan pada akhir kalimatnya itu.

"Kau menyesal?" Sepertinya Yoongi telah memutuskan untuk berhenti menggodanya dan menimpalinya dengan lebih serius kali ini. "Kau menyesal telah tidur dengan laki-laki? Dengan Kim Taehyung?"

Jungkook tak menyahut untuk beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian menjawab ragu, "Aku tidak percaya aku telah tidur dengan seorang _laki-laki_. Dan mungkin aku merasa itu _tidak benar_. Mencium dan memeluk seorang laki-laki tidak sama dengan menidurinya, _Hyung._ Berada pada level kesadaran yang berbeda."

"Bukan hanya Jimin, siapkan dirimu karena aku akan meninju wajahmu saat kulihat mukamu besok pagi." Terdengar nada tak senang dari cara Yoongi berujar marah.

"Oh, tidak, _Hyung._ Aku….. maksudku….. Aku merasa hal itu _tidak benar_ dan tidak sepatutnya. Aku tahu hal seperti ini bukan hal yang mengejutkan lagi bagi dua orang laki-laki, dan tidak, aku sama sekali tidak merendahkan hubunganmu dengan Park Jimin sama sekali, aku tahu beberapa orang di sekitarku memiliki preferensi seksual seperti itu. Dan mungkin karena aku terbiasa dengan lingkungan yang seperti ini, aku tidak merasa aneh saat kurasa aku ingin memeluknya. Ingin menciumnya. Dan memang kulakukan saat di pesta dansa tadi malam. Juga di mobil." Jungkook meracau, tak memberi jeda sedikitpun pada apa yang dituturkannya secara bertubi itu. "Tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk _menyetubuhinya_ , ya Tuhan."

Yoongi mendengus dan memotong, "Kau tahu, di saat aku berpikir kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengambil keputusan penting dalam hidupmu sendiri, kau mengecewakanku. Jika kau meneleponku jam dua dini hari hanya untuk menyesali _affair_ mu dengan Kim Taehyung, yang notabene adalah _sahabat_ dari pacarku, dengan tidak menyesal kukatakan bahwa aku tak punya waktu untuk mendengar omong kosongmu ini. Aku tidak mengenalnya dengan baik, tapi aku selalu ingat Jimin menganggapnya sebagai seorang malaikat baik hati dengan hati yang bersih atau semacamnya. Kau boleh terpuruk menyesali semua ini sepuasmu, tapi jangan berharap banyak padaku karena aku tidak peduli sama sekali dengan keterpurukanmu. Kau boleh membusuk sendirian sesukamu."

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, seolah dengan begitu _hyung_ nya itu dapat melihat sanggahannya. "Tidak, _Hyung_ , tidak. Dengar. Dengarkan aku. Aku tidak percaya aku telah tidur dengan seorang laki-laki, tapi yang lebih membuatku tidak percaya adalah aku tidak merasa itu menjijikkan. Aku masih tidak senang dengan ide meniduri laki-laki, tapi aku tidak menyesal telah tidur dengan _Kim Taehyung_. Aku tidak merasa itu menjijikkan, _Hyung._ Aku tidak menyesalinya." Jungkook berujar cepat dalam satu tarikan napas dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang. "Lebih daripada itu, aku senang telah melakukannya, _Hyung….._ " Oke. Ia telah mengatakannya. Jungkook meremas erat _railing_ besi di belakang tubuhnya.

Jungkook mendengar suara samar seperti selimut yang tersibak dan ia dapat membayangkan lawan bicaranya yang kini membisu itu turun dari ranjangnya.

"Aku menghabiskan waktu dua jam untuk meyakinkan Jimin bahwa Taehyung _tidak apa-apa_ dan ia pulang bersamamu, kau mengantarnya ke butik langgananmu yang mengatur ini semua, dan kau akan mengantarnya pulang dalam keadaan baik 100 bahkan 1000% ke asarama mereka pagi ini. Jangan membuatku menjadi seorang pembohong, Jeon Jungkook." Yoongi bertutur lambat-lambat, memberikan ancaman tersirat dalam ucapannya.

Jungkook terdiam.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana Jimin terlihat sangat ketakutan, ia sangat cemas pada Taehyung karena Taehyung meninggalkannya di mansion Oh Sehun dalam keadaan marah saat Luhan—atau siapa pun namanya—membeberkan agenda rahasiamu dengannya. Jimin berpikir ini adalah salahnya. Ia yang dari awal meminta Taehyung melakukan ini semua, ia meminta sahabatnya itu untuk _menolongmu_. Membantumu memenangkan taruhan konyolmu dengan Oh Sehun. Dan jika ini semua berakhir buruk untuk Kim Taehyung, Jimin tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri, dan tidak juga denganku padamu. Aku tidak punya gelar psikolog dan aku bukan psikiater, tapi tidak perlu jadi orang sepandai itu untuk mengatakan bahwa kau adalah orang idiot, Jeon Jungkook." Yoongi menghentikan ucapannya untuk beberapa saat sebelum kembali berujar, kali ini dengan intonasi yang lebih ditinggikan, "Di mana Taehyung sekarang. Jangan bilang kau mengusirnya pulang atau menyuruh sopirmu mengantarnya pulang, atau aku akan datang ke rumahmu sekarang juga dan menghajarmu sampai kau tak akan mengenali dirimu sendiri di depan cermin."

"Tidak, _Hyung_ , tentu saja tidak." Jungkook berujar cepat sebelum terbatuk. "Dia….. uh…. Sedang tidur." Jungkook memijat tengkuknya sendiri, gestur lain yang telah lama ia tinggalkan karena kebiasaan seperti itu membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang penggugup dan Jungkook tidak suka itu.

Bohong jika Yoongi bilang ia tidak merasa terkejut. Jungkook mendengar hembusan napas lega sekaligus tawa kecil dari seberang saluran telepon. "Oke. Itu awal yang bagus." Dapat Jungkook tebak lawan bicaranya itu tengah menyeringai puas saat ini.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang, _Hyung_?" Jungkook kembali pada pertanyaannya semula. "Apa aku harus tidur di sebelahnya, atau aku tidur di kamar tamu, atau mungkin tetap di kamarku ini tapi di sofa?"

"Demi Tuhan, baru saja kukira kau lebih pintar dari orang idiot, Jeon Jungkook." Yoongi mendecak. "Jadi setelah kau memuaskan nafsumu padanya, menikmati tubuhnya sampai kau puas, membuatnya kelelahan dan jatuh tertidur, sekarang kau kebingungan setengah mati dan lari dari sana—biar kutebak, sekarang kau sedang di balkon kamarmu? Meneleponku, bertanya apa yang harus kaulakukan sekarang?"

Jungkook mulai berpikir Yoongi punya indera keenam dan berbakat jadi cenayang.

"Uhh tolong jangan mengatakannya seperti _itu._ Kau mengatakannya seolah aku pria bejat tak beradab yang baru saja memanfaatkannya habis-habisan." Jungkook berdeham canggung, tak mampu menahan sensasi hangat yang entah bagaimana bisa-bisanya menemukan jalannya untuk merambat di wajahnya. Pria sejati tidak tersipu-sipu, duh. Seorang Jeon Jungkook tidak boleh merona! Ugh…..

"Jika kau menelepon Namjoon, mungkin ia akan memberimu petuah-petuah filosofis yang mungkin akan membuat matamu terbuka lebar dengan apa yang kauinginkan. Sayangnya aku tidak punya gen Mohandas Karamchand Gandhi alias Mahatma Gandhi, jadi aku tidak akan memberimu wejangan-wejangan sakti seperti itu, tapi aku tahu apa yang harus kaulakukan saat ini," kata Yoongi.

Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia ingin berkomentar soal rasa takjubnya karena Yoongi bisa tahu nama lengkap Mahatma Gandhi, tapi rasanya ini bukan saat yang tepat. Ia membiarkan lawan bicaranya itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Sekarang kembali ke tempat tidurmu, perlahan, tanpa suara, jangan biarkan Taehyung terbangun mendengar jantungmu yang berdegup sekencang tabuhan genderang. Oh, tidak, jangan coba-coba untuk menyangkal. Aku tahu kau sedang gugup setengah mati saat ini atau kau tidak akan repot-repot meneleponku dan meminta pencerahan dariku."

Jungkook mengerang. " _Hyung_ , jangan mengolokku. Aku bertelanjang kaki, oke. Aku akan menghampirinya sekarang seperti instruksimu. Tanpa suara."

Terdengar gumaman puas dari seberang saluran telepon.

"… Aku sudah di samping ranjang tidurku," ujar Jungkook sesaat kemudian.

"Taehyung?"

"Masih tidur," jawab Jungkook. "Pulas, sepertinya….." Ia menatap sosok polos tanpa busana yang terbaring di balik selimut tebal di tempat tidurnya. Tak pernah satu orang asing lain pun yang pernah berbaring di sana, apalagi terlelap di sana.

Dalam terang kamar tidurnya yang luas dan dihiasi aneka perabotan mewah itu, dapat dengan baik dilihatnya lekukan wajah milik pemuda yang terlihat lelap dalam damai. Jungkook memperhatikan bagaimana kelopak mata Taehyung bergetar samar, tanda bahwa ia tengah larut dalam bunga tidurnya, dan bagaimana bulu-bulu matanya yang panjang—demi Tuhan, tidak tahu seorang laki-laki bisa punya bulu mata sepanjang itu—menyentuh kantung matanya. Di sana, di antara bulu-bulu mata yang terkatup di bawah kantung matanya, telah Jungkook temukan sebuah tahi lalat kecil yang mungkin akan luput dari pandangan orang lain yang tak pernah menatap Taehyung sedekat Jungkook menatapnya malam itu.

Pandangannya turun dari sana, memperhatikan hidung bangir yang mancung dengan tahi lalat mungil yang juga berada di ujungnya. Pandangannya kini beralih pada pipi yang halus dan sebelumnya telah ia kecup berkali-kali sampai ia tak dapat menghitungnya lagi, memperhatikan bibir manis dan lembut yang telah dicumbunya hingga masih dapat dirasakannya sensasi saat ia melumat bibir itu sampai saat ini. Dan di bawah bibir itu, demi Tuhan, Jungkook juga telah menemukan tahi lalat mungil lainnya yang membuat Kim Taehyung begitu mempesona. Jungkook telah lupa berapa kali ia mengecup tahi lalat di kelopak mata bawahnya, di hidungnya, dan di bawah bibirnya itu.

Jika _Venus_ adalah penyamaran sempurna Kim Taehyung mengenai sosok _gadis paling cantik sedunia_ , maka Kim Taehyung sendiri adalah perwujudan kecantikan dan kemurnian yang sesungguhnya. Tak pernah Jungkook lihat orang lain dengan wajah selembut dan semenarik Taehyung, begitu tampan sekaligus begitu cantik dan membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya enggan berpaling darinya barang sedetik saja.

Dan….. jangan mulai bicara soal tubuhnya.

Jungkook tidak bisa tidak berubah total jadi semerah kepiting rebus jika mengingat bagaimana tubuh yang ramping dan berlekuk semampai itu terbaring di atas ranjang tidurnya, di bawah tubuhnya, menerimanya, memeluknya, mencakari punggungnya yang kini penuh dengan bekas-bekas cakaran merah muda seperti seekor kucing kecil, dan bagaimana kulit tubuh yang halus dan selembut matahari yang memberi warna kecokelatan yang hangat itu bersentuhan dengan tubuhnya yang seolah membara panas malam itu. Jungkook tidak ingat berapa banyak tanda merah keunguan yang ditinggalkan di setiap jengkal tubuh yang indah itu, dari leher hingga betisnya. Jungkook tidak ingat, dan ia tidak ingin mengingat-ingatnya karena hal itu sungguh membuatnya malu bukan kepalang.

Jungkook tidak pernah membawa siapa pun ke tempat tidurnya. Tidak, ralat itu, ia bahkan tidak pernah berhubungan seks dengan siapa pun. Tidak sebelum dengan Taehyung.

Tidak pernah melakukannya bukan berarti ia tidak tahu bagaimana hal itu bekerja. Ia sudah sangat cukup dewasa untuk tahu hal-hal seperti itu, dan sebagai laki-laki yang sehat dan normal ia memiliki setidaknya selusin video yang mungkin akan membuat ibunya histeris melihat putra kesayangannya yang selalu dianggapnya masih anak-anak itu memilikinya. Dan dengan lingkungan pergaulannya—yang tak luas namun beragam—itu, ia punya cukup lebih dari sekadar informasi dasar mengenai bagaimana dua orang laki-laki melakukannya. Ia selalu memutar bola matanya dan menganggap bahwa ia sama sekali tak butuh informasi soal itu (karena, hei, ia bukan _gay_!), namun kini ia merasa bersyukur pada siapa pun teman-temannya yang mencekokinya dengan hal konyol itu.

"Biar kutebak." Suara dari seberang saluran telepon menghenyakkan Jungkook. "Saat ini kau sedang menatap Taehyung tanpa berkedip, menyadari betapa matamu itu begitu beruntung melihat sosok yang sangat indah itu di hadapanmu, hingga lupa bahwa aku masih hidup dan bernapas di sini." Tertangkap nada cemooh sekaligus kepuasan dalam ucapan Yoongi itu, dan Jungkook lagi-lagi mengerang. Tidak, ia tidak ingin disebut _merajuk_ , demi Tuhan.

" _Hyung_. Kubilang berhenti mengolokku," erangnya pelan. "Aku sudah di samping ranjangku. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

"Tak pernah kubayangkan dalam hidupku akan pernah mendengar seorang Jeon Jungkook mengiba dengan sangat _desperate_ padaku seperti ini." Yoongi menyeringai.

" _Hyung_." Jungkook menggeram, jika ia bertatapan langsung dengan lawan bicaranya itu saat ini dapat dipastikan lawan bicaranya itu akan menerima tatapan jengkel dan mengintimidasinya.

Yoongi tertawa. "Oke, oke. Aku sangat senang melihatmu seperti ini, kau tahu. Jadi aku akan membantumu," ujarnya. "Barusan kau sudah menatapnya selekat mungkin, kan? Sekarang coba bayangkan jika….. siapa. Ah. Coba bayangkan Oh Sehun ada di sana, berbaring di sampingnya."

" _What the fuck, Hyung_." Jungkook menyumpah bahkan sebelum otaknya mencerna apa yang diucapkannya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengungkit Oh Sehun? Dan kenapa aku harus membayangkannya tidur di sebelah Taehyung?!" Kedua alis Jungkook yang tebal dan tercukur sempurna bertaut saat keningnya mengernyit tak suka.

"Pelankan suaramu atau kau akan membangunkan _Sleeping Beauty_ mu, Pangeran." Yoongi memutar bola matanya. "Kau ingin bantuanku atau tidak? Jika jawabanmu adalah Ya, maka lakukan apa yang kukatakan sampai selesai. Sekarang gunakan otakmu untuk bekerja dalam ranah imajinasi tingkat tinggi dan bayangkan Oh Sehun ada di sana, terbaring di sebelah Taehyung." Yoongi bertutur penuh ketegasan.

Jungkook menatap tajam pada dinding di seberang pandangannya, ingin rasanya mengingatkan lawan bicaranya itu bahwa senior ataupun bukan, tidak ada seorang pun yang bermain-main dengan Jeon Jungkook. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya itu dan untuk kali ini menuruti instruksi seniornya itu lagi.

Dengan susah payah Jungkook membayangkan saudara tirinya yang berwajah (menurutnya) sok konglomerat itu, berbaring di sebelah Taehyung di atas ranjangnya. Bayangan itu saja membuat perutnya seketika tergelitik tak nyaman. "Sudah," ujarnya dingin pada ponselnya.

"Sekarang bayangkan Oh Sehun berbalik menghadap Taehyung, kemudian ia mengusap wajah Taehyung dan merapatkan tubuh Taehyung ke dalam pelukannya." Yoongi melanjutkan.

" _Hyung!_ " Jungkook berjengit dalam bisikan protesnya.

"Tidak sanggup? Oke. Ganti pemain. Bayangkan kalau itu…. Hmm….. Siapa. Hoseok? Ya, boleh. Sekarang bayangkan kalau itu adalah Hoseok."

" _Hyung_." Jungkook menggeram, mengeratkan genggamannya pada ponsel di tangannya dengan jengkel.

"Tidak bisa juga? Oke. Ganti dengan….. Jackson? Mark? Ganti dengan siapa saja yang kaumau. Laki-laki mana pun yang mudah untukmu."

"Yang benar saja, _Hyung._ " Kali ini Jungkook kehabisan kesabaran.

"Kau tidak bisa, atau tidak mau? Atau malah keduanya?" Yoongi menarik sudut bibirnya.

Kernyitan di dahi Jungkook kian menjelas.

"Kau mengerti? Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa pun pada Taehyung saat ini. Kau tidak perlu tidur—dan maksudku adalah _tidur betulan_ , oke—di sampingnya. Sama sekali tidak perlu. Karena kelak akan ada orang lain di sana, orang yang akan tidur di samping Taehyung, mengusapnya penuh kelembutan, dan menghangatkannya dengan panas tubuhnya. Kau tidak perlu melakukannya jika kau tidak ingin menjadi _orang itu_. Akan selalu ada orang lain yang ingin melakukannya." Yoongi berujar santai.

Jungkook kehilangan kata-kata.

Oke, boleh saja orang bilang ia payah dalam urusan romantika seperti ini. Baginya asmara adalah hal yang asing, dan cinta adalah lima huruf penuh magis yang biasa didengarnya, dilihatnya, dibayangkannya, namun tidak pernah dirasakannya. Namun ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak menyadari maksud ucapan Yoongi.

Suara Yoongi yang ringan namun penuh wibawa terdengar lagi, "Kalian melewati garis batas kewajaran yang seharusnya, dan sebelum semuanya menjadi lebih serius dan pelik, berbalik dari sekarang. Kaubilang kalian melakukannya suka sama suka, tanpa paksaan atau pengaruh alkohol. Kau tidak punya kewajiban dan tanggung jawab untuk tetap bersamanya, tepat seperti kebingunganmu. Buat Taehyung mengerti bahwa apa yang terjadi malam ini antara kau dan dia bukanlah sebuah _kesalahan_ , dan kau sama sekali tidak menyesali apa pun, tapi kau tidak punya hati untuk dibagi padanya lebih dari _ini_. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Taehyung menyerahkan tubuhnya padamu, dan aku tidak mau berspekulasi mengenai perasaan dan isi kepala orang lain, tapi yang kutahu adalah saat ini belum terlambat untuk mundur dari _hal_ yang tidak kaupahami."

Jungkook terbelalak.

"Aku sudah terbiasa melihatmu menganggap semua hal di dunia ini mudah dan membosankan. Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya, karena aku bisa _melihatnya_ dari matamu. Kau selalu mendapatkan apa yang kauinginkan, dan saat kaubilang kau bukan tipe yang _jatuh cinta_ maka kau memang bukan pria yang akan jatuh cinta. Aku selalu membayangkanmu kelak berdiri mengucap janji di atas altar bersama seorang wanita cantik dan terhormat pilihan ayah dan ibumu, karena kau sendiri tak punya ketertarikan untuk menemukan orang yang kaucintai dan kauinginkan untuk berdiri di sana bersamamu." Yoongi melanjutkan. "Tapi sayangnya tidak semua orang punya kepala sekeras karang sepertimu, hati sedingin _freezer_ sepertimu, jadi sebelum kau membuat Taehyung salah paham dan beranggapan kau memiliki perasaan khusus dan istimewa untuknya, buat ia paham dari sekarang. Tinggalkan ia sendirian di sana, dan biarkan ia meneruskan hidupnya sebelum kau masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Biarkan ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang akan memperlakukannya dengan istimewa seolah ia adalah anugerah paling indah dan luar biasa dari Yang Maha Kuasa. Ia berhak mendapatkannya."

Jungkook masih terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sebelum ia berdeham dan berkata, "Selamat malam, _Hyung._ " Dan menutup sambungan pembicaraan mereka melalui pesawat nirkabel itu.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Yoongi saat ia menutup pembicaraan mereka secara sepihak barusan, namun Jungkook punya hal lain yang lebih penting untuk ia utamakan saat ini.

Jungkook meletakkan ponselnya di meja samping tempat tidurnya, menatap Taehyung dengan sedikit keraguan yang masih tersisa. Sejurus kemudian ia naik ke atas ranjangnya, membaringkan tubuhnya di sana, di samping Taehyung. Kedua matanya menatap lurus langit-langit kamarnya yang berhiaskan kristal _chandelier_ yang terang benderang.

Ingatannya kembali memutar apa yang terjadi setelah ia memutuskan untuk membawa Taehyung pulang ke rumahnya semalam, dan bagaimana ia berakhir dalam situasi seperti ini bersama Taehyung yang kini masih terlelap nyenyak dalam bunga tidurnya di sebelahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Butik Eliza, atau Rumahku?" Jungkook menatapnya lekat, dengan kedua pupil mata sehitam kolam mata air yang kelam namun penuh dengan energi kehidupan. Taehyung berpikir jika di dunia ini _dark matter_ memiliki sebuah wujud, maka pastilah apa yang dilihatnya dalam cekungan bola mata Jeon Jungkook saat ini adalah manifestasi yang sempurna dari _dark matter_. Bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di angkasa hanyalah satu sisi lukisan malam yang hanya tampak oleh mata telanjang. Lebih jauh daripada itu, bintang-bintang itu melayang dalam ruang materi gelap, _dark matter_ , yang mengisi kekosongan luar angkasa. Ada banyak keindahan yang dimilikinya, yang bergantung padanya.

Taehyung mengatur napasnya yang memburu, mengalihkan tatapannya dari Jungkook. "Tidak ada alasan untuk memilih rumahmu. Pilihannya adalah butik Eliza atau asramaku. Dan jawabannya adalah _asramaku_."

Jungkook memiringkan wajahnya, berusaha melihat air muka Taehyung yang kini menunduk ke arah samping itu dengan lebih jelas. Ia tidak ingin ekspresi yang jujur itu luput dari pengelihatannya sedikit pun.

"Taehyung, lihat aku. Tatap mataku." Jungkook berujar setengah berbisik, menghembuskan napas hangat di wajah Taehyung yang masih enggan memandangnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pulang." Jungkook berujar lagi. "… Jika aku membiarkanmu pulang begitu saja, kau akan melupakanku. Kau akan kembali pada kehidupanmu sendiri, dan semua yang terjadi malam ini hanya akan jadi memori. Dan mungkin kau juga akan melupakannya."

Taehyung mengerjap, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Apa katanya? _Melupakannya?_

Yang benar saja.

Sejak awal pun, justru Jeon Jungkooklah yang melihat ini semua sebagai sebuah drama pertunjukan tiga babak yang akan berakhir setelah pesta dansanya selesai. Dan sekarang, setelah Taehyung menyelesaikan perannya—gagal ataupun tidak—maka tak ada lagi alasan untuk mereka berdua saling mencampuri kehidupan pribadi masing-masing lagi. Jungkook akan kembali pada kesehariannya, begitu pula dengan Taehyung.

"Kaubilang kau tidak akan meminta perpanjangan waktu," getir Taehyung, memaksakan tawa kecil untuk mencairkan suasana tegang di antara mereka. "Sudah selesai, kan? Kau telah menang dari Sehun dengan membawa _Venus_ , gadis paling cantik sedunia, dan sekalipun Sehun menemukanku lebih dulu daripada kau dan menangkapku, sekalipun ia berkata bahwa kau telah _kalah_ darinya, faktanya adalah kau tetap memenangkan taruhan kalian berdua. Kau telah membawa _Venus_ ke pesta dansanya, dan tak seorang pun yang menyangkal bahwa yang kaubawa bukanlah _gadis paling cantik sedunia_. Dan aku memilih _mu_ sampai akhir. Aku tidak berpaling darimu untuk Oh Sehun. Jadi kau telah _menang_."

Apa lagi yang membuat Jeon Jungkook tidak puas?

Telapak tangannya yang masih bertengger di pundak Taehyung kini menelusuri ceruk lehernya, mengusapnya lembut hingga menyentuh tengkuknya. Dan Taehyung tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Aku ingin mengeluarkanmu dari kostum ini." Jungkook menyentuh tali temali yang terdapat di bagian belakang gaun yang dikenakan Taehyung dengan tangannya yang lain. "Aku sudah selesai dengan _Venusku_. Sekarang aku ingin melihat _Kim Taehyung_."

Bola mata Taehyung membulat. Apa maksudnya itu?

"Aku ingin _melihat_ Kim Taehyung yang tidak dilihat Sehun. Aku ingin _mendengar_ Kim Taehyung yang tidak didengar Sehun. Aku ingin _menyentuh_ Kim Taehyung yang tidak disentuh Oh Sehun." Jungkook berbisik di cuping telinga Taehyung, mengusapkan bibirnya di sana dan membuat Taehyung bergidik geli.

"Kau takut aku akan berkencan dengan Sehun dan ia menertawakanmu karena ia mendapatkanku?" Taehyung tertawa kecil, berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya yang masih berpaling itu dari Jungkook. "Sama sekali tidak ada yang dicemaskan. Sehun dan _Luhan_ berpacaran, kau tahu? Mereka mempermainkanmu. Luhan bersikap seolah ia memujamu, dan Sehun bersikap seolah ia menginginkanku, padahal kenyataannya mereka tidak mempedulikanmu ataupun aku. Oh Sehun senang bermain-main dengan pikiranmu. Ia senang membuatmu merasa inferior di hadapannya. Ia ingin merasa superior darimu, ia melakukan apa saja untuk membuatmu merasa sebagai seorang pecundang yang kalah."

Jungkook menatap Taehyung untuk beberapa saat. "Aku tahu Luhan tidak melihatku seperti _itu_ ," ucapnya. "Aku selalu punya firasat. Aku tahu saat seseorang tertarik padaku seperti _itu_. Perempuan ataupun _laki-laki_."

Taehyung mengerjap.

"Kaupikir kenapa aku memintanya mengawasimu?" Jungkook mengusap punggung leher Taehyung perlahan. "Karena ia adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang bisa kupercaya tidak akan mengkhianatiku. Dan yang kupercaya darinya adalah, bahwa ia sangat mencintai Oh Sehun."

Taehyung terkejut bukan main.

Tunggu, apa maksudnya ini? Jadi Jungkook sudah tahu bahwa Luhan dan Sehun berpacaran? Bagaimana bisa? Dan, jika ia memang sudah tahu, tidak ada gunanya ia bersikap seolah cemburu buta saat Sehun sengaja memprovokasinya di atap mansion tadi dengan sengaja memeluk Taehyung di hadapannya!

"Aku _tahu_ kaulah yang paling pantas menjadi Venusku. Dan kau adalah orang pertama yang kuminta melakukannya, kau ingat?" Jungkook kembali membuka suaranya. "Tapi kau menolak dengan angkuh, dan aku tidak suka. Jadi kuputuskan untuk meminta Luhan melakukannya. Karena Luhan adalah _pacar_ Sehun yang tidak pernah diakuinya. Menurutmu apa yang terjadi jika aku datang ke pesta dansa itu dengan _pacar rahasianya_ yang didandani sebagai seorang wanita? Bisa kubayangkan Sehun akan merasakan tamparan keras di wajahnya. Dan aku pasti _menang_."

Taehyung tak menimpali, menyimak apa yang dijelaskan Jungkook padanya dengan pupil mata yang masih melebar.

"Kau tahu apa yang Luhan katakan saat kubilang aku akan membuat Oh Sehun malu di hadapan seluruh tamu undangannya dan aku akan membantunya membalas perlakuan Sehun yang seolah menganggapnya tak berharga? Dengan senyum di wajahnya Luhan berkata bahwa siapa pun tidak akan senang melihat orang yang sangat dicintainya terluka. Dan ia menolakku."

Taehyung masih mencerna semua ini.

"Sehun boleh saja berkata ia selalu tahu apa yang diinginkan orang lain agar mereka menyukainya. Ia tahu apa yang harus dikatakan dan dilakukannya untuk membuat orang lain menggilainya. Tapi ia tidak melakukannya pada kekasihnya sendiri. Ia tidak memperlakukan Luhan selembut ia memperlakukan orang lain—yang bukanlah siapa-siapa untuknya. Tapi tentu saja, ia tidak perlu berbuat banyak, tidak perlu berusaha keras, untuk membuat Luhan menyukainya. Karena dia memang telah tergila-gila padanya.

"Aku kembali memilihmu, dan aku memaksamu karena aku tahu memang hanya kaulah yang pantas menjadi _Venusku_. Aku bisa saja meminta yang lainnya, atau Luhan bisa saja menyetujui permintaanku, tapi pada akhirnya aku kan tahu bahwa itu semua adalah sebuah kesalahan. Tidak seharusnya aku menggunakan imajinasi tertinggi ayahku mengenai sosok _Venus_ , wanita yang paling sempurna, untuk sebuah taruhan yang akan berakhir merusak hubungan mereka berdua—hubungan macam apa pun yang mereka miliki. Aku akan menyesalinya, dan khayalanku mengenai Venus akan menjadi onggokan sampah tak bernilai."

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya samar. "Aku tidak tahu khayalan seperti apa yang ada dalam kepalamu mengenai Venus. Tapi aku _bukan_ Venus. Aku bukan wanita sempurnamu, aku bukan wanita ideal dalam imajinasimu. Dan aku _bukan_ seorang _wanita_." Taehyung menegaskan intonasinya, kali ini akhirnya ia balas memandang Jungkook.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku mengeluarkanmu dari sini. Dari sosok _Venus_ ini." Jungkook menatapnya lekat. "Biarkan aku merasakan dengan setiap inci tubuhku sendiri, apa yang kurasakan saat aku melihat Kim Taehyung. Bukan _Venus_."

Taehyung tak berkedip menatapnya. Menurunkan tatapannya setelah beberapa saat, ia berkata, "Pernahkah seseorang berkata bahwa kau dan Oh Sehun sangat mirip? Kalian memang benar-benar bersaudara."

"Sama-sama gila kemenangan dan melakukan apa saja untuk menang?" Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

 _Sama-sama tidak sadar ketika kalian menyakiti hati orang yang begitu menganggap kalian sangat berharga._

Namun Taehyung tak mengatakannya.

Yang ia pahami saat ini, adalah bawah ia _jatuh cinta_ pada Jeon Jungkook dan ia sudah tak punya alasan lagi untuk menyangkal hal itu. Mungkin ia dan Luhan telah salah memilih takdir.

Namun seperti halnya Lucifer yang tidak memilih kepada siapa ia akan jatuh cinta, baik ia maupun Luhan tak kuasa membendung perasaan yang menggila dalam diri mereka itu.

Taehyung hanya berharap semua ini tidak akan berakhir seperti sebuah pepatah mengenai apel busuk yang pernah didengarnya dalam salah satu dramanya.

 _Rotten apple spoils the barrel._

Frasa mengenai bagaimana efek domino terjadi ketika seseorang melakukan hal yang dianggap salah oleh orang lain, dan mengakibatkan malapetaka yang lebih buruk setelahnya.

Seperti bagaimana Lucifer berbalik membenci dan memusuhi Tuhan ketika ia tersadar bahwa Tuhan adalah entitas agung yang tidak dapat membalas _cinta_ Lucifer padaNya, karena _cinta_ adalah perasaan yang hanya milik makhluk-makhluk ciptaanNya namun bukan untuk dirasakanNya. Tuhan mencintai semua makhluknya dengan adil dan merata, dan sekeras apa pun keinginan Lucifer untuk memiliki Tuhan hanya untuk dirinya sendiri, hal itu tak akan terlaksana.

Namun Jika _membenci_ Jeon Jungkook adalah penyelesaian untuk ini semua agar ia terbebas dari perasaan yang membuat dadanya sesak dan kepalanya hendak meledak ini, separuh batin Taehyung berbisik penuh godaan dan membuatnya berkata,

"Aku tahu apa yang _kaupikirkan_. Aku telah menyetujui permintaanmu untuk menjadi _Venusmu_ sampai selesai. Jika hal terakhir yang ingin kaulakukan adalah menanggalkan gaun ini dan mencari apa pun yang kaupikir akan kautemukan dari _tubuhku_ , lakukanlah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~* TBC *~**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

Wah wah wah, cerita makin mendekat ke garis tamaaat yay! ^ ^ Terus ikutin _fanfic_ ini sampai akhir, yaa. ;D

Pendukung Suga-hyung mana suaranyaaaa? XD

Yang bertanya-tanya mana adegan lemonnya, asem-asemnya pasti bakal ada kok. Sabar, ya. XD Tapi somewhat bakal _bittersweet_. *lirik bagian akhir _chapter_ ini*

Aku baca semua _review_ baik yang _login_ maupun _non-login_ , dan semua punya pendapat masing-masing soal kenaikan rating _fic_ ini. _But trust me_ , ini bukan semata-mata soal terbawa suasana, lagi _horny_ , apalagi nafsu belaka. Mereka _butuh (perlu)_ melakukannya, dengan alasan masing-masing. Apakah setelah itu kedua anak ini bakal saling sayang atau malah berbalik jadi saling benci, mari kita tunggu _chappie_ depan. :D *kabur*

Yang jelas, seperti pernah aku bilang dari awal, keseluruhan plot _fic_ ini udah ada di kepala aku sampai tamat. Jadi soal ada lemon atau nggak, dari awal memang sudah dipastikan _bakal_ _ada_. Cuma masalahnya, apa bakal diceritain secara _**eksplisit**_ atau _**implisit**_. Kalau implisit _rating_ T aja cukup. :) Tapi aku putuskan bakal paparkan secara eksplisit, jadi pastikan _chapter_ depan jangan baca di tempat umum yah. Nanti ada yang mergokin. XD

 _See ya soon! ^ ^_

.

.

 _ **Special Thanks to:**_ _(diurutkan berdasarkan urutan review)_

 _ **BbuingHeaven, hotaru136, Guest, Ran Sandrose, michaelchildhood, Yuko348, Eysha CherryBlossom, V-TaeBaby, outout, Guest, shiinasany, purplesya, chryperz0130, Babydeer, Dania754, catpill, Strawbaekberry, kanataruu, chann17, iistaetae, HilmaKins, Dororong, whalme160700, Icha744, Jell-ssi, DytaPramudyta, Guest, VKookKookV, delphiaa elf, HobieHopie, Wonnie, Nevinna LEa, Ansleon, HyeraSung, sanaa11, Kim Hyungah, Anunya Bangtan, Jimiestry, Kyubear9597, Matsuoka Rose, Helen, Dwimin chan, jeontaehyung7, Sien Venus, Yukinaaa, tryss, seunqwans, Jaery Kim, Dedee5671, utsukushii02, happysunflowers, kyuxingcorn, siskap906, etissunaryop, NaraChan977, Yozora-MKline, TyaWuryWK, Linkz account, 1, Shin RanRan, serealmakanan, sandarara, A.m.s taetae95, HuskyV, GaemGyu92, Taetae22, alv, exoinmylove, hyemi270, taetaekai, Macchiato Chwang, fangurlxx, Ntaetae, rika, Fujoshi203, ranran, stasaaa, Siput Choi, Rahma993, Nana Huang, Kimsama3, jeonylatte, ktaehyung, gila vkook, AmaliaSalm, bulatbulatmanis, TaeKai, akukamudanmereka, Niila Aakaasham, ame jung, ame jung, Im A Whale, Clou3elf, cinnynese, busaneseo, jasmore, deshintamirna, Heechul-nim, Guest, Lee Hyo Ae, SheravinaRose, Tigabelas, CuteTaetae, novia, Mrs. EvilGameGyu, cupid, bities, Idayati KookieV, Sugapheromone, Vookie, overflakkie, widya95, barcelonisa, ihjcbe, kahisairawan, 94shidae, miamirut52, braveyoon, jungken1, wafflekid, Iis391, jungkel, Miiko, Guest, taehyungi, ambaar11, vkooktrash, watermelon, ningrumputri, Nagi, 0netaka.**_

 **Ga nyangka udah tetiba banyak aja list reviewernya. Mamaciiiih yaaaaa, selalu kasih dorongan semangat dan ungkapin kesan-kesan (dan tebakan?) kalian soal fic ini! ^ ^ _L_** _ **ove you all! X3**_ ***peyuk satu-satu!***


	12. Babak Keduabelas

**Judul : Rotten Apple**

 **Author : judalismic**

 **Fandom:** BTS

 **Pairing :** Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung (KookV)

 **Genre :** Romance; Drama

 **Rating :** **M untuk konten seksual**

 **Warning:** Boys Love, University!AU, _ **explicit sex di chapter ini! (semi-hardcore, though)**_

 **NOTE :**

Chapter ini somewhat pwp, tapi ada bagian penting di bagian awal chappie. Terutama buat yang penasaran sama hubungan antara Luhan-Sehun-Taehyung-Jungkook (dan Baekhyun). ;)

Bagian tengah ke bawah pure isinya lemon hahaha. Yang masih di bawah umur, atau nggak kuat bacanya, atau kurang sreg baca _Lemon_ , disarankan diskip aja bagian lemonnya dan scroll langsung ke paragraf (satu kalimat) paling bawah. ^ ^

 _Without further ado, happy reading~! ;)  
_

.

* * *

 **Rotten Apple**

* * *

Permukaan _bathtub_ yang terbuat dari porselen dingin tidak lebih dingin dari atmosfir yang menggantung di udara, saat Taehyung duduk dengan tubuh polosnya yang tak terlapisi sehelai kain pun di tepian _bathtub_. Kedua kakinya terjulur di atas lantai keramik yang juga dingin, kedua tangannya memegangi tepian _bathtub_ yang seputih _marshmallow_ di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

Terdengar bunyi decitan kran air yang diputar dan mengucurkan air dengan deras di balik bilik kaca buram tempat Taehyung kini duduk termangu. Gaun mewah berwarna putih dengan sentuhan warna lavender yang dikenakannya kini telah teronggok di atas keranjang cucian di pojok kamar mandi yang luas dan bernuansa serba putih itu, lengkap bersama korset, _camisole_ , _bustle_ , dan _drawers_ -nya.

Taehyung masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana saat Jeon Jungkok menanggalkan gaunnya itu, dimulai dari bagaimana Jungkook melepas simpul tali di punggung Taehyung dengan perlahan, menatapnya lekat seolah mencari keraguan dalam soket mata Taehyung yang kecokelatan setelah iris mata itu terbebas dari lensa kontak semerah rubi yang dikenakannya. Taehyung tidak menunduk, tidak menunjukkan keraguan sama sekali, namun ia juga tak balas menatap kepingan mata sehitam malam itu. Taehyung tidak tahu apa yang akan _diperlihatkannya_ melalui sorot matanya bila ia balas menatap Jungkook.

Ia tahu benar bahwa sekarang, setelah ia berhenti berpura-pura tidak menyadari dan tak mau mengakui apa yang dirasakannya terhadap pemuda itu, Taehyung tak akan dapat mengelabuinya lagi. Dan seperti yang Jungkook katakan, ia selalu _tahu_ saat seseorang tertarik padanya seperti _itu_. Jungkook selalu _tahu_ saat seseorang _menyukainya_. Dan itu membuat Taehyung takut untuk menatapnya.

Mungkin Park Jimin dan seluruh penghuni _milky way_ akan menertawakannya. Cuma Kim Taehyung seorang yang bisa terlibat dan terjebak dalam situasi yang kusut sekaligus menyedihkan seperti ini. Kim Taehyung, 20 tahun, malam ini akan kehilangan virginitasnya, menyerahkan tubuhnya untuk _laki-laki_ lain, yang adalah orang pertama yang membuatnya merasakan yang dunia sebut sebagai _cinta_ , namun yang bersangkutan melakukannya bukan atas dasar cinta yang sama melainkan untuk menemukan sesuatu—apa pun itu—yang ingin ditemukannya dari tubuh Taehyung.

Mungkin Jungkook akan merasa jijik setelah tersadar bahwa tubuh Taehyung _tidak_ lembut seperti _perempuan_. Bisa saja sekar ang Jeon Jungkook berkata bahwa ia tertarik dan menginginkan tubuh Taehyung, tapi itu karena ia belum betul-betul mendapatkannya. Mungkin Jungkook akan merasa jijik, mual, dan bahkan ia mungkin akan _menyesal_ melakukannya.

Itu semua masalah _nya_ , pikir Taehyung. Jika inilah yang Jungkook inginkan saat ini, maka _lakukanlah_. Jika kemudian Jungkook menyesali semua ini, itu adalah _masalahnya sendiri._ Taehyung tidak memaksanya, tidak menyarankan apa-apa, tidak melemparkan dirinya di bawah kaki Jungkook seperti yang Jungkook katakan mengenai perempuan-perempuan yang jadi teman kencannya selama ini. Ini adalah pilihan Jungkook, dan jika Jungkook menyesalinya, itu urusannya. Itu _masalahnya_.

Dan Taehyung?

Ia akan melupakan semua ini.

Ya, ia akan melupakannya. _Tidak ada hal yang tak mungkin di dunia ini_ , begitu ayah dan ibunya membesarkannya sebagai anak laki-laki kebanggaan mereka di Daegu. Sama halnya dengan ucapan para sastrawan bahwa _sang waktu_ akan menyembuhkan luka dengan membuatnya lupa.

Pertanyaannya ialah, kapan _sang waktu_ akan membuatnya terlupa?

Mungkin satu hari, satu minggu, satu bulan, satu tahun, satu dekade, atau bahkan mungkin perlu lebih banyak waktu dari itu. Taehyung tidak tahu, tapi ia akan melakukannya. Ia akan melupakan semua ini ketika fajar terbit esok pagi.

Ia akan membawa semua mimpi malam ini, kisah dongeng yang terjadi hanya dalam semalam ini, dan menghempaskannya ke dalam angan-angan yang perlahan akan menguap bersama gelapnya malam yang berganti fajar esok pagi.

Kucuran air yang terdengar dari kran wastafel di balik bilik kaca buram itu terhenti setelah bunyi decit putaran kran yang sama seperti sebelumnya kembali terdengar.

Suara langkah kaki telanjang yang lamat-lamat terdengar mendekat ke arahnya, dan bilik kaca buram itu pun terbuka, menampakkan sosok pemuda berambut sehitam arang dengan kulit tubuh seputih susu yang tersingkap di balik kemeja putih bersihnya yang telah terlolos dari kancing-kancingnya. Jika orang-orang berpikir Jeon Jungkook memiliki tubuh atletis yang terbentuk sempurna hanya dengan melihatnya mengenakan pakaiannya, maka mereka sama sekali tidak salah. Jeon Jungkook dengan kemeja putih tak terkancing dari atas sampai bawah dan celana _tuxedo_ hitam panjang yang juga telah terbebas dari ikat pinggangnya dan membuat celana itu tergantung malas di pinggulnya, adalah suatu pemandangan yang sebaiknya tidak dilihat seseorang dengan indikasi penyakit jantung dan semacamnya.

Taehyung lekas mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai keramik di bawah kedua kakinya.

"Kau sudah membasuh dan membersihkan wajahmu?" Jungkook menghampirinya, melirik sekilas pada botol-botol cairan pembersih _make-up_ dan bungkus kapas yang telah terbuka dan kehilangan sejumput bagiannya yang berserakan di bagian ujung dudukan _bathtub_. Salah seorang pelayannya membawakan itu semua dari kamar tidur ibunya yang terletak di sayap lain rumahnya yang luas dan semewah kediaman Oh Sehun. Kedua orang tuanya sedang berada di Paris untuk urusan pekerjaan, kata Jungkook sebelum Taehyung bertanya. Hanya ada ia dan para pelayan dan tukang kebun di rumah yang luas ini malam ini.

"Hn." Taehyung memberikan gumaman affirmatifnya.

Jungkook berdiri di hadapannya, menjulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh dagu Taehyung dengan jemarinya. "Kau tidak mau melihatku?"

Taehyung tahu benar Jungkook dapat dengan mudah mendongakkan kepalanya untuk membuatnya menatap Jungkook, maka ia memilih untuk menyunggingnya senyum di sudut bibirnya dan berkata, "Duduk di pinggiran _bathtub_ dalam keadaan telanjang bulat seperti ini di bawah tatapan orang lain akan membuat siapapun merasa malu."

"Kau tidak seperti orang yang sedang _malu_ ," kilah Jungkook.

Taehyung ingin tertawa.

Sekalipun ia telah lama tahu bahwa ia adalah seorang biseksual dan tertarik pada perempuan maupun laki-laki, tak pernah ia benar-benar mengeksplorasi dunia yang melangkah keluar batas seperti ini. Ia tidak pernah memperlihatkan tubuh polosnya di hadapan orang lain dalam konteks seperti _ini_. Dan lebih daripada itu, ia dan Jungkook sama-sama _laki-laki._ Entah apa yang ada dalam benak Jungkook saat ini, namun tentunya melihat tubuh telanjang laki-laki lain yang sama sekali _tidak sama,_ jauh berbeda, dari tubuh perempuan, akan membuatnya kehilangan minat?

Jemari Jungkook meninggalkan dagunya, membuat Taehyung untuk sekejap merasa kehilangan hangatnya sentuhan yang lembut itu pada sekujur tubuhnya yang dingin. Lekas Taehyung mengenyahkan semua pikiran itu.

Jungkook berjongkok di hadapannya, meletakkan baskom berisi air yang mengepul di samping telapak kaki Taehyung di lantai. Sebuah handuk putih yang tampak lembut tersampir di pinggiran baskom berwarna _teal_ itu.

Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dan baru saja ia hendak bertanya, ketika tangan Jungkook yang hangat lagi-lagi menyentuh tubuhnya yang dingin, kali ini menyentuh pergelangan dan telapak kakinya yang membiru ungu akibat terkilir di mansion Oh Sehun. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Jungkook memasukkan kaki Taehyung ke dalam baskom berisi air hangat yang mengepul itu dan membilasnya.

Taehyung tak membuka suaranya saat Jungkook mengusap lembut pergelangan kakinya dengan handuk basah, mengurutnya secara perlahan seolah Taehyung terbuat dari patung lilin yang rapuh dan Jungkook khawatir ia akan merusaknya.

Taehyung berpikir bahwa gadis manapun akan menukar keberuntungan dan harta yang mereka miliki untuk bertukar tempat dengan Taehyung saat ini. Duduk tanpa busana di tepian _bathtub_ kamar mandi ruang tidur Jeon Jungkook, saat pemuda itu berjongkok di hadapannya dan membasuh dan memijat lembut kakinya.

"Apa yang dikatakan Luhan padamu?"

Untuk beberapa saat Taehyung merasa telinganya salah menangkap apa yang didengarnya. Ia tak menimpali, mengatupkan bibirnya rapat.

"Baekhyun bilang ia mengatakan sesuatu padamu di ruang galeri Oh Sehun," tambah Jungkook lagi setelah diyakininya Taehyung tak akan membuka mulutnya.

Taehyung mengerjap.

Semua ingatannya mengenai apa yang dikatakan Oh Sehun padanya, tentang rahasia antara Baekhyun dengan Sehun dan Jungkook, kembali terlintas di kepalanya.

Taehyung tidak ingin terlalu banyak membaca masa lalu yang sepertinya bukanlah urusannya itu. Ia tak ambil andil di sana, dan ia merasa tidak pantas mengorek masa lalu orang lain. Jika yang dikatakan Sehun mengenai Baekhyun bahwa Baekhyun menyukai Jungkook saat Sehun menyukainya adalah benar, maka biarlah hal itu menjadi masa lalu di antara mereka bertiga saja. Baekhyun kini telah dekat dengan pria lain, Park Chanyeol, dan Sehun sendiri telah memiliki kekasih, Luhan.

Entah mengapa Taehyung kini mempertanyakan hubungan antara Sehun dan Luhan. Benarkah Sehun telah betul-betul berhenti menginginkan Baekhyun dan menyambut perasaan Luhan dengan sungguh-sungguh? Lalu mengapa Sehun masih terkungkung dalam obsesinya mengalahkan Jungkook dan dengan sengaja menggoda Taehyung?

Dan….…. apa maksudnya Baekhyun memberitahu Jungkook soal Luhan?

Darimana Baekhyun tahu apa yang terjadi di ruang galeri itu? Dan bagaiamana ia bisa memberitahu Jungkook? Kapan mereka bicara? _Mereka bertemu di mansion itu?_

Tidak, Taehyung _tidak_ cemburu….

"Jika ia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak nyaman, kukatakan saja , ia melakukannya untuk Oh Sehun." Jemari jungkook mengusap telapak kaki Taehyung, membuat sekujur tubuh Taehyung bergidik geli dan Taehyung mati-matian menahan lenguhan meluncur keluar dari mulutnya dengan sangat memalukan.

"Kau bicara seolah kau sangat mengenalnya dengan baik," ujar Taehyung. Sungguhpun ia merasa Luhan memiliki wajah yang mungil dan cantik, yang mungkin saja adalah selera Oh Sehun jika mengingat soal Baekhyun sebagai cinta pertamanya, apa yang ada dalam kepala bulat oval itu adalah sebuah misteri yang aneh. Luhan seolah memiliki banyak hal yang hanya ia sendiri yang tahu dalam kepalanya. Seolah ia menyimpan banyak hal yang tak dibaginya kepada seluruh dunia. Paling tidak, begitulah kesan yang Taehyung tangkap dari sorot mata Luhan yang sebening pecahan kaca.

"Aku tertarik padanya," aku Jungkook, yang tak ayal membuat Taehyung terkejut. "Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuatku ingin melihatnya lebih banyak, menyingkap tabir yang menyelubunginya dan membuatnya memperlihatkan semua yang ia miliki dalam dirinya."

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya, mulutnya berbicara tanpa sempat ditahannya, "Seperti yang kaulakukan padaku sekarang?"

Jungkook mengerjap, mendongak menatapnya dan tertawa kecil. "Kau _hampir_ terdengar seperti sedang _cemburu_."

Taehyung merasakan pipinya memanas, mengalihkan tatapannya dari Jungkook yang masih mendongak menatapnya.

"Aku tertarik padanya, dan itu yang membuatku mempercayainya. Aku punya insting seperti itu," terang Jungkook.

Taehyung hanya menggumamkan 'oh' singkat.

Jungkook mengulum senyum, sesuatu dari cara Taehyung menimpalinya dan bagaimana air mukanya saat ini membuat Jungkook tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum senang. "Aku tidak setertarik _itu_ padanya hingga berpikir untuk menjauhkannya dari Sehun," terangnya lagi, memberi pengertian secara implisit bahwa ia _tidak_ tertarik pada Luhan sebagaimana ia tertarik pada Taehyung, karena tak pernah terlintas sedikit pun dalam benaknya untuk mencumbu Luhan, seperti yang dilakukannya pada Taehyung.

"Kau berpikir untuk menjadikannya pasangan dansamu," elak Taehyung.

"Hanya karena hal itu akan membuat Sehun kebakaran jenggot dan merasa dipermalukan," bela Jungkook.

Taehyung tak menyahut lagi.

"Aku tidak pernah memiliki keinginan untuk membawanya ke rumahku, menanggalkan pakaiannya, dan mencuci kakinya." Jungkook kembali mengulum senyum.

Taehyung terbatuk, melirik ke arah lain. Seolah dengan begitu rona merah jambu di pipinya akan luput dari pengelihatan Jungkook. Wajah yang telah bersih dari riasan wanita itu kini betul-betul menampakkan dirinya yang sesungguhnya, dan Taehyung tak bisa lagi berlindung di balik samaran _Venus_ untuk menutupi ekspresi mentah yang merupakan cerminan perasaannya sendiri di wajahnya.

"Sekarang setelah kupikir," Jungkook mulai lagi, "kurasa aku dan Sehun memang memiliki selera yang kurang lebih sama. Kami tertarik pada sesuatu, _seseorang_ , yang sama."

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kuakui, jika aku banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Luhan seperti ia melakukannya dengan Luhan, mungkin aku akan semakin tertarik padanya. Tapi aku tidak setertarik itu untuk mengenalnya lebih dekat dan menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Hal yang sama yang kurasa Sehun rasakan padamu." Jungkook membisikkan kalimat terakhirnya dengan kedua tatapan mata tertuju lekat pada kepingan mata cokelat gelap milik Taehyung.

Taehyung mengerjap.

"Aku tidak tahu kapan Sehun melihatmu pertama kali, seperti pengakuannya ia merasa jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padamu. Tentu saja ia tidak sungguh-sungguh. Ia mengatakannya untuk membuatku kesal, karena ia _tahu_ sejak awal bahwa Venus yang kubawa malam ini, _kau_ , adalah Kim Taehyung. Tapi jika yang dikatakannya benar, bahwa ia tertarik padamu saat kalian bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya, kurasa ia tidak bohong." Jungkook mendengus di akhir kalimatnya.

Taehyung tak menimpali, membiarkan Jungkook melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Karena Sehun _tahu_ , jika ia merasa tertarik padamu, maka aku _juga_ tertarik padamu."

Lagu-lagi Taehyung merasa bahwa kedua bersaudara satu ayah ini memang memiliki hubungan kompleks yang rumit dan hanya mereka berdua yang memahaminya. Bertolak belakang dari dugaan orang bahwa keduanya sangat berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat, faktanya adalah baik Jungkook maupun Sehun adalah entitas-entitas yang paling memahami diri satu sama lain daripada orang lainnya. Dan rasa ketertarikan yang mereka miliki terhadap orang lain entah bagaimana selalu berakhir sama, walau dengan kadar yang berbeda. Dan mereka sama-sama _tahu_ akan hal itu.

"Aku mendengar tentang alasan yang memicu Sehun membencimu. Ia merasa kau selalu mendapatkan apa yang kauinginkan, sekalipun hal itu adalah hal yang kauinginkan. Ia merasa kau selalu _menang_ darinya untuk segala hal. Dan tentang Baekhyun- _hyung_ …." Taehyung sedikit ragu mengungkit nama ketua klubnya itu.

Jungkook menautkan kedua alisnya. "Sehun menceritakan semua itu padamu?" Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku tidak menganggap semua hal di antara aku dan dia adalah sebuah persaingan. Aku melakukan dan mengatakan apa yang kumau, dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Jika ia merasa aku selalu lebih unggul darinya, itu masalahnya."

Taehyung tak menimpali.

"Lalu soal Baekhyun, kuakui aku memang tertarik padanya. Dan ketika aku tahu Sehun sangat menyukainya, kupikir yang terbaik adalah menjaga jarak dengan Baekhyun. Aku tidak setertarik itu padanya hingga berpikir untuk menjadikannya piala rebutan antara aku dengan Sehun, jadi kutolak Baekhyun saat ia mengutarakan perasaannya padaku," jelas Jungkook. "Entah bagaimana, kurasa Sehun mendengar berita itu dan ia berbalik memusuhiku. Mungkin ia memang selalu membenciku, dan kejadian dengan Baekhyun itu menjadi puncak pemicunya."

"Aku ragu," ucap Taehyung.

Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Saat aku bicara dengannya, Sehun tidak seperti sedang membicarakan tentang orang yang sangat dibencinya." Taehyung mengingat dengan jelas percakapannya dengan Sehun di atas mansionnya. "Ia mengagumimu. Ia _ingin_ membencimu, tapi ia _tidak bisa_. Kau tahu apa yang dikatakannya tentangmu? Katanya, kau memang _mirip_ sepertinya. Jika ia memiliki pesona untuk membuat siapa pun menyukainya, kau memiliki pesona yang membuat orang lain tidak dapat membencimu seburuk apa pun kau memperlakukan mereka. Kalian memiliki sesuatu dalam diri kalian yang mengerikan, kurasa."

Jungkook terbahak. "Apa-apaan itu." ujarnya di antara derai tawanya.

Taehyung mengedikkan bahunya. "Kau boleh melakukan _voting_. Seratus dari seratus orang akan setuju dengan yang barusan kubilang."

Jungkook menarik sudut bibirnya dan berkata, "Jika itu sebuah sanjungan, kukatakan saja aku tidak merasa tersanjung. Aku tidak senang disamakan dengan Oh Sehun."

"Tapi kau duluan yang bilang kau mirip dengannya," sanggah Taehyung dengan dahi berkerut.

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya mengakui dalam beberapa hal aku punya kesamaan dengannya. Selebihnya, aku adalah aku dan dia adalah dia."

Taehyung memutar bola matanya. Sifat keras kepala kalian juga sama, erang Taehyung dalam benaknya.

Namun sekarang satu hal telah jelas. Rupanya alasan Sehun tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk mendekati Taehyung sejak setengah tahun lalu setelah perjumpaan mereka di balik panggung pertunjukan Seribu Satu Malam itu, walaupun menurut pengakuan Sehun ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya, adalah karena Oh Sehun tidak betul-betul _jatuh cinta_ padanya. Sehun mungkin tertarik padanya, namun tak setertarik itu untuk membuatnya mengejar Taehyung saat itu.

Dan mungkin, setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, dan ia mulai melupakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun, muncullah Luhan yang membuatnya merasa menginginkan Luhan sebesar itu hingga menjadikannya kekasihnya. Atau mungkin ia memacari Luhan walaupun perasaannya pada Baekhyun belum lenyap sepenuhnya. Entahlah. Bukan tempat Taehyung untuk mengulik hubungan asmara orang lain dan ia tak punya hobi untuk itu. Mungkin kelak ia akan mengetahuinya dengan sendirinya, tapi itu sudah bukan jadi urusannya. Karena setelah malam ini berakhir, ia akan meninggalkan semua memori mengenai Jeon Jungkook dan orang-orang di sekitarnya bersama dengan langkahnya meninggalkan tempat ini esok pagi.

Sentuhan Jungkook di betisnya membuat Taehyung terhenyak dari alam pikirannya yang berselancar. Saat ia menunduk untuk melihat apa yang Jungkook lakukan di bawah sana, yang balas menatapnya adalah tatapan mata penuh kabut yang lurus terpatri pada kedua pupil mata Taehyung yang kecokelatan. "Sudah cukup bincang-bincangnya, kurasa?" Jungkook berujar setengah berbisik. "Harus kukatakan bahwa aku tidak terlalu senang kau membicarakan laki-laki lain saat sedang bersamaku."

Taehyung menahan napas. "Kau yang mulai duluan," elak Taehyung.

Jemari-jemari Jungkook yang hangat merayap di betisnya, terus naik hingga bertengger di tempurung lututnya, tanpa sedikit pun mengalihkan tatapannya dari Taehyung. Taehyung menelan ludah.

"Jika aku tidak memaksamu menjadi Venusku, apa kau akan menerima ajakan Sehun dan datang ke pestanya sebagai pasangannya?" Jungkook menatapnya lekat.

Taehyung mendengus kecil, berusaha tak memikirkan bagaimana posisi mereka saat ini sangat tak berkompromi dengan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang. Bagaimana tidak, ia duduk di tepian _bathtub_ tanpa busana sehelai pun, dengan kedua kaki terbuka, dan Jeon Jungkook berlutut di hadapannya sembari mengusap lututnya yang sensitif. Tuhan begitu senang menyiksanya.

"Mungkin?" jawab Taehyung jujur. Entahlah, ia tak pernah benar-benar memikirkannya.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa Sehun memilihmu?" Jungkook beranjak, mendekatkan tubuh bagian atasnya pada Taehyung yang kini kelabakan menatap ke arah lain selain pemuda itu. "Karena aku pernah bertanya tentangmu pada _Luhan_."

Taehyung terbelalak.

Apa katanya?

"Aku melihatmu saat kau datang ke lapangan basket mengantarkan sesuatu untuk Park Jimin. Aku memperhatikanmu. Kau tidak sadar?" Jungkook mendekatkan bibirnya pada cuping telinga Taehyung yang kini memerah karena sensasi hembusan napas hangat Jungkook di sana. "Luhan sedang ada di sana. Dan ia berkata, _'Apa aku harus mulai menganggap Kim Taehyung sebagai saingan baruku?'_ Tidak, ia tidak mengatakannya karena ia menyukaiku. Ia mengatakannya karena ia _tahu_ seseorang yang menarik perhatianku pastilah menarik perhatian Oh Sehun _juga_.

Kurasa Luhan mengatakannya pada Sehun, dan itulah yang membuatnya memilihmu untuk jadi pasangan dansanya."

Jadi Sehun yang tertarik padanya setengah tahun lalu, kembali mencarinya untuk momen pesta dansa ini karena sebelumnya Jungkook memperhatikannya dari jauh?

Sungguh konyol.

"Jika aku datang bersama Sehun, kau akan datang bersama Luhan." Bukan sebuah pertanyaan, melainkan sebuah pernyataan, karena Taehyung tahu benar jawabannya.

Jungkook terdiam untuk sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Kurasa begitu."

Taehyung menghela napas panjang. "Kalian dua bersaudara yang sangat aneh."

Jungkook tak membantah. Alih-alih, ia mengusapkan telapak tangannya lebih jauh menyentuh paha Taehyung yang dingin.

"Kaulah yang aneh, Kim Taehyung," ujar Jungkook setengah berbisik, mengangkat tubuh bagian atasnya hingga ia berlutut di lantai kamar mandi, hanya untuk mengecup cuping telinga Taehyung dan berkata pelan, "Bagaimana bisa kau membuatku merasakan desakan keinginan untuk membuatmu jadi _milikku_ sebesar ini."

Taehyung bergidik saat suara yang lembut itu menelusup ke dalam gendang telinganya yang entah mengapa terasa begitu sensitif saat ini.

Jungkook mengusap pinggangnya yang berlekuk ramping dengan perlahan, membuat Taehyung terkesiap.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku merasa aku _harus_ memilikimu," bisik Jungkook lagi tepat di telinganya.

"Kau bicara seolah kau menginginkanku lebih dari ini," sela Taehyung dengan sudut bibir terangkat naik.

Jungkook akan mendapatkan tubuhnya. Apa lagi yang ia inginkan?

Taehyung tak berharap akan mendengar jawaban dari Jungkook, maka ketika kesenyapan menyelubungi mereka berdua tak membuatnya merasa terkejut. Jika tubuhnya bisa merasa lebih dingin dari yang dirasakannya saat ini, Taehyung tidak tahu lagi apa ia akan bisa mendapatkan panas tubuhnya kembali atau tidak. Seolah jiwanya tersedot dalam pusaran emosi yang sepi dan dingin dan tak memberinya ampun sama sekali.

Detik berikutnya, dirasakannya tangan kuat Jungkook meraih tengkuknya dan menariknya mendekat hingga bibir bertemu bibir, mulut saling melumat dalam sepersekian detik yang begitu cepat seolah semua ini adalah mimpi yang berjalan di atas rel imajinasinya dengan kecepatan cahaya. Taehyung tidak ingat kapan ia membuka bibirnya, membiarkan Jungkook menjelajahi rongga mulutnya dengan liar, dan kapan ia melakukan hal yang sama untuk Jungkook.

Kepala Taehyung terasa pening dan berputar-putar, dan ia ingat bahwa ia membutuhkan oksigen untuk bernapas. Taehyung mendorong tubuh Jungkook untuk memberinya ruang bernapas, namun Jungkook mengalihkan cumbuannya ke leher Taehyung yang kini terekspos jelas saat Taehyung memalingkan mukanya menjauh dari bibir Jungkook yang merah dan basah.

Taehyung melenguh, tubuhnya bergerak penuh gelisah dan gairah, merasakan bagaimana sensasi yang menggelitik itu merayapi setiap jengkal kulit tubuhnya yang kini memanas dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Ia merasa seolah tubuhnya terbakar di tempat Jungkook melekatkan kulit tubuh mereka, di tempat Jungkook menyentuhnya.

Jungkook mengecap dan mengisap kuat di lehernya, meninggalkan jejak ungu kemerahan di sana. Tak berhenti sampai di situ, kedua pupil matanya yang berkilat dalam kepuasan melihat buah karyanya sendiri di leher Taehyung yang tak ternoda itu membuatnya terdorong untuk meninggalkan jejak-jejak lainnya yang terjalin menjadi rantai ungu kemerahan di sepanjang leher Taehyung hingga tulang selangkanya.

Taehyung tak punya waktu satu milisekon pun untuk berpikir, tidak, ia bahkan tak sanggup menggunakan otaknya untuk berpikir saat ini. Apa yang akan dikatakan Jimin jika melihatnya seperti ini sama sekali tak terlintas di kepalanya. Dan membiarkan Jeon Jungkook meninggalkan jejak-jejak posesif bahwa ia pernah memiliki Taehyung walau hanya semalam saja, sama artinya dengan Taehyung mengambil risiko untuk mengenang hal ini walau pagi datang menjelang.

Ia akan mengingat semua ini ketika ia mematut diri di depan cermin. Ia akan mengingat semua ini ketika ia melihat pantulan dirinya di permukaan air. Semua tanda-tanda _dosa_ ini akan jadi pengingat yang menertawakan kebodohannya esok pagi.

Namun Taehyung tak kuasa untuk menolak.

Jangankan untuk berkata 'Tidak'. Untuk membuka mulutnya saja dan melafalkan satu huruf pun tak sanggup Taehyung lakukan, karena ia tidak tahu kengerian macam apa yang akan keluar dari mulutnya saat ini. Ia tidak ingin terdengar bahwa ia _menginginkan_ hal ini sebagaimana Jungkook menginginkannya. Ia tidak ingin terlihat bahwa ia _menikmati_ semua ini sebagaimana Jungkook menikmatinya.

Salah satu tangan Jungkook yang bebas menelusup di antara selangkangannya, membuat Taehyung menggelinjang dan ia mungkin sudah akan terjatuh ke dalam _bathtub_ jika bukan karena lengan kuat Jungkook yang menahannya. Taehyung tak sempat merasa malu untuk ini semua ketika dirasakannya tangan Jungkook di sana, menggenggam kemaluannya yang telah setengah mengeras. Taehyung mengerang, memejamkan kelopak matanya erat saat Jungkook mengusap dan menggoda kemaluannya di bawah sana.

Jungkook meremasnya, seolah menguji untuk melihat reaksi Taehyung saat ia melakukannya. Dan rasa puas ia dapatkan ketika dilihatnya tubuh Taehyung menggelinjang nikmat. Jungkook menciumi sisi lain leher Taehyung yang masih bersih dari tanda-tanda posesifnya. Mendesah dan berbisik betapa ia mengagumi tubuh Taehyung, mengatakan bahwa tubuh Taehyung terlihat indah dan tak pernah ia lihat seseorang yang sedang terselimuti gairah birahi dapat terlihat secantik Taehyung.

Taehyung ingin protes, sungguh. Ia tidak suka mendengar Jungkook menyebutnya indah, tidak suka mendengar Jungkook memanggilnya cantik. Ia bukan perempuan dan ia benci jika Jungkook menganggapnya sebagai substitusi dari seorang _perempuan_.

Yang Taehyung tidak tahu, adalah bahwa bagi Jungkook ia terlihat begitu indah dan cantik saat ini apa pun gendernya. Karena apa yang Jungkook rasakan saat ini, dorongan perasaan menggebu yang meluap dan menggelegak panas begitu ingin merasakan setiap inci tubuh Taehyung dari luar sampai dalam, tidak ada kaitannya dengan alat kelamin macam apa yang dimilikinya di sela selangkangannya.

Taehyung tidak ingat sejak kapan kedua tangannya melingkar di bahu Jungkook, tak pula ia ingat sejak kapan mulutnya tak berhenti terengah seolah berusaha mengejar gairahnya yang melesat cepat terpusat pada kemaluannya yang berada dalam pengampunan jari-jemari Jungkook yang entah bagaimana dapat begitu terampil meremasnya, memelintirnya pelan, mengusap dan mengocoknya hingga Taehyung tak mampu lagi membendung rasa nikmat yang tak tertahankan itu dan membiarkan semuanya membuncah, melepaskan cairan putih kental dari puncak kemaluannya hingga membasahi tangan Jungkook dan perut mereka yang nyaris saling melekat.

Taehyung mengerang panjang saat puncak orgasmenya melesat cepat namun bertahan cukup lama hingga membuat pandangannya kabur dan seolah dunia di sekitarnya silau oleh sinar putih yang membutakan mata. Taehyung memejamkan matanya erat, kedua belahan bibirnya bergetar saat ia lebar-lebar membukanya dan melepaskan erangan penuh dosa itu. Punggungnya yang menggelinjang membentuk kurva sempurna itu kian merapat pada Jungkook yang memenjarakan tubuhnya dengan lengannya yang kokoh. Dan sebelum Taehyung sadari, tubuhnya telah diangkat dari tepian _bathtub_ hanya dengan satu gerakan kuat dari Jungkook dan yang berikutnya ia rasakan adalah air hangat dalam _bathtub_ tertumpah saat tubuhnya diletakkan masuk ke dalamnya.

Kedua tangan Taehyung meninggalkan bahu Jungkook, menyentuh permukaan dinding di samping _bathtub_ tempat tubuhnya kini terendam dan pinggiran _bathtub_. Perlahan Taehyung membuka kedua matanya.

Pupil mata yang sebening kristal karamel itu bergetar basah.

Jungkook menatapnya untuk beberapa saat sebelum melepaskan kemeja tak berkancing yang dikenakannya ke atas lantai di samping _bathtub_. Ia tak mengalihkan tatapan liarnya dari Taehyung saat ia membuka gesper ikat pinggangnya, bahkan ketika ia membuka kait celana _tuxedo_ nya dan menurunkan kancingnya perlahan.

Taehyung menelan ludah dengan susah payah, tersedak saat melakukannya, dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah dinding di samping _bathtub,_ berusaha mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini semua adalah tentang Jungkook. Tentang Jungkook dan apa pun yang ingin ditemukannya malam ini dari tubuhnya, dan sama sekali bukan untuk Taehyung.

Air meluap tumpah saat Jungkook turun ke dalam _bathtub_ , dan Taehyung bersumpah sekilas ia melihat Jungkook begitu tegang di bawah sana.

"Kupikir kau akan _memandikanku_ ," gurau Taehyung untuk mengenyahkan tensi tinggi di antara mereka berdua. Taehyung telah menemukan kembali suaranya setelah selesai dengan _overglow_ nya.

Jungkook menarik sudut bibirnya, tanpa malu-malu mendekat bagai singa lapar yang menemukan mangsanya di depan mata namun tak ingin membuyarkan semua ini dan membuat Taehyung berubah pikiran dan menolaknya.

Taehyung terkesiap saat kedua tangan Jungkook lagi-lagi menemukan tempatnya di sela kedua pahanya, namun kali ini Jungkook merayap semakin naik hingga ke pinggangnya. Dalam sekejap Jungkook menarik tubuh rampingnya hingga dadanya menumbuk tubuh atletis Jungkook. Taehyung hendak protes, ketika dirasakannya tangan itu meremas pipi-pipi pinggulnya. Yang meluncur dari sela mulutnya adalah pekikan tak wajar yang membuat wajahnya memanas malu.

Jungkook yang kini duduk nyaman seraya bersandar pada sisi ujung lain _bathtub_ membuat Taehyung merangkak di atasnya dengan kedua kaki berada di masing-masing sisi tubuhnya, sementara kedua tangan Taehyung terkalung di pundak Jungkook dan Taehyung membenamkan wajahnya di sana.

Dengan satu tangan mengusap lembut pangkal paha Taehyung, tangannya yang lain menahan pinggang Taehyung yang ramping dan berlekuk sempurna itu. Tangan Jungkook merayap dari pangkal paha Taehyung menuju pinggulnya lagi, kali ini meremasnya dengan lebih kuat hingga membuat tubuh Taehyung kembali menggelinjang dan punggungnya melengkung turun, membuat pinggulnya teracung lebih tinggi dari pemukaan air.

Jungkook menarik tubuh Taehyung hingga mulutnya dapat menemukan titik cokelat muda di dada Taehyung dan mengulumnya, menimbulkan rentetan lenguhan lainnya sebagai reaksi dari apa yang dilakukannya. Taehyung sedang terdistraksi dengan mulut Jungkook di dadanya, saat dirasakannya salah satu jari Jungkook yang basah dan licin oleh busa-busa sabun dalam _bathtub_ memasuki tubuhnya. Taehyung mengerang, Jungkook menahan tubuhnya agar tetap di tempatnya.

Jungkook menggerakkan jarinya di dalam tubuh Taehyung, membuat desahan demi desahan lolos dari mulut Taehyung hingga tahu-tahu saja ia telah memasukkan jarinya yang kedua dan yang ketiga. Erangan Taehyung kian mengencang, dan Jungkook tahu ia telah menemukan titik ekstasi Taehyung di dalam tubuhnya saat sekujur tubuh Taehyung bergetar dan ia mendongakkan kepalanya cepat dengan sebuah desahan yang tertahan. Kedua tangan Taehyung yang merangkul pundak Jungkook melingkar semakin kuat, dan Jungkook tahu ia akan tercekik jika mereka tetap berada dalam posisi ini.

"Tempelkan kedua tanganmu di dinding," perintah Jungkook dalam suara yang seolah menggeram, berusaha meredam nafsunya.

Taehyung tak punya energi untuk membantah, melepaskan cekalannya dari pundak Jungkook dan menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di dinding di belakang tubuh Jungkook, membuat pemuda beriris obsidian itu mendapat akses yang lebih mudah untuk menikmati dada dan perutnya yang rata dan lembut.

Jungkook mengecup tubuh Taehyung saat ia menggerakkan ketiga jarinya dalam gerakan keluar-masuk tubuh Taehyung. Taehyung terkesiap dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya kehilangan keseimbangan jika bukan karena Jungkook menahan tubuhnya. Busa sabun yang melumuri jari-jemari Jungkook memudahkannya membuka jalan di dalam tubuh Taehyung, namun rasa perih dan ganjil itu tetap menggerayangi sekujur tubuh Taehyung, terutama tubuh bagian bawahnya. Ia tidak pernah memasukkan apa pun ke dalam sana, demi Tuhan!

Jungkook menarik pinggul Taehyung mendekat dengan tangannya yang lain, hingga kemaluan Taehung yang telah kembali mengeras teracung tepat di hadapan wajahnya. Taehyung mencengkeram permukaan dinding keramik yang menopang seluruh keseimbangannya kali ini, dan hilang sudah kewarasannya saat Jungkook melahap kemaluannya tanpa aba-aba. Taehyung mengerang dalam gairah yang tak tertahankan saat dirasakannya mulut Jungkook yang hangat mengulum dan menjepit kemaluannya dengan erat dan basah. Lidah Jungkook menyusurinya, merasakan setiap inci kulit dari bagian tubuh paling privasinya, dan Taehyung melempar kepalanya ke belakang saat gerakan jari Jungkook yang semakin keras dan cepat itu tanpa henti mengoyak titik sensitive dalam tubuhnya tanpa menghentikan kulumannya dari Taehyung.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Taehyung orgasme. Dan tak dapat disembunyikannya betapa malunya ia merasakan orgasme berulang-ulang dalam jeda waktu yang sangat singkat seperti itu. Sekujur tubuhnya memerah, basah oleh keringat dan air mandi, namun ia tahu panas yang membakar tubuhnya bukanlah berasal dari uap hangat air dalam _bathtub_ nya.

Jungkook mengeluarkan jari-jarinya, dengan sengaja melambatkan tangannya untuk merasakan lembutnya dinding rektum Taehyung yang panas dan sempit. Kedua tempurung lutut Taehyung kehilangan daya topangnya, dan ia terjatuh tepat di atas pangkuan Jungkook.

Yang adalah sebuah kesalahan besar.

Taehyung mengerang saat dirasakannya sesuatu yang besar dan tegang bersentuhan dengan celah pinggulnya yang masih sangat sensitif. Taehyung refleks mencengkeram bahu Jungkook dengan keras, menghujamkan kuku-kukunya yang terpotong rapi di sana. Jungkook menggeram, merasakan bagaimana lembutnya tubuh Taehyung yang berhimpitan dengannya di bawah sana.

Jungkook melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Taehyung yang kecil, dengan terburu ia berkata, " _Giliranku_."

Taehyung tak sempat berkata apa-apa saat Jungkook berada tepat di depan mulut rektumnya, dan ia baru saja hendak protes ketika Jungkook menghujam masuk tanpa ampun. Taehyung berteriak—tidak, ia tidak menjerit, sungguh—saat dirasakannya Jungkook menerobos paksa dan membuka jalannya dalam dinding rektum Taehyung yang ketat dan sangat sensitif. Yang ada dalam kepalanya saat ini adalah jari-jari Jungkook sama sekali _jauh berbeda_ dengan kejantanannya. Jungkook _terlalu besar_. _Panas, besar, dan keras_. Dan demi Tuhan syaraf-syaraf Taehyung dapat merasakan denyutan Jungkook di dalam sana, berdenyut-denyut dengan urat-uratnya yang menyembul tegang. Taehyung berpikir ia akan _mati_.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali, air mata menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya. "J-Jung…kook…"

Jungkook mengecup pipinya tanpa menyahut, mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak melesak semakin dalam detik itu juga saat mendengar Taehyung memanggilnya dengan suara yang (menurutnya) begitu sensual itu. Jungkook menunggu Taehyung menyesuaikan dirinya, yakin bahwa elastisitas rektumnya lambat laun akan menerimanya di dalam sana.

Bukan saja tidak menggunakan balutan _latex_ kondom, bahkan Jeon Jungkook tidak melumuri dirinya dengan pelumas sebelum merangsak masuk ke dalam tubuh Taehyung dengan tajam. Taehyung begitu ingin memukul dan menghajar pemuda yang telah merebut semua _hal pertama_ baginya itu. Seandainya saja Taehyung punya tenaga…

Sekujur tubuhnya lemas, namun ia tahu ia telah kembali menegang di bawah sana—dan ini benar-benar membuat Taehyung malu bukan kepalang, karena belum sampai lima menit ia orgasme dan sekarang ia kembali terangsang. _Terkutuklah, Jeon Jungkook_.

Setelah dirasakannya tubuh Taehyung melemas dan himpitannya mulai melonggar di bawah sana, Jungkook melesak masuk semakin jauh, semakin dalam, hingga pangkal kejantanannya bertumbukkan dengan cincin rektum Taehyung yang kini menganga lebar melumat miliknya dalam dinding yang panas dan sempit, sekaligus lembut dan membuat Jungkook seolah akan meleleh itu.

Jungkook tak mengindahkan pekikan Taehyung, ia menukar posisi mereka tanpa keluar dari nikmatnya tubuh Taehyung. Kini Taehyung bersandar pasrah pada permukaan _bathtub_ yang licin dengan kedua tangan menggapai pundak Jungkook dan tepian _bathtub._ Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Jungkook merangsak keluar-masuk dalam tempo yang cepat, tanpa ampun menghujam dan menusuk di dalam sana hingga Taehyung merasa akal sehatnya ditarik paksa keluar dari tubuhnya dan ia jadi gila.

Taehyung berteriak—sungguh, ia tidak menjerit—betapa ia merasa sakit dan air masuk ke dalam celah rektumnya saat Jungkook bergerak di bawah sana. Namun Jungkook mengabaikannya, melumat bibir Taehyung dan menelan semua protes di antara isak tangisnya.

Taehyung pernah mendengar, dalam aktivitas seksual seperti ini, rasa sakit akan berubah menjadi rasa nikmat yang luar biasa dengan sendirinya. Yang ia tak menyangka, adalah betapa tak tertahankannya kenikmatan yang tiada tara itu. Sekujur tubuh Taehyung menggelinjang hebat, ia orgasme untuk yang ketiga kalinya malam itu, membasahi tubuhnya dan tubuh Jungkook.

Jungkook melihat bagaimana kulit eksotis yang selembut sutera itu memerah dan memanas, bagaimana kedua tangan Taehyung berusaha menggapai apa pun yang bisa diraihnya, bagaimana kedua kelopak mata Taehyung yang berbulu mata panjang itu bergetar saat ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat dengan mulut terbuka lebar dan erangan nikmat penuh gairah keluar dari mulutnya saat Taehyung merasakan puncak orgasmenya malam ini.

Jungkook mematri pemandangan indah yang tak terlupakan itu baik-baik di dalam kepalanya, sebelum ia memejamkan matanya sendiri dan mendesah, membisikkan betapa nikmatnya Taehyung dan betapa ia tak pernah merasa seenak ini saat sedang melakukan hubungan seks, walau faktanya memang ia tak pernah melakukan semuanya sampai akhir sejauh ia melakukannya pada Taehyung. Ya, Jungkook mungkin memang tidak tertarik dengan urusan cinta, tapi untuk melakukan hubungan seks tidak diperlukan _cinta_. Ia makan ketika ia lapar, dan pada saat itu santapan lezat ataupun tidak, sesuai seleranya ataupun tidak, tak jadi soal. Sama halnya dengan seks.

Tubuh Taehyung yang masih sangat, sangat, sangat sensitif seolah memahami ucapan Jungkook dan pujian yang sangat vulgar itu entah bagaimana berhasil membuat Taehyung kembali memuntahkan cairan putih lengket itu sekali lagi. Taehyung terisak, air mata berlumeran di wajahnya, saliva mengalir di sudut mulutnya yang menganga, dan ia yakin benar bahwa ia jauh dari kata _cantik_ ataupun _indah_ yang Jungkook maksud.

Jungkook merasakan Taehyung menghimpitnya semakin erat, dan ia melihat seberkas cahaya putih yang begitu membutakan ketika ia menyemburkan spermanya ke dalam tubuh Taehyung. Banyak, berkali-kali. Taehyung menggelinjang saat sensasi panas itu memenuhi rektumnya dalam-dalam.

Dengan napas terengah, keduanya tak mengatakan apa-apa untuk beberapa saat.

Jungkook mengecup pelipis Taehyung sesaat seraya mengusap air mata di sudut matanya, sesaat sebelum mengeluarkan dirinya dari dalam tubuh Taehyung.

Taehyung terkesiap saat Jungkook melepaskan dirinya, dan dirasakannya air memasuki liang rektumnya yang masih longgar karena baru saja dilesaki sesuatu yang besar dan keras di sana. Wajah Taehyung memerah lagi—jika itu masih memungkinkan—saat dirasakannya pula cairan kental dan lengket milik Jungkook mengalir lambat keluar dari tubuhnya. Taehyung mendorong dada bidang Jungkook untuk menjauh.

Mungkin ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bersikap malu—setelah apa yang mereka lakukan, namun Taehyung tidak bisa tidak merasa malu dalam kondisi seperti ini. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan lengan bawahnya.

Jungkook memecah keheningan beberapa saat kemudian setelah keduanya berhasil kembali pada irama napas yang normal. "Kita mengotori _bathtub_ nya. Mau kumandikan di bawah pancuran _shower_?"

Dan mereka berakhir melakukannya dua kali lagi setelah itu. Di bawah siraman _shower_ , dan di ranjang tidur Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~* TBC *~**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

Fiuhh. Moga lemonnya cukup asem buat yang rikues? xD

Tadinya mau dibikin lebih eksplisit (hardcore) tapi kayaknya segini cukuplah.

Beberapa kali ada yang tanya, _fic_ ini hasil gubahan/ _remake_ dari karya orang lain atau bukan. Jawabannya: **Bukan**.

Semua ide fanfic muncul di kepala aku, dan semua plotnya udah ada di kepalaku ampe tamat. Aku tinggal nyusun adegan apa yang mau aku tampilkan tiap chapternya, dan penyampaian kayak gimana yang aku mau. Makanya untuk plot nggak bisa diubah-ubah, tapi untuk pemaparan cerita (contoh: mau implisit atau eksplisit adegan lemonnya kayak di chappie ini) itu bisa tergantung mood aku. Hal-hal krusial nggak bisa diubah, tapi hal-hal penjelas bisa diatur, if you know what I mean. :)

 _Thanks a bunch_ buat yang selalu setia nungguin yaa. Jangan bosen-bosen sama _fic_ ini. Pasti ditamatin, dan kalau udah tamat pun bakal selalu ada _fic_ kookv dari aku. ^ ^

Semoga chapter depan nggak ada hambatan lagi _update_ nya ya. Mian lama nungguin. Orz Chapter depan balik lagi ke _timeline_ asal. ;D

.

.

 _ **Special Thanks to:**_ _(diurutkan sesuai urutan review)_

 _ **Rain030, Yeoja821, braveyoon, V-TaeBaby, Siput Choi, fangurlxx, Macchiato Chwang, ayalien, Kyunie, michaelchildhood, Guset, Jaery Kim, whalme160700, hotaru136, ranran, Lee Hyo Ae, minri, sandarara, Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun, iistaetae, kanataruu, jungken1, Kyubear9597, catpill, ttoki11, purplesya, Eysha CherryBlossom, Iis391, broke lukas, HobieHopie, shabila, Hyera Sung, TyaWuryWK, Icha744, tryss, VKookKookV, Matsuoka Rose, Taetae22, taetaekai, rika, Fujoshi203, jeonjeonjeon, justcallmeBii, seunqwans, Babydeer, Nevinna Lea, Kim Hyungah, GaemGyu92, 1106, Strawbaekberry, exoinmylove, funf, Guest, SheravinaRose, Nikken969, Guest21, Jimiestry, HuskyV, chryperz0130, outout, Linkz account, bulatbulatmanis, Ijissi, crushathena, 94shidae, VanyAbigailArmy, ame jung, maymayun5, ordinary pawn, Yuko348, Clou3elf, taerella, taehyungi, LalaDeer, kookkachu, sweetsugaaswag, Im A Whale, sanaa11, 1, bities, Kimsama3, Dwimin chan, Guesteu, Yozora-MKline, Jell-ssi, utsukushii02, Sugapheromone, HilmaKins, jasmore1, lalalala, Mrs. EvilGameGyu, wenjun, tink, Dororong, Guest, sxgachim, Ntaetae, AmaliaSalm, busaneseo, thiti, miamirut52, Nana Huang, princeRathena, ktaehyung, NaraChan977, novia, ORUL2, nabiya88, etissunaryop, team kolor jeka, taelien, Hastin99, shiinsany, Cb614hard ship, novia, PurpleLittleCho.**_

 _ **Selalu hepi tiap baca feedback kalian. Mamaciih. You really made my day! :3 *tabur gulali ke seantero pojok review***_

 _ **See ya soon!**_


End file.
